The Hartford Elite
by Asma20
Summary: Chloe Hayden and Rory Gilmore have always been close since they were little and are cousins. Chloe is older by a year and has come back to Yale after a yearlong break with some news. How will Rory react to the girl she thought of as a big sister marrying someone from society. How will she feel once she finds out that Chloe has kept more than her relationship with Logan a secret. S5
1. Written in the Stars Part 1

Chapter One – First Day

/ Chloe is unpacking in her new dorm at Berkeley and is awaiting the arrival of her best friend Stephanie Vanderbilt. But whilst she is unpacking her phone starts ringing, she picks it up and see's Aunt Lorelai on the caller ID and smiles and answers it.

Chloe: Hello, Chloe's, house of horrors. How may I direct your call?

Lorelai: Are you hiring?

Chloe: No, sorry ma'am, we aren't, but you can leave your name and can you also send your resume to us, if you want?

Lorelai: Uh, games over niece of mine.

Chloe: Why aunt lo?

Lorelai: You called me Ma'am. I'm not old enough to be a ma'am. I can still bare children. My eggs are still viable.

Chloe: Eww, too much information Auntie Lore. So, how, come the early morning phone?

Lorelai: Can't I just phone my favourite niece, without an ulterior motive?

Chloe: I'm your only niece.

Lorelai: And whose fault is that?

Chloe: Mom and Dad's and the fact I'm an only child. We are getting way off topic here. What's the reason for the phone call Aunt?

Lorelai: Ok fine. You remember that stuff; I told you happened the night of the test run and what happened that night?

Chloe: How Rory lost her virginity to her married ex-boyfriend and then you and her had a fight after you caught then. Then you shipped her off to Europe for the summer.

Lorelai: I didn't ship her off! I just needed her to gain some perspective about the situation she has put herself in and the only way to do that is to remove her temporarily from the situation.

Chloe: Okay, so how are you and Rory now. The last time, I talked to her she was mad and upset at you. She told me her side of the story and I didn't rat you out about you telling me before she did, so relax. I haven't heard from her in weeks so that's going on now?

Lorelai: We made up during the summer. She wrote him a letter which I gave to him and Lindsay found the letter and they had a very public breakup. Rory hasn't spoken to him since.

Chloe: Oh wow, it's good you and Lola made up. So what do you need me to do?

Lorelai: It's nothing really.

Chloe: Just tell me. You know me I always want to help out family and friends.

Lorelai: Okay fine. Now, that you back at Yale after your year of fun, so jealous by the way about that. I need you keep an eye on Rory. Force her to get out more and gain more collegiate experiences. I don't want her missing out on anything. Also, try to make sure she doesn't get back together with Dean.

Chloe: Hey I needed that year; I needed a break from all of the obligations. Okay, I will keep an eye on her and I will keep her busy enough so that she won't any time thinking about Dean. But, I doubt she will like any of my friends. Don't misunderstand me Aunt Lore, Rory is nice to me because we know each other and grew up together. But, Rory has a habit of judging people and jumping to the worst possible conclusion before getting to know them.

Lorelai: Can't, really help there kid apart from asking Rory to give them a chance. I don't envy you with all the stuff you go through with your parents and both sets of grand-parents.

Chloe: Okay, enough of the heavy stuff. How are Gigi and Uncle Chris? It's a bit weird having two cousins now. Is it weird having more than one kid, Auntie Lore?

Lorelai: They are great. Gigi looks more and more like Rory did at this age. I'll send you recent pictures. Sweetie, it's not weird at all, it's wonderful. I'm also letting you know that Rory is moving into her dorm today and I thought that you might to see her because I heard from Francine, that you moved in yesterday.

Chloe: Yea, I did, into Berkeley 206. Where is Rory living?

Lorelai: Branford 101. So, how about this weekend, Chris is out of town for business, we can start up our infamous Gilmore-Hayden movie nights, just you me, Rory, Gigi and whoever, any of us want to invite. There, we can discuss what's new in our lives.

Chloe: Sure, that sounds good. Branford, okay I think I might pop in and see her in a bit. Plus, can I bring two friends to move night this weekend I have some epic news I need to share.

Lorelai: What kind of news? Sure, the more the merrier.

Chloe: Oh no, I'm telling you and Rory this weekend, it's only fair I tell you both at the same time.

Lorelai: Meany

Chloe: No, just fair. Oh crap, I have to go see you this weekend Lo.

Lorelai: See you then Hun.

/ Chloe turns off her phones and grabs her keys and walks over to Branford. Searches for Rory's dorm and finds it. Knocks on the door. Paris opens the door.

Paris: Oh it's you

Chloe: Nice to see you to Paris. But I'm here to see Rory, is she in?

Paris: No.

Paris then shuts the door in Chloe's face.

Chloe: Nice to see you to Paris. Always a pleasure.

/ Chloe decides to call Rory instead.

Marty: I always thought I looked a lot like my uncle jerry, gee mom seemed to really like him.

Rory: I cannot believe this, after all this time your mother tells you now.

Marty: I swear my dad looked relieved. Rory's phone rings

Rory: Sorry Marty, I'm going to have to take this, it's probably important.

Marty: It's Okay, go ahead. And Rory answers the call to Chloe.

Rory: Hey Minnie, What's up?

Chloe: Hey Lola, nothing really, I came by your dorm and you were not there. I thought you were moving in this weekend. Did I get the weekend wrong?

Rory: No, you didn't, I bumped into my friend, Marty and we went for coffee. Why don't you come and join us, we are still by the coffee cart.

Chloe: OH, I should have known you can't last long without coffee. Sure, I'll be there in 10 because I have to pick something up from my dorm and I'll finally meet your so called friend Marty. Order me a Large Coffee please. Plus, I have big news.

Rory: Minnie, what's the news? Tell me!

Chloe: It's a surprise and its news that cannot be given over the phone, cuz. You also have to promise not to tell your mother I told you before her. I'm planning on telling everyone this weekend so act surprised when I tell, Aunt Lore.

Rory: Okay, fine but I need to remind you because forgot that me and Marty, we are just friends! Plus, coffee is the elixir of life, didn't my mom teach you anything and I will order the coffee for you cuz. Love you.

Chloe: Your mother did teach me coffee should be worshipped and sure you are. See you soon. Bye babe, love you.

Rory hangs up. Rory walks over and purchases Chloe's coffee.

Rory: Sorry about that, it was my cousin she's a year above me at Yale; she recently took a year off. She's back this year for her junior year.

Marty: No it's okay. I didn't know you have a cousin, let alone a cousin that goes to Yale as well.

Rory: That's because of her last name and that's why, people don't see the connection with Chloe and I.

Marty: What her last name?

Rory: It's Hayden. Her full name is Chloe Elizabeth Hayden. She's my dad's big brother's daughter. My dad's niece and my cousin. We have always been close since from the day I was born.

Marty: Must be nice having family around though.

Rory: Yea, it is. Do you mind if she joins us for coffee? I know I already invited her and I know that we were still talking about our summers, but Chloe's cool.

Marty: Yea, that's fine, but why do you call her Minnie?

Rory: It's kind of because she's so short.

Rory and Marty resume the conversation before the phone call.

Rory: I'm sure your Dad didn't look relieved.

Marty: So, what did you do over your summer?

Rory: We so should have started with me.

Colin, Finn and Logan are walking past Rory and Marty. Colin bumps into Marty.

Marty: OH Sorry.

Colin: Seriously, You couldn't see me there.

Finn: Not everyone stares at you Colin.

Logan: Hey, I know you don't I. Wait, Wait, wait don't tell me, I'm seeing a uniform of some sort.

Finn: Maytag Repairman.

Marty: I've bartended for you, for your parties.

Logan: That's right. You're a talented man. He makes a kick-ass margarita.

Marty: Uh, Thanks. Logan: It's good to see you again, what's your name?

Marty: Marty, Uh...This is Rory

Finn: Hi

Logan: Assuming your services are still available this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all.

Marty: No.

Just then Chloe walks over, distractedly looking in her bag for her purse. She finds it and rushes to greet Rory.

Chloe: Sorry Lola, I'm late, I went back to my suite and I just lost track unpacking there.

Rory: It's okay Minnie, We haven't been waiting long, here's your coffee and this is Marty. Rory gestures to Marty.

Chloe: Hi, I'm Chloe, Rory only calls me Minnie.

Marty: Nice to meet you.

Chloe finally notices that they have company and looks up to see the smiling faces of Logan, Finn and Colin.

Chloe: Clyde! Chloe jumps into Logan's arms and he start's spinning her around making her squeal. He then puts her down and pulls her in for a kiss.

Colin and Finn suddenly start singing My Bonnie. They belt it out much to the amusement of Chloe and Logan. Rory and Marty looked confused.

Logan: Hey, Bonnie, miss me.

Chloe: So course I did, But, I'm not going to say as much as you want me to in order for me not to inflate that gigantic ego, any bigger than it is.

Logan: I love the way you sweet talk me. I also love you very much.

Chloe: That's nice to know. "The I love you part I mean".

Logan: That's all you're going to say! Logan looks mock-offended

Chloe: Was I supposed to say anything else. Chloe looks innocently at Logan.

Logan: That's it! I'm going to make you pay for that. Logan starts tickling Chloe and Chloe starts squirming.

Logan: Say it! Say you love me.

Chloe: No. Logan stop! I can't breathe.

Logan: I will, when you admit you love me.

Logan keeps tickling her. Chloe tries to escape but cannot.

Chloe: Fine, fine you win, I really love you so much. Is it sufficient?

But before Logan can answer a throat clearing I heard coming from Colin and Finn's way. Finn and Colin look mock offended towards Chloe

Finn: Little one, I'm feeling a bit neglected here.

Colin: Yea, Princess, don't you love us as much as you love Logan.

Chloe: I love you both differently to how I love Logan, but I did miss you loads.

Then Chloe opens up her arms as Logan whispers in her ears it is.

Suddenly Chloe found herself out of Logan's embrace and being fiercely hugged by both Colin and Finn. This was broken by a cough from Rory.

Rory: Umm...Minnie, How do you know these guys and why does each of them have nicknames for you?

Chloe: Umm...Lola the nicknames are kind of a long story. But how I know them is that I met them in boarding school, during middle school, and could never get rid of them after that. Rory, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé Logan Huntzberger that was the news I was going to tell you. These two are our friends Colin and Finn. Remember Lola you promised not to tell.

Chloe: Logan, Colin and Finn, meet Rory, my cousin from my dad's side. Her full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. Everyone calls her Rory.

Rory: You're Fiancé! How did this happen? When did this happen? The last I checked you were single. I haven't forgotten my promise, I always keep them. A Gilmore always keeps to their word.

Chloe: Yes, well that's a long story, which ends up with Logan proposing and I said yes. Sensing Rory's disapproval Chloe asks what's wrong Rory? I thought you would be happy that I'm happy. I'll give you the whole story when I tell aunt Lo, you, Steph and Honor.

Rory: Whose Honor and Steph?

Chloe: Honor is Logan's sister and Steph is my roommate and they are both my best friends.

Rory looks dumbfounded and glares when she sees a smirk on Logan's face.

Looking between the guys and Rory and Marty.

Chloe: Did I miss something? What were you guys all talking about before I got here?

Logan: Nothing, Bon. Chloe narrows her eyes.

Chloe: What did you say to my cousin, the nicest person ever to get glares from?

Finn: Little one, before you get mad, we were just teasing.

Chloe: Teasing how and in what way? Clyde, you know Rory will tell me later you know that right.

Logan: We just talked to Marty and how he bar-tends for me.

Chloe: Really? Is that all you said? She looks sceptically at all of the boys.

Colin: Yes dear.

Logan: Would I lie to you?

Chloe: Yes, many times.

Logan: That hurt right here (gestures to his heart) bonnie!

Chloe: Rolls eyes you'll live.

Logan: But, most of the reasons I lie to you is too, is because I want to surprise you.

Chloe: Oh okay, if that all it was then you all just got off on the wrong foot. Have about a clean slate, Lola?

Rory: Okay fine, but only for you Minnie.

Marty: Ok. Colin, Finn and Logan agreed.

Chloe: I know your confused Lola, but why don't you have dinner with me the boys and my roommate Steph. I'll explain everything.

Rory: I don't know Min.

Chloe: I'll tell you everything you want to know and plus I'm providing a free dinner and it will give the most important people in life time to get know one another. It's about time you all met each other.

Rory: Okay fine if it means that much to you, how about tonight at 8 at the Lucky dragon, have you heard of it. Chloe flings her arms around Rory and gives her a big hug.

Chloe: We will see you then. We will just leave you and Marty alone now. Boys let's go and see if Steph has got here yet?

Logan: Okay Bon. Logan suddenly picks up Chloe and she squeals and throws her over his shoulder.

Logan looks to Colin and Finn.

Logan: Coming, guys.

Finn: Yea

Colin: Yes

Chloe: Logan, I can walk fine, put me down!

Logan: No can do Bon. Logan sprints off with Chloe laughing the entire way with Colin and Finn in tow.

Leaving behind a shocked Rory and a confused Marty.

/ Logan, Colin, Finn and Chloe arrive at Chloe and Stephanie's Dorm.

Chloe: Okay Logan, you can put me down now.

Logan: No can do coco.

Chloe: LOGAN! Put me down now or no sex for a week.

Both Colin and Finn start laughing at the look on Logan's face.

Logan: Okay fine. Logan put's Chloe down and they all walk into the dorm's living room and sit down.

Colin: So…

Chloe: So what?

Finn: Your cousin seems nice.

Chloe: She is nice to people who are nice to her friends. So, you guys probably said something and talked in a way to Marty that Rory didn't like and she did what she normally does and judges people. So, it's your fault you kind of proved her right about rich people beings snobs.

Logan: We are not snobs, well, maybe Colin is, but just because we are rich doesn't give her a right to judge us.

Chloe: I know and I will talk to her about it because we will be seeing more of her because I found out from Uncle Richard that Rory wasn't inducted last year for the LDB. That idiot Robert forget to check for any legacies, bloody hell I even told him of Rory before we left because the LDB is her birth-right. So, we are inducting her this time around and to make up for our oversight, we have to give her an exclusive, an article about the LDB that is the terms her Great Granmother Lorelai set.

Colin: WHAT! Are you insane? She will expose us. It's one thing to correct an oversight but, we need to retain our anonymity.

Logan: Relax Colin. I will pitch the idea and plant the idea of a secret society and be her inside contact and go over the conditions to observing the event. Chloe will give her all the details about being inducted when she's at the event. We will ask there to be no names printed and proof-read the article before it is sent to Doyle.

Colin: Ok fine, this better work Hayden, Huntzberger.

Finn: It will Colin. Now let's toast to a new year at Yale.

Steph then walks out of her room and sees her friends. Chloe sees Steph and flings herself at Steph and they both start squealing. Chloe shows Steph the ring on her finger and Steph starts squealing again. She then tackles Logan in a hug.

Steph: Oh my god. Chloe and Logan are getting married.

Finn: I know when I found out, I almost fainted.

Colin: Who would have thought Huntz would willingly want to get married and be the first of us to do so.

Chloe: I still can't believe it either. Me Chloe points to herself is getting married.

Logan: Believe it, because soon you'll be Mrs Chloe Huntzberger.

Chloe gushes over the name. Steph sits down and asks what they were talking about.

Chloe: We were talking about my cousin Rory's induction to the LDB. She should have inducted last year but Robert being the idiot he is, forgot about her.

Steph: Yeah, I knew that before. So, does the innocent cousin know about you and Logan and all the fun you have been having for the last seven years.

Chloe: Yea, she knows that I and Logan are engaged but she doesn't know anything of my life at Yale before she got here. I'm haven't told her because Rory can be a little naïve sometimes.

Finn: So, little one, Cousin Rory doesn't know of all the naughty things you have done.

Chloe: So what? Like your one to talk Mr I have naked phases, cannot get up before noon or sinking a yacht in Fiji.

Colin: I still can't believe he sunk the yacht. We were being so careful with the keys.

Logan: Well, Colin you're the one that left the keys lying around.

Steph: Before we get stuck in this argument again. Chloe, when am I meeting this cousin of yours? It's not fair the boys have met her before me, your best friend.

Logan: I'm her fiancée.

Steph: But I'm her best friend. I'm more important.

Before an inevitable argument would commence Chloe said.

Chloe: Guys, stop you both, just as important to me. Actually, Steph, you're meeting her tonight for dinner at the Lucky Dragon with the boys. Hopefully, you'll make a better first impression on her then these three.

Steph: Oh god, what did they do?

Chloe: From what I got from these three, they talked down to one of Rory's friends. Rory of course, took offence to that.

Steph: Well, I'm sure you guys can win her over by showing her your real-selves' right boys.

Logan: Right

Finn: Sure love.

Colin: Ok. We are going to my dorm for a bit, so, we will leave you guys here.

Chloe: Okay, but come back for lunch at 1. Logan kisses Chloe goodbye.

Logan, Colin and Finn agree and leave.

Chloe: I need a favour Steph.

Steph: Sure, what do you need?

Chloe: I need you to come with me to Stars Hollow this weekend for a movie night with my aunt Lorelai, my cousin Gigi, Rory, me and Honor. Me and Logan are planning on telling the family this weekend and I will be grateful for the support, when telling Aunt Lore, I also think it would be best if Logan wasn't there when I tell her.

Steph: I thought your Aunt was cool?

Chloe: She is, but she will disapprove of me getting married so young and the world the groom comes from. Basically, she will think I'm becoming my mother.

Steph: Just show her that you and Logan really do love each other and want to share a life together. Also, show her that just because you're getting married doesn't mean you aren't going to be a lawyer and take over the family firm. Or that, you are going to be society wife because it will never nor will that ever be you.

Chloe: Steph, thank you. I need to ask you something as well.

Steph: What is it, Chloe?

Chloe: Will you, be a Bridesmaid in my wedding please?

Steph: Oh my god, Chloe. Yes, of course I will.

Chloe: I think we should start getting ready for lunch, it's almost 12.30pm. The boys will be here in 30 minutes.

Steph: You're right, let's get moving.

Both of them rushed around getting ready and making sure they looked good for the outside world to see. Then, suddenly there was a knock on the door. Chloe went to open it and there standing there looking all regal and poised was Honor Huntzberger.

Chloe: Honor, honey hi. Chloe said pulling Honor into a bear hug.

Honor Pulled back. Honor: Hi Sissy.

Chloe: Did Logan tell you already?

Honor: Tell me what? Do you two, have something to announce?

Chloe: We do have news to tell you, but you'll have to wait until both Logan and I are together to find out the news properly, it wouldn't feel right telling you on my own.

Honor: Ok, fine so how long do I have to wait to find out the news?

Chloe: Logan will be here in 5. We will tell you then. But, first I need a favour.

Honor: What do you need?

Chloe: I need you to come to Stars Hollow and come to the annual Gilmore-Hayden movie night weekend starting from Saturday until Monday morning. You'll get to meet my Aunt Lore and cousins Gigi and Rory and Steph and I will be there as well. So, what do you think?

Honor: If, it means that much to you, I'll come to the movie night. Are we car-pooling there?

Steph: We will have so much fun!

Chloe: Yes, because I am the only one out of us three, that knows the way to stars hollow apart from, Rory. I'm already driving Steph; one more won't make a difference.

Knock on the door

Chloe answers the door to Logan, Colin and Finn.

Chloe: Hey and kisses Logan full on the mouth. Logan deepens kiss and they don't stop until a throat is loudly cleared.

Chloe: Oh I forgot Honor's here, Logan I think we should tell her now.

Honor: Are you going to tell me your news, now?

Logan: Hi to you to, really? Okay, let's tell her.

Logan, Chloe: Were engaged they tell Honor. Honor in turn squeal and hugs both of them tightly.

Honor: I'm so happy for you little brother and you Chloe welcome to the family, sister in law.

Finn: To celebrate, let's go out to Lunch at Mystique. It has amazing Thai food.

/ They are sitting eating their food. When the wedding topic comes up.

Honor: Have you told Mom and Dad you're engaged, yet? They will be pleased with the match. You are marrying a Hayden. So will, Grandpa.

Logan: We are telling them at Brunch on Sunday.

Steph: How about you Chlo, how are telling your parents and family?

Chloe: We are telling both sets of my Grandparents at Lunch on Saturday and I'm telling Aunt Lore and Uncle Chris, when we visit. Mom and Dad will find out on Thursday at breakfast when I have to go to the weekly breakfast.

Colin: So Logan, how are given any thought to who the best man is going to be?

Logan: I hadn't really thought about it yet.

Colin: I'm volunteering for the role if that's possible.

Finn: NO! I'm Logan's best man.

Logan: How about we flip for it, tails Colin, Finn heads.

Logan flips the coin and it lands on heads.

Logan: Finn you're my best man. Colin, you're groomsmen.

Chloe: Honor, will you be a Bridesmaid?

Honor: Of course I will, Sissy. Who's your maid of honour?

Chloe: I want to ask, Rory.

Colin: Really from what we have seen of reporter girl, she really doesn't like Logan or any of us.

Chloe: She's like my sister guys. We grew up together and I'm sure once, she gets to know the real people behind the society masks then they will love you as much as I love you all.

/ They finish up eating. Steph and Honor go shopping. Finn decides he wants to find the redhead from the night before but cannot remember where she lived or her name. He persuaded his friends to help him. Soon they went back to Yale to search through all of the residential buildings.

Chloe: Why did I get dragged into finding Finn's forgotten bimbo, from the night before?

Finn: Because you love me, Love.

Chloe: It's debatable right now.

Finn: You wound me.

Chloe: You'll live.

Colin makes Finn focus on the each building.

Colin: okay, Finn last building please say it looks familiar.

Finn: Uhh

Logan: Apparently, it doesn't look familiar

Finn: No hold on; hold on, yes there, this is where she lives.

Rory: Excuse me, can I help you?

Logan: No thanks.

Chloe: Logan don't be rude. Rory, how are you and what are you up to?

Rory: Nothing, just putting up these flyers.

Chloe walk's off to see what Colin and Finn are doing. Rory follows.

Chloe: Finn, I don't think your red head lives here.

Rory: Hey.

Logan: Don't put your number, don't put your number.

Finn: I'm not putting my number; I'm putting your number.

Rory: That's my room.

Chloe: That's how I know.

Logan: Okay, put my number.

Chloe: Logan, please stop teasing my cousin.

Logan: Relax, I'm only joking Bon.

Finn: Are you sure, this is your room?

Chloe stifles her giggles.

Rory: I'm sure.

Finn: I could have sworn it was her room.

Rory: What's her name? Maybe I know her.

Chloe: Good luck getting that out of him. He can barely remember what day it is.

Finn: Hey!

Chloe raises her eyebrow.

Finn: It was short.

Rory: I can understand your disappointment losing out on a potential soul mate like that but that is my room.

Logan: Sorry about the mix up with my friend, he means no harm; he needs to learn that Guinness and blondes don't mix.

Finn: Redheads!

Colin and Finn go up the stairs.

Logan: We sincerely apologise and leave you to put up this poster of this really old guy.

Rory: Professor Asher Fleming.

Logan: What! They were out of Orlando Bloom.

Chloe groans knowing what's about to happen.

Rory: Professor Fleming died last week. We are throwing him a wake.

Logan: So were you and Fleming. Logan gestures wildly. Chloe laughs.

Rory: NO!

Logan: Sorry! Just your putting up a poster of the man you can see why I get the impression he's a little bit more than a teacher.

Chloe: You know most people will jump to that conclusion, if you're seen putting up posters of him.

Rory gives Chloe a meaningful look.

Rory: Well he was more than a teacher he was a great writer and an inspiration in many other things you couldn't possibly understand.

Chloe: Rory.

Logan: You don't like me, you don't know me but you don't like me.

Rory: I know you.

Chloe: Rory

Logan: You do.

Chloe: Logan

Rory: We met yesterday.

Logan looks confused. Chloe scowls at Logan

Chloe: I can't believe you forgot meeting my cousin yesterday. Do you still remember who I am?

Logan: It slipped my mind, Chloe and I will always remember you. You're my Bonnie.

Rory interrupts with.

Rory: With Marty? My friend Marty? He bartended for you.

Logan: Yes Marty, I'm sorry off course I met you yesterday with Marty, it must have slipped my mind nice to see you again

Rory: Rory! And you're forgetting the small fact of you being engaged to my cousin and I'm hoping for my cousin feelings that you actually remember her actual name.

Logan turns around and sees Chloe leaning against the pillar watching the scene between the two like it was the best play she ever saw.

Logan: Didn't I just prove that and nice to see you again, Rory you're looking well. Angry works for you.

Rory: I'm not angry, just irritated.

Logan: By me?

Rory: Yes

Logan: Because I forgot who you are?

Rory: Because you speak to people as if they are below you.

Logan: People?

Rory: Marty!

Logan: Uhh, your friend Marty?

Chloe: It's debatable. I think he likes Rory in a more than friend's way.

Rory gives Chloe a glare and Chloe puts her hands up as if to surrender.

Rory: Yes my Friend Marty as she says the friend she looks at Chloe to emphasize her point. You talked to him like he was dirt and that's why I'm looking at you like this?

Logan: I'm sorry what did I say was so bad. I said hello and I said he made a kick-ass margarita.

Rory: It's not what you said it, it's how you said it.

Logan: And how did I say it?

Rory: Like Judi Dench.

Logan: Ouch.

Chloe: Whoa Lola, that's bit harsh.

Rory: Just because someone doesn't have money or a fancy family doesn't mean they are inferior to you.

Logan: I agree.

Rory: Just because somebody is a bartender at a party for you and your friends it doesn't mean you can talk to them like a servant.

Logan: Well...

Chloe: Oh, crap.

Rory: What!

Logan: I hired him, I paid him, and he served that's what a servant does.

Rory: Are you serious?

Logan: For the sake of argument.

Rory: He was doing a job!

Logan: A job he took willingly.

Rory: Some people have to work.

Logan; I bet if you ask him he will tell you that he made excellent tips that night because my friends tend to enjoy a refill.

Rory: Not the point.

Logan: To a bartender tips are very much the point.

Rory: Just because, you pay someone doesn't mean you can speak to them as if they are beneath you.

Logan: Actually the fact that this is free country mean that I can speak to anyone in manner in which I chose however the rules of civilised society may frown upon certain obvious show of snobbery. So, if that's your argument.

Rory: I don't have an argument.

Logan: I can give you a moment to formulate one if you want to continue.

Rory: I'm busy

Logan: You concede.

Rory: I don't like it when people hurt my friends.

Logan: And you react when goaded.

Rory: I'm not goaded. I'm so far from goaded get out your compass and I'll show you how far from goaded I am.

Logan: I think we got a serious debater in our midst.

Finn comes rushing down the stairs.

Finn: Logan, Little one, I've found her. Finn rushes back up the stairs.

Logan: Tell Marty I said hi and I promise to remember you, Rory, next time. Now tell me that wasn't fun.

Rory looks at him blankly. Logan walks up the stairs. He says.

Logan: Master and commander.

Rory: The movie?

Logan: That's what I want you to call me from now on. Logan continues up the stairs.

Rory turns to Chloe with an irritated look.

Chloe: He's just teasing.

Rory: That wasn't teasing, that was him being annoying.

Chloe: He wouldn't have goaded you so far if you hadn't flown off the handle at every word. Lola, you were quite defensive.

Rory: I was not.

Chloe: He only riled you up because your reactions were so funny to see.

Rory: I was defending a friend.

Chloe: Okay. Honestly was he really like Judi Dench? Logan does have a point about hiring someone and how you can treat them during working hours.

Rory: Maybe I was exaggerating a bit. But how could you say that?

Chloe: One, for example how your grandma treats her maids is a case in point. Are we still on, for dinner tonight?

Rory: I don't know if I can handle a night of Huntzberger.

Chloe: Please, please for me. He is a good guy they all are. Plus I want you to meet my friend Steph. You and Aunt Lo will love her. She loves shopping as much Auntie Lo does and that's saying something. Okay. It's about 3 now. Do you want me to come over at 6 and get ready together? I'll bring Steph, if you want?

Rory: No its okay, come pick me up here at 8 and we will go to the place together.

Chloe: Logan's driving me there and I'm not sure if want a ride from him.

Rory: I think I can handle a car journey.

Logan shouts for Bonnie to meet them in room 204 Branford.

Chloe: That's settled, bye Hun and Chloe walks up the stairs to her fiancée.

Rory: Bye Min.


	2. Written in the Stars Part 2

Chapter 2 – The Wake

After dragging Logan away from the redhead's dorm whose name was Rosemary, not short at all? Logan and Rory went back to Chloe's dorm. Chloe is busy getting ready for the dinner with Rory, whilst Logan is dressed and ready, watching Chloe rush around trying to get dressed.

Logan: Bon, relax we still have 30 minutes before we have to go meet Rory.

Chloe: I know that, but I'm not even close to being ready. Chloe takes on a thoughtful look.

When he sees the look on her face, Logan calls Chloe's name three times with no response, so he goes over and taps her on her shoulder. Chloe jumps up two feet in the air, but fortunately Logan catches her.

Logan: What's wrong?

Chloe: Why would there be anything wrong?

Logan: You spaced out for the last five minutes. I don't think that constitutes for being fine.

Chloe: I'm fine, Chloe says looking down.

Logan grabs her face in in the palms of his and looks directly into Chloe's eyes.

Logan: I know you and you're definitely not fine, now tell me. His intense gaze made her defences go crumbling down.

Chloe asks in an uncharacteristically small voice

Chloe: Do you like Rory?

Logan: She's fun to rile up. She's okay.

Chloe: No! I mean, do you like her, like her?

Logan: What! Where is this coming from? I barely know her and I am in love with my fiancée that I wouldn't swap for anyone.

Chloe: It's just that, the argument with her this afternoon was how we were before we started dating at all. It reminded me of those debates we had and how passionate we were about them. Mostly it reminds me of the banter that we had.

Logan: But with you, you don't react when goaded, you make it harder for me to win a debate. You must have seen the reactions I was pulling from her, they were funny. Plus we still have the banter, but now instead of you throwing a shoe at me I get a kiss in return. Let me make this clearly you silly beautiful girl, I am only interested in being with you forever.

Chloe's phone rings. Chloe looks at the caller ID.

Chloe: It's Rory.

Logan: Answer it then.

Chloe answers the phone.

Chloe: Hey. Are you ready for us to pick you up for dinner?

Rory: Hey. Listen about dinner, I can't make it?

Chloe: Why not. Lola, you promised you would give my friends a chance.

Rory: I can't, Paris needs me, for Asher's wake, tonight so rain check on dinner.

Chloe: Is there any way you can't sneak out for just dinner.

Rory: No, But I can meet Steph and Honor this weekend, bring them to movie night.

Chloe: Rory, I already am and don't you want to get to know the guys, you guys just got off on the wrong foot.

Rory: That's great, I'll see them there and I'll have to check my schedule to see when I'm free again.

Chloe: Fine.

Rory: Chlo, don't be mad.

Chloe: I'm not, I'll speak to you tomorrow Rory.

Rory: You kind of sound like you…. Rory was cut off by the dial tone.

Chloe smiles a sad smile and Logan hugs her.

Logan: She cancelled?

Chloe: Yes, I understand that she needed to support Paris tonight, but it feels like she will make an effort to try and get along with Honor and Steph but not want to spend time with you, Colin and Finn.

Logan: Bon, sweetheart; I'm not marrying Rory, I'm marrying you. If she loves you, even half the amount I love you then she will be civil towards me. The guys and I will try for you.

Chloe: Is it too much to ask for everyone to get along.

Logan: Life's not fair. So what's Rory helping Paris with tonight.

Chloe: They are holding a wake for Professor Asher Fleming. Uhh I should have known she would cancel, we saw her putting up posters earlier.

Logan: Fancy crashing a wake. Logan looks at Chloe with a huge smirk. Plus it will give you a chance to talk to Rory and clear the air.

Chloe: Uhh stop looking at me like that. Okay fine, but call Steph and the guys tell them dinner tonight is cancelled.

Logan: You call Steph, she actually likes you. I'll call the guys; tell them to meet us at the bar after going to the wake.

Chloe: Steph likes you too, but Steph loves me.

Chloe calls Steph.

/ Rory is in her dorm room. Rory tries phoning back Chloe and gets her voicemail. She leaves a message asking her to call her back. Paris walks into the room.

Paris: I need more candles.

Rory: Check my trunk; I think my mom put some in there. That's a lot of books you have there.

Paris: The fact that they had any in stock shows the sad nature of the reading habits of the American people. What's up with you?

Rory: Nothing Paris, Really.

Paris: Spit it out Gilmore, I don't have time for this.

Rory: I got into a fight with my cousin.

Paris: Really? I thought you guys were bffs forever.

Rory: It was just a huge misunderstanding and she might have taken some of my words the wrong way.

Paris: What did you say?

Rory: I kind of made it look like I dislike her friends; it's just that I don't see how she can be friends with people like that.

Paris: Like what?

Rory: The over-privileged silver spoon snobs from society.

Paris: Wow, Rory don't you think you are being a little bit judgemental and not everyone makes a good first impression like you so clearly do.

Rory: They were being mean to Marty.

Paris: Gilmore, your overreacting. Marty's a big boy, I'm sure he'll live. Just talk to your cousin. You guys will work it out and everything will be all sunshine and rainbows again.

/ Chloe phones Steph.

Chloe: Hey.

Steph: Hey girly, what's up?

Chloe: Do you know that dinner I invited you tonight?

Steph: The one where your best friend meaning me, gets to meet your cousin.

Chloe: Yea that one, Rory had to rain check the dinner, her friend needed her for something.

Steph: What's so important that she would cancel on such short notice?

Chloe: Her friend Paris needs her support in throwing a wake for Paris' late boyfriend Professor Asher Fleming. Logan and I are planning on stopping by. I really need to clear the air with her; we both need to adjust to both of us being on campus in the time period.

Steph: Do you need me to come with? I'll support if you need me Chlo.

Chloe: It's fine; just meet me after the wake at the bar with the guys and a shot of tequila ready for me.

Steph: Will do Hun. See you later sweetie. Love you.

Chloe: Me too and See you Hun.

/ Logan is on speakerphone with Colin and Finn at the same time.

Logan: So Rory cancelled…

Colin: Not very surprised there, Huntz.

Finn: Did the fiery Sheila give a reason why?

Logan: Yea, get this right, Rory's friend Paris is holding a wake for her dead professor boyfriend and is supporting her through her grief.

Finn: Is there booze at this shindig?

Colin: I doubt there will be any alcohol at this thing.

Logan: No there won't, it's basically a funeral. I know but I promised Bon, I would go with her to the wake, so she can talk to Rory. Plus after we go to the wake; we'll meet you guys at the bar afterwards.

Finn: Is Little One, okay?

Colin: Yea is our Princess, doing okay?

Logan: You know Bon; she's putting on a brave face. She's just worried about how her family will react to us getting married.

Colin: Hey, Won't both of yours and Princesses grandparents and parents approve of the pairing. I mean for god's sake you're the Huntzberger heir and she's the Hayden heiress.

Logan: It's not them. They would absolutely approve, its Rory's Mom and Dad, her Aunt Lorelai and Uncle Chris' reaction to the news of us getting married.

Finn: Logan Elias Huntzberger, are you an idiot?

Logan: No Finn, I am not. What the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk?

Colin: What our friend is trying to get through that thick skull to yours is that do you really think Chloe would let what her family thinks of her life choices affect her in any way. Basically Chlo knows her own mind and what she wants and doesn't let others dictate how she lives her life.

Finn: What Colin said. So stop stressing. No I'm not drunk, Colin here, decided to be funny and hide the liquor from me.

Colin: Finn, It's still early and we are meeting at the bar later so you can wait until then. We'll see you at the bar later with Steph. Bye Logan.

Finn: See ya later mate.

Logan: Bye guys.

Logan and Chloe hang up at the same time.

Logan: You ready to go. Chloe nods yes. Chloe and Logan get their keys out of Rory's dorm room.

Meanwhile Chris, Lorelai and Gigi are having a family night and after having dinner at Luke's, they then go to attend the local meeting. Whilst they are walking out of Luke's, Emily calls Lorelai to talk about Richard leaving the house at 7.30pm. Lorelai ends the call be saying she had to get to a town meeting.

/ Rory and Paris dorm room. Paris is greeting people in. There are lots of books everywhere.

Paris: Thanks for coming. Please take a book.

Marty walks in after the boys and heads straight to Rory.

Marty: Hey.

Rory: Hi.

Marty: Interesting crowd.

Rory: Yeah, Most people here don't know it's a wake. They assume it's a weird theme party. I've spent all night trying to get people to stop calling Asher "The old dead dude".

Marty: Does Paris know?

Rory: Paris, thank goodness is Paris. Marty nods.

Paris comes over.

Paris: Hey, Marty thanks for coming and feel free to help yourself to a book.

Rory: The wake seems to be running smoothly.

Paris: It is. Paris says looking around. I'm very happy with the turnout. I knew he was beloved, but this is overwhelming. Paris gestures around her.

Rory quietly gestures for Marty to get rid of the people bringing in a keg.

Paris: You know, it's funny, but Asher died right at the height of my passion for him. I kind of wonder what would have happened if he had lived. Would I have stayed in love with him forever?

Rory: I don't know, Paris.

Paris: He died before I could find out. I'll probably always be in love with him. He's my Mike Todd.

Rory hugs Paris in comfort.

/ Lorelai and Chris and Gigi are busy listening to an argument between Andrew and Gypsy when Lorelai's phone starts ringing. Lorelai steps outside to take the call.

Lorelai: Hello?

Emily: Your Father came home at 8.30pm this evening; he went inside the pool house for5 minutes and then got back in his car and drove away again.

Chris looks at Lorelai with a questioning expression. Lorelai mouths "my mother" Chris nods his head and returns to the meeting.

Lorelai: Mom, this isn't a good…

Emily: Running around all over the place, at all hours of night.

Lorelai: Uh Huh, Mom, Where are you, you sound so far away.

Emily: Park Road.

Lorelai: Park Road, why?

Emily: I'm not going to be the one that sits at home in the dark like an Italian widow. If he can go out, then so can I, so I'm out.

Lorelai: Well, that's great Mom.

Emily: I thought I would have dinner, I already had dinner. But if Richard is having two dinners, then I can have two dinners, so I went to a place I used to eat at when I was in college. Do you know what was there instead? It's a "Lube and Tune" with an X-Rated T-Shirt store next door.

Lorelai: Mom, This is silly. Why don't you go home?

Emily: I'm not going to get back first.

Lorelai: Well, How long are you going to be driving around?

Emily: Until I'm sure your Father is home. Let him worry where I've been. Lorelai sees Christopher gesturing her to come back inside.

Lorelai: Look, Can't really talk now.

Emily: But, I'm not done.

Lorelai: I'll call you later.

Emily: I could be dead later.

Lorelai: Call your friends.

Emily: No one else knows about the separation apart from you and Rory.

Lorelai: I'm sorry, Mom, I'm kind of busy right now.

Emily: This is important. Meet me for coffee.

Lorelai: I can't do this right now and Rory's just moved in and she's getting settled, so if you cannot talk to your friends, we are going to have to continue his later.

Emily: Fine.

Lorelai ends the call.

/ Rory is busy comforting Paris, whilst she is doing this, Chloe and Logan walk in. Logan goes to get drinks. Chloe walks over to Paris and Rory.

Chloe: Hey Lola, Paris.

Rory looks up surprised to see Chloe.

Paris: Hello Chloe, thank you for coming. It's nice to know I have so much support around me. Grab a book. Paris gets up and hugs a surprised Chloe. I hope we can be friends. Chloe nods dumbly while Paris walks away and then looks to Rory.

Rory: Min, What are you doing here.

Chloe: Well Lola, I heard there was a Party here and you know how much I love a Party.

Rory: I doubt this is your scene, so tell me why you and Logan are really here. Chloe sighs and sits down next to Rory.

Chloe: Okay, fine I wanted to talk to you about earlier.

Rory: You mean the phone call where I cancelled our dinner plans, which was not my fault because Paris needed me and you hung up on me.

Chloe: Yea, that. I kind of overreacted and jumped to conclusions.

Rory: Yes you did, but I made you misunderstand what I meant.

Chloe: Can we agree to disagree to this? I just want us to be okay again. So can we move on from this?

Rory: Of Course Minnie, I'm sorry about dinner and whenever you want me to hang out with your friends, let me know so I can free up my schedule.

Chloe: I'm sorry too. That would be great Lola. Chloe hugs Rory. Rory, Not that, I'm not pleased to see you here at Yale, but I thought Harvard was the plan. I know you told me on the phone last year, you were going to Yale. You never really explained how you changed your mind?

Rory: Yale won in the Pro-Con list.

Chloe: You still do those lists. Logic can't be the only factor when making a big decision like this.

Rory: I know that but going to Yale was the right decision for me. My mom is close by and you are here this year and the classes are the ones I'm interested in.

Logan walks over Rory and Chloe looking stressed with drinks in his hand.

Logan: Help! Save me from the crazy woman.

Rory: Paris?

Logan: Yes, but how did you know.

Rory goes to answer But Chloe beats her to it.

Chloe: She's psychic. Rory nods.

Logan: She yelled at me and gave me the Spanish Inquisition. Paris is very intense.

Chloe: You're right about that.

Rory: Paris, kind of grows on you. So Logan didn't think a wake would be your scene.

Logan: It isn't, but Chloe needed to talk to you and she asked me to come with her here.

Rory: Okay… So long have you and my cousin been dating.

Logan: We have known each other since middle school. But because we went to different boarding schools, we only started dating halfway through our senior year. So four years.

Chloe: Almost four. We may have had our fair share of fights, at the end of the day we love each other and we are ready for marriage. Logan nods to say he agrees.

Rory: Wow!, You guys seem so sure, For what it's worth, I'm happy for you, but Huntzberger you hurt her and torture will be the least of your concern.

Logan: Uh huh. Thank you Rory and I would never want to hurt my Bonnie. Rory nods her head in approval.

Chloe: So Lola, see any one you have your eye on?

Rory: Not really no, I just want to concentrate on school and the paper.

Chloe: Oh okay if that's what you want. Hey speaking of the Yale Daily News. Turning to look at Logan. Are you going to avoid the newsroom this year?

Logan: Not if I can help it, but I think, Daddy dearest will try to get me to step foot in the newspaper offices.

Rory: Wait, you work at the paper as well. Rory looks at Logan for confirmation. But Chloe beats him to it.

Chloe: We both work at the paper; Logan only writes when his dad pushes him or when he's sick. I only write when I get a good assignment from Doyle or if I'm in a writing mood.

Rory: I already know about Logan's involvement on the paper from Doyle. So we'll be working together on the paper, Min?

Chloe: Probably, but you won't see me in the news room much, I write most my articles at home. I only go in to the news room do research for the articles.

Logan: Pretty much, so you're a writer Rory?

Rory: Yes, I am. I worked on my high school paper at Chilton and I have been working on the Yale Daily news since last year.

Logan: I shall call you Ace from now on. He looks at Rory.

Rory goes to protest but Chloe chimes in.

Chloe: By Ace, he means Ace reporter and he gesturing to Logan, he gives nicknames to friends and family. Lola you're my family, which Logan automatically calls his family.

Meanwhile, Lorelai sits down next to Chris and fills him in on the conversation with Emily. Then a thought occurs to Lorelai and Chris looks at her concerned, whilst she frantically calls Rory.

Logan and Chloe are busy telling Rory stories about their adventures, suddenly, her phone starts ringing.

Rory looks apologetically at Chloe and Logan and answers the phone.

Rory: Hello?

Lorelai: I'm sorry; I'm sorry, sorry and sorry.

Rory: For what? Mom, Chloe and I are hanging out, can we talk later?

Emily: Rory, Chloe.

Startled hearing Emily's voice Rory and Chloe both turn. Emily is standing in the doorway.

Rory: Grandma.

Chloe: Aunt Emily.

Lorelai: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Chloe whispers to Logan telling him, that's Emily Gilmore, Rory's grandmother. Logan nods and smartly stays out of the conversation.

Emily walks around and looks around asks what is going on here?

Rory: I have to hang up now.

Lorelai: Have I mentioned I'm sorry.

Rory: Bye. Well, this is a surprise.

Chloe: Yes it is. Hello Aunty Em.

Emily: Hello dear, I simply had to get out of the house and your mother told me you were home, so I thought I'd come by and say hello. Chloe dear, I didn't know you were back at Yale this year, Francine didn't say a word, but it's good to see you, maybe you could join Friday night dinner, Rory and Lorelai will both be there and you'll be able to see your Uncle Richard. Emily looks around, why are there pictures of Asher Fleming everywhere?

Rory: This is a wake for Professor Fleming. He died.

Emily: Looking irritated. You'd think your grandfather could have mentioned that to me, but no. I bet he'll make me go to that insufferable man's funeral, though.

Chloe: Aunt Emily, Please don't speak so loud.

Rory: He was cremated.

Emily sees Logan sitting next to Chloe and looks to Chloe to answer.

Emily: Thank God for that. Chloe, dear who is this young man you're seated with?

Chloe: Umm… Aunt Emily, this is my boyfriend Logan Huntzberger. Chloe gestures to Logan and gestures back to Emily and say's this is Emily Gilmore. My cousin Rory's Grandma and my godmother.

Logan greets Emily politely.

Logan: Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Gilmore.

Emily: Oh, the pleasure is all mine and please call me Emily. Emily looks at Chloe and whispers in her ear that she approves of her choice in boyfriend and that my family would approve as well.

As Emily looks around once more, Paris rushes over and hugs Emily.

Paris: Emily! It means so much to me that you came.

Emily: Well, yes. Asher was very committed to his students. Paris starts crying. Oh, now, there's no need to cry. Yale is full of excellent teachers. Emily and Paris sit down and Emily comforts Paris. Marty approaches Rory with two plastic cups.

Chloe: Hey, Marty. Logan waves.

Marty: Hi Chloe, Logan. Root beer? He offers to Rory.

Rory takes one. Rory: Yeah. Thanks Marty, for everything. You've been such a huge help tonight.

Chloe and Logan each get a text from Steph and Colin asking them, if they are still joining them at the pub. Chloe and Logan share a look and say yes. Chloe looks towards Rory.

Chloe: Hey Lola, do you mind me, leaving the wake early. We promised Steph and the guys we'd meet them at the pub.

Rory: No I don't mind. The wake is wrapping up; you don't need to be here. I'll look after Paris and everything here. Go, I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Chloe: You sure?

Rory: Yes and take your guy with you. Rory smiles at Logan and Chloe.

Logan: See you around. Chloe hugs Rory.

Chloe: I promise I'll call you tomorrow.

Logan then grabs Chloe by her waist and carries her out bridal style and rushes out of the room.

/ Rory looks shocked what just happened and looks at Marty confused. She looks down at her root beer and remembers the conversation she was having with the Marty.

Rory: Hey Marty, thanks again for helping tonight.

Marty: For you, anything. Hey, Rory?

Rory: Hmm?

Marty: Do you… I mean how come you don't have a… do you have a boyfriend? You cousin obviously does.

Rory: What?

Marty: I'm just curious. You just don't mention anyone. There's no one here you seem to be here with, apart from your cousin and her guy, so I was just wondering what the deal was.

Rory: I don't know.

Marty: You… okay. So, what exactly does that mean…? "I don't know"?

Rory: I don't know.

Marty: Okay. I mean, "because that's usually the kind of thing you know."

Rory: I know.

Marty: So you don't know. Okay.

Rory: Um, will you excuse me for a minute, Marty?

Marty: Sure.

Rory walks out of the dorm room, picking up her purse as she exits. Emily and Paris are talking on the sofa.

Emily: And then he just takes off out of nowhere at 7:30 at night. A young man hands Emily a drink. Thank you, Thomas. I'll need a napkin.

/ Rory pulls up outside Dean's parents' house. Rory walks up to the front door and knocks. After what feels like forever, the door opens. Dean is shocked to see Rory. They look at each other for a few seconds and then lets her in. The door closes behind them.

/ Logan and Chloe are walking and talking about the events of the day on their way to the bar.

Logan: So…

Chloe: So what?

Logan: I think Rory will make an effort to be civil, maybe even friends with me.

Chloe: I'm pleased about that. I'm kind of glad Steph and Colin texted us when they did.

Logan: Why is that Bon?

Chloe: Its two things. The first is that the wake was a little depressing and I felt a bit uncomfortable being there.

Logan: And the second. Logan pressed.

Chloe: It looked like we were about to witness an awkward conversation between Rory and Marty.

Logan: How so?

Chloe: Clyde, Honey we both know that Marty wants to be more than friends with Rory.

Logan: I still don't understand what you're getting at?

Chloe: He wants to know what her deal is and I don't think she knows. Rory is only going to want to be friends with Marty and after tonight he'll know that, he has no chance with her.

Logan looks thoughtful. Logan: Is there an ex-boyfriend, she's still have feelings for?

Chloe: Yes, his name is Dean. He was her first boyfriend; remember I told you all about what happened last summer?

Logan: Yes, How she lost her virginity to her married ex-husband and then ran away to Europe with Emily. Then sent a letter which broke up the marriage and she hasn't spoken to him since.

Chloe: So you remember. Good because I kind of promised Aunt Lore to keep him away from her. To prevent them from getting back together, but the look on Lola's face tonight, I'm worried she will get back together with him.

Logan: I can see how that would be bad, but Rory is a grown woman and she has to make her own decisions and mistakes. But she might not.

Chloe: Fine, but I'm scheming if they get back together.

/ Logan and Chloe walk into the pub and are greeted with hugs from Steph, Colin, Finn and surprisingly Honor.

Chloe: Hey guys, Honor what are doing here. I thought you'd be in New York.

Steph silently hands over a shot of tequila to Chloe and Chloe downs in one. No one is surprised at this action and continues as if nothing has happened.

Honor: I postponed, I decided to stay on until next week. Josh can survive another week without me. Plus Steph texted me, saying we are celebrating Logan and Chloe's engagement and I certainly didn't want to miss the fun.

Steph: Chlo, Just wondering, how you guys set a date yet? She looks inquiringly at Logan and Chloe.

Logan: Steph, We only just got engaged!

Steph: Logan, Have you only just met your fiancé because even if you are newly engaged, I know my best friend and I know that, she already knows when she wants to get married, right Chlo. Steph looks at Chloe.

Everyone looks at Chloe in anticipation.

Chloe: Steph, I kind of wanted to ask Logan's opinion before deciding and setting the wedding date.

Steph: Oh, Oops!

Honor: Yea, oops! Chloe glares at both Steph and Honor and they both look sheepishly at Chloe.

Logan: Bon, Why don't you tell me first? And we will talk about which day we prefer and decide now, since Steph wants to know now. So you guys need to give us some time to ourselves while we talk.

Honor understands and walks back to their table but Steph goes to protest but Colin and Finn, push her back towards their table. Chloe and Logan get drinks and grab a table by themselves.

Chloe: So… bet you didn't expect to be setting the wedding date today.

Logan: No I didn't, why didn't you tell me you were thinking about setting the date.

Chloe: I was scared you'd think I was trying to push you into marriage too soon.

Logan looks Chloe's sad smile and takes her hand.

Logan: Chloe, I love you and if it was someone else but you, I would have thought that, but I know that I want to marry you as soon as possible. I'm ready for this step with you and plus we have been dating since Senior year.

Chloe: I love you too, Hun and can I make a confession?

Logan: Go ahead, is it bad of me, for hoping it's a dirty secret?

Chloe: Well Yeah, But you wouldn't be you if you didn't think that. Remember, the night you proposed, I thought you were going to ask me to move in with you.

Logan: I thought about doing just that, but I didn't think it would be enough, so I thought about proposing and the more I thought about it, the more, right it felt for me to ask you. Why don't you move in with me now, anyway we are getting married anyway and you practically live at my place so why don't we?

Chloe: Slow down buster, let's just set the wedding date and then we will talk about when I'll move in with you. So I'm thinking Early Spring, sometime in March. Any day in the first week is fine with me.

Logan: How about 4th March?

Chloe: That day is perfect and with the moving in thing, I live with Steph and I will have to talk to her about me moving out.

Logan: So 4th March, that's just about 6 months away, do you think we'll have enough time planning?

Chloe: No you mean, will my mother, both grandmothers, my bridal party, the wedding planner and me have enough time to plan?

Logan: That's what I mean. But you think we should put the others out of their misery.

They look over at their friends see them looking anxiously over at Logan and Chloe's table. Chloe nods her head and walks over with Logan trailing behind her.

Finn: Hey Little One, Mate.

Colin: Princess, Huntz.

Honor: Little Bro, Future Sis.

Logan: Hey guys, Steph, Honor.

Steph: Chlo, Logan, just tell us what you have decided.

Chloe: Hello to you too, Steph.

Colin: Princess, She won't stop pestering you until you tell her she wants to hear. You know Steph, she's like a dog with a bone when she wants to know something.

Steph: Hey, I'm not that bad!

They all look at Steph with raised eyebrows and she puts her hands up as if to surrender.

Chloe and Logan sit down in between Steph and Colin. They look at each other as if to ask "do you want to or should I".

Chloe: Ugh fine I will, Logan and I have set a wedding date.

Steph: Just tell us already.

Honor: The date, Just tell us the date.

Logan: Save the date, 4th March because me and my Bonnie are getting hitched on this day.

Both Honor and Steph start squealing and rushed to hug Chloe.

Colin: Congrats Huntz.

Finn: Now I know that date, I can start planning the bachelor party accordingly.

Chloe scowled at what Finn had just said.

Chloe: Finn, I'm thinking some limitations should be put on what happens on the bachelor party.

Finn: But Little One!

Chloe: No, Don't you dare try to get around me that way. Strippers I'm fine with because I'll probably have some at my Bachelorette party right, Steph, Honor. Seeing both of their nods, Chloe continues but I won't have you doing something that will injure, maim his face or kill my fiancée a couple of days or weeks before our wedding.

Colin: Princess, Don't worry I'll make sure Finn doesn't go overboard. Finn looks almost offended at that comment.

Logan: You're having strippers at your Bachelorette Party?

Honor: Why can't she? You're probably having some at yours if Finn gets his way. So why the double standard?

Logan: She's my fiancée and I don't want some guy stripping for her.

Steph: Logan it's just a little bit of fun. Chlo loves you, she wants to marry you and be with you for the rest of her life.

Chloe kisses Logan on the cheek to emphasize Steph's point.

Chloe: Finn, just make sure he isn't physically injured and make sure he gets to all events on time and other than you have free rein on the Bachelor party.

Colin: Princess, you don't know what you have just done. Colin mock gasps.

Finn: Thanks, love your faith in me.

Honor: How about a change of topic now?

Logan: Thank you Honor.

Chloe: So what's new with you guys? Anything new. Steph seeing anyone.

Steph: I'm not seeing anyone, right now, I'm still looking for the right guy to whisk me off my feet, like Logan did with you.

Honor: Josh and I are fine as we are, but when Mother and Father find out about your engagement, Mom will ask why I'm not engaged or married yet and what's taking Josh so long to ask?

Finn: I'm still waiting for the lovely Rosemary to finally give into my charms and go out with me.

Chloe: You know that once everyone finds out. Your Mom, Honor, Steph and my mom are going to drive me crazy with wedding plans. Turning to Logan with a questioning glance.

Logan: What?

Chloe: Instead of all of this wedding drama, want to elope. Chloe looks hopefully at Logan.

Honor/Steph: No!

Logan: I would love to Bon, but it would kill your grandmother Francine and my Grandpa and your Mother and mine would never let us live this down and they would guilt us into an even bigger wedding because we ran away and eloped, having been prevented from giving us the wedding they imagined us having.

Chloe: Fine. Chloe pouts. But I still have to ask Rory to be my maid of honour.

Chloe looks around and realises that Colin has been uncharacteristically quiet.

Chloe: Colin you've been uncharacteristically quiet tonight, so anything new with you?

Logan: Yea, Colin, what's going on with you?

Colin: Nothing, really the same old, same old stuff.

They continue talking and drinking for the rest of the night. Chloe notices that Steph and Colin are sneaking glances at each other and silently communicates with Honor to come up with a plan to get Steph and Colin together.

/ Chloe is on the phone to Lorelai revealing her concerns about Rory. Chloe also warns her that despite her attempts that Rory might get back together with Dean and there might not be anything they can do to stop it. Chloe tells her that if this happens she'll have to be supportive otherwise she would lose her relationship with Rory.

Lorelai: Hey!

Chloe: Hello, Chloe's Exotic Dancers, Chloe speaking.

Lorelai: Hey, I was just wondering what kind of dancers you offer at your esteemed establishment.

Chloe: We offer wide range in nationality. We recently acquired some Australian exotic dancers.

Lorelai: Ooh it's a toughie now that you just said that. I'll order some Aussies.

Chloe: Okay if that will be all. So, if were done with this it, Can we talk about why you are calling me so late? Aunt Lo.

Lorelai: I was wondering if you got settled in at Yale and was wondering how you dealt with my mother's surprise visit?

Chloe: I settled in fine, I caught up with friends, I met up with Rory, I was introduced to Rory's naked guy and I got all unpacked. Rory and I didn't really have a chance to talk to Emily because she arrived in the middle of a wake and spent most of the evening ranting about Uncle Richard and comforting Paris on her dead boyfriend.

Lorelai: So a normal day at Yale then, Lorelai jokes. So you met Rory's naked guy, what did you think of him? That's a relief my mother didn't torture you both.

Chloe: He's nice and she invited me to Friday night dinner.

Lorelai: Who?

Chloe: Your mother.

Lorelai: Well, what did you say? Please tell me you said no. You actually have a choice in going Rory and I don't.

Chloe: I didn't say anything and before you start lecturing me, she walked off before I could answer.

Lorelai: Okay, okay, so how did the distracting Rory go?

Chloe: Not well, she clashed with some of my friends and gave no interest in any other guys. Says she wants to concentrate on school and the paper.

Lorelai: Wait, isn't that a good thing.

Chloe: No, it isn't, it means that she still hasn't got over Dean yet and I think she's been thinking about him.

Lorelai: How to you know that?

Chloe: The look on her face, when I asked her if she saw any cute boys that she liked the look of.

Lorelai: You think, Dean and Rory are going to get back together.

Chloe: Yes, that's what I think might happen, in the next week or two. You know what you'll have to do if this happens.

Lorelai: Yea, I know, reluctantly, accept their relationship or I will lose my daughter over some guy. I promised myself no man would come between me and my daughter.

Chloe: Listen, are we still on for this weekend? We can find out what's going on with Rory then.

Lorelai: Yes we are, are you still bringing your friends with you to move night this weekend?

Chloe: Yes, I am. Looking at the clock on the dorm room and said listen Aunt Lo, it's getting late and I have an early class tomorrow. Do you mind me speaking to tomorrow?

Lorelai: That's fine, I still have to phone Rory. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Chloe: Night, Aunt Lo. Lorelai: Night sweetie.

Chloe hangs up. Suddenly her phone starts vibrating. Seeing her Mom's name on the caller ID, Chloe presses ignore and snuggles up to a sleeping Logan on the bead, who automatically adjusted his position on the bed for her, with his arms wrapped around her. Logan sleepily kisses the crown of Chloe's head and places his on top of her head.


	3. Tippecanoe and Taylor, Too Part 1

Chapter 3 – The Printing Press

/ Lorelai, Chloe and Rory are talking through a three-way call. Chris is busy cooking in the background. Logan is busy getting dressed in the background as well at his place. Rory is looking for her book. Chloe: Hey Lola, Aunt Lo.

Lorelai: Hey Kids.

Rory: "Cultural Disenfranchisement with Women's Role Models" - do you have it?

Chloe: You're in that class?

Lorelai: Oh, God, I hope not.

Rory: It's the book for the class I'm officially late to.

Chloe: Whoa, Lola calm down, I took that class my sophomore year and I still have a copy of that book if you can't find your own. The offer is there.

Lorelai: Told ya, it's good to know upperclassmen at Yale.

Rory: I will take you up on that offer if I can't find the book.

Lorelai: Oh.

Lorelai looks around the kitchen for the book but stops when Chris interrupts.

Chris: What are you looking for?

Lorelai: A big, boring book.

Chloe: Who are you talking to?

Rory: Who is that? Dad? Gigi?

Lorelai: It's Dad.

Chris: Who's that on the phone?

Lorelai: It's just Rory and Chlo.

Rory: What's he doing?

Lorelai: He actually tried to make me breakfast.

Chloe: Uh oh…

Rory: Really? I have to go. If you find the book, bring it to Friday-night, okay?

Chloe: Umm… about that Emily cornered me at Grans house yesterday and asked me to join you guys for Friday night dinner, but luckily, I told her since as it was such late notice that I couldn't make it; I have weekly breakfast with the parents in 30 min. I'm telling them today Lola, wish me luck. Emily already shanghaied me into coming to dinner next week.

Lorelai: Oh this mysterious news you refuse to share, hey Rory, did she tell you before? She promised to let us know at the same time. You're lucky; you're well out of the craziness of Friday night dinners, for this week.

Rory: Mom, she refuses to tell me either. Rory lies.

Chloe: Guy's this type of news needs to be told to your parents first and if I don't do this, Mom won't ever let me forget me, not telling her straight away or being one of the first people to know.

Lorelai: Fine, I shall wait.

Rory: Okay.

They all hang up.

Logan: Hey, Bon you ready to go breakfast with your family?

Chloe: Breakfast, I'm fine with, telling them our news makes me a little nervous.

Logan: Baby, it will be fine, plus your Mom's been hinting at me for months to propose. She'll be delighted.

Chloe: I know, she wasn't very subtle and I know I'm just worrying over nothing. I'm a worrier. Let's go already; sooner we go, the sooner it'll be over.

Logan kisses her passionately and pulls Chloe out of his dorm.

/ Chloe's Parents house. Elizabeth Vanderbilt-Hayden and Michael Hayden are having breakfast with their 21 year old daughter Chloe and Chloe's boyfriend Logan. Chloe and Logan walk through the front door to the smells of breakfast. In the kitchen, Elizabeth and Michael are sitting at the heads of the dining table, with coffee sitting to Elizabeth's right. Chloe and Logan walk in and sit next to each other on the left hand side of the table. Logan pulls out a chair for Chloe. Chloe smiles at Logan showing her thankfulness at his thoughtfulness. Elizabeth: Good morning, sweetie, Logan dear, this is quite a surprise you joining us for breakfast.

Logan: Chlo, invited me, she's always going on about the legendary Hayden weekly breakfasts.

Chloe: Plus, I wanted to check in with you guys. What's new with you guy's.

Michael: The firm is doing well, but Dad always says there's room for improvement.

Elizabeth: The DAR is having a charity art auction this weekend and I had tea with Emily and Francine yesterday. What's new with you two lovebirds?

Logan and Chloe share a look and Chloe nods her yes to indicate now.

Chloe: Mom, Daddy, Logan and I have some news.

Elizabeth: What is it dear?

Michael: Just tell us already before your mother jumps to conclusions or bursts in anticipation.

Elizabeth glares at her husband whilst he smiles back at her.

Logan: It's good news by the way.

Chloe: Might as well as spit it out already….

Logan: We're engaged.

Elizabeth/Michael: What!

Chloe: You heard what he said, Logan proposed and I accepted. We are getting married. We are engaged.

Michael and Elizabeth look shocked at this announcement.

Chloe: One of you, say something, anything.

Logan: Just give them a minute; we just caught them off guard. Logan squeezes Chloe's hand reassuringly.

Suddenly, after what felt like a year, Elizabeth starts squealing and rushes over and pulls both Logan and Chloe up and into a tight bear hug. As she pulls back, Michael is standing next to her smiling.

Chloe: Does this mean you are okay with us, gesturing between her and Logan getting married.

Elizabeth: Off course we are, you just took us by surprise, I knew this would happen, it knew it, I may have been subtly hinting to the boy for months and my hard work paid off. I'm so happy for you, my darling daughter.

Michael: Pumpkin, is this is what you really want, Chloe nods, then I'm happy if you're happy. Michael hugs Chloe. Turns to Logan. If you hurt her, dying will be the least of your problems, Huntzberger.

Logan: Yes, I know that sir, you already told me this, when I asked you for permission to ask Chloe to marry me.

Michael: Just making sure you know the state of play.

Chloe looks at Logan surprised. Chloe: You asked for my Dad's permission.

Logan: Of course I did, it wouldn't feel right without it. Chloe hugs Logan.

Elizabeth: Michael! You knew, he was going to propose and didn't tell me.

Michael: Sweetheart, the boy didn't need any more anxiety about proposing than he already had. Would you have been able to keep it a secret from Chloe before he finally proposed?

Elizabeth: No, But I still would have liked to have known. Chloe stomach rumbles, they all laugh at Chloe's sheepish expression

Logan: How about we eat breakfast before Chloe dies of starvation. Chloe sticks out her tongue at Logan. They all sit back down.

Elizabeth: So have, you two set a date yet and we must find a decent wedding planner ASAP.

Chloe: Mom, calm down, we have set a date and yes, you can hire a wedding planner as I'm going to be so busy with school. It's 4th March by the way.

Logan: We've picked our bridesmaids and groomsmen for the wedding and asked them already.

Michael: That's only six months away!

Elizabeth: 4th March, that's doable if get organised quickly.

Chloe: As Mom said, if we get organised it'll be fine.

Michael: Have you broken the news about the engagement to your grandparents yet? I mean both sets?

Chloe shook her no.

Michael: I think you need to tell them ASAP, otherwise they'll think we are trying to keep the news from them and effectively trying to keep them out of the preparations….

Chloe: DAD! We telling them tomorrow at lunch, this isn't news, I can tell them over the phone and we are telling Logan's parent's on Sunday at dinner at his parent's house, so keep it quiet for this weekend okay. Seeing both their nods, Chloe slumps back in her chair.

They continue chatting about the engagement and any future wedding plans as they eat their breakfast. Chloe and Logan quickly leave after breakfast. Both of them rush back to Yale for their morning classes.

/ Paris and Rory's dorm room. Rory catches up with Chloe outside her morning class and they both are walking back to Rory's dorm room, just chatting about random things. Rory and Chloe enter as Paris watches movers leave a large wooden structure which dominates the main room. As the leave Paris calls after them. Paris: Thanks a lot. I photographed it before you moved it, so if there's any damage, you'll be hearing from my lawyer. She looks to Rory and Chloe and says hi.

Chloe: What the hell is that? Rory nudges Chloe

Rory: Hi, Introduce me to your friend.

Paris: This is a Blo printing press, 18th century.

Chloe: Why it is here?

Rory: Yea and it's here because.

Paris: It's Asher's, He left it to me.

Chloe: To torture you with? Paris glares and looks expectantly at Rory.

Paris: It's beautiful, don't you think?

Rory: Yeah, Think it goes great with the entire width of the room.

Chloe: It's an eyesore.

Paris: I know it's a little cumbersome, we don't have to leave it right here. We could move it about six inches any direction.

Chloe: It's still in the way Paris, either way.

Rory: Minnie's right, Paris we can't just leave it here.

Paris: I have nowhere else to put it.

Chloe: Storage?

Rory: But…

Paris: You have to think of the benefits of having it here.

Rory: Like?

Chloe: How so?

Paris: No one else will have one which means it's unique, which makes us unique. Kids our age do crazy things to make themselves unique…. Piercings, blue hair, Kabbalah. It will be a great conversation piece. We'll be the talk Branford.

Chloe: Not for the way you want them to be talking about you, Chloe mutter's under her breath. Chloe gives up on talking rationally to Paris and sits down on the couch, just watching instead.

Rory: I believe we will.

Paris: We can print our own newsletter, if you'd like. Chloe makes a face.

Rory: "The Eccentric Gazette". I love it. Rory rolls her eyes.

Paris: It's from Asher. Just try it for a while. I promise if it gets in the way, we'll get rid of it. Rory looks at the floor and begins pulling on something trapped.

Rory: Paris, it's on my book bag, I'm late for class, and you put a printing press on my book bag?

Chloe looks at her watch and jumps up.

Chloe: I'm so late for class, see you later Lola. Chloe rushes out of dorm in a blur. Rory shakes her head at her cousin and unzips the bag and removes her books, stacking them in her arms.

Paris: Well, sorry. It's from my dead boyfriend, okay? I apologize if my grief is inconveniencing you. Maybe I'll just put myself on an iceberg and float myself out to sea so that no one will have to deal with my suffering.

Rory: Well, just get that thing off my bag before you go.

Meanwhile Lorelai is moaning with Michel about the rejected permit. Lorelai walks in watching Sookie and Jackson enthuse about the new tomatoes he grew in his new greenhouse and the perks of having it. They force Lorelai to eat one. Sookie and Jackson continue to eat after Lorelai leaves with her coffee.

/ Lorelai is on the phone with Chloe and Rory. Chloe: Hey guy's what's up.

Lorelai: We have to cancel movie weekend, it turns out with Friday night dinner, Gigi being sick and a massive convention in town this weekend and problems with my parking permit, I won't have any free time.

Chloe: Aww that sucks, I'll let Steph and Honor know.

Rory: Maybe another time, though. There's a knock on the door. Listen, I've got to go, Mom, Minnie.

Chloe: What? We haven't been talking for long.

Lorelai: Yea, what niece of mine said.

Rory: Sorry we'll talk later. Bye. Rory hangs up.

Chloe: Is something up with Rory, Aunt Lore.

Lorelai: No, there isn't honey, she's probably was busy or something.

Chloe: Is she hiding something from me? We don't really talk like we used to.

Lorelai: She's fine babe, Listen I have to go, but I'll speak to you soon.

Chloe: Really…Oh okay bye Aunt Lo.

Lorelai: Bye sweetie. They both hang up.

/ Rory and Paris dorm room. Paris is polishing the printing press and Rory answers the door. Paris: Ben Franklin was out of his mind.

Rory opens the door to reveal Dean.

Rory: Hey. She kisses dean. Paris is curious. So come on in. Dean, you remember Paris.

Dean: Yes, I do. Uh, how you doing, Paris?

Paris: I'm fine.

Dean: What's that?

Rory: Uh, that's a printing press, haven't you heard? Tats are out, movable type is in.

Dean: I've heard that.

Rory: So, my room's in there.

Dean: Nice to see you again, Paris.

Paris: Right back at you.

Dean walks into Rory's room and shuts the door. Paris stands in front of Rory.

Paris: You're back with Farmer boy? What gives, I thought he was married? Does Chloe know yet?

Rory: Paris…

Rory: He was...now he' not. No, Chloe doesn't know, I'm need to break it to her gently, she won't be happy about this.

Paris: Well, well… Hoss returns. Who would've thunk?

Rory: I'm going in my room now.

Paris: Just hold on. We have to figure this out.

Rory: Figure out what?

Paris: You're going to be bringing boys home now. We need a system.

Rory: I'm not bringing boys home. I'm bringing "boy" home. That boy, that's it.

Paris: I assume you're having sex.

Rory: Paris!

Paris: You're having sex. Well, luckily, I just bought some noise-reducing headphones, so that'll help.

Rory: Oh, boy.

Paris: If I put the headphones on, then stuff towels under the door, which should do the trick. Rory's phone rings and its Chloe on the caller ID, Rory hits ignore, already feeling guilty about keeping this from Chloe.

Rory: Hey, if you've got extra towels to stuff, I got a location suggestion.

Paris: How loud are you? Rory: Paris, stop.

Paris: Look, I don't care. I just need the information to formulate a good plan. I mean, you look all small and squeaky, but sometimes, it's exactly the bunny looking girls who can blow the roof off the barn. I know just give me a three minute warning.

Rory: I'm walking away now. Paris: That way, I have time to put everything in place. Put headphones on, etcetera.

Rory: Bye as Rory backs away.

Paris: I he going be coming over a lot? Probably, right? He's at his peak now and it's probably one of the only things he's good at so….

Rory: Three minute warning.

Paris: Right, as Paris runs in to her room.

/ Logan's Dorm. Meanwhile whilst the above is going on, Chloe and Logan are having a quiet dinner for two. Chloe phones Rory but abruptly gets voicemail. Chloe frowns but shrugs it off. Chloe: So what's for dinner?

Logan: It's a surprise…

Chloe: Oh, come on. Just a clue or something?

Logan: No way, you'll just have to wait until it's ready.

Chloe: Fine, This is nice isn't it?

Logan: What's nice?

Chloe: This, Us spending together, having dinner. I love it. It shows me a sneak peek on our married life together.

Logan: I love it too. Don't get use to me cooking for you all the time, this is a special occasion and out of the two of us, you're the better cook.

Chloe: Hey, I offered to cook, but No! You insisted.

Logan: I wanted to cook you dinner for once. Logan plates up the food and serves Chloe with a plate and himself and sits down.

Chloe looks at her food and asks. Chloe: What are we having?

Logan: It's just Baked Ziti with Chicken with salad on the side. There's also garlic bread. He gestures to the side dish.

Chloe pours wine in two glasses and passes one two Logan and says.

Chloe: It smells good. Let's make a toast.

Logan: What did you have in mind for the toast?

Chloe: To us. Chloe clinked her glass with Logan and repeated the gesture.

Logan: To us, now dig in. I have a Chocolate pie for desert.

Chloe smiles to Logan and digs in.

They eat and talk about their classes and the paper. Logan then brings out the desert and hands Chloe a huge helping and provides himself with the same.

Chloe: Are you trying to fatten me up. Chloe asks jokingly.

Logan: Okay, he puts his hands up, you got me. He teasingly says back.

They eat the desert and when their song comes on the stereo. Logan says.

Logan: Can I have the pleasure of this dance my lady? He says jokingly serious.

Chloe: Why, off course kind sir.

Chloe and Logan move to the living room and out of seemingly nowhere, Logan pulls Chloe to him and they start slow dancing, gazing into each other's eyes.

Logan grazes Chloe's cheek and kisses her warmly. Just as he starts to pull away, Chloe deepens the kiss by slamming her mouth hard on Logan's. Logan moan's in approval and runs his tongue along the seam of her mouth, wanting entrance. Chloe, moans in approval and gladly opens up. Their tongues meet in battle of dominance neither winning nor losing. As this is happening, Chloe is unbuttoning Logan's shirt and Logan is unzipping Chloe's dress. Logan removes his shirt. As the dress falls to the floor, Logan kisses his way down Chloe's body, which brings out the low moan he loves so much from her, unclipping her bra in the process. Chloe brings him back up to her level and starts nibbling on his ear, which causes a growl to come from Logan and a smirk to Chloe's. She continues sucking and nibbling down his body until, she comes face to face with his trousers. Chloe unzips his trousers and removes his boxers with them and looks at him with a hungry gleam. The intense look is broke by Logan ripping off Chloe's underwear and roughly pulling them together in a heated kiss. Logan grabs Chloe's bum and picks her legs up, which automatically wraps around his waist and carries and lays her on the bed. They share a brief look and before they know it, he's thrusting inside her. They move as one together, kissing each other wherever they can. Soon the pressure becomes too much for them as Chloe climaxes, with Logan shortly after her. They lie cuddled together sated and satisfied.

Logan: You're amazing. I love you.

Chloe: Same back. Chloe yawns. Logan chuckles.

Logan: I guess I really wore you out. Chloe blushes.

Chloe: Shut up. It's really embarrassing, that you can still make me blush.

Logan: I, However, find out it makes me special that I'm the only one; I get this reaction out of. It's kind of funny.

Chloe: So…

Logan: So what?

Chloe: We're telling my grandparents tomorrow the big news at lunch. How are you feeling about that?

Logan: To be honest I'm worried about you. I know they will give their approval or whatever, but that doesn't matter to me, you do.

Chloe: Okay if you're sure.

Logan: I'm sure.

Chloe yawns again. Alright time for sleep now.

Chloe: I'm fin… another yawn comes out and a stern look from Logan. Okay, fine, night Logan, love you.

Logan: Good night, Bon, me too. He kisses her forehead and cuddles her close to her and they both fall asleep quickly.

/ Chloe rushes out the next morning, remembering about the scheduled lunch with her grand-parents. She leaves Logan a note to meet her later at her dorm.

/ The next day. Late morning, just before Logan and Chloe have lunch with Chloe's grandparents. Steph and Chloe's dorm room. They are busy talking about anything and everything. Chloe is busy getting dressed for lunch, whilst Steph sits on Chloe's bed looking amused at her cousin/best friend's harried attempts to get dressed quickly. Steph: Chlo, slow down. When is Logan actually picking you up? And not when Chloe time thinks he will be here. Chloe: My sense of time is fine and he'll be here in 30 minutes to take me to the dreaded lunch where we tell my grandparents, I'm getting married.

Steph: Chloe, calm down, after this lunch you'll only have to worry about Logan's families' reaction.

Chloe: No pressure there, right.

Steph: Uh, just tell me how your Mom reacted when she found out the news.

Chloe: She was shocked and then started squealing. Then I got a message from her saying that she has booked me in for a session with Vera Wang to discuss my wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses on 25th October. So you, me, Honor, my mom, Logan's mom, Aunt Lo, Gigi, Emily and Rory will have to fly to New York and stay for the weekend whilst we have our fittings.

Steph: You only just told her this yesterday and she's already in planning mode. It's going to get twice as bad once, Shira finds out her only son is getting married. The New York weekend thing will be awesome, just let us all know in advance.

Chloe: Yea, I know, she's booked a wedding planner; I'm supposed to meet her sometime next week with Logan to start planning properly. Mom texted saying she want's my maid of honour to be there too.

Steph: Speaking of maid of honour, have you asked Rory yet?

Chloe: Not yet, I can't seem to get her to want to spend more than 5 minutes in my presence before she bolts with an excuse. I wonder if Rory's is the reason Aunt Lo cancelled movie night yesterday, Rory and her were acting weird and Aunt Emily was fine with me cancelling on dinner with them, I followed her procedure, so she's fine with me.

Steph: Hey, because of that cancellation, you got to sex up your man.

Chloe: You know I did and I loved every damn minute of it.

Steph: Eww, too much information. Dammit, why can't I make you blush? You never fall for anything I say.

Chloe: Stephie, you have met who I'm engaged to right? Logan says those kinds of things all the time and he still makes me blush every time. But when others do, I'm unaffected.

Steph: Hey!

Chloe: I feel like she's hiding something from me.

Steph: Maybe you should talk to her? Before she can answer there is a knock on the door. Chloe goes to answers and behind the door is Logan.

Logan: Hey, you left me in bed alone. You ready to go.

Chloe: Sorry, Hun, I needed to talk to Steph and Yes, I am, let me grab my purse. Chloe rushes and grabs her purse and pulls Logan out of the room.

Steph: I'll call you later. Steph shouts after them.

Chloe: Thanks. Chloe yells back.

Logan: Hi Steph, bye Steph. Logan manages to get out.

/ Logan and Chloe arrive at Zinc. They ask the waiter to be seated under the reservation Hayden-Vanderbilt. They are seated at a table for 6. Then two groups of regal older couple join them on each side of Logan and Chloe. Chloe's Nana Chloe "aka Cece" Vanderbilt and Grandma Francine Hayden both pull Chloe into a bear hug. Logan shakes Straub Hayden and Edward Vanderbilt's hands. Chloe then proceeds to hug both her Grandpa Straub and Grandfather Edward as well. Logan kisses Francine and Cece on the cheek. They all sit down in their seats. Cece: Hello, Mini-me, How long have you two kids been waiting for?

Logan: We've only just got here, Mrs Hayden.

Cece: For god's sake, Logan, you're dating my granddaughter, we're practically family. Call me Cece. In, fact, Call everyone at this table by their names please.

Logan: Okay.

Edward: So what are doing here? Why did you invite us here?

Chloe: Umm… Can't we order first then build up to our news that way?

Francine: Dear, Is everything, okay?

Chloe: Grandma, everything's fine. It's good news. I think it is.

Logan: I, 100% think it's good news.

Straub: Would you two just spit out already? before we're dead. Chloe blurts out.

Chloe: We're engaged!

Logan: Chlo, I thought we would lead up to it, not just blurt it out.

Cece/Francine: Really?

Logan: Yes, really, we're getting married.

Cece pulls Chloe out of her seat and hugs her warmly and says.

Cece: I'm so proud of you. She then hugs Logan. Francine smiles and hugs Chloe and Logan.

Cece: Logan, Welcome to the family.

Edward: Congratulations, you two.

Straub: Sweetheart, I love you and I can clearly see this is what you want, so I give you both my approval. Chloe smiles widely at this and hugs the man quickly.

Francine: Another Hayden wedding finally!

Chloe: Thank you, guys, you all being happy about this makes me so giddy.

Logan: Chlo, you're bouncing up and down like Tigger. Logan chuckles.

The waiter comes over and they order and once the food comes they eat and chat about the proposal and the pre-nup which both Logan and Chloe make a face at the mention of. The wedding plans and business plans are discussed.

Later on, Chloe calls Steph and Honor whilst, Logan call's Colin and Finn and they invite them to dinner at Luke's in Stars Hollow. They accept and hang up.

/ Rory and Paris dorm room, Rory is on the phone to Lane. Lane: I usually like grocery shopping. This stripped it of all enjoyment.

Rory: I thought you hated grocery shopping with the guys. You always bicker.

Lane: But that's fun bickering. That's bickering we'll look back on in 20 years slap each other on the backs and say, "wha-ho, good times."

Rory: So you'll be Dickens characters in 20 years?

Lane: You know what I mean. I know… I have no right to be bothered by Zach luring women back to the apartment with cheap beer, because I haven't told him I like him. I mean, if I had told him I like him and he was doing that, he'd be a creep of the first order. As it is, he's just exhibiting basic guy behaviour… grunt, grunt, caveman stuff, which, to be honest, is a bit of the appeal of Zach.

Rory: So, why don't you tell him?

Lane: There's a danger here.

Rory: The roommate thing.

Lane: The bang thing. Need I mention the rock 'n' roll casualties from intraband dating? Rory: I know they're numerous.

Lane: Not that there's not success stories. I mean, you've got your cramps, your To La Tengo, your Kim and Thurston's.

Rory: Sonny and Cher, the early years.

Lane: Plus, you've got bands that have survived breakups – No Doubt.

Rory: Wish they hadn't.

Lane: X, Supertramp, The White Stripes. But in the negative, you have…

Rory: Sonny and Cher, the later years.

Lane: Jefferson Airplane, Fleetwood Mac. I know of two country music starts whose backup singers shot them in the groin.

Rory: Whoa. That's wicked hate.

Paris runs into Rory's room abruptly.

Paris: My batteries are dead.

Rory: Hold on, Lane and says to Paris your batteries?

Paris: For my headphones. When's Dean getting here?

Rory: Calm down Paris, We're just going to watch a movie, and you're welcome to join us.

Paris: Please. You're 19. Unless it's "Shoah", you two are getting carnal. Paris storms off.

Rory: she says to Lane sorry. You were saying?

Lane: You've got the data. Now I need insight. Also have you told Chloe about you Dean yet?

Rory: I think you should just tell him. This is not going to go away, so find the right moment, and see what he says. Don't mention that intraband dating stuff. Just follow your heart. No, I haven't told her yet, I'm waiting for the right time, when she's all happy and stuff.

Lane: The longer you leave it, the more she'll be hurt because you didn't tell her or if she finds out on her own. Heart, Heart. Ho, the girls in heart really screwed thing up big-time. Rory's phone beeps. Rory: Hang on. She clicked the phone and said hello?

Dean at Doose's market working: Hey, it's me.

Rory: Oh hey, you about on your way?

Dean: Unfortunately, no. I have no way to get there.

Rory: OH, what happened to your car?

Dean: Uh, nothing. It's just, um... Lindsay needed it.

Rory: Oh, right.

Dean: I don't know what for. She needed it for some reason, and we're still kind of sharing it.

Rory: Right, drag.

Dean: I'll look to see if there's a bus or something.

Rory: That could take hours. Dean: Yeah. You want to come here?

Rory: To Stars Hollow? How?

Dean: Drive. You got your car.

Rory: Oh, yeah, I do. Yeah, no, of course. Um, I have a car, and I'll drive to you.

Dean: Good I mean, if you want to.

Rory: Definitely, and now Paris doesn't have to go get batteries.

Dean: What?

Rory: Nothing, I'll see you in about an hour.

Dean: My place?

Rory: See you there. Rory hangs up and says to Lane sorry.

Lane: That's okay. I'm going to play two Rilo Kiley songs… one pre-jenny/Blake breakup, one post. Tell me if you hear a quality difference. She holds up phone to the boom box.

/ Meanwhile Jackson finds there is problem with his permit and vows to fight the issue. He goes to the market and finds out from his greenhouse has can't be placed where it's been built and tries arguing against his, but Taylor says it'll be sorted at the town meeting the next day. Jackson says he cannot make because of the baby. Taylor tells him to get a babysitter. Jackson walks out of his store incredulous.

/ Dean's parent's house. Rory walks to the door and knocks. Dean opens the door. Rory: Hey.

Dean: Wow. You made good time.

Rory: No traffic.

Inside Dean's parents' house. Dean: Come on in.

Rory: Your mom got a new plant.

Dean: Yeah.

Clara is sitting on the couch in the living room.

Clara: Rory! She leaps to her feet and hugs Rory.

Rory: Oh, hi, Clara.

Clara: I'm so glad you're back. I never liked Lindsay.

Dean: Clara!

Clara: I wouldn't say that to Lindsay.

Dean: Go, Dean shoos his sister.

Dean's mom enters the room.

May: Dean! Was someone at the door? Rory!

Rory: Oh, hi, May. How you doing?

May: Oh, fine. Can't complain. May says with forced politeness.

Rory: Good.

May: Dean's father in the basement. He says hello. May says stiffly.

Rory: Oh, hello back and after an uncomfortable pause says I like the ficus.

May: Thank you, we're done with dinner. But if you hungry, I could scrounge up something to zap.

Rory: I'm fine, thank you.

Dean: We're going go upstairs.

May: All right.

Rory: Bye.

May: Bye.

/ Dean's bedroom. Rory: It's your old room.

Dean: In all its glory.

Rory walk around and sees old and new objects in his room.

Rory: Taking up dressmaking, Rory asks teasingly.

Dean: Yeah, I am. Dean teases back.

Rory play's with a toy car. Rory: Vroom.

Dean: I thought they'd gotten rid of all that stuff by now.

They embrace and are about to kiss. Avril Lavigne blares from Clara's room and Dean pounds on the wall with his fist. Clara: What? She says from her room.

Dean: It's too loud.

Clara: No, it isn't.

Dean: Turn it down or going to come over and do it myself. Volume decreases.

Rory: You should really get her some Ramones.

Dean: Hey, um… I'm sorry about my mom. This whole thing's been kind of a surprise to my parents. I mean, Dad's hardly left the basement.

Rory: That's okay. It's going to take time for everybody. Music volume increases and, Dean, again, pounds on the wall.

Clara: What? Clara says from her room.

Dean: Turn it back down! Volume decreases. Dean chuckles. The college student and the divorcee.

Rory: We'd make a good adult film.

Dean caresses her hair and moves to kiss Rory then a knock on the door. From behind the door May is there knocking. May: Dean?

Dean: What, Mom? Dean calls back.

May: Just wondering how late Rory's going to be here.

Dean: I...uh, don't know exactly.

May: Because I want to set the alarm before Dad and I go to bed. If the front door opens, it'll set it off.

Dean: Uh, I'll turn it on when she leaves, Mom.

May: Okay. It's just that that will make the alarm panel in the bedroom chirp. That wakes us.

Dean: Well, Clara's stereo is going to keep you awake anyways, Mom.

Clara: I turned it down. Clara says from outside the room.

May: Just as long as Rory doesn't stay too late, okay, Dean?

Dean: Okay, Mom.

May: Okay. After a pause, Dean's door opens a few inches and we hear footsteps fade away. Dean scoffs.

Dean: We could go to a movie.

Rory: I'd love that but it's like, 8.30 already. I have classes.

Dean: Right. And you're not hungry?

Rory: Want to watch TV?

Rory: Sure. Rory sits on the floor and Dean walks over to the TV and turns it on before sitting on the floor opposite Rory, voices on the TV but no picture.

Dean: It takes a few minutes to warm up.

Rory: Oh, no problem.

/ Luke's. Chloe, Logan, Finn, Colin, Steph and Honor are sitting at a table, which is two table pushed together chatting, oblivious to all the people staring. Luke walks over to their table. He looks around the diner and says. Luke: Alright, people get back to what you were doing; Gesturing to Chloe's table and says nothing to see here and glares at the other diners. They sheepishly look away at Luke's glare.

Chloe: Hey, Luke thanks for that, I felt like I was under a microscope.

Luke: No problem let me know if anyone bothers you guys. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends? Gesturing to the people around me.

Chloe: Oh, sorry, let me introduce you to my cousin/best friend Steph, my boyfriend Logan, Logan's sister and my other best friend Honor and Logan's best friends Colin and Finn. She gestures to all of them in turn.

Luke: Nice to meet you guys, it's been a while since you've been around here again, it's really has been a while. So what can I get you guys tonight?

Chloe: Yea, I've been busy, Luke sorry. Anyway, I will be getting the cheese burger, chilli cheese fries and piece of apple pie, with coffee with it.

Logan: I'll take the ham burger, but with normal fries and cherry pie instead, with a soda instead of coffee.

Honor: I'll get the Caesar salad with dressing on the side and a bottle of water.

Steph: I'm feeling adventurous and hungry, so I'll get the Spanish omelette and an iced ice.

Finn: I will get the bacon cheese burger with curly fries and a glass of whisky if you have it.

Colin: I'll get the special, the special with all the trimmings and a cup of coffee.

Luke: Sorry no alcohol served here, so Finn gets a root beer. Coming right up. 30 minutes later Luke serves the food to them and told them to enjoy. They start eating in comfortable silence.

When Steph says.

Steph: So Chloe, how was lunch with the grandparents? Chloe begins to talk but Logan jumps in before she says a word.

Logan: It went well and we got their approval.

Chloe: Apart from the pre-nup thing it was great.

They continue eating and talking, when Finn decides a change in subject is needed and soon all of them are laughing at Finn's stories.

They later pay the bill and leave saying bye to Luke on the way out.


	4. Tippecanoe and Taylor, Too Part 2

Chapter 4 – The Town Selectman Elections.

In Star's Hollow, Jackson goes to confront Taylor about his greenhouse and when he confronts Taylor is evasive and non-committal. Taylor tells him to bring up his issue to the next town meeting and Jackson say he cannot because of his baby. Taylor tells him to get a babysitter and Jackson walk out incredulously at what just happened. / Later on at the Town meeting. Jackson waits patiently to discuss his issue and finally gets fed up and asks Taylor straight out about the problem with his greenhouse. Taylor says it's to lose to the edge of the property. They argue of moving greenhouse. Lorelai steps in to defend Jackson and spills out her own issue with about the parking permits and the number of Lorelai Gilmore's there are in the world. Jackson has had enough and decides to run for town selectman. / Luke's. Sookie and Lorelai are running Jackson's campaign. Kirk tells them that Jackson is the lead because of his findings. Sookie hands out buttons and asks if Lane's bad can play at the rally. Lane says yes. Jackson uses baby Davey, to entice voters, this works until Taylor comes around with free ice-cream. Sookie: How dirty.

Lorelai: I know. All he needed were some lying swift boat captains to complete the ambush.

Sookie: Now we're going to lose.

Lorelai: No, no, now… he may have the edge, but we've got the heart.

Sookie: Who the hell cares about heart?

Lorelai: We do, and people will. We just have to stay focused and do this one vote at a time. Lorelai says determinedly and pick up the phone and calls Rory.

Sookie: Who are you calling? Ben Affleck?

Lorelai: Oh, hello, my favourite daughter.

Rory: What do you need?

Lorelai: I need you to come home?

Rory: Now?

Lorelai: No, Tuesday.

Rory: What's on Tuesday?

Lorelai: Well, it's the town selectman elections, and we're desperate. Lane's band is playing, and I'll give a button.

Rory: I'll be there?

Lorelai: Really?

Rory: You know I'm a sucker for a good button.

Lorelai: Thanks, kid.

Rory: Tell Jackson I'm rooting for him.

Lorelai: I will. Lorelai hesitates, Um, so, how's school?

Rory: So far, so good.

Lorelai: And how's Paris?

Rory: Asher left her a 300 pound antique printing press, which she put in the common room.

Lorelai: So, same?

Rory: Exactly.

Lorelai: Great. Okay. And, um…how's Dean?

Rory: He's fine.

Lorelai: Okay, well, good.

Rory: Mom, I have to study. I'll see you Tuesday, okay?

Lorelai: Okay, see you Tuesday. She hangs up. Okay, so Rory's coming back to vote. So counting her, you, me, Jackson, your dad, Chloe and Kirk, that's seven. I just have to phone Chloe and let her know when to come?

Sookie: Why did you say "how's Dean?" like that?

Lorelai: Like that?

Sookie: "How's Dean?" she says in an affected voice.

Lorelai: I did say it like that, didn't I?

Sookie: Yep.

Lorelai: I don't know. I think I'm trying so hard to make Rory think I'm totally cool with the situation and trying to keep this a secret from Chloe that I end up sounding totally freaked out by the situation.

Sookie: You're totally cool with this situation?

Lorelai: Well, I'm totally on my way to being totally cool with the situation.

Sookie: What about Chloe?

Lorelai: It's not my place to tell her, but sooner or later Chloe will find out, Rory's been lucky Chloe hasn't found out. Chloe's got her suspicions and that's all, but it'll only be a matter of time before she finds out.

Jackson comes back in with Davey with a sad smile and drops him off.

/ Sunday, mid-morning Brunch at Huntzberger Mansion. Logan's mom Shira, Logan's dad Mitchum, Logan's grandfather Elias, Logan's sister and my best friend Honor, Chloe and Logan are sitting at the dining table, eating and chatting. / Chloe and Logan are let into the house by a maid. They walk into the dining room to see Shira, Mitchum and Honor sitting at the table waiting for them. Honor rushes up to hug Chloe and they talk in hushed whispers. They both nod and Honor goes back to her seat. Logan holds out a seat for Chloe and sits down. Chloe sits down and smiles at Logan. Shira: Chloe, How are you doing?

Chloe: I'm fine Mrs Huntzberger

Shira: Please, call us Shira and Mitchum.

Chloe: Okay, Shira.

Logan: So how's business, Grandpa?

Elias: It's booming, Logan. You know how it is.

Honor: Hey, Logan, Chloe. Is this is it? Chloe nods her head and Honor looks excited.

Mitchum: So what's new with you guys?

Logan: Umm, Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Chloe and I have something to tell the family about.

Shira: Is there anything wrong kids?

Chloe: No, there's nothing wrong everything's fine, great even.

Elias: Will you put us out of this suspense?

Logan: Well, The thing is that, this is good news by the way to us at least and we are hoping you'll approve and be happy for us, Chloe and I, we are…

Honor: Logan, just tell them already, just spit it out!

Logan: I'm getting to it.

Elias: Logan, just say it!

Chloe not being able to keep quiet any longer blurted out.

Chloe: We're engaged and are getting married. There I said it. She looks to Logan. They know now and now we can relax now.

Shira starts squealing and rushes over and hugs Logan. Whilst Honor starts jumping up and down with Chloe.

Elias: Congratulations, Logan. Chloe is completely the right choice for you. The right breeding, family and status, you hear by get my approval and all I want is for you and Chloe to be happy. Welcome to the family dear. Elias gets up and hugs Chloe, asking her to call him grandpa. Chloe nod and Elias kisses her on the cheek and returns to his seat.

Logan: Thanks grandpa, I think?

Mitchum: Chloe's loves you; any fool can see that, so I know already that you two will be happy. She is the right person to be beside you for the rest of your life. I'm proud of the person; you have picked to be your wife. Congratulations, I'm so proud of you.

Shira: I knew it, I knew this would happen. Lizzie and I have been secretly planning your wedding for years, now we can finally put the plans into effect. I'm so happy for you two. We need to start planning ASAP.

Honor: Mom, you know that it's Chloe and Logan's wedding and what they want for the wedding is all that matters right.

Chloe: I started planning with my mom on Friday. She already hired a wedding planner and I have an appointment with Vera Wang for my wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses. We also set the date, it's the 4th March, mine and Logan's wedding date by the way.

Logan: I have picked my best man, its Finn and Colin is a groomsmen.

Chloe: My maid of honour is my cousin Rory; my bridesmaids are my cousin/best friend Steph and Honor.

Shira: Good, you've have decided some important decisions. I'll call Lizzie and find out what stage she is at planning the wedding. Honor dear, I promise I won't overboard on Chloe and Logan's wedding. You don't have much time.

Honor: It's not enough time.

Chloe: If I'm organised and on top of everything, it'll be fine. Plus my mom, Shira, my aunt Lo, Rory and all my girlfriends will want to help anyway they can.

Honor: The food's getting cold, so we should eat now.

Mitchum: Let's eat.

They all nod their approval and start eating. Logan, Elias and Mitchum start about business. Honor, Chloe and Shira talk about Yale and the latest charity gala and the any events coming up for Shira and Honor. They leave after brunch. / Logan's Dorm. Logan and Chloe are in Logan's Dorm talking. Logan: So what do you feel like doing tonight?

Chloe: I don't know we could call our friends and ask them to come hang out.

Logan: Yeah, we could have poker party, we haven't had one of those since we were in Fiji and that was strip poker

Chloe: Yes, to the poker party, no to the stripping part of poker. The only reason we were playing strip poker was because all of us were drunk and you remember what happened the next day right?

Logan: Finn, sunk the yacht. I remember all of us not remembering what happened the night before. We were so hung-over. Logan chuckles.

Chloe: Okay you phone Colin and Finn and I'll call Steph, Honor's busy tonight with Josh.

/ Chloe picks up the phone and calls Steph. Chloe: Hey, Hun.

Steph: Hi, girly. What's up?

Chloe: I'm good. How are you?

Steph: I'm good as well. What's the reason for this phone call?

Chloe: I was hoping, you would want to hang out this afternoon.

Steph: Sure, but we're you, you're not at the dorm.

Chloe: I'm at Logan's and we're having a poker party here with Colin and Finn.

Steph: It better not be strip poker, or I'm not coming. You do remember what happened last time we played any type of poker right.

Chloe: it's normal poker. I do remember and I wish I could erase that night from my head.

Steph: Okay and me too. I'll be over soon; I'll get Colin to give me a lift.

Chloe: Okay, Clyde's on the phone with them now, why don't I get Colin and Finn to swing by your place on their way here?

Steph: Thanks doll. Bye girly.

Chloe: Bye. Chloe hangs up.

/ At the same time as Steph is on the phone with Chloe. Logan is on the phone with both Colin and Finn at the same time. Logan: Hey guy's

Finn: Hi mate what's up.

Colin: So Huntz, How was Brunch with the family?

Logan: I'm good. Brunch went well; no one was against the engagement and seemed happy for us. They also congratulated us. Mom want's in on the planning.

Finn: Why have you phoned us today mate?

Colin: Huntzberger, what do you have planned?

Logan: Two words Poker party. Us guys and Steph and my Bonnie.

Finn: Logan, mate is it, strip poker like before?

Colin: Finn, don't remind me of that time in Fiji. I think all of us apart from you would rather forget that night ever happened.

Logan: Normal poker party, I promised Bon and Steph refused to hang out if it was strip poker.

Colin: I'm in, see you in 20.

Finn: Same as what Colin said.

Chloe whispers in Logan's ear to ask Colin and Finn to give Steph a lift over here.

Logan: Hey, Colin, have you guys left yet?

Colin: No, we're still at our place.

Finn: Why?

Logan: Chloe was hoping you guys would provide Steph a lift here?

Colin: Okay, we'll pick her up on our way to your place.

Finn: We'll be about 30 minutes.

Logan: See you guys then. Logan hangs up.

/ Dean front door porch steps – Early Sunday evening. Dean sits alone on the steps. Rory pulls up in her car and Dean eagerly gets in. They drive off together. Cut to a remote area of Stars Hollow Woods. Rory: Oow!

Dean: Sorry.

Rory: Oh, that's okay.

Dean: You sure?

Rory: Yeah. I'm good. Just… They kiss passionately. Wait.

Dean: What?

Rory: My hair. Dean shifts.

Dean: Okay. Is that…

Rory: yeah, yeah. That's good.

Dean: bumps his head I the cramped little car. Damn it.

Rory: Let's just shift here. Rory leans across him.

Dean: What are you doing?

Rory: I'm just trying to get your seat back.

Dean: Oh, I can do that.

Rory: Oh, See, good, okay. So I'll just get, like, up here, and then now…

Dean: ow. Wait. Ow. Ow! Rory goes back to the driver's seat, defeated. Dean is breathing heavily. This isn't working great.

Rory: Sorry. Rory chuckles ad looks around uncomfortably.

Dean: Yeah. Rory: So…what do you want to do? Dean: I don't know.

Rory: We could try going to your house or…

Dean: No, my parents are there.

Rory: Right. We could go to Luke's. He's friends my mom, so I get seated right away.

Dean: I don't want to go to Luke's.

Rory: Okay, then, I'm out. Your turn.

Dean: Maybe you should just take me home.

Rory: Oh, okay. You know, Lane's band is playing at Jackson rally, and I thought maybe I'd come back to town to see it. Maybe we could go together.

Dean: No, I don't think so.

Rory: It would be fun. At the least, it could be very loud.

Dean: No, Rory! I don't want to go parading our relationship all over town.

Rory: I didn't say…

Dean: I don't need to rub Lindsay's nose in it any more than I already have, okay? Rory looks stunned.

Rory: I wasn't trying to rub Lindsay's nose in anything. Dean's sullen look. I'll take you home. She starts the car and drives off.

/ Logan's Dorm. Logan sets up the table with poker chips. There's a knock on the door. Logan answers and lets in his friends. Logan, Finn, Steph and Chloe are hanging out. Logan: Hey. Guys and Steph.

Finn: Hey mate, little one.

Colin: Hello, Huntzberger, Princess.

Logan: Hey McCrae, please feel free, all of you to come in. They walk into the living room and go over towards Chloe.

Chloe: Hey guys and sees Steph's frown and girly. All of them hug and go to sit down at the table.

Logan deals the cards.

Finn: Logan, mate what do you have to drink.

Logan: Finn, my crazy Aussie, we have whisky, bourbon and vodka with mixers in the drink. There are also beers in the mini-fridge

Steph: Finn, will you be a very good friend and make us all drinks?

Finn: Will do mates.

Finn goes over and makes them all drinks. They all sit down in seats with the drinks that Finn has made.

Colin: So the buy in $500, right. Seeing all of their nods.

They all put their $500 in and Logan deals out the cards. They all discretely look at them. Colin: I'll raise the bet to $1000.

Finn: I'll match it.

Logan: I'll see your $1000 and raise it to $1500

Steph: I'll raise it to $2000.

Chloe: I'm upping the stakes now and seeing and raising the stakes by putting in $2,500.

Finn: I see your $2,500 and raise you $5000.

Logan: I'll call.

Chloe: I'm call as well.

Steph: I'm folding.

Colin: I'm out.

Finn: So mates, time to show your cards.

Logan: You first, Finn.

Finn: You called my bluff, Logan. So show your cards now.

Logan puts his cards down. Logan: Full House. Logan smirks. His smirk falters when Finn shows his cards.

Finn: Four of a kind. Logan groans and Finn smugly smiles until Chloe injects.

Chloe: Don't you want to see my cards, boys? Chloe then puts her cards down. I win, boys, it's a straight flush. The guys looked shocked by this occurrence. Steph looks amused and retorts.

Steph: Serves you guy's right, for underestimating us females.

Finn: I forgot, love, that you are a card-shark.

Logan: That's my girl. They continue playing, laughing and joking. At the end of their poker session, Finn owed Steph and Chloe $5000 and Logan owed Chloe $5000 and Colin owed Logan $1000.

/ Lorelai's House. Rory enters the house and walks into the living room. Rory: Hello?

Lorelai: Rory?

Rory: Yep. Rory settles on the sofa as Lorelai enters the room through the kitchen.

Lorelai: Hey. Did I know you were coming home?

Rory: Nope.

Lorelai: That's a nice face. Lorelai joins her on the sofa.

Rory: I don't feel like driving all the way back to school tonight. I have to deal with James Joyce first thing in the morning. Is that okay?

Rory: Crashing.

Lorelai: Absolutely. Crash away. Need a helmet?

Rory: Just a pillow.

Lorelai: So, just curious, what brings you to this neck of the woods this fine evening?

Rory: Dean had to give Lindsay the car tonight.

Lorelai: Ah.

Rory: So, I came here to see him.

Lorelai: Well, you're a good girlfriend. So have you told Chloe Yet?

Rory: Well, it just made sense. I mean, I have a car. No, I haven't told Chlo yet and I will, just not now.

Lorelai: Rory, if she worked it out herself that you and Dean are back together, she would be so hurt that you kept this from her.

Rory: I know but she won't think me getting back together with Dean is a good idea. That's why I'm hiding it from her, if I drive here to see Dean.

Lorelai muttered under her breath.

Lorelai: And classes first thing in the morning.

Rory: What? Lorelai: Huh? Rory: What'd you say?

Lorelai: I said, "Who wants Pop-Tarts?" She stands and exits.

/ Tuesday morning, Chloe is on the Phone with Lorelai. Chloe is her dorm room and Lorelai is at the Inn. Lorelai: Hey kid.

Chloe: Hello, Auntie of mine. So what's up?

Lorelai: Lots is happening in the Hollow. The biggest thing is Jackson standing up to Taylor ad wanting to be town selectman. Now there is an election tonight. Sookie and I have been campaigning for days.

Chloe: What's the reason for the phone call, Aunt Lo?

Lorelai: I need you to come to Stars Hollow and vote for Jackson please, we really need the votes.

Chloe: But I don't live in Stars Hollow and this seems like something only a resident can do.

Lorelai: Yes you may not live in Stars Hollow and only residents can vote but Kid, you partially lived here during your summer's when you were in high school. You count. So are you in or not?

Chloe: Okay, I'll do it. Taylor really is annoying.

Lorelai: I know Hun; he's been doing dirty tricks to win this election like free ice-cream.

Chloe: I knew he was evil. So when is it? and what time do I have to get there?

Lorelai: It's tonight at 8, but get here for 7.30 because we're voting early. Meet us inside Miss Patty's dance studio, that's where the voting is taking place.

Chloe: Is Rory going to be there?

Lorelai: Yeah, I already begged her and bribed her with a button.

Chloe: Rory gets a button. I want a button.

Lorelai: You can have a button and my thanks if you help.

Chloe: Okay I'll do it.

Lorelai: Thank you, thank you, and thank you. We're doing a rally tonight at 8 and Lane's band is playing tonight.

Chloe: Lane's band is performing at the rally, that's great I haven't seen Lane in ages. I can't wait to see her again.

Lorelai: She'll be happy to see you too, babe.

Chloe has a thoughtful look and then an idea strikes her.

Chloe: Aunt Lo, are you and Uncle Chris going home after the announcement of the new town selectman?

Lorelai: Yes, we are, why you asking?

Chloe: I was thinking of coming over. I have some news to tell you both.

Lorelai: Of course, you can, you're always welcome to the house. Is this the news you refuse to tell me and Rory on the phone the other day.

Chloe: Yes.

Lorelai: It is good news, right?

Chloe: Yes its good news, it depends on what you mean by good news.

Lorelai: If this news makes you happy, then I'm happy for you.

Chloe: Good, that's a good sign.

Lorelai: So do you know what this means?

Chloe: What does it mean?

Lorelai: It means your finally, telling me this mysterious piece of news, I thought you wanted to tell me and Rory together.

Chloe: She said she didn't mind you knowing first because she has to go back to Yale early. She's fine with knowing after you.

Lorelai: Okay I have to go; Michel's glaring a whole through the back of my head and is muttering in French about my laziness.

Chloe: Okay, I know how Michel is so. See you tonight Aunt Lo.

Lorelai: See you later Hun. Lorelai hung up.

/ Tuesday evening. Stars Hollow voting poll. Lorelai stands outside curtained booths. Chloe walks into the place and walks over to where Lorelai is. Lorelai: Oh, my God. Come one. How long is this taking you?

Chris: I know, I voted and Rory went in before me.

Chloe: How long does it take to vote, Lola. Rory exits the curtain and hugs Chloe. Rory looks to Lorelai.

Rory: We do not harass the voters. This is not Florida.

Chloe: I'm going to vote now. Chloe walks into the booth and not even five minutes later, Chloe walks out.

Chloe: I voted, now give me my button. Lorelai hands Rory and Chloe buttons. Sookie comes out of the next booth.

Sookie: I just voted for my husband. Sookie walks to nearby table. Give me that sticker. When I married him, I never thought that someday he'd go into politics. Of course, his winning the line-dance championship was also a bit of a shocker, so what the hell do I know?

Taylor: Gee, I wonder who I just voted for. He chuckles. Ah, this is a wonderful night. Takes a sticker and thank you Sookie, I just want to say good luck, and may the Best man win.

Sookie: Yeah, you too, Taylor. Sookie returns his thumbs up as he leaves. Ha-ha. You know what… this has been fun, even if we lose.

Lorelai: We're not going lose. Chloe: Stay optimistic, Jackson has just as much chance as Taylor.

Chris: Hang in there, Sookie.

Sookie: Even if we do, I'm still glad we did it.

Lorelai: We're not going to lose. She says to Rory. What's up with you? You taking off?

Rory: I'm going to see Lane's band, then I'm going to go.

Sookie: And I'm going to make stew for Jackson. When he loses, he'll get stew. He likes stew.

Lorelai: He's not going to lose.

Chloe: Hear, hear.

Sookie: But if he does…then he'll get stew.

Lane's band is listening to the song picked for the rally. They discuss if they shouldn't or should if they should perform the song. They discuss disguises they could wear. They argue about it until Gil references Hendrix and the star spangled banner. They all high-five their agreement to do the song. Kirk lets Sookie and Jackson know that he asked everyone in town bar Taylor and they told him that they were going to vote for him, Jackson. Sookie is glad she doesn't have to make stew and ushers Jackson to the rally. As Lorelai goes to leave, she sees Taylor through the wall window. He raises a can of spray whipped cream to his mouth and takes a hit. Lorelai is sad when she leaves the diner, with Christopher waiting for her.

/ Rory and Chloe are walking through the crowd. Indistinct chatter. Instruments tuning. Rory and Chloe go to the stage. Rory: Lane.

Lane: You're here! Chloe-girl, have I missed you.

Chloe: Hey, Sparkles. Chloe hugs Lane.

Rory: Hey, We're your groupies. But don't get any ideas. I'm saving experimentation for my junior year.

Chloe: Hey, I've already experimented. Chloe teases.

Lane: I love you guys.

Rory: If you need someone to stage-dive, give me a signal.

Lane: You got it.

Chloe's phone rings and looks back at Rory.

Chloe: Listen I got to take this, you going to be okay on your own.

Rory: I'll be fine, tell Logan I said hi.

Chloe looks dumfounded and says Chloe: How did...Never mind as Chloe walks away whilst answering the phone. Rory looks relived that Chloe has gone because in the next moment Dean is right by her.

Sookie walks onto the stage and announces Hep Alien. They play and after that Sookie introduces Jackson. Jackson start saying that he doesn't want to town selectman anymore and people applaud his honesty. Sookie and Lorelai were talking the election and how Taylor knows he's going to lose. Lorelai rushes off and tries to get people to vote for Taylor, even though he won't win either way. Lane tells Zach she likes him. / To the rally crowd near the stage Rory is standing there. She gets a text from Chloe and it says that she had to go meet Logan and she was going to introduce Lorelai and Chris to Logan, as her fiancée. Rory texts back call me later and tell me how it went. Chloe says okay. She shuts her phone when Dean comes over. Dean: Hey.

Rory: Hey, I didn't know you were coming.

Dean: I'm so sorry. Rory: It's okay.

Dean: This situation's turning out to be a lot harder than I thought. Not you… just Lindsay and moving back home and my parents. I'm not handling it as well as I should be.

Rory: It's a lot, Dean. You're doing fine.

Dean: I didn't want to yell at you like that. I worked out the car thing. That's not going to be an issue anymore. And I had a little talk with my mom, so I think things are going to be better now.

Rory: Okay. Dean leans forward and warmly kisses Rory.

Dean: I'm sorry.

Rory: It's good. Don't worry about it. Dean smiles at her as she looks thoughtful. Dean, can I ask you something?

Dean: Sure. Rory: You won't get mad?

Dean: No, I promise. Rory says hesitatingly.

Rory: If Lindsay: hadn't found that letter…would you…um, were you going…would you still have left her?

Dean: Yeah. Rory looks puzzled before chuckling. Yeah. Yeah, of course. Rory lets a breath of relief. Rory: Okay. Good. Rory chuckles.

/ Lorelai and Christopher are at house. Logan and Rory are planning to tell them tonight. Logan and Rory walk up the path to Rory's parents' house. Logan knocks and after a minute Lorelai answers the door. Chloe: Hey, Aunt Lo.

Lorelai: Hey Hun, Who's this. Lorelai gestures to Logan.

Chloe: Do you remember me talking about my boyfriend over the last couple of years, but you haven't had a chance to meet him. This is my boyfriend Logan, Logan this is my Aunt Lorelai, Rory's mom. She gestures from Lorelai to Logan.

Lorelai: Yes, I remember, I've heard a lot about you, all good so don't worry. Seeing Logan's worried face. It's nice to finally, she mock-glares to Chloe to emphasize this meet you. Come on in both of you. Chloe and Logan step into the house, following Lorelai into the living where Uncle Chris was sitting. By the time they got to the living room, Aunt Lorelai had explained everything about Logan and me.

Chris: Hey short-stuff, nice to meet to you, Logan.

Chloe: Stop calling me that! It's bad enough Lola calls me Minnie, I can handle that, but short-stuff is a step too far.

Chris puts his hands up to surrender. Not wanting the awkward silence to linger, Lorelai just blurted out.

Lorelai: So you had some news to tell us.

Chloe: Yes we do.

Chris: By we, you mean you and Logan?

Logan: Yes, sir.

Chris: Call me Christopher.

Lorelai: And me Lorelai, okay.

Chloe: Umm…about that. Chloe looks to Logan for help; but he looks at a loss for words. Not liking the awkward atmosphere. Lorelai says.

Lorelai: So you want anything to drink or eat? Coffee? Leftover Chinese food from last night.

Chloe: We're good thanks. Chloe looks around the room in confusion.

Chris: What you looking for?

Chloe: Gigi, where is she?

Lorelai: Gigi's asleep in her room.

Chloe: Okay… Logan clears his throat.

Chris: Just tell us already. The news must be good, judging by the smiles on your faces.

Logan: We might as well just, come out and say it. Chloe and I are engaged.

Lorelai and Chris look stunned.

Chloe: I know this seems fast and you think we're too young for this commitment, but we love each other and having been serious about each other and a future together.

Lorelai: Are you two sure about getting married so young? you're still in college for god's sake. This feels sudden.

Logan: Lorelai, even before I proposed, we discussed marriage, this really didn't come out of nowhere.

Chris: Are you both sure 100% percent that this is what you both truly want? That getting married will make you both happy?

Chloe: Uncle Chris, Aunt Lo, when haven't I thought a decision through or thought about the pros and cons when making a decision. I learnt the pro con list from Rory. I want to be with Logan and be his wife. Logan makes me happy and I can't and won't live without him.

Lorelai: Almost never…but.

Logan: I'm 100% sure that I want to be engaged. I have thought about this for years and now I feel is the right time for us to take this step. Chloe makes me the happiest man alive.

Lorelai reluctantly nods and Chris nods in acceptance. Lorelai: Okay, if this is what you truly want, then you have my blessing.

Chloe: It is. Chloe squeals along with Lorelai and they start jumping up and down, hugging each other.

Chris shakes Logan's hand. Chris: Welcome to the family, Logan and a word of advice always go along with all ideas which you think are craz, whether they are or not, otherwise they'll accuse you of being unsupportive and are mad at you for ages.

Logan: Will do, Chloe's temper is scary to face.

Chris: Listen, Logan mate, you seem like a nice guy who seems to treat Chloe well and you seem to worship the ground she walks on. I love Chloe, as if she's my own daughter, but if you ever hurt her there will be a lot of people that care about her on your back.

Logan: Chris, I get that you care about Chloe, but I would never hurt her on purpose. I love her so much and she'll is the only one I want and will ever want. I would say that I will protect her but knowing Chloe, she'll ask me, to stop with my caveman tendencies and say that she can take care of herself.

Chris: I know, I get that from Lorelai.

Lorelai and Chloe see's the guys talking and gets curious by what they are talking and decides to ask.

Lorelai: Hey what you guys whispering about over there?

Chris: Nothing Lo, just giving me the usual spiel that if he hurts Chloe that we can hurt him severely and there's nowhere, he can run from your wrath.

Lorelai: You got that right, but don't scare off the poor boy.

Chloe: Uncle Chris!

Chris: Okay, fine, I won't say any more.

Lorelai: First, a few questions, I need to ask.

Chloe: Okay, ask away.

Lorelai: Do both yours and Logan's parents know you're engaged.

Logan: We told my parents this morning at family brunch.

Chris: How did they react to the news? Good? Bad? Neutral? Have you both been cut off?

Chloe: Uncle Chris calm down. My parents were shocked at first, but were happy for us after the initial shock.

Logan: My parents were pleased with the match. Logan rolls his eyes.

Chloe: And we told mom and dad last Thursday at the weekly breakfast.

Chris: And have you told my parents yet and your Vanderbilt grandparents as well.

Chloe: We told both sets yesterday at lunch. They were happy and gushing. Rory was right I had nothing to worry about.

Lorelai: What do you mean Rory was right?

Chloe: Nothing, it was just an errant comment.

Lorelai: Rory already knows, doesn't she? Then Chloe gives Lorelai an innocent look.

Lorelai looks at Chloe shrewdly. Lorelai: Rory already knows about you two doesn't she?

Lorelai gives Chloe an intense look and Chloe folds. Chloe: Yes, fine she knew, Aunt Lo, don't be hurt I told her first. It's just that I was going to tell you two together but couldn't keep it in any longer when I saw her on campus.

Lorelai: Kid, its fine. I was kind of surprised when you told me you had news and Rory didn't know.

Chris: Okay now that awkward part of the conversation is over, let's celebrate, coffee all around? They all agree and Lorelai goes and makes the coffee. Lorelai comes out a couple of minutes later with cups of coffee. They drink and start talking about their lives and anything that is going in Stars Hollow. Chloe and Logan leave afterwards saying they have early morning classes.

/ Logan and Chloe return to Logan's place after speaking with Lorelai and Chris. Logan: Hey; so that went well...

Chloe: Yeah, they both took that better than I thought they would.

Logan: Isn't that a good thing?

Chloe: What… Yeah of course it is and now we can start planning for this wedding and our future together properly now that all the important people in our lives know our news.

Logan: I can't wait to marry you. Logan embraces Chloe.

Chloe: Me neither. Chloe locks eyes with Logan. Both either of them know, they are kissing.

They undress each other lovingly, whilst kissing each other when they can. Once they are both undressed, Chloe brings Logan back up to her level and puts her lips on her hard and Logan soon deepen the kiss by running his tongue along the seam off Chloe's lips. Chloe eagerly lets him in. Logan sucks on Chloe tongue which causes her to moan and Logan to smirk. Logan trails off their kiss and starts kissing along her jaw. Chloe moans her appreciation. Chloe grabs Logan's butt and he growls and he starts sucking and nibbling her neck. He leaves a mark and pulls Chloe on their bed and climbs on top of her. Chloe switches their positions quickly and kisses down his body. She gets a moan in appreciation when Chloe sucks on his nipples. Whilst Chloe teases Logan, Logan meanwhile is rubbing Chloe's clit with his fingers, making her purr in need. They share a look of want and they join together as one. They move as one together, whispering works of encouragement and loving words. Soon the pressure was too much and they both climax together. Logan falls asleep soon after. Chloe's phone rings and Chloe rushes to pick it up.

/ Rory is sitting in her down and Chloe is sitting up in her and Logan's bed. Logan is fast asleep. Rory is on the phone with Chloe. Chloe: Hello?

Rory: Hey, Did I wake you? I just wanted to see how Mom and Dad took the news about the engagement?

Chloe: No, I was just getting ready for bed. Your mom and dad took the news; as well I thought they would. They are happy for me.

Rory: Okay, that's good, I totally thought, mom would freak out and dad would yell.

Chloe: I thought so too, but after Logan and I explained ourselves and told our side of the story, they came around. Your mom knows I told you first, before you panic, she's fine with it.

Rory: Oh that's a relief. Okay, now that I know that everything's fine and the engagement is out in the open, I kind of have to go now. Sorry for the short call, it's just, its late.

Chloe: I completely understand, night Lola.

Rory: Night. Chloe hangs up and snuggles up to Logan and falls asleep.

Rory also hangs up and goes to sleep feeling guilty about lying to Chloe.


	5. We Got Us a Pippi Virgin Part 1

Chapter 5 – Friday Night Dinner.

/ Lorelai and Sookie are discussing ways to promote the dragonfly when Jackson comes in to the room. He drops of the vegetables and after a stressful phone call and Sookie washes his dries his shirt Lorelai tries to trick Jackson into signing for parking places, he runs off before he signs, so Sookie forges it. He leaves for a meeting. Yale's Branford college campus cafeteria. Richard and Rory are having lunch. Chloe, sees them having lunch and walks over with her tray. Chloe: Hey Lola, Uncle Richard.

They both look surprised to see me as I sat down next to Rory.

Richard: Well Hello, Chloe.

Rory: Hey, Min. Chloe looks between the two of them and asks.

Chloe: So what are you guy's talking about?

Rory: Grandpa was providing me with some stories about his work. So Grandpa what happened next?

Richard: So, Dickie high tails it to his office and emails me within seconds.

Rory: Dickie's the other you at your office, right?

Chloe: Other you?

Richard: Well there's no other me and he's just a colleague.

Rory: You know what I mean, Grandpa.

Richard: Dickie and I share some duties. We lunch occasionally, socialize a bit. But, he would cut my throat in a heartbeat, as I would his.

Rory: It's like Rickers Island.

Chloe: Working with people like that would make me paranoid. Richard chuckles.

Richard: Well, Dickie made a mistake. He emailed me, thinking that I wouldn't read it for days, but, I read it the minute he sent it. He figured my weekend starts at lunch on Fridays, as so many others do. Error followed by error.

Rory: That man need to reread his Sun Tzu.

Chloe: The first rule in the art of war is to know your enemy and you do know your enemy.

Richard: Anyway, that's why I am missing Friday night dinner. Dickie and I are going to be in the Chicago office.

Rory: Well, send me a postcard.

Chloe: Have fun.

Richard: I'm travelling much less, but I don't miss it. Thirty years ago, any chance I had to travel, I jumped at, but how…I'm talking a lot, aren't I?

Rory: No. I mean, yes. But it's good.

Chloe: You're just getting older.

Richard: I don't want to be tiresome.

Rory: Grandpa, you could never tire me. This is fun.

Richard: Good. My valet isn't much of a conversationalist. He's the master of the mono syllable, although he can shine a shoe with the best of them. So, been reading anything good lately?

Rory: I'm very into P.G. Wodehouse right now.

Chloe: I've been reading Never let me go. It's set in alternative universe.

Richard: Oh, that's great.

Rory: You?

Chloe: What having you been reading?

Richard: I've just finished the sixth and the final volume of "The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire. Rory and Chloe are stunned.

Chloe: You actually finished that huge book?

Rory: That is a triumph.

Richard: I started it in 1968. So it only…what...36 years to finish it. But by god, I finished it.

Chloe: Well done?

Rory: Wow. That's quite a commitment.

Richard: Well, I've had a little more time on my hands lately. Not as many evening's out as there once were.

Rory: Right. Not as many. Rory says quietly.

Richard: You're still getting together with your Grandmother tonight, aren't you?

Rory: Uh-huh.

Chloe: I am also. Rory smiles at this news.

Richard: Has she mentioned her car lately?

Chloe: Her car?

Rory: No.

Richard: It's due for its six month service. I hope she isn't skipping those.

Rory: I don't know.

Chloe: I can ask.

Richard: Oh, no. That's too much trouble. I'll have Robert check with her maid.

Rory: Okay.

Chloe: You sure?

Richard: He may have to use upwards of six syllables for this one. I wish him luck.

Rory: Couldn't you just ask her yourself, Grandpa? I mean, you're right there.

Richard: No, don't want to be an annoyance.

Chloe: Aunt Emily won't mind.

Rory: But, Grandpa…

Richard: Chicken's getting cold.

Rory: Right. Richard: I saw the most preposterous thing on TV the other night. It's been ages since I've just flipped through the channels, and the horrors to be discovered there.

Chloe and Rory say goodbye to Richard and go for a walk.

/ Chloe and Rory are drinking coffee. They are sitting by the coffee cart talking and bantering with each other. Chloe: Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you about something for a while now, but I either forget or things get in the way of asking you.

Rory: What did you want to ask me?

Chloe: Well, I was hoping you would be my maid of honour at my wedding.

Rory looks shocked. Rory: Really me?

Chloe: Yes, you. You're my oldest friend, my cousin. We grew up together. Remember our pact.

Rory: Yes, where I'm your maid of honour, if you're mine. But, we were kids then, I thought you were going to ask Stephanie, your best friends with her and she's you're room-mate.

Chloe: Steph, understands where I'm coming from. So, will you?

Rory: Of course I will. Chloe sigh in relief.

Chloe: Finally, I thought I was going to have to force you into accepting, with the amount of excuses you put up. It's as if you don't want to be my maid of honour

Rory: No, no, of course not. I'm honoured. Who's the best man?

Chloe: Finn is. You're going to have to dance with Finn at the wedding. Good luck with that. But don't worry Finn's a gentleman, with all women apart from red heads, so you're safe.

Rory: That's a relief. Rory chuckles.

Chloe: So that means you're planning my bachelorette party and my bridal shower.

Rory: Yeah, I'm going to make it exciting and so much fun.

Chloe: You know you're competing with Finn and with him planning the bachelor party, he going to want to top anything we do. So which one is going to be the best?

Rory: Yes I know, but it's a competition, I won't lose. Gilmore aren't quitters. Ooh, we could go to a drag club.

Chloe: Hey, this is what I'm talking about.

Rory: What you talking about?

Chloe: Us talking freely like this, sharing everything together, this is why you're my maid of honour.

Rory: Yeah, about that, I kind of need to tell you something.

/ Chloe phone rings. Chloe: It's Logan.

Rory: Answer it. Rory sighs in defeat.

Chloe answers the phone. Chloe: Hey, What's wrong, I thought you had to spend the day with your Father?

Logan: Well, it didn't go so well and I need to see you. I had a fight with my Father over my responsibilities and family obligations.

Chloe: Where are you?

Logan: At my apartment.

Chloe: I'll be there in 20.

Logan: Okay, see you soon.

Chloe: Bye, baby, I love you. It'll be okay.

Logan: I love you too and see you in 20.

Chloe hangs up the phone. She looks to Rory with regret. Chloe: Can we talk later?

Rory: Why, what's wrong?

Chloe: Logan had a fight with his Dad and he needs me.

Rory: Okay, go be there for him. But can we meet later; I need to tell you something, it's important.

Chloe: Sure, tell me when you're free?

Rory: Will do. Rory hugs Chloe. Chloe rushes off and Rory signs in defeat over the fact that she hasn't told Chloe about Dean.

Lorelai is having lunch at Luke's and finds out that she wasn't supposed to be tipping Luke at the diner. She mock argues she wants her money back and tries to get her money back.

/ Luke's diner. Lorelai is leaving and almost bumps into Dean as he walks by. He is carrying his Doose's produce apron. Dean: Oh, hi, Lorelai.

Lorelai: Hi, Dean. Um, good to bump into you.

Dean: Yeah, same here. Hesitatingly he looks around. Um, you on your way back to work?

Lorelai: Yeah. You?

Dean: Yeah, I'm going to Doose's.

Lorelai: You were just at the Inn. She says conversationally.

Dean: Yeah, Tom wanted me to sand some doors down. They were getting a little warped.

Lorelai: I saw you in the hallway there, but you looked kind of busy. Dean looks embarrassed.

Dean: Yeah… I…I...saw you too.

Lorelai: Oh. Dean looks uncomfortable. So, how's our girl?

Dean: Rory?

Lorelai: Yeah

Dean: Uh, she's good. I saw her like three days ago, or a couple days ago. But yeah, she's good.

Lorelai: Good. Well, talked to her this morning, so I win. Lorelai chuckles and smiles. Not that it's a contest. Dean grins back.

Dean: Right.

Lorelai: Well, I guess I'll see you around. Next time you're at the inn, find me. We could have some coffee and chew the fat. Sounds like a disgusting combination, but anyway come by.

Dean: I will. Sure. Absolutely.

Lorelai: Okay.

Dean: So have a good day.

Lorelai: You too. They both awkwardly part company.

/ Logan's Dorm. Logan is drowning his sorrows away with a bottle of bourbon. Chloe rushes in with a takeaway bag and DVDs. Chloe: Hey L.

Logan looks relived to see Chloe.

Logan: Right back at you. Logan walks over and pulls Chloe into his embrace and breathes in her scent.

Chloe: It's okay, Logan, I'm here. Any chance you want to talk about it? I won't push you, if you don't want to tell me.

Logan: Just let me hold you for a little while and I'll tell you all about my day touring HPG.

Chloe: Okay, I love you; I just wanted you to know.

Logan: I love you so much.

Chloe drags Logan to the couch and pulls out the takeaway containers and then walks over to the DVD player and puts in Casablanca and presses play. She then goes and gets plates and cutlery and sits down beside Logan.

Chloe: Okay, I've Chinese food, an old classic and me. What do you think about that?

Logan: I think it's exactly what I need after the morning I've had. Logan has a thoughtful look on his face so Chloe pauses the movie.

Chloe: Talk to me?

Logan: Okay, But I don't know where to start.

Chloe: The beginning is a good place.

Logan: So I arrived at HPG at 8. Dad shows me off all day to his employees as his heir. Then at Lunch he decides to tell me that after graduation that I'll be sent to London for a year. It's non-negotiable. Seeing a look on Chloe's face. He said that it was time for me to grow up and that distance from certain aspects of my current life will help me mature.

Chloe: What aspects?

Logan: It's nothing you need to know? Chloe has a thoughtful look, until realization hits her.

Chloe: I'm one of the aspects aren't I. Logan tries to deny it, but eventually he nods solemnly. He hurries to reassure her.

Logan: It's not just you he wants to take me away from it's also Colin, Finn, Steph and my lifestyle as well.

Chloe: What else did he say?

Logan: Does it really matter?

Chloe: Yes, of course it does. Tell me!

Logan: He said that as I was going to be married that I needed to start stepping up for you and my responsibility and obligations as the heir of the family.

Chloe: Logan, you are already being there for me and they should not put so much on your shoulders already, it's not fair. But, is London a done deal?

Logan: Yes.

Chloe: How long will you be in London?

Logan: A year, why?

Chloe: I could come with you to London.

Logan: What? I couldn't ask you to do that for me.

Chloe: Logan, when you go to London, I'll be your wife and I don't want to be separated from you. I love you.

Logan: You would really do that for me? What would you do in London while I'm working?

Chloe: Of course I would and I would go to law school there for a year. Remember I'm graduating at the same time you are.

Logan: I remember. So you'll apply to law school in England for only a year and transfer to Columbia Law, when we move back to the US.

Chloe: Yes, that's the plan.

Logan: Are you sure you can be apart from your family and friends for a year?

Chloe: I'm not going to lie to you and say it's fine when it isn't. I'll miss them, but I can't spend a year apart from you. My family and our friends will understand and plus we'll visit on holidays.

Logan: So are we really moving to London when we graduate?

Chloe: I guess we are. London is so fascinating; I can't wait to explore it.

Logan unpauses the film and they spend the afternoon eating and talking about possible adventures they would have in London. Chloe later leaves for Friday night dinner.

/ Elder Gilmore Home Foyer. Friday Night dinner. The doorbell rings. Emily: I'll get it, Sara. Emily briskly approaches and opens the door.

Lorelai: Hi, Mom.

Emily: Come in, come in.

Lorelai: I'm sorry I'm late. Traffic was bad. Some moron coming out of Stars Hollow decided to go the speed limit, which is… ooh. She stares in the foyer. What the hell is that? A large metal boxlike structure stands in the center of the room.

Emily: What does it look like? It's a panic room.

Lorelai: Like Jodie Foster?

Emily: I have no idea.

Lorelai: But it's very small. It's more like an anxiety room.

Emily: It's for one person.

Lorelai: Huh?

Emily: You could maybe squeeze two in.

Lorelai approaches the large object and begins fussing with it. Opening the door and looking inside.

Lorelai: When those two are done panicking, the next couple of panickers get a turn?

Emily: It's primarily for me.

Lorelai: Why the foyer.

Emily: It was supposed to go upstairs, but the boors who delivered it claimed they weren't told the stairs, so they didn't have the right equipment.

Lorelai: Hey, let's test it out. I'm going to get you. She raises her hands like claws. Emily looks disgusted.

Emily: Oh my god.

Lorelai: You better get in here, "cause I'm a bad guy". Baah!

Emily: There's nothing funny about this. Doorbell rings.

Lorelai: Oh! Get in, quick! Quick!

Emily: Stop it.

Emily walks to the door and opens it. Chloe kisses Emily's cheek and enters.

Chloe: Hey, Aunt Emily. Thank you for inviting me to dinner.

Emily: It's nothing dear, it's just that I haven't seen you in a while and thought tonight would be a good time to see you with both Rory and Lorelai.

Chloe nods at this and spies what's in the foyer?

Chloe: Hey, what is that mental thing? Lorelai goes to speak but Emily beats her to it.

Emily: It's panic room.

Chloe: Like Jodie Foster?

Emily: That's exactly what Lorelai said.

Chloe: Why do you have it?

Emily: Long story.

Doorbell rings again. Emily walks to the door to open it. Rory kisses Emily's cheek and enters.

Rory: Hi, Grandma. So…hey' what's that?

Lorelai and Chloe stand next to the heavy structure like a car model.

Lorelai: I know how to protect you from shrapnel and Agent Orange. Ask me how?

Chloe: Also from the CIA.

Emily: It's a panic room?

Rory: Like Jodie Foster?

Emily: What does Jodie Foster have to do with this? All three of you have mentioned her when I said panic room.

Lorelai: You and Chloe need one each for your dorm. Lorelai says teasingly.

Emily: That's not a stupid though. It'll stop a 9 millimetre shell.

Lorelai: Handy for when Suge Knight comes for tea.

Rory: Why is it here?

Emily: It's a long story. Come, let's have drinks and forget about the panic room. What'll you have? And Lorelai, where's Christopher and Georgia.

Lorelai: Gin Martini. Chris had to go away for business and Francine wanted to spend some time with her, so she's spending the night.

Rory: A soda with lime.

Chloe: Lemonade. So that's why Grandma didn't come to the dorm today for lunch.

Emily: This little rinky-dink cart had nothing.

Lorelai: Dad got the big one?

Emily: He stole it away in the dark of night, so I'm stranded. I had our minister over a couple of days ago, and he had to go without his whiskey sour.

Lorelai: I bet he excommunicated you on the spot.

Emily: I've got vermouth, but no gin. Emily says sarcastically. Perfect. She calls out loudly. Sara? Sara, the maid, descends the stairs and approaches hurriedly.

Sara: Yes, ma'am

Emily: I need gin. Check everywhere.

Lorelai: Including the bathtub.

Chloe: Check the basement.

Emily: Start with the pantry.

Sara: Yes, ma'am.

Sara exits as Emily joins Lorelai, Chloe and Rory.

Emily: You know the main reason, I got the panic room is because I'm a women living alone.

Lorelai: Well, let the record show, I did not bring up the panic room.

Emily: Do you know I've never lived alone.

Rory: Grandpa is only a few feet away.

Chloe: Yes, but, Uncle Richard is only in the pool house.

Emily: He might as well be a million miles away. I don't even know if your grandfather would look up from his stamp collection if he heard me scream.

Rory: That's not true.

Chloe: He still cares, you know that.

Lorelai: Unless his nose got stuck to the stamp in the book and he physically couldn't look up. Rory and Chloe look reprovingly at Lorelai. It happens.

Emily: He's gone so much, he's no protection, anyway. He just left on some business trip, and it's an afterthought that he even bothered to tell about it all.

Rory: But he told you, so that's not an afterthought. That's a thought. A very thoughtful thought.

Chloe: Plus it shows that he cares that you know where he's going and letting you know stuff going on in his life. Sharing and caring.

Emily: I'm sure it was in some way for his own convenience.

Sara: comes back empty handed. There's no gin anywhere, Mrs Gilmore.

Emily: Oh, perfect.

Sara: I'll check the bathtub and basement.

Emily: That was a joke, Sara, Chloe, Lorelai, please don't joke with the maids. It's not what they do.

Lorelai: Sorry.

Emily says to Sara. Emily: Check Mr Gilmore's study.

Sara: Yes, ma'am. Sara exits.

Emily: I should just call Richard myself and drag him away from whatever business meal he is having and make him tell me.

Rory: It's okay. Mom doesn't need a martini. To her mother. Right? Chloe looks amused at Lorelai's face.

Lorelai: Yeah. Right. I'll take what you got. What's good enough for the minister is good enough for me.

Emily: Your hands are empty.

Sara: returns a little more tentatively. The door to the study is locked.

Emily: He locked the study?

Lorelai: Mom, really, I don't need gin. I'll take whatever you have.

Emily: I don't have anything. That's the problem. Come on. Emily stands up.

Chloe: Where we going?

Rory: Come on where?

Emily pulls out keys from a cabinet and walks off. Emily: I'm not going to let Richards's business trip keep you from having the drink you want.

Rory: Grandma, wait. Lorelai and Rory follow Emily.

Chloe: Hey, wait up. Chloe runs after Emily, Lorelai and Rory.

/ Pool house – Richard's place. Rory: Should we really be doing this?

Chloe: Do you think Uncle Richard will mind us being in here?

Emily: No he won't mind. Oh, that he can live in this squalor.

Lorelai; It's another Calcutta. Is that open sewage?

Emily: It certainly smells like a sewer in here.

Rory: It's his cigars. That's the smell.

Chloe: The smell's not that bad.

Emily: It's more than the smell of cigars. It's debauchery.

Lorelai: Yeah. Dad mentioned he had the Barbie twins up here a couple nights ago. He and his butler have a little "auto focus" thing going on.

Chloe: Are we still looking for the alcohol cart?

Rory: Well, if we still are, the drink cart's over there, Grandma. We can grab the gin and vamoose.

Lorelai said in a shtick voice. Lorelai: No, she's got vamoose, remember? It's the gin we need… But you know…

Emily: He must have five packs of breath mints here. Why would a man need five packs of breath mints?

Lorelai: It could be the gorgonzola and onion diet he's on. It has its drawbacks.

Rory: Grandma, I feel kind of weird snooping like this.

Chloe: Leave everything in the place you put it. Rory sighs exasperatedly.

Emily slides open desk drawers and snoops before wandering across the room.

Emily: This is my property as much as his, and when we die, it'll be your's Lorelai and you Rory. We're all entitled here. He's got some new books. Emily browses the bookcase.

Lorelai: Hey, my Petunia Pig plate and spoon. What's it doing here?

Emily: Oh, odds and ends wound up out here over the years.

Lorelai: This is not an odd or an end. It's my Petunia Pig and I'm taking it.

Rory: It's not yours to take.

Chloe: It's says Lorelai on the back of the plate.

Rory: It's still not yours to take. It doesn't matter your name is on it.

Lorelai looks stubbornly. Lorelai: Dad's not using my Petunia Pig spoon.

Emily: I say take it.

Lorelai: Hey, Mom, what are we carrying our booty home in? Do you have a canvas bag with a big dollar sign on it?

Rory: Okay. Just to remind you once again, the drink cart is right over there. Oh, and I think I spot gin, it's brown, right. Rory glares when she sees Chloe drink vodka neat.

Lorelai: I love that you think that. She spies Emily in Richard's closet. Looking for skeletons?

Emily: I'm just looking.

Rory: Oh, man. I spilled a ton of scotch on my skirt. Who's not closing these bottles?

Emily: Oh, my good.

Chloe: What did you find?

Lorelai: Did you really find a skeleton.

Rory: Okay, Gin…it's clear, it's in my hand, and it looks good enough for a minister. Let's go. Rory snatches Chloe's glass away from her.

Chloe: Hey, I was drinking that!

Rory: Let me remind you, you drove here and you are driving back. Chloe scowls in realisation.

Chloe: Oh, okay fine.

Emily: Oh, my God. Will you look at this? Shocked, she pulls out a vest dressed in colourful sequins.

Rory: Bright.

Chloe: Hideous.

Lorelai says dryly. Lorelai: And tasteful.

Rory: Grandpa has lots of vests.

Emily: It's got glitter, it's a glitter vest.

Lorelai: So?

Emily: So? Where would your father wear a vest like this? Certainly nowhere he ever would've taken me.

Rory: Grandma, it's just a vest.

Chloe: Maybe fancy dress?

Lorelai: Yeah Mom. There's tons of places he would wear that.

Emily: Name one.

Lorelai: Okay, I'm at a loss.

Emily: This is insane.

Lorelai: Mom, this is the place where unwanted things came to repose. Maybe it's a vest of his from the old days.

Emily: Our days never included Richard dressing up like that gay fellow whose tiger tries to eat him. I have definitely, never seen this vest. This is a party vest.

Lorelai: Okay, just put it back, Mom, and let's go. Emily holds out the garment.

Emily: You put it back.

Rory: You know, we've moved a lot of stuff around here tonight. We've got to cover our tracks.

Lorelai: Where did you find it?

Emily: Squished in the middle, as if he was hiding it from me. Lorelai mutters as she puts the vest in the closet.

Lorelai: Can you blame him? It's hideous.

Emily: How dare he have a vest like that?

Rory: Okay, the mints looked something like this, right? Chloe nods her approval.

Emily: That devious man. Lorelai pushing Emily across the room and out the door.

Lorelai: Come on, Mom, let's go. Rory sees the dish and the spoon on the sofa table.

Rory: Mom, Petunia Pig.

Lorelai: Grab it. Rory rushes back and snatches up the dish and spoon. She makes a small adjustment to the nearby vase before switching off the lights and following Chloe, Lorelai and Emily out.

/ Luke's Diner – Evening. Lorelai and Rory are the only customers as busboy carrier tub. Like is carrying food from behind counter. Rory: I have never seen Grandma so singularly obsessed about a piece of clothing.

Lorelai: Not since I wore my "Gas, Grass, or Ass… No one rides for free" t-shirt to the junior league spring tea.

Luke: Here we go. Boysenberry pie with ice cream. Hot fudge sundae. Half a grapefruit.

Rory: I don't want a grapefruit.

Luke: It's good for you.

Rory: Kind of my point.

Luke: It's too late for her, but not for you. Eat it.

Lorelai: The service is very rude. No tip for you. She says to Rory. In fact, he actually owes us a lot of money because we weren't supposed to be tipping all these years.

Rory: I know. Customarily, you do not have to tip the proprietor of an establishment. Luke looks proudly at Rory and looks at Lorelai's reaction.

Lorelai: Why have we been tipping him all these years?

Rory: We like him?

Lorelai: Oh, that, She looks at Luke. Hey, bring us some coffee, and I promise this grapefruit will be eaten. Luke looks sceptical.

Luke: Okay. Luke exits.

Lorelai: How long is my nose?

Rory: Very. Rory gobbles her ice cream.

Lorelai: What's with the scarfing?

Rory: Well, I figured since it's still early I'd stop by Dean's new place real quick and say hi. Is that okay?

Lorelai: Oh, yeah. So he's out of the parent's?

Rory: Yeah. He's on his friend Kyle's couch. It's just temporary.

Lorelai: Great. You know we could call him and have him meet us here if you want.

Rory: Really? Lorelai: Yeah. Plenty of pie, ice cream, grapefruit to go around. If we twist his arm, I bet Luke will throw in some raw spinach.

Rory: I don't think that's good idea.

Lorelai: So, skip the spinach.

Rory: You know what I mean.

Lorelai: No. What?

Rory: It's been a little weird between you two.

Lorelai: No, it hasn't.

Rory: Mom.

Lorelai: I just ran into him today. Didn't he tell you?

Rory: Yeah. He said it was weird.

Lorelai: Well, then it was only weird on his side, "cause it wasn't on mine.

Rory: Um-hm.

Lorelai: Hey, how about I come along with you to Kyle's? He's back from the Navy, right? We could all hang out and hear his stories. He could teach us some sea chanteys, and I could tell Dean how not weird the situation is, See? That's how unweird it is for me. I'd do that.

Rory: No. That'd be weird, too.

Lorelai: I don't like it this way. You still haven't told Chloe.

Rory: I know, but I tried this afternoon, but she got a call from Logan and she left before I could say a word.

Lorelai: Okay, but you have to tell her soon before she sees you two together.

Rory: Okay and with Dean it's just a difficult situation.

Lorelai: But, we all used to get together all the time for whatever and hang out. We had a great rhythm. I like Dean. I've always liked Dean. He has a great heart. I don't want it to be weird.

Rory: Neither do I. Dean doesn't either.

Lorelai: Well, then, what about tomorrow night? Let's all hook up then.

Rory: All who?

Lorelai: All of us. You know…the gang…the fearsome foursome. I'll get my mother to babysit; she's always complaining that she never sees Gigi. I'll ask your dad, he won't mind at all. Lorelai calls Chris on the phone. He picks up. They chat. Lorelai puts Chris on speakerphone.

Lorelai: So, how does that sound?

Chris: How does what sound?

Lorelai: Doing something with Rory, tomorrow night?

Rory: You don't have to.

Chris: No, no really, I'm home tomorrow morning. That sounds great.

Lorelai: Yeah, It's a great idea. There's a ground swell of support. Let's do it.

Rory: Okay, if you want.

Lorelai: Yeah, we want, right?

Chris: Yeah. We want.

Lorelai: Good. She says to Rory. Go run it past Dean.

Chris: Dean?

Rory: I'm sure I can persuade him.

Lorelai: Good.

Rory: Yeah, good. I'll see you tomorrow night. Rory kisses her mom's cheek.

Lorelai: Okay. See you tomorrow night.

Rory: Bye, Luke. Rory exits.

Chris: Dean? Rory's seeing Dean? Chris interrogates.

Lorelai: Yeah, you knew that.

Chris: No, I didn't.

Lorelai: What…Didn't I tell you?

Chris: No. Since when?

Lorelai: Since she got back from Europe.

Chris: I don't believe it.

Lorelai: Haven't you seen them walking around?

Chris: No. Were you hiding it?

Lorelai: No, I just…I wasn't sure when they wanted people to people to know or how I should tell people without getting hammered with a bunch of questions.

Chris: Was this before he left his wife or after? Realisation. Did…did he leave her for Rory?

Lorelai: Like those. Questions just like those.

Chris: Sorry, it's just, you know, Dean and Rory together again.

Lorelai: Well, you can back out if you want. I kind of shanghaied you there.

Chris: No. We can do it. I just have to wrap my mind around it. Dean. Gritting his teeth.

Lorelai: Dean.

Chris: Dean. All right. Well, I'll be talk to you tomorrow. Bye. She hangs after saying bye back.

Lorelai: Hmm. She hides the grapefruit away.

Meanwhile, Lane's band is practising, Brian's new song and she tries to see how Zach is feeling towards her and nothing comes out of it.

/ Chloe's and Steph dorm room. Chloe has just got back form Hartford and goes back to her dorm to and spies Steph, Colin and Logan chatting away in the living room. She drops her keys on the table. Chloe: Hey guys, what are you guys up to?

Steph: We're just hanging out and cheering Logan here up. So how was dinner?

Chloe: First things first, how is Logan? Steph goes to answer but Logan beats her to it.

Logan: Stop talking about me, as if I'm not here guys.

Chloe: Sorry sweetie, will you tell me then.

Logan: I'm over it. Logan smiles a convincing smile and Chloe answers Steph's question.

Chloe: There was some trespassing and sneaking around. But overall, it was a normal Friday night dinner.

Steph, Colin and Logan look confused. Chloe sees this and says. Chloe: It's a long story. Colin and Steph sneak glances at each other. Chloe notices this and decides to talk with the Honor about this development and see what she thinks.

Logan: Bon, babe we have all night. Logan pulls Chloe down into his lap.

Chloe looks around and see no Finn. Chloe: Where's Finn.

Colin: Out with a redhead.

Steph: What's her name?

Logan: We don't know. Finn said he was drunk when they first met.

Chloe: Oh, Finn. Chloe shakes her head.

Steph: Girly stop stalling and tell us about your evening.

Chloe: Okay fine.

Chloe then talks about entering the house and seeing a panic room and then the liquor crisis and then finally the sneaking into Uncle Richard's place and snooping with Rory and Lorelai. She then proceeds to tell them they went looking for gin but ended up with Aunt Emily looking through Uncle Richard's clothes and found a sparkly vest. Aunt Lorelai stealing back her Petunia Pig plate and spoon with Rory protesting the whole way at all of our antics.


	6. We Got Us a Pippi Virgin Part 2

Chapter 6 – Double Date.

/ Later on, whilst Logan is asleep, Chloe and Honor are talking on the phone. They are chatting about anything and everything. In middle of the conversation Chloe blurts out.

Chloe: I think that Steph and Colin would be a cute couple.

Honor: Why do I think you are up to something?

Chloe: Because I am. I'm setting Colin and Steph up on a date with a double date between Logan and I and Steph and Colin.

Honor: But, why a double date?

Chloe: Because with all four of us are together, then they won't realise I'm setting them up and will then figure it's just a group hang. It won't put any pressure on them. It disguises the fact that it's a date in the first place.

Honor: Then how is it a date?

Chloe: Logan and I are going to be so lovey dovey with each other and act coupley around them, that they'll have to spend the night talking to each other. Also leaving them on their own at specific parts of night might nudge them in the right direction.

Honor: Wow, you are sneaky, but you do realise if Steph finds out what you are up to, she'll kill you.

Chloe: I know but I'm going to be Huntzberger soon, so I'll fit right in, she will but they could be so great together. Just before, we were all hanging out and they were talking and joking and sneaking glances at each other.

Honor's call waiting beeps. Honor: Hey, I have Josh on the other line. So, next weekend all of us females will be going to the fitting in New York, right?

Chloe: That's alright, okay Hun. I'll talk to you later. Bye

Honor: Bye Chloe hangs up.

/ Meanwhile, at Kyle's apartment. Doorbell ring. Kyle opens the door. Rory: Hi, Kyle.

Kyle: Oh, hey, Rory. Come on in. Rory enters and remove her jacket. Sparsely furnished, a wall-sized poster of Bob Dylan dominates one wall. Rory is startled.

Rory: Thanks.

Kyle: Welcome to casa Kyle. It's not the Taj Mahal, but its cosy. You like Dylan?

Rory: I think I better. Kyle chuckles.

Kyle: Yeah. I listened to a lot of Dylan out at sea. He really spoke to me.

Rory: And you understood him? Kyle laughs.

Kyle: Funny.

Rory: So you look good. How you been doing?

Kyle: Great. Navy's been fantastic. Bitching rehab, so I'm up and running. I can drive, type 60 words a minute. You know what else?

Rory: No. What? Kyle: This thing is a real chick magnet. He holds up his prosthetic right arm with a hook at the end. Yeah. It's the Captain Hook thing.

Rory: Well, good for you. Dean enters from the other room.

Dean: Hey. What are you doing here?

Rory: Bonus visit. They kiss.

Kyle: Oh. I think I know what that means. I'm going to make myself scarce.

Rory: No, Kyle. It's okay. We don't want to put you out.

Kyle: Don't worry; I got to make some calls. Check my traps, if you know what I mean. Give a shout out to Cindy or Luene or maybe throw Stacy a little something. Dean: He's been throwing it around a lot lately.

Kyle: Everybody loves the Bionic Man. Phone rings. That's not me. Mine play's "Superfreak." Rory: Sorry. It's me. Kyle: I'll leave you two to play. He leaves the room.

Rory: Hello?

Lane is pacing around in frustration in her bedroom. Lane: Rory, listen, I like you, and I want to be more than just friends with you.

Rory: What!?

Lane: See? You reacted. That's what a person does after someone says that they like him or her, but in my case, it's him. Rory and Dean both move to the couch and sit.

Rory: Oh, we're talking Zach here.

Lane: The inscrutable Zach. He's driving me crazy. I gave him amply opportunity to address the issue, and all he talked about was his eroding gums.

Rory: Oh, sexy. Dean is attempting to nuzzle with Rory, who smiles and attempts to dodge him.

Lane: He's really getting on my nerves, that guy. Where are you, school? Dean is persistent. Rory giggles.

Rory: No, I'm with Dean. He's staying with Kyle.

Lane: Oh, how's his hook?

Rory: Apparently it's a chick magnet.

Lane: Well, say hi to Dean. She says hi to Dean from Lane.

Dean says into the phone Hi, Lane!

Lane: And call me back when you're less distracted.

Rory: I will. Keep me posted.

Lane: If there's anything to post. Bye.

Rory: Bye. She puts her phone away. So, tomorrow night.

Dean: Yeah. What time?

Rory: Well, I can get here pretty early, but I just wanted to talk about plans with you.

Dean: Sure. What do you want to do?

Rory: How about we go on a double date with my mom and dad? Dean looks doubtful.

Dean: A double date?

Rory: Yeah.

Dean: Won't that be awkward, weird, and about 50 other things like that?

Rory: Mom and I already talked about the weird issue in detail, and it won't be. It was Mom's idea.

Dean: You're kidding.

Rory: No. You're forgetting, we used to hang out all the time. We had fun.

Dean: That was a long time ago. Dean stands and takes a couple steps away and Rory joins him.

Rory: Yeah, but we had fun.

Dean: I remember.

Rory: Well, so does Mom. Come one. Dean look resigned.

Dean: Okay. Rory stands and pulls on her jacket.

Rory: Good. I'm off. They kiss.

Dean: I hate these short visits.

Rory: They're better than none, though.

Dean: I guess. Kyle returns to the room.

Kyle: Don't leave on my account, "cause I'm outta here. A couple of my girls took the bait. I'm thinking about doing a back to backer.

Rory: Well, I'm not leaving on your account. She says to a Dean, Tomorrow? They kiss again.

Dean: Tomorrow. Dean walks out. "Superfreak" plays. Kyle sighs and reaches for his own phone.

Kyle: No rest for Kyle. He says into the phone. Yeah? Hey, cool. Yeah, what are you doing around11.30, baby? Kyle laughs. All right.

/ The next day at the campus pub. Chloe and Logan are hanging out with Steph and Colin at the Pub. They greet each other and order drinks and sit down at a table.

Chloe: So, do you guys have plans for tonight?

Steph: I'm unfortunately free.

Colin: Free as a bird.

Logan: I have plans with you, Bonnie, right?

Chloe: Yes, you do.

Colin: Why do you ask?

Chloe: Just, wondering. I asked Finn and he is busy tonight.

Logan: We are still spending the evening in Stars Hollow, right?

Chloe: Yes, and I thought maybe Steph and Colin would like to visit it properly. Chloe turns to Steph and Colin. Hey, do you guys want to hang out with Logan and me in Stars Hollow?

Logan: I've visited Stars Hollow and Chlo and I had fun there. The people there are different and are really nosy.

Steph: What did you have in mind? What are we going to be doing there?

Chloe: Dinner at Luke's and then a moving showing of the move Cool Hand Luke at the Red, White and Red bookstore/movie theatre. Then after the movie, we go the Weston's, they serve the best pie, ever there. After we could go to Joe's and have a couple of drinks. So what do you guys think? Plus you'll get to see where I spent some of my childhood.

Steph: Okay, if it means that much to you I'll hang with you two tonight.

Seeing that Steph said yes. Colin: I'm in.

Logan: So all of us but Finn and Honor are up for hanging out in the small town of Stars Hollow.

Steph: Honor, I understand being unavailable, but Finn always is free to hang out. So what gives?

Logan: He has a family obligation tonight that he couldn't get out of.

Colin: So, we got to be prepared at the dorm tonight with lots of alcohol for him because he'll be a crappy mood when he gets back from the dinner from hell.

Chloe: I got him covered, Colin. I stocked the fridge and mini-fridge.

Logan: I called Honor and she has plans with Josh.

Steph: Oh, we know, she told Chloe and me already. Logan nods.

Chloe: So, What time do you want to meet up?

Colin: Can we drive there together? Some of us haven't been to Stars Hollow before?

Logan: How about we meet at my apartment at 6 and I'll drive us all there. Chloe will help with the directions.

Steph: So we're meeting up at six at yours Logan. Just the four of us.

Logan: Yes.

Chloe: Plus, if we have time we can meet up with Aunt Lo and Uncle Chris and you guys can meet them. Chloe looks at her watch and panics. I've got to go. I have an Ethics class in 15 minutes.

Steph: Wait, I have to go too. My Lit class is in half an hour and I want to get there early.

Logan: Bye, Bon. He kisses Chloe tenderly goodbye.

Chloe: Bye, Baby.

Colin: See you later girls.

Steph and Chloe both run out of the room. Logan and Colin go hang out at Logan's Dorm and then later go to classes.

/ Lorelai's House – Living room. Lorelai, dressed in casual clothes and trendy glasses, reclines on the sofa chatting on the phone. Het brightly striped stockinged feet rest on the coffee table. Lorelai: So is meeting up at 6.30 cool?

Rory: Good with us. What'd you have in mind?

Lorelai: I'll surprise you with it, but its classic Stars Hollow slate of activities.

Rory: So we're going to T.P Taylor's house again? Call waiting beeps.

Lorelai: Wait, hon, Hold on a sec.

Rory: Okay.

Lorelai: Hello?

Emily: Lorelai, are you alone?

Lorelai: Why?

Emily: Because I'm going to give you the code to open the panic room from the outside and I don't want to do it if you're not alone.

Lorelai: Just hanging out here with my close friend Tex Watson.

Emily: This is not a joking matter. Can I trust you with this information?

Lorelai: Maybe not. Maybe you should give it to someone else, someone closer.

Emily: Well, I can't trust a neighbour.

Lorelai: How about Dad?

Emily: Oh, your father wouldn't come to my rescue if I was on fire. Besides, that vest of his is so loud he wouldn't be able to hear me screaming.

Lorelai: Okay, Mom. Give me the code, and I will keep the code safe. Resigned, she rises and walks to the desk for a pen and paper.

Emily: Okay. Here goes. Are you ready?

Lorelai: Pen is poised.

Emily: 1, 1, 1…1, 1. Lorelai drops the paper on the desk.

Lorelai: Is that the code it came with?

Emily: Well, I don't know how to change it. The mean were supposed to show me, and now it's the code I'm stuck with. Did you write it down?

Lorelai: Barring an aneurysm, I think I'll remember it.

Emily: Well, factor in an aneurysm and write it down. This is important.

Lorelai: Okay. I'm writing it down. 1, 1, 1,. She pretends to write down.

Emily: Don't say it out loud.

Lorelai: Our football team is so great. We won, won, won, won.

Emily: Everything's a joke. Lorelai says dryly.

Lorelai: No, Mom, seriously. The mailman overheard. I going to hang up the phone and chase him down and whack him.

Emily: Hide that number.

Lorelai: I will. Goodbye. Lorelai clicks the call waiting.

Lorelai: That was mom giving me the secret panic room code.

Rory: She should just give it to Grandpa. Lorelai goes back to the couch and sits back on it and puts her feet on the coffee table.

Lorelai: I suggested that, but she scoffed. Those two should just divorce and get it over with.

Rory: Don't say that.

Lorelai: I was just talking.

Rory: It's not funny.

Lorelai: But this standoff between isn't good for anybody. Mom's getting more insane and sharing the insanity with me and everybody else.

Rory: Divorce is not the answer. I can tell you for a fact that Grandpa is miserable.

Lorelai: Really? He and Jeeves seem very happy in their new modern relationship.

Rory: Grandpa misses Grandma terribly.

Lorelai: Why? He say something like that?

Rory: I just know. Lorelai: How?

Rory: Yesterday, when we had lunch on campus, Grandpa told me that he finished "The decline and fall of the roman empire." Hmm? You see?

Lorelai: You want to de-Mensa the reference?

Rory: No one sits at home alone reading that book unless it's a class assignment. It just doesn't happen. It's a honking long book. It's clearly a cry for help.

Lorelai: You're very anti-intellectual.

Rory: He asked me if Grandma had taken in her car in for its six month service.

Lorelai: Hon, that's concern for her car, not for her.

Rory: No, that's concern about Grandma and her safety.

Lorelai: Why didn't you mention this to Mom at dinner? Maybe she would have been less panicked about what he's doing and the now infamous glitter vest.

Rory: I don't want to open up a can of worms.

Lorelai: How would that open a can of worms?

Rory: If I told her what I said, I'd have to tell her I lunch with him, a lunch I had previously not informed her of and that would have made her jealous and defensive. The less you tell Grandma, the better. Lorelai gives out a mock gasp.

Lorelai: By George, I think she's got it.

Rory: What? Lorelai: I have been trying to burn that into your brain since you were a baby, but you stubbornly resisted. Now a breakthrough. I'm so proud.

Rory: So 6.30, you said?

Lorelai: By the gazebo. Dress is casual.

Rory: I really, really, really hate what's going on with Grandma and Grandpa.

Lorelai: I know, hon, but it's up to them to fix it.

Rory: I guess. I'll see you tonight.

Lorelai: Okay. See you tonight. Bye. She shuts the phone of and puts it away, then props up her feet sadly pondering.

Lorelai later visits her Dad at the pool house under the guise of picking something up for her mother. She sees all of the books started and unfinished and the clutter. He says his valet is away. She inquires about what is new with him. She is shocked to discover that he has joined a barbershop quartet. She inquires about her mother and ask if her mother knows. He says he thinks what she wouldn't care. She tells him she might want to know what he has been nights doing, emphasizing they were together for 40 years. She leaves him to ponder on this.

Lane is cleaning her hands. Zach is shaving his and Brian follows out with a toothbrush in his mouth. Zach complains about the sinks problems in the bathroom and the landlord not doing anything about it. He says they have rights. He complains about flossing. Lane takes back what she said about saying she liked Zach to Zach. Zach becomes confused whilst Lane walks out.

/ Outside of Logan's dorm. Chloe, Logan and Colin are waiting are Steph to arrive.

Chloe: Where is she?

Logan: Bon, you know that Steph is never on time.

Colin: I'll call… As he's saying this Steph comes sauntering up the stairs. Seeing their glares. She puts up her hands.

Steph: Well, I'm here now, so let's go.

Logan and Colin grunt and walk down the stairs and Chloe shakes her head and links arms with Steph and follows the guys out.

/ Stars Hollow – Evening. Chris and Lorelai are walking through the town square and stop. The both see Dean and Rory coming over from a distance. Chris: Is that them?

Lorelai: Yeah, that's stretch and skinny. Chris groans.

Chris: He looks formal. Lorelai: I don't think so. Chris: They have wrinkles in them.

Lorelai: That equals nice?

Chris: I hate that. It's hard enough dressed for a date. When you're going to double with people; it's like dressing for four.

Lorelai: Well, at least be thankful you're not wearing your penguin outfit. Then you really would have been out of place.

Chris: This isn't a formal evening right?

Lorelai: Stop saying the word formal. The word is starting to sound creepy.

Chris: Sorry. Lorelai: And don't mention the "F" word to them, okay? Dean is going to be uncomfortable enough as it is. Chris nods. We don't want him to think that we're judging him, or that you're inordinately interested in his state of dress. Rory and Dean walk toward them.

Lorelai: Hi, hi. Rory and Lorelai hug and kiss affectionately. After a moment of awkwardness, whilst holding out a hand to shake, she warm hugs Dean.

Dean: Oh, hi.

Lorelai: Wow, this is going to be fun.

Dean: Yeah, absolutely. Chris holds out his hand in greeting.

Chris: Dean, How are you doing, buddy?

Dean: Yeah, good. How you doing? In a manly greeting they shake hands.

Lorelai: Too bad you weren't holding a trophy. That would have made a great picture.

Rory: So what's on the agenda?

Lorelai: We grab some takeout, then hit the "Black, White, and Read" movie theatre.

Dean: Cool.

Rory: I miss that place. It's been forever.

Lorelai: They're playing a great movie, cool hand Luke.

Chris: That's not bad. Rory: Let's go get the food. Dean looks over his shoulder.

Dean: Well, good timing. No line at Jojo's.

Chris: Why do we always have to get the food from Jojo's? Luke's is better.

Rory: Yes, Luke's is way better.

Lorelai: That's why we're going to Jojo's.

Chris: What? Dean: Allow me. Lorelai: Take it.

Dean: We always do Jojo's on BWR nights.

Lorelai: That's short "Black, White, and Read" movie theatre. That's our little nickname that you should remember, you were there for some of those nights when not away on business.

Chris: Yes, I remember the crappy food, while we watched movies.

Lorelai: So you get it?

Chris: Yeah.

Lorelai: Good, then let's go. Lorelai grabs Chris' arm and they all walk towards Jojo's. Plus Jojo's is cheaper.

Chris: Cause it sucks.

Lorelai: I'm just saying.

Rory: Jojo is going to be excited to be making a sale. She goes stiff when she hears a familiar voice.

/ Meanwhile at Luke's Diner. Logan, Chloe, Steph and Colin have just arrived in Stars Hollow and walked into the diner. They are warmly greeted by Luke and Lane. Luke seats them at a table for four. They are meanwhile chatting and joking. Luke walks over.

Luke: What can I get for you guys tonight?

Chloe: I get the Hamburger, curly fries, a slice of that lovely chocolate cake and a cup of coffee please, Luke.

Luke: Don't you drink enough coffee. It's unhealthy drinking all of that coffee. Chloe smiles and shakes her head. Luke sighs in defeat.

Logan: I'll get the bacon burger, onion rings, cherry pie and a cup of coffee as well.

Steph: I'll get the cob salad, dressing on the side and an iced tea.

Colin: I'll get the cheeseburger, fries and a soda.

Luke: Coming right up.

Logan and Colin go and get their drinks.

Steph: You guys all ordered burgers?

Chloe: Well, yeah, Luke's burgers are the best. I'm not ordering anything else.

Logan: The few times I've had them, they've been great.

Chloe: So, Steph how's the love life?

Steph: Why you asking me now?

Chloe: Just curious, you haven't mentioned any new guys for a while. What's up with that?

Steph: Fine, if you must know I like Colin. But keep it quiet he probably doesn't like me.

Chloe: Steph, are you blind or something?

Steph: No, but…

Chloe: Because anyone with eyes can see that Colin has been in love with you since high school.

Steph: Really?

Chloe: Just tell him how you feel. You never know unless you try. You don't want any regrets, do you?

Steph: No, I don't but I'm scared, what should I say or do? Do I just go up to him? and kiss him to let him know.

Chloe: How about if at the end of the night, you still haven't told him. You kiss him when he drops you off at the dorm and explain from there.

Steph nods as if to say she'll think about it. They don't talk any further because Luke, Logan and Colin are coming back over with the drinks and the food. Logan and Colin sit down and Luke hands over the food. Logan notices the sudden silence, once they start eating.

Logan: So, what were you two talking about?

Steph: Just girl talk. Nothing you boys would be interested in.

Chloe: It was just about fashion.

Colin: So, where are going after here?

Chloe: We are going to the movie theatre to see the classic movie, Cool Hand Luke. What do you guys think?

Colin: Good movie.

Chloe: I'm hoping big red, will be open?

Steph: Big red?

Chloe: It's a nickname, Me, Rory and Aunt Lo called the red couch at the theatre.

Logan: And Kirk works there.

Chloe: Yes, he does.

Steph: Who's Kirk?

Logan: He's this weird guy that seems to work everywhere in this town because I've seen him working everywhere, it's freaky.

Colin: Does he have no life?

Chloe: He actually has a girlfriend. Her name is Lulu. We'll probably see her there. Luke refills there drinks and gives Logan and Chloe their pie and cake.

They eat and talk and unbeknownst to Chloe and Steph, Logan and Colin had a similar conversation with each that Chloe and Steph just had. They pay the bill and walk out of Luke's.

/ Streets of Stars Hollow. Chloe, Logan, Steph and Colin are walking and talking.

Steph: So where is this infamous theatre?

Chloe: It's just up ahead, past that gazebo. Logan sees Miss Patty's dance studio and smirks.

Logan: Hey, Bon, did you ever have lessons at Miss Patty's?

Chloe: I did ballet, but my parents couldn't get a driver to take me, so after a while I just stopped going. Miss Patty's is where all the town meetings take place.

Steph: Were you any good at dancing, I mean?

Chloe: I was okay.

Chloe sees Doose's. Chloe: That is the Market that Taylor Doose owns. Remember, I told you about him?

They all nod.

Chloe: Well, now he owns a soda shop. He shanghaied Luke into letting him rent the space.

They all laugh at Luke's dilemma. They walk up towards the gazebo and Logan sees a familiar face. They all overhear Rory saying.

Rory: Jojo is going to be excited to be making a sale.

Chloe: Lola! Jojo's, again? Is it BWR night for you?

Rory looks shocked. Rory: Mi…Minnie. Hi what are you doing here?

Chloe: Hi, to you to. Chloe laughs. Logan and I just wanted Steph and Colin to sees the wonders of Stars Hollow. She gestures for her fiancé and friends to come forward and say hello. As she's doing that she sees who Rory is with.

Chloe: Hi Uncle Chris, Hey Aunt Lo, Dean. She turns around to see Rory look at her guiltily. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden, what's going on here?

Rory: I can explain, I wanted to tell you, but it wasn't the right time or you got called away. I was also scared what you might think of this?

Chloe: Just, spit it out Rory already; just confirm what I already think.

Lorelai: We all need to stay calm now.

Chloe whirs around to look at Lorelai with hurt on her face. Chloe: You knew about this didn't you, when I asked you if Rory was hiding something you said nothing. I thought I was being paranoid.

Lorelai: No, no, yes I did but Rory had me sworn to secrecy and it was her place to tell you not me. I'm sorry.

Dean: Is this, why you never mention your cousin around me Rory, because she didn't know about us?

Chloe: Trust me Dean; I know all the sordid details of your relationship apart from you guys apparently getting back together. Rory, are you going to say anything?, I asked you to be my maid of honour because I thought we told each other everything?

Rory: Like you told me about Logan. Oh, wait I didn't hear about until three years after you got together and then you spring the fact that he's your fiancé.

Chloe: You want to know the real reason I didn't tell you about Logan!

Rory: Yes, why did you think I asked?

Chloe: Because of the world Logan is from, the world we are both from. Society, you judge anyone by your mom's standard's and think all people from society are the same. You never give them a fair chance as you would with Dean multiple times. It makes me wonder if you judge the way I live my life and the decisions I have made.

Rory: I would never judge you. It's just I've always had the perception that society is bad.

Chloe: Maybe instead so basing your judgement on all types of people on what you've been taught, you talk to them you find out the kind of people they are, through that and then make up your mind about them.

Rory: Do you hate me now?

Chloe: Of course, I don't, I'm just disappointed and hurt that you kept this from me, not the fact that you got back together with your ex-boyfriend.

Rory: I really was meaning to tell you but…

Chloe: But what. I'm going to be honest with you, if you told me straight out, I might have had a lot of concerns, but I would have supported you on this decision and would have been friendly with Dean.

Rory: Why can't we have that now?

Chloe: Right now, It's too fresh, you two being back together is a shock and I'm just really hurt that you kept it from me. I'm going to need time to process this and I had an inkling this would happen. So I'm going to go.

Lorelai: Chloe honey, we can sort this.

Chloe: I don't think, now is the time to do this. Let's go. She says to Logan, Colin and Stephanie.

Rory stands there crying until Lorelai hugs her. They all walk to the movie theatre in silence.

Rory is contemplating calling Chloe to try to explain and get them her to be okay with her relationship. But, Lorelai tells her to wait until the dust has settled and wait for her to make the first move and that there's nothing they can do to fix it right now, and wait until at least, tomorrow and not let it ruin their night. Rory sees Dean's face and decides to put the encounter with Chloe to the back of her mind and puts on a fake smile.

/ Cuts to the Theatre. Lorelai, Rory, Chris and Dean enter and look around the empty room. Hey soon find Kirk and Chris pays for their tickets and after an uncomfortable moment between Chris and Dean, they sit down on the red couch. Kirk introduces himself and informs that the first reel of the movie was burnt and Kirk offers to show the movie still, and tell them in that happens in the first 25 minutes or act it out. Rory asks what the others think. Chris and Dean agree that the first 25 minutes are important. Lorelai is freaked out by Kirk acting things out and asks what else can they watch instead. Kirk: He offers driver's ed movies and Pippi Longstocking. Rory and Lorelai choose Pippi. They all wonder how it's been since they've seen this movie and discuss how many times they've seen it. Lorelai and Rory comment on the type of movie it is.

Rory and Lorelai sing along, Chris sees Dean and Rory snuggle and Lorelai notices his distraction and asks if he's okay and Chris says yes. The movies continues playing. They all talk during the movie. Chris questions some of the actions in the movie and Lorelai explains. Chris asks for the popcorn. Dean sheepishly hands it over. Lorelai suggests they refill it up and get drinks. Dean and Rory go and get snacks. Meanwhile, Lorelai asks him to be nicer to Dean and Chris says that he is the reason between the rift between Rory and Chloe. Lorelai says that the rift is Rory's fault for keeping secrets. Chris reluctantly says he'll try. Chris tells Lorelai that Dean is all over Rory but Lorelai refutes that by saying they are only holding hands and jokes about a third hand. Lorelai tells Chris to chill as this is important and Chris said he will. Rory and Dean come back with the snacks and Dean hands the popcorn over to Chris and he says thanks a little exaggeratedly. Dean and Rory snuggle and Chris sees them again.

/ Weston's, Chloe, Logan, Steph and Colin are sitting eating desert in the bakery. They all look concerned at Chloe. Chloe tries to give them a reassuring smile but fails.

Chloe: Look, guys I'm fine.

Logan: Bon, are you sure?

Chloe: Of course, I'm sure, I just realised that Rory and I aren't the same people we were when we were little. I can't really blame her for not telling me, I didn't tell her about you.

Steph: You had your reasons.

Chloe: She had hers.

Colin: Maybe, you should find out those reasons.

They all look shocked at what Colin has just said. Colin: What?

Chloe: Nothing Colin, that's actually a good idea, but I'm still feeling hurt right now, so I'll need time.

Steph: You are upset, why?

Chloe: I'm upset she didn't have the courtesy, just to tell me instead of finding them on date with her parents.

Logan: Maybe, she thought you wouldn't approve.

Chloe: Rory has never cared what I thought of the boys she dates.

Logan: Maybe, she would think differently that now that you know of recent events at her mother's inn opening.

Chloe: If she had got together with him immediately after his marriage broke up, I would have accused her of being the scarlet women. She was just the other women for a while. But she didn't, but Rory still fails to see that starting up a relationship under those circumstances has effectively doomed them because for them to be together they are hurting another person.

Steph: I know what you mean, it causes the relationship to be seen in a bad light and is to be debated if it is toxic not.

Chloe: It's a step back for Rory. She's just going back to him for the familiar feeling she gets when she is with him. He's a human example of a safety blanket.

Logan: If he is a safe option, Rory will get bored of him and dump him.

Chloe: Okay. Let's forget about Rory and Dean. She raises her eyebrow to Steph and motions to Colin. Steph shakes her head. But Chloe mouths now. Steph sighs in defeat.

Steph: Colin, can I have word in private?

Colin: Okay? They walk outside and talk.

Logan: That's going on there?

Chloe: You'll soon see.

Logan: Should I be worried?

Chloe: Not really?

Logan: Why do I feel worried when you say something like that?

Chloe: Don't worry Clyde, if everything goes to plan, all will be well.

Logan: Have you been plotting something with my sister? You two are as thick as thieves sometimes.

Chloe: I have talked to Honor about my observations.

Logan: About?

Chloe: Colin and Steph.

Logan: What about Colin and Steph?

Chloe: They have feelings for each other.

Logan stares in realization. Logan: You're setting them up.

Chloe: No, I'm only nudging them into that direction. They can do whatever they want with that.

Logan: You do know this could blow up in your face right?

Chloe: Yes, I do, but I'll apologize until I'm blue in the face. They stop talking when Colin and Steph come back in hand in hand, smiles on their faces.

Chloe: Well?

Steph: We are now dating!

Chloe then comes clean about her plot and they forgive her quickly. Steph then promises details later and they pay the bill and leave and go back Yale.

Later on, Lorelai, Rory, Chris and Dean are at Lorelai's house. Chris is discussing the movie with the others. Lorelai asks if they want anything to drink. Dean says beer and Chris makes a comment about it and he and Dean get into an argument about it. Dean says water in the end and Lorelai says he'll bring beer just in case. Rory asks if she needs help, but Lorelai asks her to entertain. Rory tries to start conversation but it is hopeless. Rory hums and Lorelai asks what she was singing but Rory says she was just humming. Lorelai hands out the drinks and goes to bring out the bop it. Rory and Lorelai play. Lorelai wins in the end. They get Chris and Dean to play and as they get further in to the game it becomes more and more competitive. In the end Chris wins. Chris taunts Dean about winning and Dean leaves soon after.

Rory argues with her father and leaves to go back to school and greets her Mom goodbye. Lorelai says sorry for forcing him into this and Chris says that he tried to be okay with this and exclaims that Dean isn't right for her and that's the reason he won't be around him. Lorelai asks that he let the past be the past but Chris states Rory's previously broken heart. Lorelai says it was a mistake and Chris said that he got married whilst he was in love with Rory and bailed out before the honeymoon was even over. Lorelai states he was young and young people make mistakes. Chris compares Rory to Pippi and says that Dean will hold her back. Chris asks if she feels okay with them together and Lorelai quietly she says she needs this to work. Chris sighs and brings Lorelai to the couch and calms down.

Later in the evening on Stars Hollow Street – Same Evening. Rory is driving in her car and sees Dean walking home. She stops and he approaches.

Rory: Hey.

Dean: Hi. Well, I guess that was a bust, huh.

Rory: Sorry. Maybe it was too soon.

Dean: Well, your mom was real nice and Chloe?

Rory: Mom was great. I'm sorry I didn't tell Chloe, her opinion means so much to me, I guess I was afraid and now I've made things worse than, if I did tell her. But she'll come around, she can't stay upset with me for long and before you know it, we'll all hang out.

Dean: I hope so. Thank your mom for me, okay?

Rory: I will. It was fun for a while there, though, wasn't it? Rory smiles.

Dean grins. Dean: The movie was. It was real fun.

Rory looks wistful. Rory: Like the old days.

Dean: Like the old days. I'd invite you over, but Kyle's entertaining some buddies.

Rory: I should go. Want a ride?

Dean: I'm almost there.

Rory: Okay. Kiss. He kisses her. Bye.

Dean: Bye She sees him off and puts her car into gear and drives slowly off, deep in thought.

/ Logan's dorm. He and Chloe just dropped Colin and Steph off. They are currently kissing.

Logan rips off Chloe's shirt and takes off his shirt at the same time. He sucks and nibbles on her neck. Chloe means in appreciation and his hands wander to her bra and unclips in swiftly. He kisses his way down her body. He placed open mouth kisses on her collarbone and sucks on one her breast whilst playing with the other one. Chloe hold Logan's head where he is. She arches herself closer to him. She pulls him to her lips and slams her lips down on his and sucks on his tongue which makes him growl. He kiss along her jaw and tries to make his way south but Chloe brings him back up to her level and starts nibbling on his ear, which causes a growl to come from Logan and a smirk to Chloe's Chloe makes quick work of their pants and removes their underwear as well. Logan then grabs Chloe's butt and picks her up and she wraps her legs around his body and he holds her up against the wall. They kiss each other aggressively and without any indication, Logan rams into her hard and fast. Chloe moans at the completeness and meets his fast pace with her own. They kiss each other lazily and soon the pace becomes too much and they cum together loud and fast, seeing stars. Logan carries them over to their bed and wraps and covers around them and wraps his arms around Chloe and falls asleep quickly.

/ Logan is fast asleep next to her, after their passionate love-making. She smiles thinking she had really tired him out. Chloe is on the phone with Steph.

Chloe: Hey. So explain everything, leave no details out.

Steph: Hello, to you to, basically, when we went outside, I just blurted it out and he gaped at me for a full minute before he pulled me into a kiss and he told me felt the same, but didn't know I felt the same. Then, we both felt like we were idiots now. Then, we decided to give us a chance and then we made out a lot and then we came in and told you and Logan.

Chloe: So, that's what took you guys so long? Kissing!

Steph: We were making up for all the lost time.

Chloe: You what this means, right?

Steph: What?

Chloe: It means now, we have to find a girl for Finn.

Steph: Good luck with that. She yawns. It's late, I've got to sleep now. Bye.

Chloe: That won't stop me from finding a girl for Finn; we'll talk more about this tomorrow. Bye. Chloe hangs up. Chloe phone rings and she looks at the caller id and sees its Rory and presses ignore and snuggles up to Logan who automatically adjusted for Chloe and falls asleep.


	7. Norman Mailer, I'm Pregnant Part 1

Chapter 7 – Yale Daily News.

Lorelai has trouble finding her keys and looks everywhere for them. She finds them in the end in the door. Lorelai and Chris then go out on a date.

/ Logan is on the phone with his father and Chloe is busy making breakfast. She serves up the waffles and coffee and lays out the cutlery. Logan finished his call and comes over to sit.

Chloe: So what was that about?

Logan: What?

Chloe: The phone call. Who was it from? you seemed annoyed and irritated.

Logan: It was my father.

Chloe: What did he want now?

Logan: He was wondering why I haven't had any articles published at the college newspaper.

Chloe: And what did you say?

Logan: I said I've very busy lately to pop in and get an assignment.

Chloe: Then what?

Logan: He strongly insisted that I become less busy, because I am the heir to a publishing company and need to step up.

Chloe: You have to visit the paper today, don't you?

Logan: Yes, and Doyle's going to be his normal ass-kissing self. I'll probably see your cousin there; apparently she's there a lot.

Chloe: Just call him out on it and embarrass him and you'll probably will. Logan looks at her pleadingly. Chloe holds out.

Logan: Please, My Bonnie, come with me to the newspaper office. You'll make it more fun there. There are all so serious. Logan gives her the puppy dog eyes and Chloe groans.

Chloe: I hate you for this. I'll go with you but if Doyle gives me an assignment you're writing it. What time will you pop in?

Logan: 3pm.

Chloe: Ugh, you'll just have to meet me outside my class, because I have a class that ends at 3 and bring coffee, lots of it.

Logan: Okay. He takes a bite out of the waffles and groans, Chloe smiles.

Chloe: You like?

Logan: I love them. Why don't you make these more often?

Chloe: Good. I don't feel like making them very often so consider yourself very lucky.

Logan: Don't forget we have an LDB meeting tonight and then later we are all going the ball tonight.

Chloe: Oh I haven't forgotten about that and we're having the meeting here, right?

Logan: Yes, then you and Steph are going to your dorm to get ready and I'll come pick you up at 8pm.

Logan nods and they eat the breakfast and talk about their upcoming day. They get dressed.

/ Logan leaves for his early morning classes and Chloe starts on some reading, when her phone rings. On the caller id is Rory. She answers.

Chloe: Hello?

Rory: Hey, I just wanted to call to fix this wedge between us. I missed you this week and not talking at all, hurt me.

Chloe: I missed you too, but I needed to get used to it before I could talk.

Rory: And have you?

Chloe: I have but I'm not going to be hanging out with you and Dean and won't be anytime soon. I've been meaning to call you to talk…

Rory: I understand it's too soon. What do you want to talk about?

Chloe: Next weekend, is my wedding dress fitting and I already called my mother, she has a jet ready for all of us. I was wondering if you would come to New York with us for the fitting. We are getting the bridesmaid dresses, then as well. So you kind of need to be there.

Rory: Of course I will. Do you want me to tell Mom for you? Who else will be going apart from Aunt Lizzie, you, me and my mom?

Chloe: Yes, please. We're all meeting at my dorm so tell Aunt Lo, Friday at 6 and are taking a limo to the private airstrip and spending the night in the plaza, so she's getting out of Friday night dinner. It's also Steph, Honor and Shira, Logan's mom. I called Lane and she said she couldn't make it.

Rory: My mom will love that. So are we okay?

Chloe: Yes we are, but don't ever keep something like this from me again.

Rory: Never, again. Chloe, can I ask you something?

Chloe: Shoot.

Rory: Am I still you're maid of honour?

Chloe: Rory, it was one little fight. Of course, you still are if you still want to be?

Rory: Yes, I do, I'm so excited to do this.

Chloe: I'm happy you are.

Rory: Okay I got to go, Paris is looking my way and she looks scary. Bye.

Chloe: Bye Lola. She hangs up.

/ Yale Newspaper Office. Rory puts away her phone when Paris is front of her.

Paris: I had a dream about you last night.

Rory: If this gets dirty, feel free to keep it to yourself.

Paris: I dreamed that in spite of the fact you knew I wanted to be assigned the religion beat, you went behind my back to Doyle, cooked him dinner and stole it from me.

Rory: It's just a dream, Paris.

Paris: You made veal parmigiana, and it felt very real.

Rory: I don't make veal parmigiana. I don't make anything, and I don't want the religion beat. I want features, you know that.

Paris: You say you don't want features…

Rory: And I mean it.

Paris: Dream tells you things. It's our subconscious. Warning us, telling us about things that are happening.

Rory: Paris…

Paris: My dream was telling me that you are stabbing me in the back with your veal parmigiana.

Rory: Well I must have really overcooked it then.

Paris: Let me smell your hands. Rory: Oh, go away!

Paris: You used a lot of garlic.

Rory: Bye.

Paris: Rory, listen to me. We're close, friends, and I would hate for something as trivial as competition for the religion beat to come between us.

Rory: Oh, my god, I don't want the religion beat.

Paris: We could end up like the Van Burens.

Rory: As in Mr and Mrs. President?

Paris: As in Abby and Ann.

Rory: Right.

Paris: Sisters in blood, but bitter rivals. They don't even speak anymore.

Rory: That's cause one of them is dead.

Paris: You don't want the religion beat.

Rory: Oh! You meant the religion beat…No I don't. A blonde girl walks by.

Paris: Tenora Thomas was in my dream too, she was pouring the wine…Yo! Tenora! Where's the fire? She runs after her.

Doyle: Hey Rory, did you see this?

Rory: See what?

Glenn: It's no big deal. Doyle: Glenn here got himself published in the New York Times.

Rory: You're kidding!

Glenn: It's no big deal.

Doyle: It's no big deal, he says.

Rory: Oh, but this is the article you wrote about the reprinting of "The Anarchist's Cookbook.

Glenn: It's no big deal!

Rory: This was in our last issue.

Doyle: The Times picked it up. They do that every now and then, they pick up something and publish it, and that's what they did with our boy Glenn here.

Glenn: Please don't Pat my back again.

Rory: Well, congratulations, Glenn.

Glenn: Don't say it out loud, people are looking.

Rory: You should be proud! Glenn: Why, it's not even my best piece.

Rory: It's still pretty amazing.

Doyle: It is amazing. It's absolutely amazing that I spent all summer in Indiana working my ass off for the Muncie Messenger, and you went from Star Trek Convention to Boba Fett Fan Club Symposium, and yet, lookie here. The New York Times. Isn't that great, Rory? Aren't you seeing how great it is?

Glen: Look! Get off my bus, okay? I don't know why they picked it, I didn't ask them to pick it, I don't even read the New York Times!

Doyle: You don't read the New –

Rory: Well Glenn, it's great, and we're all just really happy for you. She rushes back to her desk.

Glenn: Whatever. His phone rings. Oh man, it's R.W Apple again. God, doesn't he have anyone else to talk to. He answers and says What?

Doyle: It's like Being There. And he's Chauncey Gardiner.

Rory: Hey, Doyle, you have to look at it this way. You edited that piece, and if it hadn't been edited well, the Times never would have picked it.

Doyle: Oh. That's a great way to look at it. Thank you! You know, it's because of me that he's going to be Bob Woodward. I made it happen. So, some day when I'm running the circulation desk at the Muncie Messenger and Glenn is accepting his Pulitzer Prize, I can point up at the screen at the local bar where I regularly stop on my way home to get drop dead drunk, and say, "I helped him get there." Then I can fall off my stool and throw up. Thank you so much for that, Gilmore. I never would've thought to look at it that way if it hadn't have been for you!  
Doyle runs off; Rory sighs and pick up Glenn's copy of the New York Times.

/ Rory's Dorm room. Rory is laying on her bed, sighs and looks at the New York Times newspaper. Her phone rings.

Rory: Hey Mom.

Lorelai: So, How are you?

Rory: I'm fine. Mom, just wondering, did you call for any particular reason?

Lorelai: Just checking in, seeing how you're doing. How are you doing?

Rory: I'm fine.

Lorelai: Aw, what's wrong?

Rory: What makes you think something's wrong?

Lorelai: You've got Bambi voice.

Rory: I do not have Bambi voice.

Lorelai: Spill, please.

Rory: Do you want the good news or the bad news first?

Lorelai: Good news duh.

Rory: Chloe and I sorted things out, we're okay now. Her and Dean won't be hanging out anytime soon, but at least it's something.

Lorelai: That's great I knew you two would sort it out. Anything else?

Rory: Well, she asked me to invite you to her wedding dress fitting, because as I am maid of honour, I have to help with the wedding details. It's next weekend in New York, can you make it?

Lorelai: Do we get out of Friday night dinner?

Rory: Yes, I already phoned grandma and let her know. So…

Lorelai: A chance to spend a weekend in the Big Apple, Hell yes, I'll even bring Gigi along.

Rory: We are all meeting at her dorm at 6 on Friday. Meet me at my dorm and we'll walk together.

Lorelai: Okay, so now the bad news?

Rory: I'm just… really behind.

Lorelai: Behind what?

Rory: I'm behind at the paper. Way, way behind at the paper. Everyone else had these amazing, productive summers. Internships at hometown newspapers, getting article reprinted in the New York Times, and me, the person who's been talking about being a journalist her entire life, what did I do? I wasted two whole months running away to Europe with grandma.

Lorelai: Whoa, slow down. First of all, Europe – waste? You had major invaluable experiences, the architecture, the food, seeing my mother without her makeup on in the morning.

Rory: But this is the time for work, learning. I didn't even consider an internship anywhere, I was so wrapped up in my own personal…whatever. I can't believe I did this.

Lorelai: Well, okay, let's take a step back here. You say you're behind…

Rory: I am behind. Lorelai: So you'll catch up.

Rory: You say it likes it's easy.

Lorelai: No, I say that like it's what you're going to do. You've done it before. You were behind at Chilton – you remember? And then you hit a deer, and everything was fine.

Rory: The two incidents were in no way connected.

Lorelai: But you caught up, right?

Rory: That was high school. This is college, a very important college.

Lorelai: Okay, different school, but same Rory. You're great at the catch up thing, you're the "catch-up girl" not to be confused with "ketchup girl" cause that not you at all. You were a strictly a mustard and relish girl from day one. There's a little condiment humour for you.

Rory: I'm really going to have to work…constantly. Maybe I'll have to look for something part time at a local paper.

Lorelai: Good that's good or you could work for a fishmonger.

Rory: What?

Lorelai: Cause there lots of newspapers there. Rory hangs up soon after.

Norman Mailer is having his interview done at the dragonfly. Sookie and Lorelai rejoice. Sookie is annoyed that he sits at a table for four and orders nothing but iced tea. Sookie comments that when Billy Joel came in he knew how to eat. Lorelai boasts about his novels but Sookie laments that this is a restaurant not a coffee shop. Sookie reluctantly provides more iced tea for Norman Mailer.

/ Yale Newspaper Office. A meeting is going on. Rory anxiously awaits her assignment.

Doyle: Lena, economic development. Seng, Woodbridge Hall. Benji, legal issues. Paris, religion beat.

Paris: Me? Really? Huh, I hadn't thought. All right. Doyle: Jerry, city arts, Rory, features; Glenn, crime. Glenn clears his throat.

Doyle: What, Glen, your too good for crime?

Glenn: I don't care. Maureen Dowd told me it's all the same, not that, that flirt has any idea what she's talking about.

Doyle: All right, that's it. Congratulations if you got what you wanted, and if you didn't, I could care less. Get cracking. The meeting ends there.

Rory: Thank you so much for features beat. I can't tell you how I excited I am.

Doyle: And please don't try.

Rory: No, I am going to kick butt. You just wait and see.

Doyle: You're a reporter now, Gilmore. You've got to learn to say ass.

Rory: I'll work on that. Hey, listen, um, I have about a million ideas for my first story, so I was wondering if I could run some of them by you, see what you think?

Doyle: Two minutes. Go.

Rory: Okay, well, first I thought I could do an update on unionising the janitorial staff, you know, a classic power struggle; the haves versus the have not's.

Doyle: Okay.

Rory: Or…and I already have the headline for this one – "Yale's Liberal Activist Network: A thing of the past?"

Doyle: Catchy, catchy.

Rory: Then there's the issue of illegal music downloading on campus, which I imagine is a major. Logan and Chloe walk in laughing.

Doyle: Oh, no.

Rory: What?

Doyle: They are back.

Logan: Doyle, my friend. The shake hands and Chloe waves. You're looking very, very well, how ya been?

Chloe: Hey Chief. How are you?

Doyle: I've been great, Logan, Chloe. Great to have you guys back.

Logan: Yeah, well, I stayed away as long as I could, but the Yale Daily News called to me.

Chloe: I only came because he used the puppy dog look on me and also to see my cousin.

Doyle: Your cousin, who's your cousin?

Chloe: Why Rory is.

Doyle: You and Gilmore are related?

Chloe: Yes, like I said she's my cousin. Her full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. She just goes by Gilmore, like I go by Hayden.

Doyle: Oh, sure. So how's everything. How's the family?

Logan: Everything is fine, the family's the family…Chloe and I are engaged…Ah my desk. Beautiful. He pulls Chloe down into his lap.

Doyle: And you, Chloe?

Chloe: My family is good. They are happy about me getting married.

Doyle: Um, you know, Logan, Chloe, I didn't know exactly when you two were coming back, and I gave out the beats.

Logan: That's fine, Doyle, We'll take whatever you've got left. He put his feet up on the desk.

Chloe: I won't, I have standards.

Doyle: Actually. There's none left.

Chloe: That's good for me. I don't feel like doing any writing right now.

Logan: Perfect, just the one I wanted. Relax, Doyle. I'm just here for the pretty picture in my father's head. I'm not going to be any trouble at all.

Doyle: Oh, Logan. Please. You, trouble? Stop. We've just glad to have you two here.

Chloe: Wow, you are still a brown nosing ass kisser.

Logan: Careful, boy, you might hurt yourself, kid. Better get back to work, right boss? Rory, nice to see you. Doyle walks over to Rory's desk. Chloe looks up and sees Rory at her desk.

Chloe: Lola!

Doyle: You know Logan? How do you know Logan? Why does she call you Lola?

Rory: No, I don't know him. My cousin introduced us. He's her fiancé and we don't really know each other but Chloe loves him so I'm friendly with him. Lola is a nickname, she gave me and I call her Minnie.

Doyle: That guy's a real piece of work. He took last year off with a bunch of his friends. He was going to sail Daddy's yacht around the world till he sank it.

Rory: He sank his father's yacht? Chloe overhears this and shouts.

Chloe: Finn, sunk the damn yacht and Doyle stop being so damn two faced. Doyle blushes and continues.

Doyle: Right off of Fiji. They spent six months of gallivanting and partying and God knows what in there till Daddy sent one of his planes to bring him back.

Rory: I'm guessing his father's rich.

Doyle: His father's Mitchum Huntzberger. Chloe walks over.

Rory: Mitchum Huntzberger? The newspaper guy?

Chloe: And my future father in law. Rory looks up shocked.

Doyle: The newspaper magnet. The man owns at least twelve different papers. I've spent two year's kissing Logan's butt.

Chloe: Doyle, you do realise I'm right behind you, right? Doyle gets flustered.

Rory: Don't you mean ass?

Doyle: Whatever. Guess it's time to pucker up again. Man, I hate those kind of guy's.

Chloe: Once, again I'm right behind Rory and that's would never work, as us privileged people can see through people like you. They both ignore her.

Rory: What kinds of guy's? Doyle: Those privileged white males. Chloe gets in Doyle's face.

Chloe: You don't know a thing about Logan's life or mine. So shut the hell up. Logan walks over and pulls her to his desk and pulls her into his lap. He murmurs reassuring words into her ear. Rory scowls at Doyle.

Rory: Doyle, you're a privileged white male.

Doyle whines. Doyle: Well, he's more privileged. And way more whiter. Why am I talking to you? Meg, why am I talking to Gilmore?

Rory: My story…we were picking a story.

Doyle: Right. Well, they all sound fine to me.

Rory: Then I think I'll go with the downloading story. Chloe mutters that's a boring topic but no one but Logan hears that and he chuckles.

Doyle: Good. Go with your gut. And get to work. (He turns to leave. Logan puts on an old "press" hat and Chloe plays along)

Logan: In a 1920s reporter's voice says Hello, city desk? Smitty here, take this down. I got a hot scoop on a tall blonde and I got to put it to bed on the double! He hangs up, laughs at Doyle, winks at Rory and kisses Chloe on her forehead then puts his feet back on the desk and Chloe kisses him on the forehead and puts a hat over his face.

Chloe walks over to Rory. Chloe: So tell me your story ideas.

Rory: Why?

Chloe: I'm a writer as well and would like to see another writer's writing style. So, what you currently working on?

Rory: I'm currently doing on illegal music downloading.

Chloe: Oh?

Rory: What's wrong with the story topic?

Chloe: Have you found another angle on it because most articles on it that have been put out say that downloading is up and CD sales are down but are up from last year. Something about it hurting and not hurting the music industry at the same time. Other than that it is a bit dry.

Rory: Yes and I Do. I have found some information on illegal music downloading.

They continue to talk and then Chloe leaves with Logan shortly after.

Norman Mailer is at the Inn again being interviewed and only ordering iced tea. Sookie comes over and asks him if he wants lunch and he says no. She says that she'll make him anything she wants. His interviewer asks for lemon for the ice tea. Sookie says a plate of lemon will be with them shortly. Also that she'll be in the kitchen with all of the food.

/ Logan's Dorm. Logan and Chloe have just got back from the newspaper office. They talk about Doyle's ass kissing and bitching about them.

Chloe: So when is the meeting tonight?

Logan: At 6pm. What are we doing tonight?

Chloe: Juliet and Rosemary planned tonight's evening so it should be a little wild. I have no idea that we going to do. I have a feeling Steph will be drunk before we have even left.

Logan: Uhh, I hate not knowing. It's a good thing the next event is being planned by us.

Chloe: Yes, I managed to sort all of the details out and we still have to decide who's doing the stunt.

Logan: That's good and it's me, you, Steph, Finn, Colin and Robert. Robert will probably chicken out.

Chloe: So we need one other person. Is this the event the one we invite Rory to?

Logan: You know we have to get her to find stuff first, before we offer anything, that's the condition Colin set. Which means we have to get her to come to us first? Then we can sort out the terms our own way.

Chloe: You know we have to present a proper plan to the group, right? Otherwise, Colin will be freaked out.

Logan: How about we set the conditions now?

Chloe: No pictures.

Logan: Complete Anonymity. No names mentioned.

Chloe: She can't compromise the integrity of the event.

Logan: I think that's all the conditions we will need.

Chloe: So, I'll be gone this next weekend.

Logan: Oh, yeah the dress fitting.

Chloe: Maybe, you boys could come with us get a tux fitting, while we get our dresses and we could also look at church venues and venues for the reception.

Logan: Yes, that sounds great, but I think we should go looking at venues another weekend. I think that the dress fitting should be women only. I don't think Honor and Steph would like us guys tagging along.

Chloe: Yes, they would kill you guys for ruining, what was said to be a girls only weekend. Maybe a weekend in December we could look at venues?

Logan: Sure.

Chloe: Don't miss me too much this weekend.

Logan: I'll try to survive.

/ Rory's Dorm Room. Rory in one the phone with Dean.  
Rory: I already have a ton of data and pages of research and, ooh, the best thing is, Nancy, this girl on the fourth floor, her father was the guy who ran security at the gallery when Lars Ulrich sold all his art and he said he would try to get him on the phone for an interview and I've got to breathe now.

Dean: I think that was a record.

Rory: So what do you think? You think it sounds big enough, important enough?

Dean: Yes, I do.

Rory: I think so too. I feel very, very good about this, Forester.

Dean: Excellent to hear, Gilmore Paris comes into the dorm, also talking on the phone.

Paris: Monsignor, why is my asking you keep your cell on vibrate during mass in case I need to fact check a quote outrageous? Rabbi Feldman's doing it for me on Shabbat and he's flying against the Talmud there.

Dean: So, when do I get to read this story of yours?

Rory: Well, I figured I'll finish a rough draft in time for our date tomorrow night. So you can have a romantic night of proofreading. Huh? Pretty hot, don't ya think?

Dean: Yeah, listen…

Rory: I'm kidding; you don't have to read it. I'll read it to you.

Dean: I have to work tomorrow night.

Rory: What?

Dean: Sorry.

Rory: But it's Thursday. Since when do you work on Thursday?

Dean: Since Taylor decided to cash in on the 24 hour trucker crowd.

Rory: What trucker crowd?

Dean: The trucker crowd off Highway 84.

Rory: Since when does the trucker crowd of Highway 84 come through Stars Hollow?

Dean: Since we installed an icy machine.

Rory: Wow.

Dean: Yep. I'm stuck here pulling the new shifts until we see how it's catching on.

Rory: Sounds rough.

Dean: Yeah. You haven't lived until you've heard Taylor belt out "Stand by your Man".

Rory: You deserve hazard pay.

Dean: I've already submitted for it.

Rory: So, no tomorrow night. Bummer. How about Saturday?

Dean: Saturday I'm here. Uh, what about next week? I've got Tuesday and Wednesdays off.

Rory: I have this article, and I'm already behind on my reading. Next weekend?

Dean: Going to Maine for my grandparents wedding anniversary.

Rory: Well, it was nice knowing you.

Dean: Way to stand by your man. Did you sort things out with Chloe then, because she asked you to be the maid of honour?

Rory: Chloe asked me before she found out and she told me she still wants me as her maid of honour and we sorted things out. We're okay now. So I guess that's week after next, huh? Oh, Chloe's dress fitting, is that weekend and the bridal party is flying to New York on Friday night. I can't really miss it because I'm the maid of honour and she said we're getting the bridesmaid dresses then as well.

Dean: Yeah, I guess so.

Rory: I turn in my article on that Monday it is.

Dean: Monday night it is.

Rory: They say absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Dean: Yeah. Sex can do that also.

Rory: Amen, brother.

Dean: Okay, I've got to go. You have to stir the nacho cheese every twenty minutes or it forms kind of a rock.

Rory: Go stir the cheese.

Dean: Call you tomorrow.

Rory: Okay. Bye. Paris comes back into the common room.

Paris: Did you know that priests have a fabulous sense of humour?

Rory: Just stay one lightening bolt's length away from me at all times please.

Paris: You want to go check out some Mormon bingo around 5th?

Rory: No thanks.

Paris: How's your article coming?

Rory: Very good.

Paris: Good, So you must have found a new angle on it. Right?

Rory: Right. New angle.

Paris: Yeah. Downloading stories are everywhere and they all say exactly the same thing. Downloading's up, CD sales are down, but up from last year. It's not hurting the music industry but the music industry is hurting. Blah, blah, blah. You know. It always seems like there's got to be more to it than that, but there never is. But, you have a fresh angle. So good.

Rory: Yeah. Good. That's exactly what Chloe said.

Paris: Okay. I'll be back late. If Rabbi Feldman calls, tell him I got the stats from Edward James Olmos' office, so I'm good. Bye.

Rory: Yeah, bye.

Lorelai, Sookie and Michel are having a meeting with Ann about the Inn. Ann see's the growth and the occupancy rates of the inn and tell them about it. Lorelai comments the lasts three weeks of November are solidly booked up. Ann wants to do things to help till then. Ann reassures Lorelai that's it the first year of opening the inn and they are just building up the business and might need to lighten the financial load. Sookie, Michel and Lorelai panic. Michel offers to put in over time. Ann suggests they lighten the burdens. An example she uses is lunch. Sookie protests but Ann says that Lunch is haemorrhaging money and until they get the occupancy rates up. Lorelai backs up Ann. Sookie get hysterical and Lorelai reminds her that this decision is only temporary. Sookie complains about Norman Mailer and Lorelai tells her to leave Norman Mailer alone.

/ Logan's Dorm. Late Afternoon, the entire LDB committee are gathered in Logan's dorm for a meeting.

Chloe: Hey guy's.

Seth: Hey, Chlo.

Steph: Hiya, girly, so where's the booze?

Logan: In the mini-fridge, Steph, but pace yourself.

Robert: Chloe, I just wanted to apologize about my mistake regarding your cousin…

Colin: We don't need to talk about your incompetence.

Chloe: No, Colin, let me. Robert, just stop, I don't want to hear your excuses. We thought we left smart people in charge while we were away from Yale, but we were wrong and we're back now so you should just leave the LDB details to us and take a step back. She gestures to Logan, Finn, Colin, Steph and herself when she says us, who are all smirking.

Logan: Okay, everyone listen up. People keep talking.

Finn: Shut your gobs, mates. Logan has something to say.

Logan: Hi, fellow, Life and Death brigadiers we have some news regarding the event in a week's time. Chloe will explain all of the technicalities.

Chloe: We will all be leaving early Friday morning, Finn groans. Finn we have to leave that early so that we don't get there in the middle of the night. There we will get into costumes which I won't reveal now the type of costume we will be wearing and we'll re-enact that period of time. The next day is the main event. We'll play games from the era and then a select few of us will be participating in a dangerous but thrilling stunt. Also girls pack your ball gowns. So any questions?

Juliet: Why do we need ball gowns?

Logan: All shall we revealed at the event.

Chloe: I have told you everything we can tell you without ruining the surprise.

Finn: In Omnia paratis.

Logan: Huzzah!

Chloe: Ready for anything.

Colin: So, Juliet and Rosemary, what are we doing tonight then?

Rosemary: All shall be revealed when we get there.

Steph: Is that all the news we have to share?

Chloe: Yes it is.

Finn: Then I declare that the meeting has ended. What time are we leaving to go to the event tonight?

Rosemary: The cars will be here at 8.30pm.

They all smile and nod and leave the room leaving Steph, Logan, Finn, Chloe and Colin in the room. Chloe says a fleeting bye to Logan before Steph drags her away.

/ Yale Dorm's.

Len: So, we're booted up, and we're searching the network for other clients, right? And then you enter the album you want in this search field, right? Let's say, it's the new Interpol, you heard it?

Rory: I think so.

Len: A little less joy divisioning this time, more Nick Cave got mugged by Paul Whiler with some Seventeen Seconds Eric Cura thrown in. But anyway, for better quality you choose the file with the highest bit rate. It's a trade-off 'cause it's a bigger file size. The lower the bit rate, the smaller the file, but lower quality. Got that?

Rory: Higher smaller, lower larger.

Len: Higher larger, lower smaller. Ooh, check this out. I can download a band's entire catalog with the push of a button. I'm gonna take down all twenty-two Chicago albums, boo-ya! There's Chicago One, Chicago Two, Chicago Three, Chicago Four… neat, huh?

Rory: Yeah. Really neat.

Len: Chicago nine, Chicago ten… I hate Chicago. Use a trombone, go to jail. But, my goal is to get it all, from Abba to Zappa. There's the Christmas album.

Rory: Um. Okay, that's really fascinating stuff, but let me ask you, do you still buy CD's?

Len: Yeah.

Rory: Mmhm. Anything to add to that?

Len: CD sales are up this year, you hear about that?

Rory: Yes I did.

Len: Down last year, up this year. Weird. Oh cool. Here's a 1986 bootleg of Chicago Live at the Cumberland Civic Center at Portland and Maine, boo-ya!

Rory: So, Len, tell me about when… er, ah… if…

Len: Yeah?

Rory: Oh, I just, I lost my train of thought. Len: I hate that.

Rory: You know what, I think I'm going go, get a cup of coffee. Coffee sounds good. I'll be back in a minute.

Len: I'll be here. She walks out.

/ Chloe and Steph's Dorm. They are busy getting ready. They are chatting with each other. Chloe: So about the stunt will you participate in it. It's completely safe.

Steph: You mean jumping off a seven storey scaffolding with only umbrellas and harnesses.

Chloe nods enthusiastically. Chloe: It will be so much fun and if Rory comes to the event I'm going to get Finn to convince her to do it to. She's way too sheltered for my liking and needs to do something to show her that she is living life and not observing it. So…

Steph: Okay, let's do it. Who else is doing it?

Chloe: Me, you, Colin, Finn, Logan and if Rory comes, her as well.

They both get dressed and then start on their hair and make-up.

Chloe: So…

Steph: So…

Chloe: So, women, how are you and Colin going?

Steph: We are great, we've been on dates and stuff and a couple of days ago he asked me to be his girlfriend.

Chloe: And you said…

Steph: I said yes of course. So how's the matching for Finn going? Steph grins. Chloe grimaces.

Chloe: I've tried getting him dates, but they all think he's a pig.

Steph: I told you, you would find it difficult to find any girl wanting to tame an Aussie.

Chloe: I know, but I just want him to have someone and be happy. Like Logan and I and you and Colin.

Steph: I'm sure Finn will settle don't when he finds the right girl. So how are the wedding plans going?

Chloe: Logan and I met with the wedding planner and she basically gave us a schedule we have we live by, so that wedding is what we want it to be. I told my mother that it's my wedding, so it's that Logan and I want that counts for the wedding.

Steph: How did she take that?

Chloe: She threw a temper tantrum and stormed off. She came back later to apologize and promised not to interfere.

Steph: Did you get that in writing?

Chloe: Funnily enough, I asked her that.

Steph: So, how are you and Rory?

Chloe: I pretty much got over the fact that she got back together with her deadbeat boyfriend and kept it from me because the fitting is this weekend and she is the maid of honour. I don't need for it to be awkward.

Steph: So, will the deadbeat boyfriend, be your cousin' date to your wedding.

Chloe: If they are still together then he'll come.

Steph: What do you mean by that?

Chloe: Remember my sophomore year, Steph nods. That was the time I had to spend more time at the family law firm and my parents forced me into going to these high society parties. That's part of the reason I said yes to taking a year off, I was getting overwhelmed.

Steph: I'm still not following and the guys and I get why, that's why we took off a year too, we were getting the same feelings about our lives, around that time and needed to get away from our lives as well.

Chloe: If Logan wasn't from the same world we are from then he couldn't really understand and wouldn't be a part of it. What I'm saying is that the first time Dean picks up Rory from a high class party. He will see that they belong in different worlds and with different family pressures and obligations. He won't fit into our world because Rory's going places and he's stuck where he is.

Steph: Ah, you think that they are too different to be together. He'll end up holding her back from her full potential. Chloe nods.

They checked their make up in the mirror and make sure their hair I perfect and put on their shoes and grab their purse and then look at the clock.

Steph: And with 5 minutes to spare.

Chloe: I know we're good. They drink a couple glasses of champagne while they were waiting.

The next thing they know there is a knock on the door. They pick up their purses and they both go to answer the door.


	8. Norman Mailer, I'm Pregnant Part 2

Chapter 8 – The Secret Society

There are a knock on the door. Chloe opens the door to Colin and Logan. They pull Steph and Chloe out and drag them out to a black suv. They are driving when.

Steph: Stop, I have to freshen up.

Colin, stops the car and Steph runs back in with her champagne glass and a plastic gorilla mask.

/ Yale Ladies Room.

Rory splashes some water on her face and stands in the corner. Gorilla girl comes in drunk wearing a ball gown and a plastic gorilla mask enters the ladies room. He doesn't see Rory. She touches up her lipstick. She sees Rory.

Steph: Oops, hey Rory, didn't see you there. Steph giggles, while Rory looks confused. Steph runs out and Rory follows her.

Yale outside. Steph opens the door to a black suv, Rory watches from the door. Gorllia Girl: In Omnia Paratis. She gets into the car giggling. They drive away.

In the Black SUV

Chloe: Steph, someone followed you out.

Steph: Oh, that was probably Rory.

Logan: What, she probably overheard you saying our motto?

Chloe: Which means that she'll start investigating its origin?

Colin: Which means?

Logan: It means that she'll approach either Chloe or I.

Chloe: It just depends on what she finds.

Colin: Are you sure the article about the LDB is good idea?

Steph: Of course, Colin, It'll make our group more mysterious.

Yale Newspaper Office

Doyle: Gellar! Do you see what I have here in my hand?

Paris: I'm busy, Doyle.

Doyle: Rabbi Baron says he's changed his number twice.

Paris: Oh, please.

Doyle: Father Callahan is threatening a restraining order.

Paris: If I had a nickel…

Doyle: And the honourable Mohammed Abdul Aziz says that you stole his flip flops.

Paris: What a lie. He leaves them out in his hallway and I have told him a million times that people suck and…

Doyle: Paris.

Paris: What?

Doyle: You have threatened, stalked and basically freaked out every religious leader within a hundred radius. This paper has never received so many complaints in the history of its existence. And how the hell did you get Jesse Jackson's barber's number? How?

Paris: Hey, you gave this beat to find the story, not to cow-tow and make nice, and…

Doyle: Gellar!

Paris: What!

Doyle: Way to go.

Paris: Thanks.

Doyle: Don't you dare give back those flip flops.

Paris: Not a chance, they fit perfectly. Doyle walks away.

Rory: Hey, Doyle, I think I want to change my story.

Doyle: Yeah?

Rory: Yeah. The downloading story was a dead end, there's nothing there.

Doyle: You're telling me.

Rory: What?

Doyle: I got bored just hearing you pitch it. So what do you got now?

Rory: Okay. Well, last night I was in one of the bathrooms over at Berkeley, and this girl came in, slightly toasted, and she was wearing a full on ball gown with one of those plastic gorilla masks. She seemed to know me and knew my name.

Doyle: Huh, Not something you see every day.

Rory: Exactly what I though. So I followed her out of the parking lot, and she got in this fancy black SUV, and said "In Omnia Paratis", which means "Ready for anything". I know I took Latin.

Doyle: Quel impressed. Continue.

Rory: All this seemed a little weird, but interesting weird, you know? So, I don't know. Maybe it's all this hanging out with a real newspaper man like yourself, but my antennae went up. I felt there was a story there. Did you catch the subtle sucking up?

Doyle: Caught it. Continue.

Rory: So, I googled the phrase, not quite sure what I was looking for, but then I found this. See, it links the phrase with a club here at Yale. It's sort of a secret society kind of Skull and Bones kind of creepy group dating back to the 1800's. This phrase was their motto. Now, that alone, not that interesting. But here. Look. She shows him a picture of people jumping off a bridge holding umbrellas, with the phrase In Omnia Paratis scrawled across the bottom.

Doyle: Huh. Doyle looks interested.

Rory: I found this in a 1996 edition of the Yale Daily News. It's an article on whether or not this club actually exists.

Doyle: "The life and death brigade." Yeah, I know these guys.

Rory: Oh, you do?

Doyle: Well, I've heard of them. They're apparently even more elusive than the Skull and Bones crowd. "Course they've never been linked to masturbating in a coffin in a coffin so I automatically like these guys better.

Rory: Hm. Well, what do you know about them?

Doyle: Not much. Paper's tried to track them down before, and we've gotten a few leads, but no one's ever gotten close enough to confirm anything. We all know they exist, but, we don't know they exist. It's all too too. God I hate those stupid clubs.

Rory: I want to do this story. I want to find this club, track them down, get on the inside. What do you think?

Doyle: Go with your gut.

Rory: You said that about my downloading story. Hey, you don't trust my gut!

Elder Gilmore House. Lorelai is waiting by her jeep for Chloe and Rory to arrive.

Lorelai: Finally.

Rory: What are you doing out here? Chloe gets out of her Lexus and walks over towards them.

Lorelai: Am I wearing the same thing I wore last Friday night?

Rory: What?

Chloe: I'm not sure, I wasn't here.

Lorelai: Halfway, here I struck by the overwhelming feeling that I wore this exact outfit to last Friday night dinner, and there's no way I'm going in there to see my mother wearing the same thing I wore last Friday night because I may not remember but she sure as hell will.

Rory: I don't know.

Lorelai: You don't know. She looks to Chloe for help. Chloe shakes her head.

Rory: You don't remember but you expect me to?

Lorelai: Well, you look at me more than I look at me; you sit across from at dinner. You had more of a chance to imprint my ensemble in your brain.

Rory: Sorry, no imprint.

Chloe: I wouldn't be able to remember either, as I wasn't here!

Lorelai: Oh, that hurts.

Rory: Oh, sure you don't remember what I was wearing.

Lorelai: I most certainly do.

Chloe: No, you don't.

Rory: Okay, what was I wearing?

Lorelai: You were wearing a lovely and delicately understated, uh, outfit…well, you were definitely wearing these arms.

Rory: Oh, way to imprint lady.

Lorelai: Stand in front of me, just in case. She rings the doorbell.

Maid: Hello.

Lorelai: We should be on the guest list. Holstein and Liza are expecting us. The maid looks confused.

Lorelai: Okay. Let's try it straight. He, we're here for dinner. I'm Lorelai the daughter, this is Rory the granddaughter and Chloe is the cousin. My husband is out of town again.

Maid: Oh! Okay, I'm sorry. Right this way. They walk in.

Rory: She's acting weird.

Lorelai: She knows I'm wearing the same outfit as last week.

Chloe: Calm down.

Rory: She wasn't here last week.

Chloe: The same could be said about me.

Lorelai: The world's small, maid's talk.

Rory: About you?

Lorelai: Yes.

Rory: Oh. With all that's going on in the world, all the maids in existence are talking about you.

Lorelai: Huh. Kay, now you're making me seem a little stuck up.

Chloe: Hush.

Maid: Can I get you something to drink?

Lorelai: Yes, a martini please.

Rory: Coke, please.

Chloe: Coke as well.

Lorelai: Oh, you know, maybe we should wait for my mother. Is she coming down soon?

Maid: No.

Lorelai: Oh. Okay. Do you know if she saw what I was wearing through the window?

Maid: Mrs Gilmore isn't here.

Lorelai: She's not.

Rory: Where is she?

Maid: She's at a dinner for the children's hospital.

Chloe: She isn't here.

Lorelai: Oh! So she's not going to be here at all tonight.

Maid: No, I'm afraid not.

Rory: Okay. Well then I guess we can just…

Lorelai: You know, we'll just…go have dinner in the pool house with Dad.

Maid: Oh.

Lorelai: Oh?

Maid: Mr Gilmore is out to town.

Lorelai: He is?

Chloe: He's out of town. How long will he be away?

Maid: Till Tuesday.

Lorelai: Aha. We've officially become afterthoughts.

Maid: Would you like me to make you three, something for dinner?

Rory: Um, well, since everyone's gone, maybe I'll just head back to school. I have a lot of work to do at the paper.

Chloe: That seems boring and what work for the paper, are you doing?

Rory: It's stop secret, I'm still working on it, so I can't tell you.

Lorelai: Yeah. Okay. That would be one option, going back to school. However, another option would be staying here, ordering pizza, and eating dinner on the living room floor on paper plates.

Rory: You're evil!

Chloe: Or clever!

Lorelai: Would you bring us a phone book, please?

Maid: Right away.

Lorelai: Get crazy!

Rory: Okay! They take off their shoes.

Chloe rubs her feet on the carpet. Lorelai: We have to really live it up. Carpe Diem, baby.

Rory: I'm touching the rug with my feet!

Lorelai: Ooh, you're perverse!

Rory: Hey, and when she brings the drinks, let's not use coasters!

Chloe: Let's put our feet up on the furniture.

Lorelai: Hey, I wonder if there's anything in here that we could un-alphabetize.

Rory gasps. Rory: The rug is so soft! Oh, you would not believe!

Lorelai: Gluing everything in this room to the ceiling so that it's in exactly the same place, but upside down, be going too far?

Rory: A little. The maid comes over and hands them the phone book.

Lorelai: Oh, great! Dinner is served.

Yale newspaper office. Late at night. Rory is alone. She finds an article in an old newspaper; headline: "Police Nabs Members of Secret Society". She looks closer at the caption and reads the names "Elias Huntzberger" and "Edward Vanderbilt". She copies the names onto a post it not.

/ Logan's Dorm. Chloe and Logan are at Logan's dorm looking at wedding venues. Chloe is her laptop looking up wedding venues.

Chloe: So, what do you think off this one?

Logan: Gotham Hall, I like the look this one.

Chloe: I like it too. We need to see them in New York.

Logan: So why are looking up wedding venues in New York?

Chloe: We decided we wanted the wedding in New York, right. Logan nods yes. So, Mom and I decided to use the spare time to scout out wedding venues and I'm looking them up before we go.

Logan: You're asking my opinion because?

Chloe: It's your wedding too and I would like your opinion.

Logan: Okay, so what would you like my opinion on?

Chloe: Which of these churches do you like?

Logan: I like the look of St. Patricks Cathedral the most.

Chloe: Me too. So it's decided Mom and I will go and see Gotham Hall and St Patricks Cathedral. If it looks anything like these pictures then I'll reserve the places.

Logan: If they are as good as they look then I'll support you reserving the places. Take pictures of both places and send them to me.

Logan: Hey, I'll miss you, you know that right?

Chloe: I know that look, but we have classes in ten, so we have to move. So rain check?

Logan nods and they walk out of the dorm together.

Lorelai is busy at the inn when she gets a frantic call from Luke. She rushes out of the inn over to Luke's to find Kirk in a hot dog suit advertising lunch at the dragonfly and Luke is seen glaring at him. Luke and Kirk are arguing and Lorelai comes over and ask Kirk what he is doing. He says that he is drumming up lunch business for the dragonfly. Lorelai asks who asked him to do this, but realises who is could have been and escorts Kirk away from Luke's. She also promises this will never happen again.

/ Yale Courtyard. Rory is leaning against a pillar, waiting for Logan or Chloe to walk by. Chloe and Logan have just come out of class and are walking with a friend of Logan's. Logan's friend: It was funny; man you should have been there. Chloe comes up behind Logan and kisses him.

Rory: Hey, Huntzberger!, Hey, Minnie.

Logan: Hey! You waiting on me?

Rory: Could be.

Logan: Wow, I'm flattered.

Chloe: What do you want with Logan?

Rory: Not just Logan you too, Min. Just making an enquiry about something. You might actually be able to help too.

Chloe: How so?

Logan: You here on business or pleasure?

Rory: I just thought maybe I'd give you a chance to respond to my article?

Chloe: I thought you were working on the downloading story currently?

Rory: You were right, there was no new angle. I'm doing an article about the life and death brigade.

Logan: Don't really know what you're talking about.

Chloe: Never heard of it.

Rory: You don't? Huh. I thought you two would. It's a club. One of these super-secret, super exclusive clubs here at Yale, membership spans a thousand centuries, secret handshakes and secret sayings, and a lot of running around in circle in your underwear, that kind of thing.

Logan: Sounds pretty secret.

Chloe: Sounds like fun.

Rory: Yeah, Anyhow, I'm doing sort of an expose on this one particular club and I figured, since you two are in it, maybe you'd like to have both of your point of views included.

Logan: I'm in it?

Chloe: I am as well?

Logan: I've yet to around in a circle in my underwear.

Chloe: The only people who have seen me in my underwear are my closest friends and that's only by accident and Logan.

Rory: Okay. I mean, I have proof that your grandfathers were in it too, which means your father was in it, Logan and your mother was in it too, Chloe. Which should mean that the both of you are in it. But maybe not. Okay.

Logan: Sorry to let you down.

Chloe: I'm sorry to disappoint you.

Rory: No let down or disappointment. It would have been nice, but I have plenty of stuff without you, and I'm sorry to have bothered you guys.

Logan: You have plenty without us, huh?

Chloe: What do you have, then?

Rory: Oh yeah! I have the ball gowns, the girl in the gorilla mask, In Omnia Paratis – very fancy catchphrase, by the way – the license plate on the black SUV, and about a dozen other little things. I mean, getting an interview with two actual members would have been great. But I'm okay without it.

Logan: Well, great.

Chloe: Good for you.

Rory: Yep. Plus I'm completely onto your routine, Logan and I've got Chloe's memorised since we talk all the time.

Logan: Wow.

Chloe: Lorelai, What the hell!

Rory: Yeah. So I figure I'll just track you guys, and you'll eventually lead me there anyway's. So, hey. I mean it would have been easier if you two would just have talked to me now, but I can do it the other way if you want.

Logan: The other way.

Chloe: The harder path.

Rory: Yes.

Logan: You tracking me.

Chloe: Me too?

Rory: Yes.

Logan: Following our every move?

Chloe: Isn't that a little bit extreme.

Rory: Yes I will.

Logan: I pick that way.

Chloe: Let's go.

Rory: Okay, but…

Logan: We can start right now, if you want. We were heading back to my room, I can keep the window open just in case you feel the need to sneak in, and track us from the inside.

Rory: Thanks for the info.

Chloe: See you later. Good luck with the story.

Logan: Absolutely. He starts walking away with Chloe in tow. Hey, good luck with that article. Sounds like a hell of a scoop. Chloe and Logan walk away.

Lorelai confronts Sookie over her behaviour with Kirk. Sookie says it was to drum up lunch business and Lorelai says that there is no lunch and tells her that they all agreed. Sookie protests this by saying she didn't agree and Sookie also says that they only need a little time and the people will come but Lorelai said that Ann said that they couldn't afford lunch. Lorelai is worried about the amount of food going to waste and says that the only person in the dining room is Normal Mailer and says that cancelling lunch is only temporary. Sookie abruptly cancels lunch and yells this to Norman Mailer. Lorelai stops her mid-rant and asks her why she is being nutty. Sookie then realises she is pregnant and tells Lorelai and runs out to tell Normal Mailer.

/ Steph and Chloe's Dorm room. The gang is having an emergency LDB meeting to discuss what to do about the Rory situation?

Steph: Hey, What's up?

Logan: We have news.

Chloe: Who wants the good news or bad news first?

Finn: Good news obviously, Love.

Logan: Well, the good news is that, she didn't recognise Steph. Ace refers to you as Gorilla girl.

Steph: That's good; not the nickname but our anonymity is still safe right?

Chloe: Logan and I were approached by Rory asking about a secret society that my mother and grandfather were a part of. She must have worked out it was my mother's side that are a Yale legacy because Hayden's have always been a Princeton legacy and we are both Hayden's and the Gilmore side of her is a Yale legacy as well.

Logan: She probably would have been more tenacious if you hadn't come along when you did, Bon. You surprised her by your presence; I could see it from the look on her face. She said our motto and that she didn't need us and has enough to go on and that it would have been nice for an actual's members account.

Colin: What does this mean?

Chloe: It means Colin; we need an emergency meeting right now. Chloe turns to Finn. Would you?

Finn: I call this meeting of the honourable life and death brigade commenced.

Colin: So that does she know?

Chloe: She knows or thinks that Logan and I are in this mythological secret society.

Steph: What do we do know?

Colin: It's too late for a cover up, we'll just have to give the exclusive, but with conditions.

Logan: Chloe and I have come up with specific conditions. He shows Colin and he approves and hands it around the group.

Colin: This covers us from all angles, but what if she breaks them?

Finn: The lovely Sheila, won't spill our secrets she seems to rule-abiding and noble.

Chloe: She won't, I'll make sure of it.

Logan: So, which one of us, is going to approach her with the deal about the LDB and if she wants to, her initiation.

Chloe: I think you should, I can't as I'm a relative. But explain to her that she has to accept the conditions before knowing what they are. You can tell her, I'm in it as well if you want.

Colin: When should we invite her to an event?

Steph: I think the next event.

Chloe: Mine and Logan's event.

Finn: That sounds reasonable because you to know all of the details of what is going to happen at the event, so you'll be able to anticipate her actions, Chloe beforehand and we can pick her up and drive her home safely.

Logan: You know, the others won't like having outsiders there.

Chloe: By others, you mean Robert. They nod. If he did his job properly last year we wouldn't be in this situation at all.

Steph: Logan, go and ask Rory now.

Colin: Don't give her any clues. Colin shouts as Logan walks out.

/ Yale Newspaper office. Rory looks up as Logan walks in and over to his desk.

Rory asks if Paris is okay. Paris: Yeah. I think I had some bad host at one of the masses yesterday. She slowly walks away.

Rory gets an IM on her computer.

Logan: Hey Ace, I've got a proposition for you. She looks around and sees Logan watching her and waiting for her reply. She replies.

Rory: Shoot.

Logan: Chloe and I will help you with your article. Get you the inside scoop. You just have to agree to a few conditions.

Rory: What conditions?

Logan: The first condition is you have to agree before you know the conditions. What do you say, Ace? You in or not? Rory smiles and replies.

Rory: I'm in. She looks up from her computer and sees that Logan is gone.

Lorelai, Chris and Luke are talking at the dinner. Lorelai apologises about Kirk and he accepts. Luke looks annoyed at Norman Mailer drinking iced tea and laments on how he is taking up so much space but not ordering anything.

/ Chloe and Steph's Dorm. They are packing for their trip to New York.

Chloe: Steph, we are only going to be there for the weekend, you don't need that much stuff.

Steph: And going your route by only taking a suitcase and buying everything else there… She thinks it through is genius.

Chloe: Thank my mother for it. She taught me her ways.

Chloe goes over and helps Steph with her unpacking. Then a knock on the door occurs.

Chloe: Well, I'll get that.

Chloe zips up her suitcase and her carryon and walks with them to door and answers it to see her mother, Honor, Aunt Lo, Rory and Shira standing there.

Lorelai: You ready to go?

Chloe: Steph's still getting packed.

Elizabeth: Don't just stand there, we're already behind schedule, hurry Stephanie up and get her ready.

Chloe rushes back in. Chloe: Steph, hurry up, everyone's waiting for you!

Steph: Hold on a minute, I'm almost done.

Chloe: Hold on, I'll help. Chloe sits on Steph's only suitcase whilst Steph zips up the suitcase. Chloe jumps up. Then next thing Chloe knows is Steph running out of the room hurriedly with her suitcase.

/ The Limo and the plane ride.

Lorelai: So what is plan for when we get New York?

Chloe: Mom, you explain.

Elizabeth: We are landing late tonight, and are up early tomorrow morning. Then after a quick breakfast, we meet Vera at her studio. She'll ask Chloe what she wants in a dress and take her measurements. While she sketches, the rest of us look at bridesmaid dresses. Sunday night we fly home. Sunday is free to do whatever you want.

Honor: Chlo, have you picked the colours for the wedding?

Chloe: Yes I have, it's blue and silver. Blue bridesmaid dresses with silver in them.

Steph: So Sunday is free, then?

Chloe: Mom, Rory, me and Shira are going to scout out, Churches and reception venues and send pictures back to Logan for us to decide.

Honor: I am so coming with you guys.

Steph: I'm coming as well.

Lorelai: If I must.

The car stops and they all get out and walk towards the jet and get seated in it. Their luggage being carried by the staff.

Chloe: We can still go shopping as well.

Steph: What do you mean?

Chloe: I know all of you and I know that you're dying to go shopping on Fifth Avenue, so after the scouting we can go shopping then.

Lorelai: Really? That would be awesome.

Rory: We can have breakfast at tiffany's!

Chloe: I'll need to set up a registry, but I want to do it with Logan.

They all keep chatting and when they arrive late at night they got straight to bed.

/ New York. Vera Wang's the dress fitting.

Vera Wang: Hello, Elizabeth and Shira. She spies Chloe with them and says Is this the blushing bride to be Lizzie?, she looks just like you.

Elizabeth: She looks more like my mother, but thanks and yes she is the bride to be. Vera meet my daughter Chloe. Chloe, dear meet my dearest friend Vera.

Chloe: Vera, it's nice to finally meet you. Mom talks about you all the time.

Vera: That's nice dear. Why don't we get started. When is the wedding?

Chloe: Early March.

Vera: So a Custom made spring wedding dress then?

Chloe: Yes.

Vera: Why don't you let my assistant take your measurements and I'll work my magic.

Vera's assistant comes over and takes her measurements.

Vera: Now, I heard you were looking for custom made bridesmaid dresses, too. I'll need your bridal party's measurements.

Chloe: They are here with me today and I've decided the dresses will be blue.

Vera: Well, call them over.

Chloe: Honor, Steph and Rory get over here.

They are turn and walk over to them.

Steph: What do you need us for?

Chloe: Vera here needs your measurements for your custom made dresses.

They all nod and agree. Vera asks her assistant to measure them.

Vera pulls Chloe to the side and tells her to go through her dresses book and describe with to her with it, What her perfect dress would be?

Chloe: I want an ivory not white dress that is elegant and not puffy at all.

Vera gets an idea shows and tells her that she'll have the designs for her in a week.

They leave once they give Vera everything she needs.

/ The Next day. The girls are busy drinking coffee and eating a continental breakfast. At Breakfast they are all discussing which places they are going visit.

Chloe: So Gotham Hall, The Foundry and The Glasshouses are the top three reception venues, Logan and I narrowed down.

Lorelai: Are you having the wedding in a church or at a hotel?

Chloe: Church. The church's I have in our top three are. St. Patrick's Cathedral, The Cathedral Church of St. John the Divine and The church in New York City.

Elizabeth: Honey, Do you think we'll have enough time to look at all of them.

Chloe: Mom, in my head, I want Gotham Hall and St. Patrick's Cathedral for my wedding and I just want to see the venues I want.

Lorelai: Then we should go to the ones you want first and if we have time we'll go to the others.

Rory: Is everyone done with breakfast? with many places to be today and not much time at all.

Steph: We need to get going.

Honor: Have you two been practising finishing each other's sentences off?

Rory: No, just a lucky guess.

Lorelai: Rory, You're the maid of honour, right?

Rory: Yep, why?

Lorelai: That means you're planning the hen's night. Don't make it too boring.

Chloe: I'm sure if Rory's gets stuck she can ask Steph for ideas.

Steph: I have a lot of ideas for the hen's night that will blow Finn's bachelor party out of the water.

Rory: If I need help, I'll ask.

Elizabeth pulls them all up and pushes them out of the door and into a nearby limo.

/ Gotham Hall. The girls are having a walking tour to the hall and are told about the amenities and the cost of renting the place and the services they also provide.

Chloe: So what do you guys think? because I love it.

Lorelai: It's a beautiful place.

Rory: I can picture you here with all of the families.

Steph: It's so you and Logan.

Honor: This is the right place for the reception. But we might as well look at the others just in case you like either one of them better.

Chloe: I don't need to Hon. I want this place.

Shira: I think this is the one.

Steph: I can totally picture it with all of us here.

Chloe: Mom? What do you think?

Elizabeth: Oh, honey, you have to choose this place, I don't think anywhere else would be more to your tastes.

Chloe takes pictures and sends them to Logan who replies back saying that we should come back together to book it. The manager show them around the place and provides important information Chloe inquires if there the date 4th March is free and the manager says yes. Chloe reserves the date and asks to come back with her fiancé to book the date with him. The manager takes her contact details and they leave.

/ St Patrick's Cathedral. They arrive at the church just after noon. The girls are taking a tour of the cathedral and being provided with information at the same time. Chloe: Wow it's so beautiful. The stained glass and the arches. It looks better than the pictures on the website. Chloe takes pictures and sends them to Logan.

Steph: It's a very historical building and looks to be stored in mint condition.

Rory: This church reminds me of the places in the fairy tales we used to read when we were little. It's magical and special.

Lorelai: It's a very big church.

Elizabeth comes over with a Priest.

Elizabeth: Chloe, This is Father Joseph and Father, this is my daughter, Chloe. She is getting married in March.

Chloe: Nice to meet you, father.

Father Joseph: Wonderful, to meet you too, child. I'm guessing by you being in my church that you are thinking of having your wedding here.

Chloe: Yes I am, but I want to book the church with my fiancée with me. We only came for an initial dress fitting. But I do love this church. Chloe gets a text from Logan saying that ask to reserve the date and we'll come back together to book it.

Steph: So what's the verdict from Logan?

Chloe: He loves this place. He wants me to reserve it and then book it later with him. He says and I agree engaged couples should make these decisions together.

Father Joseph: So what's the verdict? I can provide you information on the services we provide and the payment plan and the booking schedule.

Chloe: Father, do you have an empty slot on the 4th March?

Father Joseph goes and gets the church booking lodger. He opens it to march and Chloe sees a slot between 1-3pm. Father: I have 1-3pm free on that particular day. do you want to book it?

Chloe: Can I reserve it?

Father Joseph: Dear you would have to put down a deposit. Would you be willing?

Elizabeth: I will. So how much?

Father Joseph tells her the deposit number and Elizabeth writes out a check and Father Joseph asks for the couple's full names to put down.

Chloe: Chloe Elizabeth Hayden and Logan Elias Huntzberger. Thank you. Elizabeth gets a receipt and they leave.

/ Chloe is at hotel room packing. Her phone rings and it's Logan and she picks up. Chloe is on the phone with Logan talking. Logan: So you reserved both the places we wanted?

Chloe: Yes, I do, but we are both coming back here to book them together.

Logan: Both the places you went to were spectacular, I'm kind of jealous we didn't see it first together.

Chloe: Hey! I did invite you.

Logan: And accept with death threats coming all sides. So a scale of one to ten, how badly do you miss me?

Chloe: Umm. I don't know…

Logan: You don't know. You don't miss my arms around you, me kissing you into submission and driving you to ecstasy.

Chloe: Okay, fine 10. I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you again.

Logan: Me too. I love you, baby.

Chloe: Me too. So, what have you been doing the last couple of days?

Logan: I've been hanging out with Colin and Finn, nothing interesting. Same old, same old.

Chloe: So no more drama with the LDB.

Logan: No and it's a relief, Colin has finally stopped complaining. There's knock on the door.

Chloe: I've got to go, there's someone at the door.

Logan: Okay, So I'll see you tonight at the private landing strip. I love you. Bye.

Chloe: Me too. Okay, see you soon. Bye. She hangs up.

/ She answers the door and Rory is standing behind it. Chloe: Hey, Lola. What's up?

Rory: I need to ask you something?

Chloe: What do you need to know?

Rory: It's about the deal I made with Logan.

Chloe: Lola, I can't tell you anything until the right time.

Rory: Why not?

Chloe: What part of super-secret society don't you get?

Rory: I know, but I hate not knowing and going into these things blind.

Chloe: I know but all will be revealed soon.

Rory: So how is Logan?

Chloe: How did you…

Rory: You have that smile on your face that you reserve for your guy only.

Chloe: He's fine. He misses me loads and I him. So how's Dean.

Rory: You don't have to ask.

Chloe: No I want to.

Rory: I tried calling but I got his voicemail.

Chloe: Maybe he's asleep or working.

Rory: Maybe. But enough about Dean, this weekend is supposed to be all about you.

Rory and Chloe talk and pack then they meet up with the others and do some late night shopping before taking the jet back to Hartford.


	9. You Jump, I Jump, Jack Part 1

Chapter 9 – The Blindfold / Chloe is on the phone with Lorelai.

Chloe: Hey.

Lorelai: Hi, what up.

Chloe: Umm. I need you to keep this a secret from Rory.

Lorelai: Why?

Chloe: Just please do? You owe me, remember Dean?

Lorelai: Okay, fine I will keep it a secret and now tell me?

Chloe: It's more like asking your permission.

Lorelai: For what?

Chloe: There's this super-secret event I'm taking Rory and there is this stunt I want her to take part in. Before you protest, the stunt has been tested and is completely safe.

Lorelai: 100%. But you know Rory is an adult, right?

Chloe: Yes, completely, I'm only asking is because you won't be able to get in contact with her over the weekend and I don't want you calling the National Guard.

Lorelai: Why won't I be able to contact her?

Chloe: Where we are going doesn't have good cell reception, that's all I can tell you, sorry? So..

Lorelai: I guess if she has said yes to the event, then I'm fine with it but if you convince her to do this stunt make sure it's completely safe.

Chloe: It is and how do I convince her to do the stunt.

Lorelai: Just say it's a once of a lifetime opportunity.

Chloe: Anything else, Rory's is very cautious.

Lorelai: She always think things through before making a decision.

Chloe: The pro-con list.

Lorelai: Yes.

Chloe: I feel like she missing out on experiences that can mould her life.

Lorelai: How so?

Chloe: It's just that she isn't open to meeting new people.

Lorelai: You feel like Dean's holding her back.

Chloe: Well, yeah but I'm going to keep it to myself and I don't need to start an argument by opening my mouth.

Lorelai: That's smart of you. But when you and Rory get back from wherever you are going, can I know what you did during the weekend?

Chloe: I'll tell Rory that she can tell you once she gets back from where we are going and calls to let you know she's still alive, but you have to keep it a secret from people outside of the family.

Lorelai: Will do. Are you going to tell Rory, I know what she's doing this weekend?

Chloe: I'll tell her, once the weekend is over.

Lorelai: Listen Hun, I have got to go, I'm late for work. I'll speak to you soon. Bye

Chloe: Bye. Chloe hangs up and walks out of her room to find her friends waiting for her.

Chloe: What's going on?

Steph: Colin insisted we have to have a meeting today to discuss what going to happen this weekend.

Chloe: Is this really necessary?

Colin: Yes, Princess it is.

Logan: Let's just get it over with. I have classes to attend.

/ Chloe and Steph's Dorm. Early morning. LDB meeting. Chloe: Finn, would you.

Finn: I call this meeting of the honourable life and death brigade commenced.

Chloe: This better be good, I had to cancel weekly breakfast with the family, so I'm going to have to do something I won't like with them soon.

Logan: We need to do last minute planning for the event the day after tomorrow. We also have to out how to get Ace there without her knowing the destination. She'll eventually find out who we are but we have to make sure that she cannot guess where we are.

Finn: We could have her blindfolded to the destination.

Colin: That still poses the problem of getting her into the car.

Steph: We could leave her a note saying that she has to wear the blindfolded in her vestibule at 4pm.

Finn: 4pm is an ungodly hour.

Chloe: You know why Finn, we have to leave at that time.

Finn: To get there before it gets too late.

Colin: So what is the plan then?

Logan: We leave a mysterious envelope with instructions and a blindfold in the envelope by her window and we will pick her up from her vestibule in her blindfold. We remove it once we get there.

Colin: What about our identities being exposed?

Chloe: She won't be able to name, names. It was one the conditions to coming. So is that all?

Logan: Yes, meeting over. Chloe, can you be the best fiancé ever and make us your famous omelette's please.

Colin: The famous Hayden omelettes. Ooh I want some.

Steph: Trust me Colin, they are as good as Logan says they are.

Finn: Please, little one feed us.

Chloe: Okay, fine but one of you has to make the coffee.

Colin agrees to make the coffee, whilst Chloe gets out the ingredients to make omelettes.

Chloe: Shout out, what kind of omelette you want?

Colin: Bacon and Mushroom.

Steph: Cheese and Mushroom, thank you girly.

Finn: Cheese and Bacon, please.

Logan: Ham and Cheese, Bon, thank you.

Chloe: Coming right up.

Colin gets our coffee cups and pours coffee into the cups and puts them on the dining table. Chloe cooks and plates up the omelettes and passes them to her friends and sits her own omelette down in front of her. They start eating.

Colin: Thank you, this is really good, Princess where did you learn to cook like this?

Finn: Little one, this is delicious.

Steph: It's so good. Thanks, girly.

Logan: This is great, Bon. Logan kisses Chloe in appreciation.

Chloe: Thanks guys. Thank you for the compliments. Colin, I learnt how to cook from my nanny Rosa.

Logan: Oh I remember her, she used to make us all amazing dishes to eat.

Steph: Her food was to die for remember, Chlo?

Chloe: Yes, I do.

Logan: In Omnia paratis.

Chloe: Me too, In Omnia paratis.

Colin: In Omnia paratis.

Finn: In Omnia paratis!

Steph: Oh, what the hell, In Omnia paratis.

Chloe: Where did that come from, L?

Logan: It was just something I felt like I had to shout out to the world.

Colin: That was very corny of you, Huntz.

Steph: I think it was nice.

Chloe: Me, too.

Finn: I'm proud of us, we got back control of the LDB very quickly, faster than I thought it would take.

Logan: It's only because we have seniority over most of them.

Chloe: Only a select few, but we have easily dealt with them.

Steph: Now we have the positions we had from when we left.

Chloe: I'm the event director again. I usually help each senior committee member with any of their ideas for stunts. I think Juliet took over from last year; she just gave me back the job.

Logan: I still plan the stunts. Robert had a go at that, but failed miserably.

Colin: Finn was in charge of the booze.

Finn: Colin made sure everyone was following the rules.

Colin: No, that I did as well, my job was induction and checking for any surprise legacies.

Chloe: Hey! I did tell you about Rory. I told Robert as well and you know how that turned out.

Steph: He messed up and we had to fix it now let's, move on. I was in charge of the themes for each excursion. Now that I'm back, I'm the costume director, Rosemary's style sucks.

Logan: Chloe, you free tonight?

Chloe: No, sorry, Aunt Emily called me and shanghaied me into another dinner and she also made me feel guilty about not inviting her New York with the others. She also said that I took away the precious time she was supposed to be spending with Lorelai and Rory and to make it up to her I have to come to dinner on Friday.

Steph: Tough break, why didn't you invite her?

Chloe: Aunt Lo and her would have been fighting all weekend, if they spent that much time alone together.

Logan: Do you want to come with you?

Chloe: No, I'll spare you from the torture, plus my uncle Chris will be there for my own sanity's sake.

/ Elder Gilmore House. Chloe, Emily, and Rory are patiently waiting for Lorelai and Chris who are running late. Doorbell rings and the maid answers the door. Lorelai: Oh, We're late.

Chris: It's your fault we are.

Emily: I know.

Lorelai: Blame the insane people driving in front of me. They has a "honk if you love to scuba dive" bumper stick on the back of their car, so I honked.

Chris: But you don't know how to scuba dive, let alone love it.

Emily: Christopher's right, you don't scuba dive.

Lorelai: Yes, but I've been testing people who have "honk" bumper stickers lately to see if they really want people to honk. Guess what? They don't. I lay on my horn, and this alleged scuba diver slows to a crawl in front of me just out of revenge, and I'm screwed.

Chris: Well I did warn you, Lore.

Lorelai: I know Christopher. Now stop reminding me.

Emily: You need a hobby.

Lorelai: Yes, actually.

Chris: I'll find you a Lorelai suitable hobby.

Lorelai: What do you mean by that?

Chris: It means something that you will actually do.

Emily: Come on, the girls are waiting.

Lorelai: This isn't over, buster. They walk into the living room.

Rory: Hey, what happened?

Emily: She honked.

Rory: I just thought up a great idea for a reality show. You pull people over who have those "honk if love whatever" bumper stickers, you kidnap them, and you make them do whatever the bumper sticker says they like to do, whether they do it or not. And then make them eat bugs.

Chloe: Oh not that again, you can't just honk at every bumper sticker, You might not even do the things.

Chris: Here, here.

Emily: Even with this, I feel like you keep so much from me with these separate worlds of yours. It's not right. It's been something, I've been thinking about for ages.

Lorelai: I will try harder to merge the worlds. I promise.

Emily: Well, start now. I want to have dinner with you and Christopher together; you never want to spend any time with me, bring Gigi as well.

Chris: Lore and I have busy schedules.

Emily: Next week.

Lorelai: What?

Chris: But Emily.

Emily: I'll get my book and we will pick a date next week.

Lorelai: Mom…

Chris: Emily…

Emily: Next Week. She goes to get her book,

Rory: Honk, if Emily Gilmore views your mind as her personal playground.

Lorelai: Honk, honk.

Chris: Honk…

/ Hayden house. Elizabeth, Chloe and Shira and are talking about wedding plans with the wedding planner Lacy. Lacy: So have you decided the flowers for the bridal party.

Chloe: I have decided blue exotic lilies' for the bridesmaid and red roses for me.

Lacy: Okay, So you have decided the flowers for the bridal party. How about the centrepieces then?

Chloe: I have want blue orchids and blue tulips for the centrepieces.

Shira: I've booked Logan and his friend's tux fitting.

Chloe: Logan and I are going to New York to book the wedding venues in a couple of weeks. It's already been reserved so it's fine. Vera sent drawings of my dress and I love the dress and I 100% approved it and she now has got people making it. So when Logan and I go to New York, she will do a proper fitting.

They both nod and Lacy scribbles this down. Elizabeth: The food?

Chloe: We still need to find a decent caterer and the cake, Logan and I will are going to this special custom cake shop and are deciding the cake today.

Lacy: The bridesmaid dresses.

Chloe: They have been designed and approved by my friends and they are being made. The girls will need to find time themselves to get a final fitting, so note that.

Lacy: The music?

Chloe: We haven't thought about the music yet. Chloe looks apologetically at Lacy.

Lacy: That's fine; I'll book a day for one of you to audition bands. So your wedding colours are?

Chloe: Silver and Blue.

Shira: I have some sample designs for the invitations, Chloe and Logan will need to go through these together.

Chloe: I will do.

Shira: What about the honeymoon?

Elizabeth: Chloe and I have decided the decided the china for the wedding and the cutlery.

Chloe: Logan and I still need to decide the honeymoon.

Lacy: So you've made most of the decisions already that's great. You're ahead of schedule. You still need to do your registry.

Chloe: Logan and I will do it when we have time.

Lacy: I think that's all we have to do today. Is there anything you want to ask me?

Shira: No, We have everything under control.

Lacy: I'll let myself out. Call me if you need anything.

Chloe: Will do.

Elizabeth: I will see you out.

Elizabeth comes back in and sits.

Elizabeth: So how's school going? It's your junior year.

Chloe: Mom, you know how it is at Yale. You used to go there. It's challenging and fun at the same time.

Shira: And Logan?

Chloe: We have been thinking of living together before we are married, to ease us into the transition.

Elizabeth: When are you two thinking about doing this?

Chloe: After Christmas, before spring semester starts.

Shira: Why are you waiting until then?

Chloe: So that Steph has time to find a room-mate.

Elizabeth: That's nice of you. Chloe looks at her watch and panics.

Chloe: Shoot. I have a class in an hour and I need to get their early because I'm always late to this class.

Shira: Bye, Honey. She kisses Chloe on the cheek and hugs her.

Elizabeth: Bye, sweetie. She hugs Chloe and kisses her on the forehead.

Chloe rushes out of the house and gets into her Lexus and drives back to Yale.

/ Logan is at lunch with his family. Mitchum, Honor and Shira and Logan are talking about what's going on in their lives. Logan: So what's new with you guys?

Mitchum: Business is doing well. I recently acquired a good paper. Is Chloe still writing?

Logan: She still writes but she's still picky when given assignments, she says that writing is a hobby and the law is what she wants to do with her life.

Shira: Well, She's wants to be a lawyer.

Mitchum: That's too bad; I think she has what it takes to be a reporter. She always said what she thought and opposed anyone who didn't think her way.

Honor: That's sounds like Chlo. Speaking of Chlo where is she?

Logan: She has back to back classes for the rest of the day. She sends her apologies.

Shira: Yes, I distinctly remember her rushing out after our meeting this morning, worried about being late for class.

Logan: Honor, What's new with you?

Honor: Not much, Josh and I are still together.

Shira: No engagement yet?

Honor: Mom, we will get engaged eventually but now's not the time for it. We are happy living together at the moment.

Logan: We should be happy that they are happy, Mom. So, Mom what's new with you?

Honor: Yes, Mom, you haven't said what's new with you?

Shira: Same old, same old. I went with your father to the DAR charity auction last night.

They eat and talk. They all leave soon after paying the bill.

/ Logan's Dorm. Logan has just got back from his meeting with his father. He is hanging out with Colin and Finn. Finn: So how was the meeting with the family?

Colin: What's with the face Huntz?

Logan: It was fine, not much happened and Dad was his usual self. Mom asked about Honor's relationship status and both of them kept hinting at me spending more time at the paper and maybe encouraging Chloe's pieces because such a gift of writing shouldn't go to waste.

Finn: Have you told Little One about this revelation from the dark lord?

Logan: No and I'm not going to put any more pressure on her than she's already getting from the rest of her family.

Finn looks around not seeing Chloe. Finn: Speaking of Little One, where is she? She's normally always at your place.

Logan: She had morning meeting with our mothers and the wedding planner to go over wedding plans and then she has class until 4.

Colin: How come you weren't forced to go to this meeting?

Finn: And how did Little One get out of lunch with your family?

Logan: I had lunch with the family and Chloe couldn't make it because she had classes and I had early morning classes so I couldn't make the meeting.

Colin: So you got out wedding planning. You know Chloe will make you pay for it.

Logan: I think we are even, she missed out on the monthly family lunch, while I got to skip a weekly breakfast with her family. I think she got the better end of the deal.

Colin and Finn agree to this and then Colin, Finn and Logan leave for classes soon after.

/ Yale Newspaper office. Doyle and Rory are talking newspaper business. Doyle: We eat it, we breathe it, its our heart and lungs. What is it? The three basics: accuracy, accuracy, and accuracy. It's my head that went up on a platter, okay? So go the extra yard. Protect my head.

Rory: Headache, Doyle?

Doyle: Charles Graw used to eat aspirin like candy. He eat candy like candy, too, hence the belly like jello. That was mean. The man's dead. So, how's the story coming? On that secret society?

Rory: The life and death brigade. Get this. I've got a contact.

Doyle: Inside?

Rory: Deep inside.

Doyle: Who?

Rory: Anonymous. Don't ask again.

Doyle: Your call.

Rory: I'm going to tell this story from the inside.

Doyle: You'll be careful?

Rory: Careful enough.

Doyle: Well, stay on it.

Rory: You bet.

Doyle: I love this. We just had a very All the President's Men moment.

Rory: Very.

Doyle: Moving around the newsroom like that, felt good.

Rory: Let's do it again sometime.

Doyle: Now?

Rory: Might look silly.

Doyle: Carry on.

Rory: Right, Chief.

/ Yale Branford Dorms. Logan and Chloe are walking through Yale towards Rory's dorm to drop off the note for Rory. Chloe: So the plan is what again? I need you to know it.

Logan: It is to stick the envelope with the instructions and the blindfold and tape it to her window.

Chloe: Do you even know where Rory's dorm is?

Logan: So course I do. I've been to it before.

Chloe: If you are so sure, lead the way.

Logan: It was Branford she was living in, right?

Chloe: Yes. Okay and now which window is hers?

Logan: Umm, fine I have no idea where it is. Help me?

Chloe: This way.

Logan: So where is Ace's Dorm?

Chloe: Over here.

Logan: Oh, so how was the meeting with the wedding planner?

Chloe: It went fine. She told us we are on schedule for the wedding. She reminded me, we have a cake tasting appointment tomorrow at 10am.

Logan: So, tomorrow we are going cake tasting?

Chloe: Well, yes.

Logan: Why, tomorrow.

Chloe: Yes, We need to pick a good cake for the wedding. The longer we leave it, the harder it will be to find a decent cake shop and designer.

Logan: What time should I pick you up?

Chloe: The appointment's early morning at 10am. They approach Rory's window.

Logan: Is that the right one. He points to Rory's window.

Chloe: Yes and Logan sticks the envelope outside of the window and they go home.

Lane is working. Zach comes over to her and asks to go a date with her. She accepts and he walks off. Lane gets back to work. Lorelai and Chris arrive with Gigi at Lorelai's parents' house and they have an awkward dinner. Emily constantly asks difficult questions about their future and what are their plans are for it.

/ Yale Dorms. Rory's room. Rory walks in and presses a button on her answering machine. Dean: Hey. It's Dean. Uh, so, we were supposed to get together day after tomorrow, but I have to cancel…again. One day, I'm going to have one job, not three, which will simplify everything. I hope. Anyway, um, I was hoping we could somehow hook up tomorrow night, I forget if you have something going on, but I've got a three hour window, and I was thinking dinner or something. Maybe we can meet halfway between Yale and Stars Hollow. That probably puts us on the interstate, meaning the six ninety nine surf and turf special, but hell, I'm a cheap date. Uh, so, not the most romantic get together for us, but something's better than nothing. Let me know. Bye. As she listens to the message, she notices an envelope taped to the outside of her window. She reaches out and opens it and reads this note: "Be in your vestibule at four tomorrow. Blindfolded. The LDB." She reaches into the envelope again and pulls out a blindfold.

The answering machine says the end of messages.

/ Morning. Chloe and Logan are cake tasting at Cakes by Lilly. They are greeted by an employee, whose name is Lila. Lila: Hi, welcome to Cakes by Lilly. How can we help you?

Chloe: I'm Chloe and this is Logan. We have a wedding cake testing appointment under the name Hayden for 10am.

Lila: Okay, I'll check my computer to confirm and to know where to put you.

Lila types something on her computer. She smiles and says. Lila: Right this way, we have the sample cakes set up for you.

Logan: Come on, Bon.

Chloe: I'm coming, the cakes can wait a second.

Lila: We have the red velvet, chocolate truffle and the chocolate coconut.

Logan: Well let's get eating.

Chloe and Logan start taking bites out of each of the cakes and make notes.

Chloe: So…

Logan: So…

Chloe: Logan, which one did you like the most?

Logan: It's a tossup between the chocolate truffle and the red velvet. How about you?

Chloe: I like the chocolate truffle the most.

Logan: So the cake we are having at our wedding is…

Chloe: I want the chocolate truffle, you like it as well so…

Logan: Let's have the chocolate truffle. Lila comes over to them.

Lila: How's it going over here?

Chloe: We have decided the chocolate truffle for the cake. Now we need to decide the cake shape and design.

Logan: Yes, can we have one of your cake designers; design something for our wedding please?

Lila: Sure, but we have to see what kind of cake you want. She hands them their catalogue of cakes. Look through them and tell me which one you like the look of?

Chloe: Okay, thanks.

Logan: Let's take a look. They look through the cakes and find a four tiered cake with vanilla frosting with chocolate truffles all around with edible flowers decorating the cake. It also has a mini bride and groom on top. Should we order now?

Chloe: We like it and it's our wedding so let's do it. Lila!

Logan: I agree.

Lila walks over. Chloe shows her the cake they want and they order the cake with the chocolate truffle cake for march. Logan pays a deposit and he takes a receipt and they both leave.

/ 4pm late afternoon. Chloe, Steph, Colin, Finn and arguing in the car about who is going to get Rory. Steph: So how did the meeting with the wedding planner go?

Chloe: It went fine, but Logan ditched me and left me alone yesterday with his mom, my mom and the wedding planner.

Logan: My dad needed to see for paper stuff?

Chloe: What paper stuff?

Logan: He wants me to take on a more hands on role at the Yale Daily News, but I'm not doing it.

Chloe: Okay.

Steph: Oh, you went cake tasting today. How did that go?

Finn: Little one, you went eating cakes, without me. I'm hurt.

Logan: Finn, we were there at 10am, and you at that time were passed out.

Steph: Plus, you think being up that time of day is unholy.

Chloe: Finn, we needed to decide the cake for the wedding and we wanted to do this with only Logan and I being there. So that only Logan and I know how the cake tastes and the rest of you have to wait until March.

Steph: What cake did you pick?

Logan: We picked a chocolate truffle.

Chloe: It was so good.

Colin: Did you bring back any for us?

Chloe: No, sorry. Logan wanting to change the subject asked.

Logan: So why are we still sitting in this car?

Finn: It is too early for this conversation.

Chloe: Because we are waiting to pick Rory up for the event.

Steph: So who is going to get Miss Gilmore?

Colin: I'm not.

Finn: I cannot move myself.

Logan: Finn is in no state to go anywhere.

Steph: Well I'm driving.

Finn: It is an ungodly hour.

Logan: Finn, Chloe warned you not to get drunk last night, but you didn't listen.

Chloe: Again, so who is going to get her?

Logan: Fine I will.

Steph: You sure, Logan.

Logan: Well, I am her inside contact, so it should be me.

Finn: Good luck, mate.

Chloe: I'll go with you.

Logan: You sure?

Chloe: Yes I'm sure, so let's go.

Chloe and Logan get out of the car and walk towards Rory's vestibule.

/ Yale Dorms. Rory is standing blindfolded as other student walk by. Logan: Hey, Ace, you ready? Logan reaches around a corner and pulls her by the arm.

Chloe: Hey, you okay?

Rory: Well…

Logan puts Rory in between him and Chloe in the Black SUV. Rory sits blindfolded in the middle.

Logan: Hit it! Chloe suddenly remembers something.

She looks at Finn and asks. Chloe: I thought you were supposed to be driving.

Finn: Ah! Not so loud.

Chloe: Don't be such a baby.

Steph: You're very auditorily sensitive today.

Chloe: Your voice is just perky and upbeat.

Finn: Oh, and your voice helps.

Chloe: Hey!

Chloe hits the back of Finn's head. He yelps.

Colin: Is the blindfold secure?

Logan: Secure and in place.

Chloe: Don't be such a worry wart.

Colin: Our anonymity's crucial, Logan. Crucial.

Chloe: Like you haven't told us like a million times. Finn groans.

Chloe: Sorry.

Rory: What's wrong with Finn?

Chloe: Apparently my voice is too perky for Finn's head or he's hung-over.

Colin: Great job with the blindfold, Logan.

Chloe: She's not stupid and was going to find out who we are eventually.

Rory: I recognized your voices, Colin. Hey, Minnie. She's right you know, Colin.

Chloe: I told you.

Finn: Could everyone keep it down, please.

Rory: Can we remove the blindfold now?

Chloe: Sorry, Lola we can't because Uh, Logan you say it.

Logan: We're also hiding our destination.

Finn: Plus, we had to leave at this ungodly hour.

Rory: It's four in the afternoon.

Logan: He's got a thing about the sun.

Chloe: It's his own fault. His pain is self-inflicted. He's hung-over, the moron. I told him not to drink last night but did he listen, no!

Finn: It's too bright.

Chloe: It will be dark soon. Finn nods.

Rory: So how come you're not wearing your gorilla masks?

Chloe: Gorilla masks?

Colin: She can see.

Rory: I can tell because your voices aren't muffled.

Steph: She's sharp.

Rory: Who's the girl?

Chloe: That's my best friend.

Steph: I've been told we've met. I've met you many times. The time you're talking of, I've no memory of it.

Rory: Oh, Gorilla Girl.

Chloe: Another clue, Lola. You spent last weekend in New York with her.

Steph: Oh, well, isn't that a pretty nickname.

Chloe: But to her friends, she's Steph.

Rory: Oh my god, Steph that was you in the bathroom at Yale.

Steph: Yes it was.

Chloe: I remember Steph trying to remember if someone saw her and followed her out. Someone obviously did, right Rory?

Rory: Right, She got me curious.

Logan: You know what curiosity killed, right?

Finn: The cat!

Rory: Thanks Finn for that. How did I not recognise you in the bathroom?

Chloe: I don't know how you didn't put the pieces together faster. I thought you would work it out when we went to New York; you spent most of time in her company there. I was confused you didn't confront her about it.

Steph: I was wondering when she would work it too. Every time you looked at me, I thought you worked it out.

Logan: The secret to best hiding spots is to hide in plain sight.

Chloe: It's clever.

Logan: Oh, by the way, this thing's overnight.

Rory: Overnight?

Chloe: You'll have everything you need provided for you, Hun.

Logan: Didn't I mention that before?

Rory: Oh, must have slipped your mind.

Chloe: It did kind of did slip all of our minds. We just automatically thought you would be ready for anything.

Finn: In Omnia paratis! All of them but Rory cheer.

Chloe: I knew that would happen.

Logan: That doesn't screw up anything for you, does it?

Rory: No.

Chloe: Did you have plans with Dean?

Rory: No.

Logan: No?

Rory: Nope.

Logan: Hmm. Loose schedule. Good.

Finn: We like our schedule loose, like our women.

Chloe: Shut up, I'm not like that. Steph, Colin, Logan and Finn laugh at my comment. Chloe sighs in exasperation.

Colin: Clever.

Steph: No stupid. You never piss off Chloe while you're in a confined space with her.

Chloe: What does that mean?

Steph: Nothing, sweetie nothing.

Chloe: I'll let it go because I can't be bothered to ask.

Finn: My God, it's early.

Chloe/Steph: Get over it Finn.

Logan: This is going to be a long drive.

Chloe: Finn, It'll be dark soon. So be patient.

Steph: That's going to be hard for Finn to do. He's never been a patient person.

Colin: I concur.

Rory: Even I agree.

Chloe: I have to admit that's true.

Finn: I'm right here, you know.

Logan: Yes, we do know your there. The constant whining from you reminds us of this fact.

Chris and Richard are talking on the phone. Richard suggests a game of golf. Chris feels compelled to do this and says yes.


	10. You Jump, I Jump, Jack Part 2

Chapter 10 – The Life and Death Brigade.

/ Woods. Cars are parked. The black SUV pulls up near a table with old-fashioned lanterns on it and also tents all around. Finn: This mountain air has revived me. Finn laughs and runs off.

Logan: Make sure he doesn't run off a cliff.

Colin: Stephanie, it's your turn. Colin kisses her quickly.

Stephanie: Finn! You slow down! Steph grabs a lantern and follows.

Chloe: Be careful, Stephanie!

Steph: I will!

Chloe: Go after both of them, Colin.

Colin: Do I have to?

Chloe: Yes, now go! I push him towards the direction both Steph and Finn have walked off to.

Colin: Okay, fine. Colin walks off after them.

Logan: You're bossy, Bon.

Chloe: I don't want anyone to get lost.

Logan: So what do you think of the site.

Chloe: I love it. I can't wait to see the costumes.

Rory: I smell trees.

Chloe: It's because we are in the woods, dear.

Rory: Thanks for informing me of that.

Logan: Oh, nothing gets past you doesn't it. He grabs a lantern and leads Rory in the woods.

Chloe: And nothing ever will. Just remember that.

Logan: Oh, I will.

Rory: So the firing squad is just up ahead.

Logan: Yep, and there's a line. Damn.

Chloe: Just your luck, Lola. Chloe nudges Logan.

Rory: Seriously, Logan, is the blindfold coming off, or am I Patty Hearst-ing it the whole trip?

Chloe: Logan, enough is enough. Stop teasing her.

Logan: Fine, spoilsport. It's coming off right now. Logan pulls it off.

Rory opens her eyes to see a camp full of white tents, candles and lanterns, and turn of the century furniture.

Rory: Oh, my.

Chloe: Oh I know, right.

Chris then phone Lorelai who then tries to get Chris out of it. Richard says that he says given his word and that because of this he and Christopher will be golfing tomorrow.

/ Woods. Chloe, Rory and Logan are walking among the tents.

Logan: Is this what you expected? Rory looks speechless.

Finn walks over to them. Finn: So, love, what is the verdict? Rory still looks speechless.

Chloe: Well is it? Chloe implores.

Rory: No, not at all what I expected.

Logan: Let me guess what you were thinking: sleeping bag, flashlights, keg, three boxes of stale triscuits, half eaten bag of Oreos, some Doritos and a bong. Finn shakes his head.

Finn: Oh, Love we are rich.

Rory: That may be exactly what I pictured. Sorry.

Logan: You can apologize later. This is yours. He opens a tent.

Rory: Mine?

Chloe: Yes, yours.

Finn: You can share my tent if you get scared, Love.

Rory: No, no, this is fine. Thanks but no thanks, Finn.

Logan: Not much closet space, but the view's decent.

Chloe: Logan's and my tent is over there. I point towards the right.

Finn: Right next to mine, love. Rory shakes her head at that comment.

Rory: It's cosy. She goes inside.

Chloe: Do you need change of clothes? There's a certain type of dress code here.

Rory: No, thanks, I'm fine.

Chloe: Okay. Let's go, we have to check in with Seth about the you know what. Finn are you still in for tomorrow?

Finn: Hell yes, I am, I can't wait. In Omnia paratis.

Logan: Festivities start in half an hour. Chloe, Logan and Finn leave.

Rory sits on her bed and pulls out her phone.

Rory: Dean, hi. It's me. I got your call. I would love to have dinner with you tonight, but something unbelievably unexpected came up, and it's going to keep me busy for a couple of days. I'd give you more info, but it's all a little dali-esque and hard to explain. I'll fill you in when I get home. If I get home. Just kidding. I hope. Bye. She hangs up and pulls out her notepad. An owl hoots in the distance.

Lane and Zack go on date. Zach picks her up early and they decide on to do. They complement each other appearance. In the end they decide to hang in their apartment and get a pizza. They watch Stop Making Sense but Brian interrupt and they complain that they a date. Brian wonders where he will go and Lane suggests her room and after Zach making a comment about the date she sends Brian to her room.

/ The main tent. Logan and Chloe are talking with Seth about the stunt. Seth: So I have done most of the testing I can do and it's gotten to be positive results.

Chloe: So the safety factor?

Logan: There's always going to be risks when doing these types of stunts. Remember?

Chloe: I know, but I need to be sure when I ask Rory to participate in the stunt tomorrow that I haven't missed anything.

Logan: You're still asking Rory to do the stunt as well?

Chloe: She'll need it for initiation, if she wants to become a member.

Logan: Do you think she will?

Chloe: I hope so. I let Aunt Lo know about where Rory will be.

Logan: Why?

Chloe: Because they are freakishly close and she'll call the FBI once she hasn't heard from Rory after a day.

Logan: Oh, okay, so it's just the umbrella, we'll be holding.

Seth: Yes, the harness will be clicked on to the sash, I'll add and then connect the wire to the back of you.

Chloe: That sounds fine. Dress code is ball gowns for the ladies and tuxes for the guy's.

Logan: Do we have too?…

Chloe: Yes we do. If I have to jump in a ball gown, then you will be at least jumping in a suit.

Logan: Fine.

Seth: So how many people are jumping tomorrow?

Chloe: Well, obviously Logan and I are participating.

Logan: Steph and Colin and Finn.

Seth: Well that's only 5. For safety reasons we need you guys to go down in pairs. So we need another person.

Chloe: I'm working on it.

Logan: Well, If Rory says yes then she'll be jumping with Finn.

Chloe: If he's sober long enough to be do this.

Seth: Guy's calm down, everything will be fine. Now let's join the others in the festivities outside.

Logan: Yes we do, Seth leaves the tent. Bon, turn of the century fashion suits you. You look so beautiful.

Chloe: Why, thank you kind sir, you look very dashing as well.

Logan: Well, we are all alone right now. Logan looks suggestively at Chloe. Chloe groans.

Chloe: We can't, I would love to, but we are the hosts this weekend.

Logan: But Bon…

Chloe: You decided you wanted to plan the first weekend event of the year.

Logan: Yes, it's only because it's been ages since we planned one of these things. I missed the LDB and being ready for anything.

Chloe: Logan, remember, we had fun last year travelling all over the place. Plus we are only hosts until everyone goes sleep and you know what that means.

Logan: Fine, but tonight after everyone's asleep, you're mine.

Chloe: Let's go.

/ Woods. Rory comes out of her tent and sees everyone dressed in turn of the century clothes. She catches up to a couple. She asks about the event and they talk complete nonsense to her. They then tell her that they play a game of words without e's. She confirms this and leaves them to it. Rory wanders through the camp and she sees Stephanie and Chloe standing together in turn of the century clothing talking.

Rory: Hi, Stephanie, Hey Minnie.

Chloe: Hi, Lola.

Stephanie: Oh, good, you're using "e's". No champagne?

Chloe: I'm still going along with it. So call moi, Chlo or Mini. It's fun to play.

Rory: Forget that. Your costumes are so elaborate, is this why you asked me if I wanted to change? Chloe looks pleadingly to Steph.

Steph: Well yes, she did. She didn't want you to stick out like a sore thumb.

Chloe: I did try to, Rory; by putting on the similar clothing it would show that you're just. She looks at Steph. You finish that girly.

Steph: You're seriously taking this too far. She looks incredulously at Chloe. What this idiot is saying that, is that if you had taken up on Chloe's offer of a change your clothes, it would make the group's perception of you better. Instead of this, us and you thing, that you're getting from the group.

Chloe: Okay, I'm going now. Try to talk with the others and fun and all that. Chloe walks off.

Rory: Okay I'll see you later. She shouts after Chloe. Chloe says Okay.

Rory turns to Stephanie. Rory: So, is Logan the head of the group?

Stephanie: There's no head of the group, Rory. We're anarchy collective, we don't recognize leaders per se. plus it's a secret. I shouldn't be talking to you. Stephanie hiccups. Warning sign.

Rory: Because the way that people act around him, Logan kind of seems…

Stephanie: Cute?

Rory: Because the way that people act around him, Logan kind of seems…

Stephanie: Cute?

Rory: No. no, way. Eww, he's my cousin's fiancé.

Stephanie: No?

Rory: Well, yes, but…

Stephanie: You know he only wants Chloe right? And always will.

Rory: Like I told you he's not my type. I'm here for the paper. I'm a reporter.

Stephanie: Bet you're a good reporter. And a very good girl. Oh dear, I'm talking to you. I shouldn't be talking to you. I have to kill myself now… excuse me. She walks away. Rory tries talking to a group of guys about the safari them but they walk away when they ask to quote Max Ernst.

/ Later on. Chloe, Logan, Steph, Colin, Finn, Rosemary, Juliet, Robert and Seth are hanging around the campfire talking.

Robert: So guys, how was your vacation from reality?

Finn: It was fun, well the parts I remember of it?

Chloe: That's because you were drunk most of the time.

Colin: Do know the irony? The one time he wasn't drunk, he drove the yacht and sank it.

Logan: I know that's what scares me the most, even when not drunk he gets into messes.

Finn: Oi, I'm still here you know.

Juliet: Like we would forget.

Rosemary: I certainly haven't with you following me around like a lost puppy.

Finn: That's only because love, I want to spend some more time with you.

Rosemary: Finn, you know I won't believe a single word you say. The conversation becomes awkward.

Chloe looks around the campsite and sees no sign of Rory.

Chloe: Logan, where's Rory? He looks around as well.

Logan: Maybe, she's in her tent?

Steph: No, she isn't, I went to check on her earlier and she wasn't in it. Chloe starts to get worried.

Colin: Calm down, Princess. I'm sure one of us, knows where she went.

Finn: I saw her walking into the forest earlier. I followed but she was busy scribbling away in her notebook. She looked busy and I didn't want to disturb her.

Chloe: Which direction did she walk to?

Finn points over to the left. Chloe: Logan we need to make sure she's okay. I promised to keep her safe.

Colin: I'm sure she'll be fine.

Finn: She'll call out if she gets lost. She looks like a smart one.

Chloe: Logan, we also need to talk about tomorrow with her.

Finn: Is reporter girl, finding out about the stunt before us.

Robert: That's not fair; she's not even in the LDB.

Chloe: Well, she would have become a member by now, if you weren't incompetent.

Robert: What's that supposed to mean?

Colin: You know what she means!

Steph: It means that if you did the job that you now no longer have, Rory would already be a member of the LDB. She has more of a right than you do to the LDB. She is actually a Yale legacy at Yale.

Logan: 5 generations.

Robert: I made a mistake, so are you guys never going to let me live it down. It's bad enough that Colin automatically took my job from me.

Colin: It was my job first. We told you that the positions we gave were only temporarily yours and that we would only be away for a year.

Chloe: Robert, it's not that we keep reminding you of the mistake you made…

Steph: It's just that you keeping making digs at the 5 of us…

Finn: For fixing the mess that you created…

Colin: In the best way we could do it in and it saved this groups reputation.

Logan: And prevented powerful and influential alum from stopping their donations to the LDB.

Chloe: So you guys will talk to the others and ask them to be nicer to Rory, because she is one of us and we always no matter what look after or own. Trust us to own what we are doing. Logan seeing Chloe upset and on the verge of tears. He drags Chloe up.

Logan: Okay, let's go.

Chloe: Okay.

/ Rory is sitting under a tree in view of the camp. Logan and Chloe walk toward her with a lantern and a plate. Logan: How goes it, pariah?

Chloe ignores his comment. Chloe: Where have you been? I've been worried about you.

Rory: Minnie? Logan?

Logan: Word was a bear dragged you off.

Chloe: I thought you'd been abducted by aliens. I was wondering how to explain that to Aunt Lo.

Rory: No bear, No aliens I just wanted a quiet place to collect my thoughts. So back to using e's

Chloe: Yes. It got tiring after a while

Logan: You found it, tiring? It annoyed me so I had to break her out of the habit.

Chloe: Why? You hungry? I can get you food.

Rory: Thanks, but I've eaten.

Logan: Good. This is for Chloe and I. Sorry you're not getting much from the group. Took a little arm-twisting to get them to agree to let you come in the first place.

Chloe: There were a lot of arguments but we had a mess we needed to sort out. They just think you're going to expose the actual members of the LDB and some of us have the cops after us. They won't know you like I do and they don't really trust you. I do and Logan does.

Rory: I don't need their cooperation. I've already filled two notebooks without their cooperation. Half of one without using the letter e, but I could use both of yours. I don't expect them to trust me but I'm glad I have both of your's. So what arguments?

Chloe: I can't talk about that, sorry.

Logan: Way too much salt on this.

Chloe: Yes, I thought it was just me that thought that.

Rory: I mean, this is pretty incredible, but it's just a preamble to the big stunt tomorrow, right?

Chloe: Why is there salt in this at all? It doesn't need it.

Logan: It's Finn, he's Australian. They like salt.

Rory: How do you pay for this? Are there dues, or do you chip in, is there alumni sponsoring it? How is it organized? And what is happening tomorrow? Is it just as big, or bigger? And do people know that you're here? Park Rangers or the landowner? Where are we? Are we still in Connecticut? And your answer cannot include the word salt.

Chloe: I think it's time to tell her the conditions. Chloe whispered in Logan's ear.

Logan: Okay. I think it's time to fill you in on the conditions of you being here.

Rory: Okay.

Logan: First, no pictures. Holds up her camera.

Rory: Hey! She looks to Chloe for help.

Chloe: Sorry, can't have pictures exposing us.

Logan: Aw, you'll get it back at the end of the trip. Second, no names.

Rory: I'm not exactly being introduced to anyone as it is.

Chloe: You being kind of nosy.

Rory: How so?

Chloe: You jump into interviewer mode and people feel like they are on trial. Chloe looks at Rory seriously and Rory sighs.

Rory: Sorry, I'll be more subtle.

Logan: Third, no physical descriptions of any of us. Like, Chloe said there are authority figures up and down Connecticut trying to nab us for things we may have done in the past. Naughty things. He winks at Chloe. Rory looks up in a questioning glance.

Chloe: You don't need to know about that. So…

Rory: Keep you anonymous. I hear you.

Logan: What number am I on?

Rory: Just at third.

Logan: Fourth, no identification of our location.

Rory: I don't know where we are.

Chloe: Rory!

Rory: Okay.

Logan: Fifth.

Rory: You're going of –ifths.

Chloe: Rory, do you how much is on the line by doing this?

Rory: No?

Chloe: So listen up.

Logan: Most important condition of all. You must agree not to interfere with the integrity of the event.

Rory: What is the event? And how could I interfere?

Chloe: All will be revealed. So...

Logan: So you agree?

Rory: Yes, I agree. The camp breaks into song.

Rory: It's pretty.

Chloe: They are drunk.

Logan: They are so wasted.

Rory: Well it sounds pretty. I like it.

Logan: I didn't say I didn't like it. Chloe and Logan share a look. Chloe nods and the Logan gets up. Logan: Good luck Bon. He walks back to camp and sends Finn over.

Finn: Hi loves. What's up? He looks at Chloe in realisation. Are you telling her now, Little One?

Chloe: Yes I am. You said you wanted to be there when I did. Can you help explain?

Finn: Yes I did and I still do and of course I will love.

Rory: Explain what? and tell me what?

Chloe: Oh, Rory I need to talk to you about something?

Rory: What now?

Chloe: Um there's something you need to know, about why you're really here?

Rory: I thought I was here to do an article on the LDB.

Chloe: That's only part of the reason you're here.

Rory: What's the other part? Finn interrupts.

Finn: This is about your great grandmother and your grandfather.

Rory: What about Trix and Grandpa?

Chloe: They were members of the LDB when they were at Yale.

Rory: They were in this group? Why didn't they tell me this when I first came here?

Chloe: Rory's it's a secret society. Emphasis on secret. Your family members could only tell people who were already in the group and family members that weren't couldn't know until they were inducted. You're an exception to this rule.

Finn: The reason you're the exception is what we mean to say is that your family is a LDB legacy spanning 5 generations.

Chloe: Mines 6. Finn shoots her a look. Also, that means that last year if we were here you would here been tapped to join the LDB.

Rory: What does this mean for me now?

Chloe: We are asking you if you want to join the LDB.

Rory: Me, join a secret society?

Chloe: Think about all the new experiences being in this group will give you.

Finn: You don't have to decide now. But we need an answer by tomorrow morning.

Rory: I want to do this. Grandpa was always talking about his years at Yale and I feel like this is something I should be doing. Now I get what Grandpa was talking about.

Chloe: What did he say?

Rory: Just that he gained one in a lifetime experience at Yale.

Finn: There are things you have to do to pass the initiation.

Rory: Initiation!

Chloe: Well yeah, we all did it when we were inducted.

Rory: What things?

Chloe: You have to participate in a stunt, get two LDB members to vouch for you, I can't as we are related and it's not allowed. Then after that at the ceremony you have to pledge your allegiance and promise to stay quiet about the LDB in front of the whole brigade. Can you do that?

Rory: What stunt?

Finn: Love, all will be revealed tomorrow. So what do you think?

Rory: Okay, I'll do it.

Chloe: Sleep on it. Chloe decides Rory needs time to think. Logan comes towards them.

Logan: Chloe?

Chloe: Yeah?

Logan: You coming?

Chloe: I'll be right there. To Rory. I'll leave the light for you, Lola. I won't need it.

Logan: Hurry up, darling.

Chloe: Here I am. They leave Rory and Finn talking away.

/ Chloe and Logan are hanging out in their tent.

Chloe: So today went well?

Logan: Yes it did, but have you noticed something?

Chloe: What?

Logan: We haven't had any alone time today.

Chloe: I know, but we are alone right now.

Logan: So, we are Miss Hayden, but the million dollar question is what are we going to do with this rare opportunity?

Chloe: Well, Mr Huntzberger, you could start by putting those lips on mine.

Logan moves towards Chloe and tenderly kisses her. Chloe deepens the kiss by shoving her tongue down his throat. They roughly grab each other and battle for dominance. Logan's hands stray to Chloe's ties to her dress and quickly unties it, which causes her dress to pool at her legs. He pulls away to admire her corset and sucks and nibbles on her neck, causing Chloe to moan loudly when he gets to her special spot. Chloe grabs his hair moaning in approval which causes Logan to growl. He pulls away and Chloe unbuttons his shirt and rips in off him. Then she places open mouthed kisses on him and lightly bites him which causes him to purr but then Logan grabs control and kisses along her jaw and then suddenly rips off her corset and kisses along her collarbone. Aroused, by this Chloe boldly, unzips his trousers and pulls down his boxers at the same time. He then roughly grabs her breast and teases her while sucking hard the other. Chloe starts pumping his length causing him to moan loudly. He repeats this motion with the other one. Then he calmly lays Chloe down on the down and moves his way down her stomach and presses open mouth kisses on it which causes Chloe to moves fervently. He sucks her belly button which causes her to purr. To then inserts his fingers into her in and out without any mercy. Chloe begs and pleads for more. Logan without any warning thrusts into Chloe. Chloe screams and they both start meeting each other's thrust and sloppily kissing each other. The pressure becomes too much for Chloe as she cums, with Logan shortly after her. Logan lays back down and pulls Chloe to him. They cuddle.

Chloe: So that was…

Logan: Yeah, I know. Did you do the drop off?

Chloe: No, I didn't have time, so I got Steph to do it. She texted saying that she didn't get caught.

Logan: So what will you be wearing tomorrow my lady?

Chloe: Now, that my kind sir, that is a surprise.

Logan: How am I meant to coordinate with you on dress when I don't know the colour of the dress?

Chloe: Oh, I meant seeing the actual dress, you can know the colour.

Logan: Well…

Chloe: So impatient…Well its green.

Logan: Now was that so hard?

Chloe: Yes, and we have to get to sleep, we have to be up early to set up.

Logan: Uhh… don't remind me.

Chloe: Do I need you to remind you of who wanted to do this weekend?

Logan: No.

Chloe: Well then, night Logan, I love you.

Logan: Night, Chloe. I love you too. They fall asleep soon after.

/ Woods: Morning. Logan walks through the camp with Chloe in town in a dark green ball gown. Rory comes out of her tent.

Rory: Another day, another sartorial surprise. Logan: Start getting ready yourself.

Chloe: You have to go get ready, it's almost time.

Rory: I am ready and time for what?

Chloe: Can't tell you.

Logan: Dressed like that?

Chloe: No way, is that happening.

Rory: Well, I didn't have the "it's an overnight thing" warning, so unless you want me to fashion something out of pinecones, this is it.

Logan: That clothing is going to interfere with the integrity of our event and you agreed not to interfere with the integrity of our event.

Chloe: You could have asked me for a change of clothes. Lola, trust me, I wouldn't let you down.

Rory: But all I've got is a washbowl, a towel and a toothbrush.

Chloe: Lola, maybe you need to check your tent now.

Rory: Why?

Logan: Yeah, Chloe is right. Maybe you should check again. Is that all you've got? Look again, Ace.

Rory goes back into the tent and looks around. Under the bed she finds a large white dress box. Chloe: Did you find it…

Chris and Richard go golfing. / Woods: Outside Rory's tent. Logan and Chloe wait. Rory comes out in a pale blue ball gown. Rory: I got your event integrity right here, mister, miss.

Chloe: You look good.

Logan: No, I've got an eye for dress sizes. We go this way. Chloe hits Logan on the arm.

Chloe: No, I've for dress sizes. I was the one that picked that dress.

Logan: Come one, hurry.

Chloe: Come on.

Rory: You try running in a crinoline.

Chloe: I am.

Logan: We're late.

Rory: For what? The ritual sacrifice?

Chloe: Don't be ridiculous? Everyone is standing, wearing tuxes and gowns, listening to a speech.

Emcee: I do declare here gathered, one hundred and eighth assembly of the honourable Life and Death brigade. Rory, Logan and Chloe sneak in. Finn hands Rory a glass of champagne. Rory goes to stand by Finn.

Rory: He's using e's.

Emcee: Please raise your glasses, In Omnia Paratis!

Group: In Omnia Paratis! They turn to their partners and feed each other their champagne. Chloe and Logan feed each other their champagne. Finn and Rory do the same as well.

Finn: Now you might want to cover your ears. Chloe covers her ears and Logan does the same. A large gong is uncovered behind them.

Rory: Why? The emcee bangs the gong with a loud "clang". Everyone cheers and runs into the field.

Chloe: Let's go have fun.

Logan: And to think some groups just go bowling.

Later: A game of polo. The men are carrying carts which hold the ladies, who are leaning out the side, hitting a ball with mallets. Rory watches from the side. She wanders over to another area, where some guys are playing another game. One jumps off a table sideways onto a landing mat while another shoots at him with a paintball gun. Shooter: Pull! Shoots. Pull!

Spectators: Good shot! Pure skill!

Rory: Is this safe?

Chloe: Relatively and Maybe. I would think so... Rory and Chloe walk toward Logan and Finn, who are playing the same game further away.

Finn: Pull! Pull! All right, I'm bored. I want to be a target.

Rory: Finn don't.

Logan: You're always a target, Finn.

Finn: In Omnia Paratis.

Logan shooting. Logan: You want to interview, Finn, Ace you should do it quick. Pull!

Chloe: Go after him, Rory.

Rory: Not bad. Where's he gone?

Chloe looks around. Chloe: I don't know…

Logan: Thank you.

Rory: So is this your big stunt? Chloe laughs.

Logan: Big stunt?

Chloe: Do you really think he's going to tell you? We told everyone they will find out at the same time. Fair's fair Rory.

Rory: But Minnie, according to my research, you guys always do one big thing at your gatherings.

Logan: Pull!

Chloe: Let me have a go. Logan hands over the gun.

Chloe: Pull! She hit's the target heart.

Rory: You're better than Logan.

Chloe: Why thanks. Pull and now, I'm done.

Rory: Is this it?

Logan: Does it look like it?

Rory: I'm guessing no.

Logan: You answered your own question. Pull! You'll know when you see it. Rory looks sceptical.

Chloe: Trust me, when you see it, you'll be shocked.

Rory: Good. Finn comes over and talks to Rory. Logan laughs.

/ Camp. Rory is looking up at a huge scaffold that has been set up in the field. Several people are standing on top holding umbrella. Chloe and Logan join her.

Logan: Hope you're thinking up superlatives.

Chloe: You ready? Logan nods.

Rory: What are they going to do?

Chloe: Guess…

Logan: What do you think they are going to do?

Rory: They're not going to jump.

Chloe: Of course they are going to…

Logan: Jump!

Rory: That's like seven stories! They die! You'll die!

Chloe: We could die to any time.

Rory: But those three are today.

Chloe: Calm down, Lola.

Rory: No, I won't those three people up there are risking the lives.

Logan: Six. Rory: I see three.

Logan: I'm heading up.

Chloe: So am I. Finn is already up there waiting for us with Steph and Colin. We have a spot free up there…

Rory: Of course you both are. Chloe you could get hurt and why are you telling me about a free spot?

Chloe: We tested the stunt and it's safe according to our friend Seth.

Rory: Hmm. looks up, and then sees the way Logan and Chloe are looking at her. No!

Chloe: You remember that stunt you need to do for initiation. This is it. So…

Logan: And we're not going to die. No one in the Life and Death Brigade has ever died. Old ones have.

Chloe: Logan's right we aren't going to die.

Rory: I am not going to jump!

Chloe: It's a one of a lifetime opportunity.

Rory: I don't know.

Seth: We're all set.

Logan: This is Seth; he's the genius behind all this.

Chloe: He's the one that made sure it was safe.

Seth: It's very safe. We did a dozen successful test drops; every potato came through without a scratch.

Rory: Potato?

Logan: You can't test using people, that'd be dangerous!

Chloe: He's right, it would be unsafe.

Rory: Look, thanks for the offer, but I'm here as a journalist. An observer. Journalists do not participate.

Chloe: Yes, they do. I do.

Logan: Since when?

Chloe glares playfully.

Rory: Since forever.

Chloe: Liar. Logan: George Plimpton never participated.

Rory: What?

Logan: His best stuff put him in the thick of it. Fighting Sugar Ray Robinson, quarterbacking for the lions, skating for the Bruins.

Rory: So he participated.

Chloe: Bill Buford lived with soccer hooligans in amongst the thug. Ernie Pyle was so deep in the action in Word War 2, he was killed by a Japanese sniper, not that you got to go that far.

Rory: Buford, Pyle. I know.

Logan: Richard Hottlet was four months in a Nazi prison working for the U.P. Hunter Thompson lived with the Hell's Angels. Got in the much, didn't just orbit around it, and it drove his writing. He put you in those bikers parties. He put you in those biker's head. Chloe nods along.

Rory: All right, all right, so, those guys participated. I got it, but I…

Emcee: Jumpers to their places, please!

Logan: You're scared.

Rory: Well, Yeah!

Chloe: Being scared is natural, just do it anyway. Fight your fears.

Rory: If those people up they were scared they wouldn't do it.

Logan: You think it would stop the greats.

Rory: It's stopping this great.

Logan: Come on, you look like you need a little adventure. You don't see Chloe scared.

Rory: Chloe does things differently to me. What does that mean?

Chloe: It means you haven't taken many risks in your life or moved out of your comfort zone.

Logan: And it also means you're just a little sheltered.

Rory: Why? Because I haven't spent time in a Nazi prison, been stomped on by hooligans and beat up by Hell's Angels? And Plimpton got banged up pretty good too.

Logan: It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different. Rory smiles. Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with us, it's one less minute you haven't lived.

Chloe: Are we going up or not?

Rory: Let's go.

Logan: Lets go.

Rory: But I am not a fan of ladders.

Chloe: Don't look down.

Logan: They scare the crap out of me, too.

Chloe: That's why I told you don't look down. They climb the scaffold.

Rory: High. We are very high.

Logan: I've been higher.

Chloe: Me too.

Rory: I meant distance from the ground.

Logan: That, too.

Chloe: We've been on higher ground, so this is nothing.

Seth: This is totally safe. And it goes with your outfit. Nice. He wraps a band around her waist, which a line is connected to. The rest have this done to them. Rory points down at the crowd.

Rory: Why do they look so worried?

Chloe: They are just drunk.

Logan: We're low on champagne. You can back out, you know. No one's forcing you.

Finn: Love, you don't have to do it. Rory: I know. She grabs an umbrella. Chloe: You really don't have to.

Rory: I'm sure. The Emcee is calling up in Latin. Logan: You trust me?

Chloe: Of course.

Finn: Do you trust me?

Rory: You jump, I jump, Jack.

Crowd: In Omnia Paratis.

Logan: I really should have confirmed that those potatoes were okay.

Chloe: I believe you. Now, let's get over with. He grabs her hand and they jump. The crowd cheers as they land safely. Rory and Finn jump safely as well.

Seth: Oh, thank god.

Logan: You did well, Bonnie!

Chloe: You, too, Clyde. So, Lola...

Rory: You were right, Minnie. Once in a lifetime experience!

Logan: Only if you want it to be.

Chloe: What he said! Rory looks back at Finn and she share a meaningful look.

/ LDB stage. All of the brigade is gathered around for the end of the end of weekend assembly.

Colin: Today we are doing something that has never happened before.

Logan: We are inducting a member at an event.

Chloe: The Life and Death brigade calls Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden to the stage. Rory looks up from her spot and slowly moves her way to the stage. Once she gets there.

Colin: First, we must ask for two people to vouch for this inductee. Steph and Finn put their hands up.

Steph: I will.

Finn: So will I.

Colin: Now my parts over with, Logan?

Logan: Now I will ask you to repeat the oath after me. I, as I a member of the Life and Death Brigade promise to follow the philosophy of the LDB and swear to help keep the identity of this Brigade a secret to all outsiders. I pledge myself to the LDB. In Omnia Paratis. Rory repeats this.

Logan: Chloe it's your turn.

Chloe: After the oath, all members receive a token that represents you subtly as a member of the LDB. Guys get watches and the girls get lockets. You will get yours later. Rory nods.

Chloe: Welcome to the LDB cousin. Finn, your turn. Rory: Thank you.

Finn: In Omnia Paratis. They all say it back.

/ Later on. Yale Dorms, Rory's bedroom. Rory is going over her notes when her phone rings. Rory: Hi.

Lorelai: Are you typing?

Rory: No.

Lorelai: Yes, you are. I thought we agreed you wouldn't type while we talk.

Rory: Got to break the rule just this once, I'm in a rush. It's been a crazy couple of days.

Lorelai: Oh, school?

Rory: Paper. Long story, I'll fill you in person.

Lorelai: Yeah, Chloe gave me a heads up on that.

Rory: What did she tell you?

Lorelai: Not much, something about a weekend trip and that you were allowed to fill only me in when you got back.

Rory: You're kidding?

Lorelai: I'm not, so full stories when I see you.

Rory: Hey, can I ask you a question?

Lorelai: Sure.

Rory: Do you think I'm too scared?

Lorelai: What?

Rory: Too scared, too timid. Do I take enough chances?

Lorelai: What kind of chances?

Rory: I don't know life chances.

Lorelai: I think you do.

Rory: I'm not a mouse? Lorelai: Where is this coming from?

Rory: I don't know, just something I've been thinking about lately. She hears a knocking. Someone's at the door, Um, say hi to dad for me.

Lorelai: If he's not out comatose. Bye, honey.

Rory: Bye. She opens the door and finds a gorilla mask, a membership locket with the initials LDB on it, a bottle of champagne and her camera. She puts on the locket proudly and looks through the shots on her camera, and sees pictures of her and Finn jumping. She smiles and closes the door.


	11. The Party's Over Part 1

Chapter 11 – Emily Finds Out

/ The Hayden's are having breakfast at their house. Chloe: So how has your week been?

Elizabeth: Same old, same old.

Michael: Business is going well.

Elizabeth: Before, I forget I have to tell you something?

Chloe: What is it, Mom?

Elizabeth: Emily, called yesterday requesting you join her for dinner at the Gilmore's tonight. So, are you free? I told her that, she would expect to see you there.

Chloe: Mom, seriously, you could have at least told me before you said, I would be there.

Elizabeth: Well, you never come home at all. So, when was I supposed to let you know?

Chloe: You could have phoned.

Michael: Phones are so impersonal, dealing with family face to face is so much better. Chloe glares over her toast. Michael sheepishly grins.

Elizabeth: I'm sorry, dear; I just assumed you would want to spend some time with your godparents. I will ask you next time dear.

Chloe: I do and it's okay, but ask me or let me know two days in advance.

Michael: Right that's settled.

Elizabeth: So, where's Logan this morning? He's normally with you when you come to visit us.

Chloe: He had a meeting with his father this morning, so that's why he couldn't come.

They continue to chat and eat and they all leave for work, school and shopping.

/ Elder Gilmore Pool House, at the terrace. Lorelai: I smell meat, is that meat? Chloe comes running towards them.

Chloe: Sorry, I'm late. Fashion emergency. Chloe sits down opposite Lorelai. Sees the food. Ooh meat.

Valet: Why, yes, miss, it is meat. He looks at both Lorelai and Chloe when he says this.

Lorelai: Oh, he called me miss. There's meat and a miss, I'm happy. Chlo, honey, what was the fashion emergency?

Chloe: Oh, that, my heel broke, so I needed to change my shoes.

Rory: So, what's the occasion?

Richard: Well, I thought we might like some appetizers with our cocktails tonight.

Chloe: Ooh food!

Lorelai: Would we ever?

Valet: The first batch is ready, sir.

Richard: Wonderful, on the table please.

Lorelai: Mm, God it smells good.

Chloe: It really does.

Rory: I love a good steak on a stick.

Richard: Me, too.

Rory: We should form a club.

Chloe: What should we call it?

Lorelai: Steak on a stick club.

Richard: We could have t-shirts made up.

Rory: Grandpa, I've never seen you wear a t-shirt. Rory looks to Chloe for confirmation.

Chloe: Me neither.

Richard: Well, I've just never found a proper occasion.

Lorelai: Hmm, to the proper occasion. They toast.

Richard: I'll drink to that.

Chloe: Uh oh.

Emily comes storming in. Emily: I knew I smelled something, you're barbecuing!

Richard: So what?

Emily: So what? The agreement was the girls have drinks with you and dinners with me!

Richard: We are having drinks. Drinks and appetizers.

Emily: Those are not appetizers. Those are skewers.

Chloe: There are not that big.

Lorelai: Little skewers.

Rory nods along. Rory: Little tiny skewers.

Emily: This is not tiny. She rips a skewer from Lorelai's hand as she's about to bite.

Lorelai: Mom, that's mine!

Emily: This is main course and a cheap way of cheating me out of my dinner.

Richard: You are the most paranoid woman I've ever met.

Emily: I highly doubt that.

Richard: You were the one who designated the drinks portion of the evening to me.

Emily: You love drinks.

Richard: Drinks last one hour at most. Then you get the dinner portion, which can last several hours. Especially the way you structure things. You get more time. I should at least be able to serve appetizers with my drinks.

Emily: Fine. I'll leave. Have your drink and your appetizers. She points at Lorelai, Chloe and Rory. You three, better be hungry when you get inside, or else!

Lorelai: Or else! Lorelai whispers, mimicking Emily.

Rory: Sounds serious.

Chloe: Are you not scared? Rory shakes her head.

Lorelai: So, one more?

Rory: Well, two more at the most. Chloe, how many?

Chloe: Two more, I'm starving.

Lorelai: Yeah, cause she was really mad.

Rory: Mm-hmm.

Chloe: If we get into trouble with Aunt Emily, I'm throwing you under the bus, Aunt Lo. Lorelai makes a face.

/ Elder Gilmore House, the dining room. Awkward silence. Emily: Something wrong? And where's Christopher?

Lorelai: No, why, why? He's sick, he sends his regrets.

Emily: You're not eating. Well, okay, tell him to feel better.

Lorelai: No, I am eating.

Emily: You've taken two bites.

Lorelai: Two really big bites.

Emily: Rory's taken none.

Rory: I did, you just missed it.

Emily: Chloe's been moving her food around trying to make it look like she's eating. Even, she's not eating.

Chloe: I am, it's just the vegetables are hard to swallow.

Emily: You're full.

Lorelai: No!

Chloe: I had a big lunch.

Emily: He can't stick to a simple agreement! He makes deals all the time in business, but "drinks there, dinner here", somehow that's too difficult for him to manage.

Rory: He was just…

Chloe: He didn't mean to…

Emily: He was trying to upstage me. He was trying to make his part of the evening the "fun" part. A spoiled four-year old. I should take his dump truck away and send him to bed without supper. Or, as he calls it, appetizers.

Lorelai: Mom, seriously, we are starving. Look. Mmm, wow. To Rory. Eat some carrots, eat some carrots. To Chloe have some chicken if can't eat the vegetables.

Rory looks weakly at Emily. Rory: Carrots. Delicious.

Chloe: Yummy chicken. Chloe mouths to Lorelai, I feel sick. Lorelai gives her an apologetic look.

Emily: Well, if you all are that hungry, you must want more. Olga! Good timing! The girls are famished. Load "em up. Olga serves up more food. A cell phone rings.

Emily looks scolding at Lorelai: Emily: Lorelai!

Lorelai: What? It's not me!

Emily: Chloe!

Chloe: Not me either.

Rory: It's me, Grandma. I'm sorry. She checks the caller id. I have to take this. Promise I'll be quick. She gets up to leave. Hello? No, now's fine.

Emily: Who's she talking to?

Lorelai: How should I know? Emily turns her attention to Chloe.

Emily: Chloe, do you know who she is talking to now?

Chloe: I can honestly say I don't know who she is taking to right now. Lorelai smiles approvingly. Emily sees this.

Emily: I don't know what you're smiling about; you're the one who taught her to leave her cell phone on at the dinner table. She looks to Chloe. How can you not know, who's she talking to, you live in the same place!

Lorelai: Mom, Yale is a big campus , they won't see each other all the time. The cell phone thing, that's for safety. Mom. In case someone forces her to eat five chickens and she has to call 911 and Chloe has her own life and wedding to get prepared for.

Emily: She's talking to a boy, isn't she?

Lorelai: I don't know. Chloe shrugs.

Emily: She certainly sounds like she's talking to a boy. Does she have a new boyfriend?

Lorelai: Mom!

Emily: Did she finally meet someone at Yale?

Chloe: No she didn't.

Lorelai: I don't know.

Emily: Oh, of course you know! And so should you Chloe Elizabeth!

Lorelai: Because I'm the one who taught her to leave her cell phone on at the dinner table? Chloe doesn't know what to say.

Rory comes back in. Rory: Sorry, Grandma. That won't happen again.

Emily: That's all right. So, who were you talking to?

Rory: Dean, you remember Dean? Chloe groans.

Emily: The boy who made you the car?

Rory: Yep.

Emily: I didn't know you were still seeing him.

Rory: Umm, well, we got back together recently.

Emily: Really? Well, that's a surprise, isn't it, Lorelai? Chloe?

Lorelai: I know. I'm floored.

Chloe: You could knock me over with a feather.

Rory: He's been working crazy shifts lately and I've had so much school work that we keep missing each other, so I told him to call me tonight.

Emily: Well thank you for telling me. I'm just glad I got to hear it from you and didn't have to pick it up on the street somewhere.

Lorelai: "Cause you hang out on the street so often, Mom, you and Melrose Larry Green. Chloe smothers her laughter.

Emily glares at Lorelai, then turns to Rory. Emily: So, are you happy with this Dean?

Rory: Yes I am.

Emily: Well, good. Now eat up, we have the fish course coming.

Lorelai: Fish course?

Emily: Yes, Olga makes a mean pickled herring.

Lorelai: Oh. Well. What a delightful skill.

/ Elder Gilmore house, Outside. Rory, Lorelai and Chloe are walking sluggishly out of the house. Rory: Grandma's mean.

Chloe: I feel sick.

Lorelai: If it flew, swam or crawled on this earth we just ate it.

Rory: I can't breathe. Lorelai pinches her. Ow! What was that for?

Lorelai: "Cause you told my mother about Dean.

Chloe: Why did you?

Rory rubs her arm. Rory: What do you mean?

Lorelai: Well, I was totally covering for you with the phone call, and then you waltz back in and just tell her.

Rory: My arm is swelling up!

Lorelai: You were totally off the hook; I was very skilfully covering for you. Well, not skilfully, but there was a certain aplomb to my evasiveness and you, Chloe what was up with you?

Chloe: She asked questions and I answered them, it's not my fault she didn't ask the right questions.

Lorelai: You're sneaky. Chloe smirks.

Rory: I'm not going to lie to Grandma about Dean. Why should I?

Lorelai: Because she's her.

Rory: Mom, I am with Dean. She's already met him; Grandpa's already met him, what is the problem? besides this permanent welt on my arm? Chloe shakes her head.

Lorelai: All right, fine. Lorelai sighs. You know, I'm actually hungry.

/ Emily goes to Richard demands to talk to him. She lets herself in uninvited. Luke and Liz are bantering. Lorelai visits Luke's and greets Liz and finds out that she and TJ are thinking of moving to Stars Hollow. Luke objects to this. Liz leaves and Kyon enters and asks for food from Lane and Lane provides the food to her. Kyon objects to French fries and so Lane tempts her and Kyon eats the food.

/ Chloe is at her dorm, studying. Her phone rings and she sees her caller ID. It's says Mom and answers. Chloe: Hey, Mom, what's up?

Elizabeth: Everything's fine, dear. How about you?

Chloe: I'm fine too. Not, that I'm complaining, it's just that we saw each other three days ago and I'm wondering the reason for this call.

Elizabeth: Okay, fine. You caught me. Next Friday, Emily is having a Yale Alumni Party and that means you don't have the Friday night dinners you have with the Gilmores.

Chloe: So, I'm free Friday.

Elizabeth: So about that…

Chloe: What do you mean?

Elizabeth: We have been invited to the Yale Alumni party.

Chloe: What do you mean by "we"? We, just you and Dad or including me as well.

Elizabeth: Including you. She thinks you are a good influence on Rory and I'm telling you to please come to the party as it's important to me. Bring Logan along as well.

Chloe: What time do you want us there for? Is Rory going to be there? Who else is invited?

Elizabeth: Slow down; honey one question at a time. 8pm, yes she is and the usual people that we see at parties are going to be there.

Chloe: Rory is going to be there, that's cool. That also means Steph and the guys will be there as well.

Elizabeth: Yes that's right. Also, the wedding planner called this morning, wanting your guest list.

Chloe: Well, how about you and Dad come up with a list of who you want there and give it to me and I'll add the people I want to come.

Elizabeth: Your father and I can give the list at breakfast on Thursday. So get your list done by Monday because we have to go through the invitation designs, table settings and all the other little things for the wedding on Monday afternoon with Shira.

Chloe: I will put it in my diary.

Elizabeth: I just remembered, Lacy asked if you could get Logan's guest list from him ASAP. She has him looking at bands on Monday with the boys. Lacy wants videos and a choice from the both of you of the end of next week.

Chloe: Okay, I'll tell him.

Chloe: Listen, Mom I got to go. I've got to study. I'll call you later.

Elizabeth: That's fine dear; I'll see you, Friday night. Sweetie. Bye.

Chloe: Bye, Mom. Chloe hangs up.

/ Meanwhile, Yale cafeteria. Paris and Rory and having lunch and talking. Rory: So now I've got three days to do this comparative religion paper, and the teaching fellow that runs our group spends all his time explaining to us how much he disagrees with the professor, and what are you looking at?

Paris: That guy over there staring at me.

Rory: Which guy?

Paris: The one in the Santa Claus red sweater.

Rory: Professor Prady?

Paris: Shh! He'll hear you.

Rory: You think Professor Prady is looking at you?

Paris: He is more than looking at me. God, this is so annoying. Ever since word leaked out about me and Asher, every faculty member over fifty thinks I'm easy.

Rory: Paris, I don't think Prady's hitting on you.

Paris: You are so naïve. He's practically licking his lips. You sleep with one old guy, and suddenly you're Catherine Zeta Jones. Rory's phone rings.

Rory: Hello?

Emily: Rory, it's your grandmother.

Rory: Oh, hey, Grandma.

Emily: Your grandfather is here also, Rory.

Richard: Hello, Rory, How are you?

Rory: Fine, Grandpa, and you.

Richard: We're wonderful, thank you for asking.

Emily: Rory, we're sorry to bother you at school, but next Friday your grandfather and I agreed to host a little Yale alumni event at our house.

Richard: It completely slipped our minds the other night.

Emily: So we'll have to cancel our usual Friday night dinner.

Rory: Oh, that's okay.

Emily: However, we were wondering if maybe you would like to come.

Rory: Me?

Richard: The alumni always like to meet the next generation of Elias, and plus, we'd love be able to show you off to all of our friends, wouldn't we, Emily?

Emily: Yes we would and they would love to see you as well.

Richard: You might even make a few connections that could come in handy somewhere down the road.

Emily: Please come! We'd hate to miss our weekly Rory fix. And I promise you, there won't be any chicken.

Richard: Or steak on a stick. They laugh, the whole conversation sounds very rehearsed.

Rory: Well, sure. I'd love to come.

Richard: Wonderful. Your grandmother and I are thrilled.

Rory: Is it fancy? What should I wear?

Emily: Oh, just pick out a pretty little dress.

Richard: And bring that face.

Rory: Well, the face comes with the package.

Emily: Oh, and I know you usually come at seven, but could you make it at six instead?

Rory: Six is fine.

Richard: We'll see you Friday.

Rory: See you Friday. She hangs up.

Paris: What's going on Friday?

Rory: My grandparents are having a party.

Paris: Damn it. She gets up. Dean Treadwell just came in. He's been throwing sex daggers out his eyes at me all week. She picks up her plate and leaves. Rory turns around and sees a feeble looking man with a cane entering it.

Lane is giving Kyon food. Zach bursts in and says to Lane that they have passes to see Troy's band. Lane hugs him and he says that they only have to bring in the equipment. Liz and TJ tell everyone that they are in escrow and have bought a house. TJ is excited about this and high fives people in the diner. He offers coffee on the house and asks Luke to pay for this.

/ Logan and Chloe are having lunch with Steph and the guys. Chloe: So my mom called this morning….

Finn: So, how is the sexy, Elizabeth?

Chloe: Finn, Can you not talk about my mother in that way when I'm around.

Finn: So, when can I do it?

Chloe: Behind my back, when I'm not in your presence.

Finn: Okay, love.

Chloe: How was your meeting with your father?

Logan: So what did your mother want? You first!

Chloe: She wants me to attend this Yale alumni event that the Gilmore's are holding. So, you all will be getting calls from your family to attend. She also reminded me to let you guys know about the meeting with the prospective bands for our wedding on Monday.

Logan: I know I got a reminder on my phone. It went better than how I thought it would go. I tolerated him for the length of breakfast and got through it fine. I'll tell you all the details later, babe. I just don't want to talk about it now. You okay with that?

Chloe: Sure, I am fine with that. I'll listen when you're ready to talk.

Logan: Thank you.

Chloe: No problem.

Finn sensing the awkward atmosphere. Finn: Don't worry, Little One, I'll make sure he gets there on time and picks decent music.

Logan: Finn, I know decent music when I see it. Uhh, I hate those parties and let me guess your mother shanghaied you into going. Chloe groans.

Colin: Don't worry I'll make sure Finn doesn't get the final say. Finn looks mock-offended.

Chloe: Whoa, one at a time. Colin thanks, it isn't needed because we she gestures to herself and Logan, are making the decision of which band we choose for our wedding together and Logan, Yes, I tried saying no, but she kept going on about family responsibility and my irresponsibility in the past.

Steph: Wow, she really wants you to attend.

Colin: That must mean she's planning something?

Chloe: Not necessarily, Mom said attend and leave when I want, that's all. Logan will you come to the party with me, I know you are going anyway because of your parents, but will you?

Logan: Of course I will, I wouldn't never let my Bonnie, suffer through a boring ass party alone.

Finn: You know what this party needs.

Steph: What Finn?

Finn: A sub-party.

Chloe: That's actually a good idea, Finn.

Finn: Thanks, Little One.

Steph: Do you think there's an ulterior motive for this party?

Chloe: I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past my Godmother. She knows how to scheme. This party certainly isn't for me.

Logan: Then who is it for?

Chloe: The only person I can think of it being for, I don't even if she is invited to this party or not.

Finn: And who is that?

Chloe: Rory, but Rory's smart enough to see through easy tricks like that.

Chloe's phone rings.

/ Yale: Rory is walking the halls talking on her cell phone in a three way call with Lorelai and Chloe. Rory: So, you're off the hook.

Lorelai: Off the hook, for what?

Chloe: What she said.

Rory: Friday night. Grandma and Grandpa are having a party for their Yale alumni friends.

Chloe: I know, my mom told me about it.

Lorelai: Really? This is news!

Rory: Chloe are you going to the party?

Chloe: Mom wants me there, so I have to go.

Lorelai: You don't have to go, if you don't want to.

Rory: That's Chloe's answer, Mom be okay with it. You're free as a bird.

Lorelai: Wo-ow, Friday night without my mother! I don't know if I can deal! You might have to come over and force feed me pickled herring and tell me what a disappointment I am. Hey, you want to go to the movies?

Rory: Can't, I'm going to the party.

Chloe: I know, mom told me that you were attending.

Lorelai: What?

Chloe: I go to Yale. This is an important and relevant party for me.

Rory: And they asked me to.

Lorelai: Huh. Okay. I can get you both out of it.

Rory: Mom…

Chloe: Aunt Lo, I've been to these parties before and I know what to expect and I'll have Logan with me.

Lorelai: Whoop, hold on, just a moment. Let me formulate a plan.

Rory: I don't need to formulate a plan, I want to go.

Chloe: I'm going for parental obligations.

Lorelai: You don't want to go, you feel obligated to go. That's very different.

Rory: Mom, they're giving the party together.

Chloe: I know that already, Aunt Lo. Rory, you don't have to for me.

Lorelai: Ooh I got it. Both of you transfer to Harvard, then you won't be invited.

Rory: I want to come to the party, Chlo.

Chloe: Fine, Lola. Aunt Lo, I don't want to give my grandparents a heart attack.

Rory: Are you listening?

Lorelai: Rory, they're just manipulating you.

Chloe: Big deal, my parents do that all the time. Lorelai groans.

Rory: Yes! Exactly! Them. Both of them, together. They called me together. They were on the speakerphone, which means that they were in the same room, at the same time, together.

Lorelai: So what you're saying is, they were together?

Rory: Exactly!

Lorelai: Whose antennae are up besides mine?

Chloe: What does this mean?

Rory: Maybe they made up.

Lorelai: They would have told us.

Chloe: Would they?

Rory: They didn't tell us they broke up.

Lorelai: Yes, but that's because it looked bad. They didn't tell people I was pregnant till my eighth month. My mother kept getting numbers for fat farms from her friends.

Chloe: Ah, the pitfalls of society.

Rory: They sounded so happy. They sounded like they used to.

Lorelai: Are you sure you both want to go?

Rory: I'm sure.

Chloe: I know what I'm doing and I'll have Logan and my friends there. Logan's been invited too.

Lorelai: All right. Don't let my father and his cronies make you two sing Whiffenpoof songs all night.

Chloe: No promises.

Rory: I won't.

Lorelai: Well, I'm sorry I'm not going to see you both on Friday.

Rory: Well, how about I come by after? I can stay the night and then you can take me shopping on Saturday.

Lorelai: Ah, the lucky girl and Chloe, will you come to Stars Hollow as well?

Chloe: I can't. I can't ditch Logan after the boring party, Sorry, listen Ladies, I've got to go.

Rory: Wait, Chloe, I just remembered I need to ask for a favour.

Chloe: Rory, be quick, I have class in 5.

Rory: I'm planning on leaving early, to do something with Dean, Friday night after the party.

Chloe: And?

Rory: I was hoping you would cover for me with my grandparents.

Chloe: You're ditching me?

Rory: I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate, please, can you be supportive of mine and Dean's relationship.

Chloe: Okay, But you owe me one. Listen I really wasn't lying about needing to hang up.

Rory: Okay, Bye.

Chloe: Bye.

Lorelai: Bye.

Chloe relays this information to the guys and they figure out, what to do at the party? where in which the Gilmores plan to introduce Rory, to guys that they see as acceptable for Rory. Chloe agrees that they would never approve of Dean and are hoping she finds someone new at the party. They chat and have fun.

/ The next day, Logan and Chloe are hanging out. Logan: So…my mom called this morning. She has gotten the invite to the party tonight and requests that I attend.

Chloe: Well, you were already attending. So what did you tell her?

Logan: I told her that I would go to please her. She doesn't need to know, I already agreed to come to the party. So that she can call it a victory for her.

Chloe: Oh, you're such a great son.

Logan: I know aren't I. So, what time should come to pick you up from your dorm?

Chloe: 7 is fine. That way we get there for 7.45-8. Wear a navy blue tie.

Logan: Why? You wearing a blue dress?

Chloe: Yes, my dress is navy. Mom asked what kind of food we want for the wedding? The wedding planner called and gave us three options to choose from.

Logan: Bon, we can't decide the food until we have checked the food is any good from either of these options.

Chloe: I knew you would say that and which is why I am booking a menu tasting for the one we like the look of. So which one? Logan looks at the menu options on Chloe's Mac.

Logan: I like option 2.

Chloe looks up at him surprised from the Mac. Chloe: You like that one.

Logan: Yes, why?

Chloe: I love that one. I just didn't know you liked that one too.

Logan: Well that means that the menu is sorted. How about we book the menu tasting for next week?

Chloe: I'll call the wedding planner tomorrow and let her know that we have chosen the menu and would like a tasting to confirm it.

Logan: That's one thing oFf the list.

Chloe: Only a billion things left to do now. The wedding planner also wants our guest list. I told mom and dad for a list of family and business people they want there and to give them to the wedding planner and I have given her my list as well. How about you?

Logan: I know who I want at the wedding. I've just got to write it down. My father will want some of his business associates there and the extended family and my mom will want her friends there as well.

Chloe: She needs the list by mid-week, next week. Monday, I'm in hell.

Logan: Why?

Chloe: I'm looking over invitation designs, table settings and all the little details with my mom and your mom.

Logan: Good luck with that, I get to check out bands with Colin and Finn.

Chloe: I know, I'm so jealous. Send me videos of each of the band so I can see if they are any good. No offence to Finn, but his musical tastes are a lot to be desired.

Logan: I'll try to control Finn, but no promises.

Chloe: I know, you know the party, Friday?

Logan: Yes, why do I feel I sense of dread?

Chloe: It's not bad. It's just that I have to run interference and cover for Rory.

Logan: Why do you have to cover for Rory?

Chloe: She is cutting out early and meeting up with Dean.

Logan: Where do you fit into this picture?

Chloe: If her Grandma asks if I have to lie to her and her Grandfather about where she is. She was very desperate and wanted my support.

Logan: And you gave it.

Chloe: Don't look at me like that. Rory is important to me.

Logan: Okay, so what do you need me to do?

Chloe: I need you to keep me distracted all night.

Logan: Well that, I can do any time.

Zach looks for his magazine and Amir says that he has to buy the magazine before reading. Zach argues with him over this. When suddenly Mrs Kim yells at him over what Kyon told her about Lane and insults him. She storms away leaving Zach bewildered.

/ Doose's storage room. Dean: Okay. So, we have today for your dining pleasure a choice of sandwiches. All fairly fresh, though slightly dented so as to afford me the eighty percent employee discount that Taylor throws in with the pay check.

Rory: He's a heck of a humanitarian, that Taylor.

Dean: Ah, we have a battered chicken salad, a bruised tuna salad, a ham that survived the creamed corn assault of 2004, and something grey.

Rory: Toss that.

Dean: Gotcha.

Rory: Well, this is a very nice spread you've assembled here.

Dean: Well, when you're dating an Ivy League girl, you have to pull out all the stops. Chip pieces? He offers her a bag.

Rory: Yes, please.

Dean: I'm glad we got to do this today.

Rory: Me too.

Dean: We haven't been able to see each other much lately.

Rory: Well, we're here now, right?

Dean: Yeah. Right.

Rory: Hey, did you ever read my story?

Dean: Which story?

Rory: The one about the Life and Death Brigade.

Dean hesitates. Dean: Uh, yeah, I did.

Rory: You like it?

Dean: I did like it. I like everything you write.

Rory: Do you think I painted the picture interestingly enough? Because I tried to be objective, to a certain extent, but it is a feature piece, so I wanted to have some human spark, you know?

Dean: I thought it was good.

Rory: Nothing specific, though?

Dean: Hey, you're the writer. I can't critique these things. I just know that I read it and I was interested.

Rory: Well that's what counts. Dean pauses awkwardly. Okay, so, let's talk about tonight.

Dean: Let's talk about tonight.

Rory: Okay. I'm going over to my grandparent's at six. I figure I'll go in, make the rounds, say hello, eat a cheese puff, then you can meet me outside the house at eight-thirty and we can hit a movie in Hartford or something.

Dean: I don't want you ducking out of you grandparent's party early if it's going to be a big thing.

Rory: Hey, don't you want to get together with me? And Chloe will cover if my Grandparents ask where I am.

Dean: You know I do and that's nice of her.

Rory: She promised to be supportive and this is her being supportive. Okay then. No more talk, it's settled. Eight-thirty, out front, I'll be the one in the party dress with the jeans and a purse. I'll have to take a pretty big purse, but desperate actions and all that. Deal?

Dean: Deal. Speaking of Chloe?

Rory: What about Chloe?

Dean: I was wondering if all three of us could hang out soon, like we used to, when she visited for the summer.

Rory: I'll ask her but her schedule is pretty busy and she has other stuff.

Dean: Rory, are you sure she was fine with us being together?

Rory: She is.

Dean: Okay, so she's at the party Friday, right?

Rory: Yes, why?

Dean: How about she hangs out with us after the party? Catch up and all that.

Rory: But we haven't had any alone time in ages.

Dean: I want there to be no awkwardness between me and your family. I don't want you to have to choose between us.

Rory: But, she isn't going be by herself. She'll be there with her fiancé, she can't just ditch him.

Dean: Well, how about a double date. Invite both of them. She's marrying the guy after all, might as well get to know him.

Rory: You do remember the last time we went out on a double date, it was with my parents. It didn't work out so well.

Dean: It'll be different. Chloe and I have hung out before and I'll be friendly to Logan. It'll be fine because we all be similar ages. Just ask her.

Rory: Okay, I'll ask.

Dean: Thank you.

Rory: So, How long have we got?

Dean: Uh, fourteen minutes till my lunch break's over.

Rory: Okay then. Cheers.


	12. The Party's Over Part 2

Chapter 12 – The Male Yale Party.

/ Logan's apartment. Rory is on the phone with Chloe. Chloe: Hey, girl what's up?

Rory: Nothing I just wanted to quickly call you before the party tonight, to ask you something?

Chloe: Shoot, ask away.

Rory: Dean and I have lately been wanting to hang out with you. Dean misses hanging out like we used to.

Chloe: That was a long time ago, Rory. People change.

Rory: But I was hoping after the party on Friday that we could hang out, maybe go to a late night movie?

Chloe: Rory, I can't, it would be okay if I was going alone to the party but Logan's going as my date and is giving me a lift there.

Rory: No, you misunderstood me; I'm proposing a double date between you, me Logan and Dean after the party. I'd like a chance for all of us to get to know each other.

Chloe: But, the last double date you went on crashed and burned.

Rory: Please, Minnie. I need you to do this for me. Please for me.

Chloe groans. Chloe: Fine, but I'll have to offer sexual favours to get Logan to agree.

Rory: Eww! Listen I've got to get to class. See you tonight, babe.

Chloe: Bye, remember you owe me one. Chloe walks out and walks over to Logan who made breakfast for both of them and is waiting for her.

/ Logan and Chloe are eating breakfast and talking. Chloe: You know how much you love me right? And how I love you right?

Logan: Yes I do, what's wrong babe?

Chloe: Rory asked a favour of me.

Logan: And?

Chloe: Apparently Dean asked about me and wanted to know why I haven't wanted to hang out with him. Since they got back together.

Logan: It is a bit of a weird situation.

Chloe: I know. I told her that. She said it doesn't have to be the three of us only?

Logan: What are you talking about?

Chloe: Rory guilted me into a double date with her and Dean after the Yale Party on Friday.

Logan: So we have to go on a double date with someone I haven't ever properly met, after a boring party.

Chloe: Pretty much, yes and if you do this I'll make it worth your while. Chloe looks suggestively at Logan.

Logan: I better be, compensated accordingly, after both of these train wrecks.

Chloe: Trust me if we get out of this alive, I'll be eternally grateful.

Logan: Okay, I'll do it for you. But won't it be awkward between Dean and me. We have nothing in common.

Chloe: Make small talk and most of it will be Rory talking to him while were hanging out. It's just a movie we are going to see.

Logan: I need a drink!

Chloe: No, not until tonight. You're driving me remember.

Logan: No, I'm getting a limo to take us there and back.

Chloe: You're a genius!

Logan: I know right.

Chloe: Don't let it go to your head.

Logan: I promise it won't.

Chloe: I love you so damn much.

Logan: Me too. Chloe what's brought this on? You okay?

Chloe: I'm okay. I just felt like saying it to you. We could die at any time and I would want our last words to each other to be good ones.

Logan: You are not sick are you? You would tell me, right? What's wrong?

Chloe: I'm just feeling sentimental that's all, don't worry.

Logan: Can't not. I can't stand the idea of not living without you.

Chloe: Me too honey. But if you ever cheat on me, you and I will be done, you know that right?

Logan: You know that will never happen, right?

Chloe: Of course, but I know that I wouldn't be stay with a cheater.

Logan: I get it, I really do. Alright change of subject, do you have any plans for this weekend.

Chloe: You forgot didn't you!

Logan: Forgot what?

Chloe: We have a menu tasting on Saturday and we will be finalising the menu. I have to finalise the flowers for the wedding soon and you know about Monday right?

Logan: Oh, okay and yes you told me before. So how about next weekend?

Chloe: That's booked as well, we, meaning me, you, Steph, Honor, Finn, Colin and Rory and whoever you have picked to walk Honor down the aisle, as well are going to New York, for the tux and dress fittings.

Logan: I still have to figure out who is going to walk Honor down the aisle. Are we are also booking the venues for the wedding as well that weekend?

Chloe: Yea, whilst the gang are hanging out, on Sunday, whilst we are there we will be going to the places we both liked and seeing about finalising the venue.

Logan: Okay, I hate that we have no free time lately.

Chloe: I know me too, but after the next two weekends most of the planning will be done.

Logan: That's a relief. He leans over and kisses her.

Lorelai and Chris are having dinner with Gigi. They are disturbed by Luke's brother in law asking for a quiet space. Later on Luke and Liz come over and attempt to get TJ to leave but it ends with Luke storming off and Liz locking herself in the bathroom and TJ running off.

/ Elder Gilmore's house. Servants are rushing about getting things ready for the party. Emily: Just move them so people can navigate around them comfortably. Not that far apart, not that far apart! Good lord, if someone needs that much room to get around a chair they shouldn't be a party, they should be on a treadmill.

Rory: Hey, Grandma.

Emily: Rory! Oh, look at you! Will you look at her? She yells at a servant. I said look at her! Isn't she beautiful?

Servant: Yes, very beautiful.

Emily: I love this dress, very elegant!

Rory: Thanks, Grandma. The place looks wonderful!

Emily: Oh, there's too much blue.

Rory: It's Yale alumni, there can't be too much blue.

Richard: Emily, I noticed the bartenders weren't planning on using proper martini glasses. He sees Rory. Well, Rory, how lovely you look tonight.

Emily: Doesn't she? This dress is divine. But you know what? My hairdresser's upstairs in my bedroom right now, why don't you go on up and have her do a little something with your hair?

Rory: My hair?

Emily: Just for kicks. Come on, I'll take you up. Richard could you…

Richard: I have it all under control.

Emily: Thank you. Come on!

Lane and Zach talk about Mrs Kim attacking him. He talks about not being a parent person. Lane tells him she will sort this problem out.

/ Steph and Chloe are getting ready at their dorm. They each have a stylist doing their hair and make-up. Chloe: So whose date are you? Because you weren't invited, no offence.

Steph: Colin's and it's not just me that wasn't invited, the Gilmores, invited the parents but not their daughters. Rosemary, Juliet and Whitney's parents are invited but they aren't.

Chloe: From what Logan's told me, it'll be a mostly males at the party.

Steph: Your godparents are up to something?

Chloe: Off course they are, I have an idea of what they are trying to do, I'm not sure 100%, but I will be when we get to the party.

Steph: Rory's invited right?

Chloe: Right.

Steph: So, she is the target for tonight's party. They obviously don't approve of the boyfriend.

Chloe: No, they don't. Aunt Lo and I kept it from her because we both know how our mothers would react to unsuitable people.

Steph: She's going to learn the hard way now. You are going to blow Logan away tonight, with the dress and your make up combined and the amount of jewellery that you are wearing, he might spontaneously combust.

Chloe: Just what I was hoping for. Besides you are one to talk. Look at you. Their stylists tell them they done finished with the hair and make-up so they leave.

Chloe and Steph put on their dresses. Chloe is wearing an Oscar de la Renta sleeveless full skirt dress. Steph is wearing a Versace crutched cut-out dress.

Chloe put on her earrings and put her tiara on top of my braided up do. Steph does the same. She puts on a diamond bracelet. As they are both putting on their jimmy choo peep toe heels, a knock on the door is heard. Chloe walks over and opens the door and behind the door is Logan and Colin in Chanel suits.

Chloe: Hey, your early, we're still not ready yet.

Logan: What's missing? You look pretty ready, already?

Chloe: I'm not; I still need to put on my necklace. Chloe walks over and gets it and hold's against her neck.

Logan: What do you need me to do with this?

Chloe: Can you do the clasp on this for me? Logan nods and Logan does the clasp of the necklace and kisses the nape of Chloe's neck.

Colin: So, are you ladies ready now?

Steph: Yes we are, so now let's get this boring ass party over with. They leave for the Gilmores.

/ Elder Gilmore house, Emily's bedroom. Rory is seated in front of a vanity. Emily: Oh, yes, that's very nice. I love the lashes.

Rory: Grandmas, this is really nice, but…

Emily: Just a little more cheeks.

Rory: Shouldn't we be getting down to the party?

Emily: Yes. One more minute now. She opens her jewellery box. Let's see here, this might do it.

Rory: Grandma, I couldn't…

Emily: Diamond necklaces were invented to be worn, they're doing nobody any good just sitting in a box. Perfect, do you like it?

Rory: Well, yes it's beautiful, but...

Emily: It needs earrings! I agree!

Rory: No, it's fine on its own, really!

Emily: Your grandfather bought them off the ne'er do well brother of the king who stole them from the queen. Have you ever heard such a thing?

Rory: No.

Emily: Ah, I have a wonderful idea! Have you ever worn a tiara?

Rory: Well, when I was four...

Emily: You look like a princess.

Rory: Grandma, are you sure you want me wearing all this stuff? They must be very expensive and if something should happen…

Emily: Nothing's going to happen, and yes. You look exactly the way I want my granddaughter's to look to all our guests. Shall we?

Rory: Okay.

Emily: It's going to be a wonderful evening. Coming down the stairs.

Emily: Everyone, here's Rory! The room oohs and aahs.

Richard: You look absolutely royal.

Rory: Well, it's probably the crown.

Richard: Emily, you did a fine job.

Emily: Thank you, Richard.

Richard: Oh, uh, Rory, I'd like you to meet Min and Argus Head and their son Andrew. Andrew, this is my granddaughter Rory.

Andrew: Nice to meet you.

Rory: Nice to meet you too.

Richard: Andrew will be at Yale Law next semester.

Emily: Isn't that wonderful?

Rory: It is, especially if you want to be a lawyer. They all laugh.

Emily: Well, we need to make the rounds. You two can talk more later.

Rory: It was nice to meet you.

Andrew: You too.

Emily: Rory, we'd like you to meet Deanna and Chase Anderson and their son Donnan.

Donnan: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Rory: You too.

Richard: Donnan is going to run his father's shipping business one day.

Emily: Our own Aristotle Onassis with infinitely better table manners.

Donnan: Nothing's written in stone yet. We'll see what kind of pension plan the company has, and then… Polite laughter.

Emily: Rory's going to be a journalist. Take the world by storm, the two of you should talk later.

Donnan: Definitely.

Rory: Okay, well…

Richard: Oh, Rory, Bunny and Napolean Barnes and their son Kip.

Kip: Nice to meet you.

Rory: Oh, hi, Kip. It's nice to meet you.

Kip: Kip is captain of the polo team.

Richard: Hell of a player. Give those Windsor boys a run for their money.

Kip: William and Harry are good guys. Decent horsemen, terrible bridge players.

Rory: Um, Kip, will you excuse us for a second? I need to talk to my grandparents. It was nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs Barnes.

Emily to Kip: Make sure you two talk later.

Kip: Yes, ma'am.

Richard: Yes, Rory?

Emily: Are you enjoying the party?

Rory: The party is very nice, Grandmas. I was just wondering, do your alumni friends have any daughters?

Emily: Daughters? What do you mean? I had Elizabeth request Chloe's presence but she's not here yet.

Rory: Well, I was just noticing that there are a lot of boys here but not that many girls.

Richard: Really? I hadn't noticed. Did you notice, Emily?

Emily: Why no, I haven't. Huh, well. I will have to pay more attention to the guest list next time, won't I, Richard?

Richard: Yes, you will.

Emily: I promise you, we will throw another party just for our friends with girls. But in the meantime...

Richard: Ah, the Campbell boy is here.

Emily: Oh, good, let's go. She says to Rory. Campbell, like the soup!

Rory texts Chloe.

LOLA: WHERE R U. I'M IN HELL RITE NOW.

MINNIE: IM ON MY WAY TO THE PARTY.

LOLA: HOW LONG WILL U BE?

MINNIE: 10 MINS, MAYBE MORE.

LOLA: GET HERE SOON. THERE'S NO ONE TO TALK TO HERE THAT ARE FEMALES.

MINNIE: WILL DO, BUT HANG IN THERE.

LOLA: THEY SET ME UP

MINNIE: I KNOW, I KIND OF THOUGHT THEY MIGHT DO THIS, BUT I WASN'T 100% SURE SORRY HUN SEE YOU SOON!

LOLA:

/ A little later on Elder Gilmore's party. Rory is in the middle of a group of guys looking extremely bored. Chloe has just arrived with Logan going to greet his parents. Chloe spies Rory and her expression. Young Man #1: Look, you can go A.M.G. but you're still going stock Mercedes.

Young Man #2: Okay, are you seriously knocking 49 horses at 6100 rpm's coming out of a 5.5 litre, 24 valve V-8?

Young Man #1: Okay, well, let's say you go with the SL-55. Chloe walks over and pull Rory away. As Rory is leaving.

Rory: Um, I'm sorry. Would you all excuse us for just a…

Young Man #1: Yeah, sure. So the SL-55. Look, at least go aftermarket on its ass.

Rory: When did you get here? It's been a nightmare here. What took you guys so long to get here?

Chloe: Traffic, just now and I can clearly see that. Chloe then looks at Rory properly.

Rory: What?

Chloe: Wow, you look all royal with the hairdo, tiara and the massive jewellery that you are wearing.

Rory: Same back to you.

Chloe: I usually come to Society parties looking like this or mother would flip out but this is not your style, all of this make up, the hairdo, the tiara and the jewellery.

Rory: I know Grandma pushed me into this and putting on all of this stuff. Once I entered the room I noticed there were so many guys and no girls our age at all.

Chloe: That's not true, Steph's here somewhere here. Seeing Rory's incredulous stare. She's Colin's date and okay, this is an auctioning off part for you, I wasn't completely sure, that was the reason for tonight's shindig and when we arrived here and I saw you surrounded by all of those guys it confirmed it for me. Rory gulps at my last comment. Chloe sees her face.

Chloe: You okay being around all of these guys.

Rory: I'm just a little uncomfortable. But, I just felt cornered and bored. Thanks for saving me from boredom.

Chloe: You okay now, I just need to talk to Logan for a minute and do you think you'll be okay now? Rory? Rory looks distracted.

Rory: What? Chloe looks knowingly.

Chloe: You know my parents tried to throw a party like this for me, when I just graduated from high school.

Rory: How did that turn out?

Chloe: I went along with it and feigned sickness with something the day before and the party ended before it started and I didn't show up. In my defence, I told my mother I wasn't coming because of me being "ill", but she didn't listen to me.

Rory: How did you know what they planning?

Chloe: I knew something was up when I found out none of my female friends were invited with their parents and lots of guys around school started noticing me.

Rory: What about Logan?

Chloe: We just became boyfriend and girlfriend and only been dating a few months towards the end of senior year and we no one knew about us yet. We wanted to keep it to ourselves until we were ready.

Rory: Is that the only time they have done this?

Chloe: Yes, because shortly after when the party was supposed to have happened, we came clean to the parents. Seeing Rory's sad face. Rory, you, okay?

Rory: Yes I am. Chloe doesn't look convinced but walks over to Logan. Rory runs into the study.

/ Rory escapes into Richard's study. She sits down at the desk and picks up the phone. It cuts between Lorelai's House and Richard's study. Lorelai: I told you. Chloe would tell you too, but she's nicer than I am.

Rory: You told me what?

Lorelai: Whatever has happened at that party you got roped into tonight. I told you.

Rory: Do you want to hear or do you just want to gloat?

Lorelai: Well, I'm a multi-tasker.

Rory: So I get here, and Grandma immediately whisks me upstairs where her hairdressers and makeup artist are waiting to make a new me.

Lorelai: "Cause the old you was so last season.

Rory: Then I come downstairs to find that the guests are all Yale friends of Grandma and Grandpa's and their sons. There are only three girls including me.

Lorelai: What?

Rory: Three girls! All boys, and me, just and Chloe and her friend which I haven't seen in this meat market and they both have guys that are bred from society and approved off by their families and that leaves just me.

Lorelai: You're kidding. Can't Chloe help get the focus of you?

Rory: Nope. I feel like I'm being auctioned off. Chloe can't divert attention because she taken by someone her parents approve off.

Lorelai: They suck, my parents suck.

Rory: This is a very silly picture.

Lorelai: They know you're with Dean because by the way you told them, which Chloe and I both tried to stop from finding out because we know how my parents would react. Her parents would react, the same if they found out she was dating someone they didn't approve but they are nicer though.

Roy: It's okay, I just thought you'd like to know.

Lorelai: Do you have a pencil?

Rory: Why?

Lorelai: "Cause there are twelve ways out of that house that they don't know about. Write this down. First, the basement. It's a little dusty, but almost fool-proof. If you can't get there, grab a screwdriver and jimmy the back of my mother's closet. There's a false back.

Rory: Mom…

Lorelai: And if haven't trimmed the trees yet, the second guest bedroom window opens out onto the massive elm and you can shimmy right down.

Rory: I am not going to shimmy. I don't need to sneak out, it's fine. Dean is picking me up at eight thirty, I can manage then. I'll just stick to Chloe for the rest of the night. Then grab Logan and Chloe and leave.

Lorelai: They played you, kid. I think Chloe knew this would happen.

Rory: Yeah, I know. She's told me about her parents trying to do this to her before they found about her and Logan in her senior year. She saw right through them and faked being sick and didn't turn up.

Lorelai: I hate that they did that.

Rory: Well, it's done. Okay, I should go. In this crowd they will definitely notice me missing and I can't leave Chloe at the party on her own. I'll speak to you later.

Lorelai: Bye, Hun.

Lorelai, Chris and Gigi are hanging out after Luke and his family leave. Lorelai tries to phone her mother but gets the maid who doesn't understand what she is saying. She tries asking for her mother but gets nothing, but promises to phone back later.

/ Elder Gilmore's Patio. Chloe and Rory are busy chatting outside. Logan has just gone to get them drinks. Chloe: Hurry back!

Logan smirks. Logan: Why should I?

Chloe: Do you want to lose me to all of those guys?

Logan: No, I don't, but it's funny to see you squirm.

Chloe: So you're leaving me to the vultures.

Logan: Yeah and Logan walks off and an unknown guy walks up to them.

Jordan: Rory? And who are you?

Rory: Mm-hm?

Chloe: You first, who are you?

Jordan: I'm Jordan. Your grandmother sent me over here. Apparently we're made for each other. Chloe sees Colin and Steph and signals to get Logan and Finn.

Chloe: Gee, well how convenient.

Jordan: There's nothing like having your family play matchmaker. How old are you two?

Rory: Me? I'm, um, almost twenty

Chloe: I'm twenty one.

Jordan: Do you want a drink, Rory?

Rory: No, thanks.

Chloe: I'm having someone get me a drink.

Jordan: That's good and you, he looks at Rory. Why? Get a little crazy when you drink?

Rory: Yes. That's it.

Jordan: How about you?

Chloe: That's a secret I'll never tell.

Jordan: I'd like to see it though. Logan walks over with Finn and drinks.

Logan: Chloe. There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. I thought you were inside. He puts his arm around her. I know I took a long time; I'm sorry, don't be mad. Logan Huntzberger.

Chloe smirks. Chloe: I'm Chloe, just letting you know.

Logan: And I'm Chloe's fiancée. He adds when he sees Jordan looking at Chloe. He spies Finn by Rory.

Jordan: And who are you? He looks at Finn's arm around Rory's waist.

Finn: This lovely Sheila's boyfriend. Who are you?

Jordan: Uh, Jordan Chase.

Finn: Good to meet you, thanks for keeping my girl busy. If you hadn't, she would've noticed exactly how late I am and then she might have left and that would have been very, very bad.

Jordan: Excuse me, I'm sorry… you're with her? And you're with him? Pointing at Chloe. He looks at Logan.

Logan: Going on 4 years and engaged. He looks at Finn.

Finn: A year and a half, Chase.

Jordan: Great. What the hell am I doing here? He walks away.

Rory: Oh, thank you.

Logan: You looked cornered.

Chloe: So I got Colin and Steph to get Finn to save you.

Rory: I was and I needed saving.

Logan: Well, we are glad to be of service. Man, I hate these parties.

Chloe: Not my idea of a good time.

Rory: Not really my bag either.

Logan: But at least the bar is stocked, and I must say your grandmother has excellent food.

Chloe: Good, Alcohol. Logan smirks at my comment.

Rory: Wait, my grandmother?

Chloe: Well, she is my godmother as well. I have introduced them. Rory nods in understanding.

Richard comes up behind them. Richard: Logan? How are you, son? Chloe dear, I saw your mother examining the interior and the furnishings.

Logan: I'm very well, sir, and yourself?

Chloe: I'm good.

Richard: Oh, I'm fit as a fiddle! It's good to see you both. Are your parents here, Logan?

Logan: Wandering around here somewhere. Mom is obsessed with Emily's new draperies.

Chloe: Dad is mingling with business associates and Mom is obviously hanging out with Shira and Aunt Emily gossiping. Richard looks at Finn in a questioning glance.

Finn: I'm Finnegan Morgan, Sir.

Richard: Ah, yes I saw all of your parents inside. And I know Emily has exquisite taste in fabrics. All right, Rory. Since I see that you are in capable hands, I will make another round and end up at the bar.

Logan: It's been good to see you, Richard.

Chloe: See you soon.

Richard: Good to see you, Logan and Chloe. He moves away.

Rory: You know my grandparents.

Chloe: Of course I do.

Rory: Oh, not you, I meant Logan.

Logan: My folks are good friends with Richard and Emily and I know who they are through, Chloe. Okay, so. Lesson one in coping with painfully boring parties, form a sub-party.

Chloe: Good thing, I prepared for this eventuality.

Rory: Where are you going?

Logan: Finn! Chloe looks around and groans

Chloe: Can't turn my back on him for one moment and he disappears.

Logan: Finn! Finn comes out on the patio.

Finn: You rang?

Logan: Time for a change of venue.

Chloe: I set up everything in the pool house before. Logan nods and walks with Chloe to pool house.

Finn: Oh, fantastic.

Lane goes to her mother's house. Kyon opens the door and Lane asks why Kyon told on her. She said that her mom was her host and couldn't lie to her. Lane says that she will help her get more freedom and watch the TV without her mother finding out. They make a deal that she won't tell on her to her mom, if she helps her.

/ Elder Gilmore pool house. Chloe sit next to Logan with her feet up on the couch and her heels lying in front of her. Finn and Rory and busy sitting and chatting together with Colin and Steph. Colin: Gilmore, your grandfather has appalling taste in Scotch.

Steph hits him over the head. Steph: Colin, don't be rude. Colin groans.

Rory: I think you should go on inside and tell him!

Colin: If he hasn't learned by now I certainly can't teach him.

Logan: Colin, make sure you refill that bottle with something, we don't want Ace over here to get busted.

Chloe: And make sure the colour is the same!

Logan looks at Chloe. Logan: Refill?

Chloe: Sure and Lola, how about it? Gesturing to the drink.

Rory: Sure, why not?

Finn: Because drinking is bad. It's very, very bad and we're bad for doing it. Spank me.

Chloe: Keep pushing me, Finn.

Rory: I think the hangover tomorrow will be punishment enough.

Chloe: You haven't got drunk enough times, have you? Rory nods.

Finn: She hasn't had enough champagne, Logan. Rory sits next to Finn and Finn hands over champagne.

Logan: Hey, listen, I forgot to tell you, I read the article.

Chloe: So did I.

Rory: Wait, you both did?

Logan: Yep, not bad.

Chloe: I like the story, loved the pictures published.

Rory: Thank you.

Logan: Caught the spirit of the thing, I'll give you that. Chloe smiles.

Rory: But?

Logan: No, no buts. You've got a good style. There were a few too many similes in it for my taste, but it definitely had a Joseph Mitchell thing going for it, I like that.

Rory: Chloe?

Chloe: I like the style of writing, very you, very Rory Gilmore.

Rory: I'm surprised you even bothered to read it, Logan. Chloe told me she would.

Logan: Are you? Hmm. Logan stands up. So, who's it going to be?

Chloe: Logan don't she doesn't know.

Rory: What?

Logan: Well, this shindig's an obvious meat market, I've got the feeling that your grandparents are expecting you to choose someone tonight, so…

Chloe: Logan, she won't be picking anyone remember, I told you about you know who.

Logan: Oh, I remember I want to see what Ace will do.

Rory: Oh, well…

Finn: Me. Pick me.

Crowd of guys: No, pick me!

Finn: But I'm exotic!

Chloe: But she's not redheaded.

Finn: She could dye her hair.

Rory: No, I won't.

Colin: So's the Asian Bird flu.

Logan: Wow. A room full of guys and still extremely slim pickings.

Chloe: Don't be mean. Rory, FYI Logan's off limits. He's mine.

Rory: Well, I don't know. It's a tough choice; maybe I should let my boyfriend help me choose.

Chloe: The one I told you about, Logan. Logan nods.

Rory: Why ask me, Logan when you knew about the boyfriend, already?

Finn: I'm crushed.

Chloe: It'll be okay, Finn. Finn smiles at this.

Guy: Ain't it always the way?

Logan: Do Richard and Emily know about this?

Chloe: That's probably why they threw this party in the first place.

Rory: Yeah, they do.

Logan: They're just trying to make sure you got a backup?

Chloe: Or, a replacement. Rory glares. Chloe sheepishly smiles at Rory.

Rory: No, they're just… oh, no, what time is it?

Chloe: Oh, crap, we're late aren't we?

Logan: I think so. Logan looks at his watch.

Finn: It's crying time.

Colin: Eight forty five.

Rory: Dean is meeting us eight-thirty! She gets up to go. Come on, you two get up we're late!

Logan: Okay, we're coming.

Chloe: Let's go.

Rory: Here, out front now! Both of you. Chloe puts on her heels and pulls up Logan.

Finn: Dean, is this the boyfriend! Chloe: I've met him.

Logan: Well, we've got to see this guy because I've never met him. Rory: What?

Logan: See who the man is who's won your heart. Got to make sure he's good enough. Let's go boys!

Chloe: We are just protecting you, you know that right?

Rory: But - hey! Finn pulls Rory out of the pool house.

Logan: Coming? He asks Chloe. Chloe nods.

/ Exterior Front door. Dean is waiting and looks up as Rory and the group of guys come out the door. Chloe comes running out after them. Chloe: Logan, wait up. Logan waits for her.

Logan: Okay, so that's the famous Dean, you're making me go on a double date with Rory?

Chloe: Yes, so be nice. Logan kisses Chloe cheek.

Rory: Dean, hi. I'm sorry, have you been waiting long? I didn't have a watch and we were in the pool house. These are some friends. They go to Yale with me and they know my grandparents. The party was so boring so we – She stops as Dean looks very angry. Is that a new shirt? "Cause I like it. Chloe and Logan are here, they helped me out tonight by keeping me company tonight, right, guys?

Chloe and Logan nod. Dean: What am I doing here, Rory? Chloe looks worried.

Rory: You're picking me up for a double date with my cousin and her fiancé. You wanted to do this.

Dean: I don't belong here. Not anymore. He pauses, Rory doesn't deny it. Do I? Ask Chloe, she probably thinks the same, doesn't she. He looks at Chloe when he says that. Rory turns to look at Chloe.

Rory: Chloe?

Chloe shakes her head. Chloe: No, no. Sorry, but I'm not getting involved in this. It's not my place.

Rory nods understandingly. Rory: Dean. Dean: You look good.

He drives away, Rory starts to cry. The guys come over to her. Chloe rushes over and hugs her.

Logan says gently: You'll be okay. Rory shakes her head. Rory: No, I won't

Chloe: I promise, I'll help you through this, okay?

Rory: Promise? Chloe: I promise! Rory gives her a small smile. Logan: Okay, that's it. Back to the pool house, we have some serious bucking up to do here. Chloe smiles largely at him. Chloe: I love you Logan, so much!

Logan: Well, I love you more! Colin; I swiped some Scotch. Finn: I'll re-enact the Passion of the Christ. The boys cheer and head inside. Logan: Hey Ace, nothing seems quite as bad after Finn's Passion of the Christ. Except Finn's Passion of the Christ. Chloe: It really doesn't, Hun. It'll look better in the morning. Chloe puts her arm around her. It'll look better in the morning. They go inside.

Lorelai phones her parents' house and gets both her mother and father on the phone. She confronts them on the manipulation of their granddaughter. They defend themselves by saying that Rory is going through a new phrase in her life and needs to be exposed to new things. Lorelai says that all boys and that she has a boyfriend. Emily snaps saying that they won't be together forever and that she has met new people tonight. Lorelai tells them to butt out and Rory will decide what she wants and they hang up on each other.

/ Lorelai's House. Lorelai sees headlights as a car pulls up. The door opens, Rory shrieks as she is getting out of a limo with the rowdy group of guys and girl. She seems to be having a blast. Rory stumbles up the walk Chloe: Rory, are you okay? Rory nods her head giggling. Finn: Whoa, Reporter girl, you need some help there?

Rory: Bye!

Chloe gets back into the car and waves as the limo drives away. Lorelei, sad, stops watching.

/ Chloe and Logan are at the caterer's testing the food for the wedding. Chef Felipe brings out all the courses and Chloe and Logan try them. Chloe: I love the crème brulee for the desert, especially with the ice cream.

Logan: I like the roast beef, but do we have to have a veggie option.

Chloe: Yes we do, because some of our guests might not eat meat.

Logan: I think the crème brulee should be the desert for the wedding, as we already have a chocolate wedding cake.

Chloe: I think the roast beef will be fine with all the vegetables. The salmon for the fish option and the Veggie option the lentil curry. What do you think?

Logan: Those options are fine with me.

Chloe: So have we decided then?

Logan: Yes, I guess I think we have. Let's call over Chef Felipe. Chef! Chef Felipe: Have you two decided to what you want?

Logan: Yes we have, We'll have the assortment of snacks, the cheese and caramelised onion tart for the starter, the roast beef for the meat main course, the salmon the fish main course, the lentil curry the veggie main course and the crème brulee the desert. Plus an assortment of petite fours and coffee. Chef Felipe: I can do that menu, but for which date? Chloe: March 4th.

Chef Felipe: I'll go get the reservation book.

He goes and gets it and they pay the deposit and then leave.


	13. Emily Says Hello Part 1

Chapter 13 – Separate Dinners

Lorelai goes towards Doose's and finds Jackson standing outside in a disguise and she scares him. He begs her not to expose him and pleads for her to get the food on his shopping list for Sookie's cravings. She manipulates him into putting her pot hole situation at the top of the list and gets him the food.

They return home to find a Sookie crying over an old magazine which says that Hugh Grant and Elizabeth Hurley have split up. Jackson makes a stupid comment which makes her cry more. He leaves to check on Davy when he gets paranoid. Sookie asks after Chris and Gigi and she says they are fine. Then suddenly Sookie gets another craving and ask Jackson to go out.

/ The Hayden mansion, Chloe, Elizabeth, Shira and the wedding planner Lacy having a breakfast meeting about the wedding. Chloe: Mom, you know that I can't stay after noon, right?

Elizabeth: Yes I am aware, you have to meet with your friends, but planning a decent wedding takes time.

Shira: Don't you want a magical day?

Chloe: Of course I do, so Lacy what needs to do finalised today?

Lacy: Well I went to the place you want your flowers from and got some samples for table centerpieces. We have the classic roses, exotic orchids, wild lilies and the vibrant tulips. So ladies which one's do you want?

Chloe: I want the exotic orchids for the centerpieces with a few roses arranged around them. Plus I want Orchids everywhere around the Hall.

Shira: Are you sure you don't want lilies in the centerpieces; lilies are so beautiful used in weddings.

Elizabeth: No, we can't because Chloe's bouquet is red roses; the bridesmaids are carrying similar orchids to the centerpieces.

Chloe: Logan will be wearing a red rose and a black tie and the groomsmen will be wearing an orchid with a blue tie.

Lacy: I shall order that. Have you guys decided where you are going to register for gifts?

Chloe: Tiffany's, Macy's, Bloomingdale's and Pottery Barn. Logan doesn't really mind where we register.

Lacy: Would you prefer I go and select items for your registry or shall you and Logan do it?

Chloe: Logan and I will do it the next time are in new York.

Lacy: Chef Felipe, just emailed me this morning and is letting you know that he is providing the china for the wedding and the cutlery.

Shira: I think we should move on to the napkins.

Lacy: We have three options in the colour silver, the cotton, the silk and the blend. So which one?

Elizabeth, Shira, Chloe: silk. Lacy nods.

Lacy: I have some news from Gotham Hall. They will set up anything we bring to the venue it's part of the package Chloe chose.

Chloe: We are having light blue rich cotton table cloths right? Lacy nods.

Elizabeth: The favours, what are we doing about them?

Lacy: Remember we decided on the classic favours of almonds and they will be made by a company I know that makes exquisite favours. She shows them a sample. They all nod approvingly.

Chloe: The chairs Gotham Hall provide them, right? Lacy nods. But do they decorate them for us? Lacy nods again. Just tell them the colour scheme.

Lacy: Will do. So the menu can be ticked off right, you've booked the food?

Chloe: Yes, I have. Anything else that needs doing?

Lacy: Yes the entertainment for the wedding...

Chloe: Logan and our friends went to look at bands today. So we'll probably have answer maybe by the end of the week. Anything else?

Lacy: The wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses. The tuxes for the guys.

Chloe: We have another fitting in a week's time in New York, whilst we're there we can do our registry and pay the for the venue rental. Daddy gave me a check for it weeks ago.

Elizabeth: Your father wants to pay for his little girls wedding, so suck it up. Sensing an argument, Shira intervenes.

Shira: Is there anything else, Lacy?

Lacy: The guest list?

Chloe: I have Logan and my list. You'll have to get the rest of the list from Shira and mom. We have already picked out the invites, right?

Lacy: Thanks and yes we have and as soon as I get the rest of the guest list, the save the dates will be sent out.

Elizabeth: I'll fax you my families list.

Shira: I'll have Mitchum email you. Lacy nods.

Lacy: Now we have to talk about photographers and videographers.

Chloe: Do you have anyone in mind?

Lacy: I can get a list of the top photographers and videographers in the country and me, you and Logan can set up a time where we go through the list, to find someone you both like for both roles.

Chloe looks through her schedule and then Logan's and frowns. Chloe: How about next Monday?

Lacy: That's fine for me. If there isn't anything else.

Elizabeth: I've hired the stylists and the make-up artists and ordered the champagne.

Lacy: The honeymoon?

Chloe: Oh, Logan won't be telling anyone that, it's a surprise. All we are going to know is that we'll be taking the jet from New York the next day and be staying in the honeymoon suite at the plaza for the wedding night.

Lacy: Yes, that is what he has informed me of. I've booked the entire top two floors for your guests to stay in for the wedding at the plaza.

Chloe: That's perfect. So are we done now?

Elizabeth: Wait, a minute, speaking of entertainment, I know of a marvellous Jazz Band.

Chloe: Mom, I'll have to see Logan first and see what we both want first? I'll let you know, if we want a Jazz Band. Are we done Lacy?

Lacy nods. Elizabeth and Shira smile indulgently at Chloe. Lacy: Yes we are done.

Chloe checks her watch and panics. Chloe: I've got to go; I'm supposed to be hanging out with Rory about 10 minutes ago.

Elizabeth: Speaking of Rory, how is the dear doing, regarding you know what?

Chloe: You mean her being dumped in front of a crowd and ditched at the party. She's doing fine considering.

Elizabeth: Chloe Elizabeth! You don't need to be so cavalier and blunt about it. Richard and Emily did the right thing with the party they threw and that boy was never suitable or good enough to be with Rory. Now she is better off without him.

Chloe: I know mother, but can you at least pretend to be a little less happy about it. Listen I've really got to go. Bye Mom, Shira.

Chloe rushes out of the house in a whirl.

/ Meanwhile at the Huntzberger Logan, Finn, Steph, and Colin are going through the list of bands they have to see during the day. Steph: So when is Chloe getting here?

Logan: She isn't.

Colin: Why isn't she suffering through this stuff like the rest of us?

Logan: She has a morning meeting with the wedding planner as they got nothing done in last week's meeting.

Steph: So I have to deal with all three of you by myself.

Logan ignores this. Logan: So the first up is the Pretty Reckless. He shows the band into the house and asks them to start whenever they are ready.

As they are performing. Logan: So what do you guys think?

Steph: I love them!

Finn: The lead singer's hot, shame she's not a redhead.

Logan: What about the band's music?

Colin: It's okay Logan, but what do you think, it's your wedding.

Steph: I think Chloe would like this band, as well as I do.

Logan: There are okay, but I can't really imagine dancing to them at the wedding. They don't really seem like something you would have at a wedding, so it's a maybe. The band finish playing.

Finn: We'll let you know, if you got the gig. The band leave and The Lumineers entered followed by Finn.

Logan: Whenever you guys are ready. They start playing shortly.

Colin: How about these guys because I like them, what about you Huntz?

Steph: They seem like a good band and the music's good,.

Logan: I like them, but I want to see all three bands before making a decision on which I like the best.

Finn: The music is good and the cello girl is hot.

Colin: I think they are great!

Steph: Really Colin.

Logan: So who's recording the band?

Colin: I am.

Finn: What the main thing is, would Little One, like this band?

Logan: I'll find out when I see her next and we watch the tapes back.

Steph: You know now that Chloe isn't the most decisive person.

Logan: I know that but once she makes a decision she stick to it and follow through.

Finn: Like her marrying you? Steph hits Finn over the head. Finn groans.

Logan: Thank you, Steph.

Steph: You're welcome.

Colin shows The Lumineers out and brings in Kings of Leon with him. They set up and start playing.

Logan: So, what's the verdict, on these guys?

Finn: I love their music; we should totally have these guys at your wedding.

Colin: But there are no hot chicks in the band. Steph hits him on the arm.

Steph: And you think that is an important aspect for when choosing a wedding band, Colin.

Colin: I'm just pointing out that I thought that, Finn would choose a band with a hot chick in it.

Steph: Well don't.

Logan: Guys, the band, what do you think about the band?

Colin: I like the music, but it's not really wedding music.

Steph: I'm not sure about the band, they look hot but I'm not sure

Colin looks jealous and Finn laughs at his face. Finn: Mate, your face, McCrae.

Colin: Shut up Finn. The band finishes playing.

Logan: We'll let you know. The band leaves.

Steph: So we have three choices to choose from?

Logan: No you mean Chloe and I have to make a decision.

Colin: Yes, but we can tell you who we liked the best, to help with the decision. Logan groans.

Logan: Okay, fine tell me.

Finn: Kings of Leon.

Colin: The Lumineers.

Steph: The Pretty Reckless.

Logan: Yes, that's helpful. Logan says sarcastically.

They continue discussing the bands all morning until they have to go to classes.

/ Rory's Yale Dorm – common room. Rory is seated on a sofa, reading a newspaper. Paris paces nervously, and then leans over Rory's shoulder. Rory: Paris, please don't compare our reading speeds. You're fast, I'm slow. Enjoy your trophy.

Paris: I need the exact time of today's sunset.

Rory: I'm in the middle of an article.

Paris: Well, if you read faster, you wouldn't be.

Rory turns the newspaper page. There's a knock on the door. Rory: Okay, the time of today's sunset is 4.31.

Rory goes over to answer the door and on the other side of the door is Chloe. Chloe: Hey Lola, sorry I'm late; my wedding planning meeting took longer than I thought it would take. So what are we doing today? Paris interrupts.

Paris: Okay. Then I just have to keep my mind occupied until 4.31.

Chloe sees Paris. Chloe: Oh, hi, Paris. She turns to Rory. 4.31?

Rory: Paris is fasting for Ramadan. Chloe seems to look unsurprised.

Chloe: Oh! Well good for you, Paris. Rory still looks confused though.

Rory: Paris.

Paris: What?

Rory: Tell me again why you're fasting for Ramadan.

Chloe: I'd like to know why?

Paris: Look, Rory, if you want to crib your articles from the A.P. Wire, that's your business. I, on the other hand, actually give a rat's ass about journalistic integrity. When I write about Ramadan, I experience Ramadan. Are you chewing gum?

Rory: What? Yes. Why?

Chloe: You know she has a point. Rory mock-glares at Chloe.

Paris: I'd really prefer it if you didn't chew it at me.

Rory: Paris, did you know that not eating can make people kind of snippy?

Chloe: You know I've fasted before; it was hard but it made me appreciate food.

Paris: Ramadan is about a lot more than just not eating. It calls for a total abstinence from food particles passing through the mouth or nose. Your bazooka is passing through my nose. Knock on the door.

Chloe: Who is it?

Marty: It's Marty. Chloe looks puzzled.

Rory: It's unlocked. Marty walks in carrying a paper sack. Hey, Marty.

Chloe: Hi, Rory's friend Marty. Marty waves at Chloe.

Marty: So I just bartended this crazy brunch with chocolate fountains are floating ice sculptures, and I snagged us all kinds of Hors d'oeuvres. Indicating the two bags he's carrying.

Chloe: Uh, oh. Chloe says seeing Paris' mood and face change.

Paris says sarcastically: Oh, nice going bucko. Marty eyes Paris timidly.

Marty: Okay, so, she didn't really mean "nice going," right? "Cause there's sort of a devil-eye thing going on.

Rory: She's fasting.

Chloe: It's for an authentic article about Ramadan. Paris glares at Chloe and Chloe remains unfazed by it. Marty looks at Chloe incredulously.

Paris: People came to America to escape religious persecution.

Two cell phones ring – Rory stands and retrieve her cell phone and answers and Chloe finds her own and answers as well. Marty takes Rory's vacant seat. Marty: Well, what religion are anti-leftovers? Marty eyes Paris warily.

Rory: Hello.

Lorelai: Hi. Guess where I am?

Chloe: China?

Rory: Mom, you called both of us, you know that Chloe and I are in the same room and in the same place, right?

Lorelai: I needed to talk to the both of you and this seemed like the easiest way.

Chloe: So Rory, your turn to guess.

Lorelai: Go on, guess.

Rory: Oh, I don't know, Luke's?

/ Cut to Stars Hollow – Luke's Diner. Lorelai is standing behind Luke's counter as employees bustle around her. Lorelai: But not just at Luke's – on the phone at Luke's, and it's all perfectly legal because I'm on the diner's phone.

Chloe: A loophole?

Rory: Yes, a loophole. Nice.

Lorelai: You got to love a loophole. The scene switches between the diner and Rory's dorm.

Lorelai: Yeah, Well, um, I just called to, you know, uh, brag about my loophole and check on plans for Friday Night dinner.

Chloe: Is my presence needed this week?

Luke emerges from the back storeroom carrying supplies and shouts. Lorelai: Of course you are, you aren't abandoning us this week for Friday Night dinner. No Missy!

Rory: And if you don't come, I'll come to your dorm and drag you there myself.

Chloe: Fine! I'll come to dinner.

Luke: Hey!

Lorelai: Hon, hold on a sec. Luke walks up.

Luke: What are you doing back here?

Chloe: I knew it!

Rory: You didn't have permission to be behind the counter, did you?

Lorelai: You don't need permission, if you're the best friend.

Luke: A sack of potatoes falls on your head; the insurance company doesn't care if you're the best friend. Luke lectures.

Chris: I told you not to do it. Lorelai mock-glares at Chris.

Lorelai: Well, you're storing potatoes in a very weird place if you're worried about them falling on people's heads.

Luke scolds and shoos. Luke: Go. Go. Get.

Lorelai: Okay, I'm getting. She pulls the phone cord with her while walking around to the front of the counter returning to her stool. A semi-eaten bowl of pie and ice cream sits before her.

Rory: He's kicking you out?

Chloe: You didn't get permission. I so can hear Uncle Chris laughing at you.

Lorelai: No. It's just my best friend's so protective of my safety, the thought of food falling on my head makes him crazy. So, anyway, what's better for you – carpool or meet there? Your uncle just saw something that made him laugh.

Rory: Meet's better, I guess.

Chloe: Meet there.

Lorelai: Okay, honey, I'll see you there.

Rory: Oh, wait – there's something I want to run by you and Minnie.

At the dorm, Marty peeks inside one of his paper bags. Paris alternatively fans the air and hits Marty with the newspaper.

Marty: Can't you just plug your nose or something.

Paris: Sure, ask a billion Muslims to plug their noses. That makes a lot of sense, Marty. Chloe groans.

She continues to beat him with the paper until he closes the bag and leans back defeated. Rory exits to her room and Chloe follows soon after her.

/ Rory's Dorm - Bedroom. Rory and Chloe enter and close the door to avoid the noisy ruckus between Paris and Marty. Scene switches between the bedroom and Luke's diner. Rory: Okay, so I've got an idea.

Chloe: Shoot, Rory!

Lorelai: Finally this Yale thing's kicking in.

Rory: I am sick of humouring Grandma and Grandpa during this stupid separation of theirs. This "drinks there, dinner here" is dumb. It's not working, and we should not do it anymore.

Chloe: So what now then? And what does this mean?

Lorelai: Well, if you feel it is best to end the Friday night dinners, then as your mother, I feel it is my duty to support you.

Rory: I'm not saying we should end Friday night dinners.

Chloe: Then what?

Lorelai: Okay, well, then, as your mother, I feel it is my duty to tell you you're wrong, Rory.

Chloe: Lola, so what's the plan then?

Rory: We need to take a stand. No more humouring. We need to get them in a room and talk some sense into them, and to do that, I think we should divide and conquer. So this Friday, I'll have dinner with one, and you'll have dinner with the other.

Chloe: What about me, who do I go with?

Lorelai: Uh-huh. Hey, what happened to the idea of ending Friday night dinners? – Because I thought that one had real potential.

Chloe: So, Rory? Loud muffled voices continue form the other room.

Rory: You go with me. Deal?

Chloe: Deal!

Lorelai: So, why, Rory?

Rory: This way, we can each talk to them, break them down, and convince them that their separation isn't okay with us.

Lorelai: It's not.

Chloe: It isn't.

Rory: Mom, I know they both want to be with each other.

Chloe: Aunt Lo, what do you think?

Lorelai: Hon, my parents are very stubborn. I don't want you to get your hopes up about the outcome.

Rory: But I can't stand it the way it is. I think they both miss each other, but they're just too proud, and it's just – it's kind of breaking my heart.

Chloe: Rory, I'll do what I can to help.

Lorelai: So…which one do you want me to take?

Rory: How about I'll take grandpa, and you'll take grandma? Chloe shakes her head.

Lorelai: Ahh, no!

Rory: Okay, then I'll take grandma, and you take grandpa. Chloe shakes her head.

Lorelai: Ahh, no!

Rory: Mom.

Chloe: Aunt Lo, pick one now.

Lorelai: Can't I take the butler? He doesn't talk much, and as far as I can tell, thoroughly enjoy the way I dress.

Marty enters Rory's room and closes the door behind him.

Marty: She's throwing things at me. Religious sanctuary, please.

Rory says to her mother. Rory: The butler is not an option.

Chloe: She's right you know.

Lorelai: Fine, I'll take her.

Chloe: So dinner and drinks with Uncle Richard.

Rory: Thank you. Bye

Chloe: Bye Aunt Lo. Clicks off phone. Marty joins her and Chloe on the edge of the bed. He hands her a paper bag. Ooh. What's the bacon wrapped around?

Marty: Which is something bacon should never be wrapped around.

Rory: Rich people.

Marty: They live very different lives.

Chloe: Hey! Rory your family is rich. Chloe looks mock offended and pushes Rory off the bed. Rory smiles apologetically.

Chris and Luke try to hide their gloating when they ask how Rory is. She laments about how the both of them never liked Dean. As she's leaving TJ comes in here and manipulates Luke and gets a shower, coffee and a cruller from Luke by lamenting his troubles and offers to help him with fixing his bathroom repairs.

At the Dragonfly, Michel complains about a couple who used to steal robes at the independence inn staying at the dragonfly. He says he recognises there moles and Lorelai makes a joke about that. He makes a comment about removing the robes from their room and Lorelai refutes that by saying they'll charge their credit card instead. She stops him from leaving a threatening note in their room.

/ Elder Gilmore residence – Richard's pool house. Rory and Chloe sit on the sofa as Richard fusses in the kitchen looking through all the cabinets. Classical music plays. Rory: Grandpa, its fine.

Chloe: Uncle, really it's fine.

Richard: No, it certainly is not fine. When you're entertaining two elegant young ladies for dinner, then dinner is expected.

Rory: But I just sprang this on you. You can't be held accountable for your lack of elegant young lady food.

Chloe: Rory sprung this on me as well.

Richard: Well, I am delighted with both of your company, though I'm still a little confused at the new arrangement.

Rory: Well, Mom and I with Chloe realized that we don't really get to spend as much time with you and Grandma since the separation, so we decided to split up.

Chloe: I'll try to split the weeks I can make it to dinner between you and Aunt Emily.

Richard: Well, uh, how would you feel about, uh…ooh, some, uh, batteries and Nutella? He pulls them from the refrigerator shelf.

Rory: Oh, rats. I had that for lunch.

Chloe: I can't have them together, separates fine.

Richard puts items back and shuts door. Richard: Well, that seems to be all I have in here. Robert's shopping skills leave something to be desired.

Rory: So, grandpa –

Chloe: Uncle Rich—

Richard: Wait! I think I have some canned peaches. Richard goes hunting in another cabinet.

Rory: You've really made it comfortable out here.

Chloe: Yes, it looks nice.

Richard: Huh. Pears.

Disappointed, Richard joins Rory and Chloe and sips his drink.

Rory: Nice. Like a vacation spot. You know, fun and all yours – not permanent, but fun for now. Right, Chloe. Rory nudges Chloe.

Chloe: Yea. Vacation is fun for a small amount of time, but it gets boring after a while.

Richard: Yes, well, fun for now is exactly what I was going for.

Rory: So, it's not permanent?

Richard: What?

Chloe: It's only temporary?

Rory: The pool house. It's not permanent. You just said "fun for now."

Richard: Did I? I must have heard it somewhere.

Rory: I mean, don't get me wrong. It's good to shake things up every now and then – you know, put a little paint on the house, move the furniture around the den, go blond – but after you've done all that, it can also be nice to go back to something that's comfortable, something you've depended on for, let's say, 40 years. I mean, if something's been around that long, it must be for a reason, right?

Chloe: A really good reason…

Richard: You're lovely girls.

Rory: I have good genes.

Chloe smirks. Chloe: As do I

Richard: Oh! I think I remember seeing a frozen pizza in here.

Rory: Really?

Chloe: Yes! Sorry, I'm just really hungry.

Richard: Aha! Now…the downside of this discovery is that since Robert is currently doing all the shopping, this pizza could have been here since Lorelai's 10th birthday party. The upside, however, is that there is cheese in the crust.

Rory: I've always been a "glass is half full" kind of gal myself.

Chloe: I'll eat anything at this point.

Richard: All righty, then. Here goes nothing.

Meanwhile, in the main house, Emily serves scotch neat to Chris, Lorelai and Emily. She laments about lack of notice for the lack of decent drinks. She is confused about the new arrangement and Lorelai and Christopher explain why they and Rory and Chloe wanted to do this again. Lorelai blurts out, if she wants to get back together with her Dad. Emily complains and tells story about an event they went to recently and how he didn't pass her the butter for her roll. She says she wants to date and Lorelai chokes on her drink. Emily asks how to do so, because men have showed their interest at the club and she wants to know how to proceed. Lorelai suggests saying hello and Emily takes this on board.

/ Gilmore residence – front door – sometime later. Rory and Chloe stand waiting as Lorelai and Christopher exit the front door. Both slowly walk toward their vehicles. Rory: Hey. My night was great.

Chloe: It really was. We made some progress.

Lorelai: Oh.

Rory: Grandpa made frozen pizza. Granted, he made it on a cedar plank, which was not what the manufacturer intended, but I got a chance to say a lot of things to him – things about living in the pool house and about him and Grandma, and though I used veiled references, I know he got my point, and he is definitely thinking about it. How did you do?

Lorelai: Grandma wants to date.

Chris: Emily just blurted it out of nowhere.

Chloe: What!

Rory: What?

Lorelai: She wants to date men who hang out at the club and have expressed interest in her in the past.

Chris: It was really uncomfortable talking about her dating.

Rory: What do you mean, she wants to date? You weren't supposed to make her want to date. You were supposed to make her want to get back together with Grandpa!

Chloe: You were supposed to nudge her in the right direction. Both of you. She glares to Lorelai and Christopher. Chris puts his hands up lie he's surrendering.

Lorelai: Hey, I told you not to make me alone with her, with only your father for a buffer. You should have put Chloe in with me, instead of with you.

Rory: What did you say to her?

Lorelai: I said, "Are you getting back with Dad?" And she said he wouldn't butter her roll.

Chloe: You're meant to be at least a little subtle with the sleuthing.

Rory: I can't believe you.

Lorelai: I'm sorry. I tried.

Rory: You did not try. Chloe looks sceptical.

Chloe: Did you really try?

Chris: Yes I did and Lorelai did try to help. Right Lore.

Lorelai: I did try. I just sucked at it. Look, she probably didn't mean it, okay? She's just mad at Dad, and she was just talking. Next week we'll switch. You can have dinner with my mother, and I'll marry my dad off to a nice baroness.

Chloe: Be serious now.

Chris: I am.

Chloe: Not you!

Lorelai: Don't hate me.

Rory: I don't hate you. I can't hate the pathetic.

Chloe: I don't. But what should we do?

Rory: I don't know.

Lorelai: Good. Now, I have we complaint to register. Because of your flawed plan, we were deprived of Friday night with our kid. Gigi got to spend time with Francine and Straub, god I miss her already.

Chris: I second that.

Rory: I was trying to reunite your parents.

Chloe: And apparently we failed.

Lorelai: Oh, sure. Now they're my parents. So anyway, I was thinking, if you're not bust tomorrow, how about you come meet me and your dad for lunch at the Dragonfly? Gigi will be there. Chloe, how about you?

Chloe: I can't, I have plans with Logan.

Rory: What time?

Lorelai: 1.00-ish?

Rory: See you tomorrow.

Lorelai: Okay, Chloe but call me tomorrow, niece. Chloe salutes Lorelai.

Rory: And stay away from Grandma.

Lorelai: Ooh, gee, there's a demand.

Chloe: See you soon.

/ Logan's dorm. Chloe just got back from dinner and is hanging out with Logan. Logan: Hey, so… how was dinner?

Chloe: Dinner was good, we had pizza. It was a night of trying to convince my godfather along with my cousin to get back together with my god mama Emily.

Logan: How did that go?

Chloe: Aunt Emily wants to date.

Logan: So, Ace's plan failed.

Chloe: Majorly! Uhh. So, how was your day?

Logan: It was better than your's. The guys, Steph and I were looking at wedding bands today.

Chloe: Oh, how did that go? Did you find anyone? Please, tell me Finn didn't do something?

Logan: Whoa, Bon, hold your horses one question at a time.

Chloe: Okay, answer the ones I already asked.

Logan: We took videos of each of the band's performance and told them we would call, once we made a decision.

Chloe: Who did Steph pick?

Logan: Don't you wanna know who I liked?

Chloe: I do, it's just that Steph and I have similar musical tastes.

Logan: Okay, Steph liked The Pretty Reckless but I don't think we should get that band.

Chloe: Why?

Logan: Because, let me show you why? He puts in the DVD into the player and The Pretty Reckless plays.

Chloe: Oh, I see, my grandparents cannot see a band like this. But I love this band!

Logan: So what do we do?

Chloe: We could have the Jazz Band, mom suggested for the family dances and once the old people have gone to bed, the band can come out.

Logan: Ask your mom to book them. You know the band usually comes out after the dinner has been served and eaten.

Chloe: So, It's a perfect plan. But I think we should look at the other bands before we decided anything together.

Logan: So we shortened the list to the top three bands. So you only have three to choose from. The next band is the one Colin and I like.

Chloe: What's the band called?

Logan: The Lumineers. He presses play.

Chloe: I love them!

Logan: Really?

Chloe: I can actually imagine them laying our song and dancing all night to them. But we have one more band left to see before the final decision. So the next is Finn's pick, right?

Logan: Yes, they are called Kings of Leon. He presses play. The band plays.

Chloe: I love them as well, they are really good.

Logan: So, we have to decide now.

Chloe: I love all of the bands, how are we supposed to decide which band to pick?

Logan: You know which one I like. So which one do you like the most?

Chloe: I can't choose. Uhh.

Logan: Which one do the both of us like?

Chloe: I like all of them.

Logan: So how about I tell you the availability of the bands.

Chloe: Shoot!

Logan: The Lumineers can to the whole night, Kings of Leon can only do a couple of hours and The Pretty Reckless can't do the wedding date.

Chloe: Okay, so The Pretty Reckless it out of the running.

Logan: And we don't want only a couple hours of live music, so Kings of Leon is out.

Chloe: That would mean hours without any music.

Logan: So winner is…

Chloe: The Lumineers, it is. Well, call them and book them before they are snatched up, before us.

Logan smirks. Logan: Yes, ma'am. Chloe throws a pillow at Logan.

Chloe: Hey, I'm not old enough to be called a ma'am, don't you forget that mister.

Logan: Oh, I won't forget that, my beautiful girl.

Logan calls the band's manager and books the band for the wedding date.

Chloe: So, aren't you going to ask me about my wedding planning today?

Logan: So how was wedding planning with my mother and your mother and Lacy?

Chloe: It was a nightmare, but we got through it fine. I sorted out the flowers, the tablecloths, the favours and the setup of the tables. It was tedious. Lacy reminded me, we still need to do the wedding registry.

Logan: I'm fine with whatever you want for the registry.

Chloe: I picked the places, so we have to go to them and pick out what we want from the guests.

Logan: Does this mean I'll have to go wedding registry shopping with you?

Chloe: Yes you do, because it's for our wedding, but I'll make it worth your while.

Logan looks suggestively at Chloe. Logan: How so? I might need a reminder… My memory is a little hazy.

Chloe raises an eyebrow. Chloe: Maybe I will.

Logan gives a challenging look to Chloe. Logan: Feel free to.

Chloe leans forward at kisses Logan gently on the lips. Chloe: How's that?

Logan: I thought you were going to make it worth my while? I'm not seeing it so far.

Chloe presses herself against Logan and kisses him hard. He tangled his hands in her hair pulling her closer. Logan deepens the kiss by shoving his tongue down her throat, they battle for dominance. Chloe pulls back and sucks on his tongue which causes him to growl. They pull away breathless and Logan kisses along Chloe's jawline which causes a purr to come out of her. He nibbles and licks the base of her ear which makes Chloe moan loudly. She rips his shirt off in frustration and takes off her shirt eagerly. Logan growls in approval and kisses and rips off Chloe's bra. Logan sucks and teases Chloe's breasts, she arches into his mouth. Chloe brings him back up to her level and kisses along is jawline and kisses her way down his body, making him purr. Logan reaches for her jean zip and pulls it down along with Chloe's panties and Chloe pulls trousers and boxes down at the same time. He teases her clit with his fingers, as Chloe sucks and nibbles Logan's neck. She drops her hand to his shaft and plays with it. Chloe begs for more and Logan enters Chloe without any warning and they meet each other's rhythm and kiss each other lazily and whispering loving words to each other. They climax together after the pressure becomes unbearable. They cuddle when Logan pulls out of Chloe.

Chloe: Well did I make it?

Logan: What you talking about?

Chloe: I said I would make it worth your while so did it?

Logan: It did and more than met my expectations.

Chloe: Are we still on for tomorrow?

Logan: Of Course, lunch with the Hayden grandparents.

Chloe: Yea, I know, but they have something they need to tell me and I'm worried it's bad news.

Logan: Stop worrying, you don't know yet, we'll go to lunch and find out then. It might not be bad news, it could be good news, stay optimistic.

Chloe: What would I do without you? I love you. She yawns.

Logan: You won't have to and I think it's time for sleepy time.

Chloe: I'm not tired. She yawns again.

Logan: I can see that. Time for sleep now.

Chloe: Not until you give me a kiss and tell me you love me.

Logan kisses Chloe. Logan: I love you. Now sleep.

Chloe: Okay. They cuddle and fall asleep together.


	14. Emily Says Hello Part 2

Chapter 14 – The Lunches

/ Chloe's cell phone rings and a sleepy Chloe untangles herself from Logan and sits and grabs the phone from the nightstand and answers.

Chloe answers sleepily. Chloe: Hello?

Lorelai: Oh, Hun did I wake you?

Rory: I told you not to call this early, Mom. Hi, Chloe, she did the same to me.

Chloe: Yes, you did. So why the early morning phone call.

Lorelai: Why? Can't I call early in the morning without an agenda?

Rory: No you can't.

Chloe: Lola is right. So, spill it now.

Lorelai: Fine, I need you to come to lunch today, at the Inn, your Uncle cancelled on me, so can you?

Rory: I didn't know Dad cancelled, did he say why?

Chloe: I can't, I have lunch plans with Logan.

Lorelai: Can't you cancel it's been a while since you've visited Stars Hollow.

Rory: Yeah, come on Chlo. A girly lunch with you, me, Mom and Gigi will be great, we will gossip, eat scrummy food and walk around town. So what do you say?

Chloe: I really can't, I would if I could but Logan has planned today for a while and I know he's gone to a lot of effort.

Lorelai: Oh, okay, maybe next time?

Rory: So, what have you been up to?

Chloe: We booked the band for the wedding and the flowers have been finalised and I got an A on a paper for my Constitutional Law class. You have to tell Aunt Emily you can't make next week's Friday Night dinner because the bridal and groom's party have a fitting in New York next Saturday for the dresses and the tuxes.

Lorelai groans. Lorelai: Oh, that is so not fair, you leaving me alone with both of my parents.

Chloe: I'm telling you beforehand, so that you can give Aunt Emily notice. You know how she is about this sort of stuff.

Rory: Thanks for letting me know before-hand; you saved me from one of Grandma's lectures. So when are we leaving for New York.

Lorelai: I'm being abandoned here, while you two talk about your next trip to the Big Apple.

Chloe: It's for the wedding and most of the time, we'll be doing wedding planning there, Logan and I are sorting out wedding stuff, booking the venues, having the fittings for the dresses and tuxes.

Rory: Who else will be there?

Lorelai: Yeah, who else is going there?

Chloe: Honor, Steph, Finn and Colin. They are part of the bridal party and are groomsmen, along with you.

Rory: So I only have a fitting on Saturday, what are we doing on Sunday?

Chloe: Anything you want. But Logan and I have to go book the church and Gotham Hall. You can hang out with the girls or the guys if you want.

Lorelai: I looked up the Church and it's really beautiful and the Gotham Hall looks so fancy.

Rory: Ooh, can I come with you and Logan to see the famous venue, where the "Chloe Elizabeth Vanderbilt-Hayden" is getting married in.

Chloe: Are you sure? Because you won't see much we're only dropping the deposit check that daddy gave me.

Lorelai: Michael is a stubborn guy you know that right, Chlo?

Chloe: Yes he is, he refused to let grandfather Straub help pay for the wedding.

Rory: That's because you're his little girl. His only one.

Chloe: Trust me, I know that but he is a pain in my ass.

Lorelai: I'm sure he thinks the same about you, Hun. So Rory, what have you been up to lately?

Rory: Just school and the paper. Speaking of the paper, are you ever going to step foot into the newspaper office this year? I've only seen you in there, when Logan dragged you there.

Chloe: When Doyle, stops being such a kiss ass and if I get a decent story.

Rory: Doyle does give you decent stories but your too picky about what you want to report on and Doyle is just being Doyle.

Lorelai: Rory, Hun, not everyone is obsessed with the paper as you are. If Chloe finds no interest in journalism than you should leave her alone.

Rory: But, Mom, have you seen her writing pieces that she's written before they are amazing. She has a real gift for writing.

Chloe: For stories that interest me. It's my choice, so let it go. Logan wakes up to see Chloe on the phone and gives her a kiss on the cheek and goes out of the room.

Rory: Never!

Lorelai: Can't you both agree to disagree on this, please?

Chloe: Okay.

Lorelai: Rory?

Chloe: So we've talked about what Rory and I have been up to and now it's your turn Aunt Lo. Spill it, women!

Rory: Yea, Mom, what's been going to with you lately?

Lorelai: Just the same old, same old. Your dad's being weird lately? Chloe goes quiet over this.

Rory: How so?

Lorelai: Just really quiet and looks sad some of the time.

Rory: Why don't you ask him, what's wrong, maybe he'll tell you.

Lorelai: Maybe I will, Chloe you've been quiet, and what do you think should I do?

Chloe: Ask Uncle Chris, that's what I think. Listen I've got to go. I'm starving and Logan made breakfast,

Rory: Okay, I'll speak to you soon.

Lorelai: Bye, girls. See you Rore, at Lunch. They all hang up.

/ Chloe walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and finds that Logan has made breakfast for the both of them and is sitting, waiting for Chloe.

Logan: So, who called you so early, they kind of ruined my plans for you this morning.

Chloe: It was Aunt Lorelai and Rory and what kind of plans did you have? She sits down opposite Logan and he hands her a plate of eggs and bacon.

Chloe: Thank you.

Logan: You are welcome. Those plans are for me to know and you to, dot, dot dot…

Chloe takes a bite of her eggs. Chloe: What if I make you tell me?

Logan: How are you planning on doing that?

Chloe: I have my ways. Chloe winks at Logan.

Logan: Well, game on, honey.

Chloe: You know we have lunch with my grandparents and it's super important because only the people invited know about the meeting, I hate lying to people about where I'm going to be. I had to make up a lie to avoid lunch with Rory and Aunt Lo.

Logan: Lo, It's because they want to keep the meeting a secret and if more of your family find out, then they'll be more of a chance of them freaking out.

Chloe: I'm not sure why you were invited though.

Logan: I have a less of a clue about the inner workings of the mind of your grandpa than you.

Chloe: And you think I know?

Logan: You are his granddaughter.

Chloe: Well so is Rory and Gigi.

Logan: And you're the only one out of the three of you invited to the clandestine meeting.

Chloe throws her hands up in the air. Chloe: Fine! But we should just remain cool, calm and collected. We cannot panic before we know the full story.

Logan: How come you're the one not panicking now and I am now?

Chloe: I'm slept on it and realised I shouldn't worry about things I cannot control.

Logan: Well good for you then.

Chloe: Got any plans for tonight, babe?

Logan: Not really, just the same old, same old.

Chloe: Hanging out with the guys and Steph?

Logan: Yeah.

Chloe: Robert's been asking for another meeting of the LDB soon. What should I tell him?

Logan: It's your job to decide when to hold the meetings.

Chloe: I know, but I was thinking next week on Monday night. I'll let the inner circle know.

Logan: If Robert was asking then, that must mean it's his turn.

Chloe: No, it's Steph's turn. I was meant to do it with her, but you asked me. She's probably asked Colin to help her out.

Logan: Robert knows he's out of the inner circle and is trying to get back in by being at all the meetings we have.

Before Chloe can say a word, there's a knock on the door. Logan goes to answer it. Logan smiles when he sees Tristan Dugray on the other side of it.

Tristan: Hey Huntz.

Logan smirks. Logan: Dugray.

Tristan: Am I going to stay out here all day or are you going to let me in?

Chloe: Logan, who was at the door?

Tristan: And who's that?

Logan: My fiancée and come on in. Tristan looks shocked and follows Logan into the living room.

Chloe walks in to see Logan with an unfamiliar blonde haired guy who could be a clone of Logan apart from the blue eyes differentiating them who are sitting down on the couch. Chloe: Hello, there, Logan, who's the clone?

Logan and the unfamiliar guy laugh. Logan: Chlo, this is Tristan Dugray. Tristan, this is my beautiful fiancée Chloe Hayden. Logan pulls Chloe to him, onto his lap. Chloe turns to look at the other guy in the room. Chloe looks questionably to Tristan.

Chloe: Dugray?

Tristan: Yes, why?

Chloe: I've heard that name before, I just can't remember where though?

Logan: Tristan used to live in Hartford. Tristan nods.

Chloe: How do you guys know each other?

Logan: We met at boarding school at St Anne's.

Chloe: And...

Tristan: I got kicked out and my parents sent me to a school near my home, so they could keep an eye on me. Tristan rolled his eyes.

Logan: This guy only lasted one year at St Anne's before he went back to his old school.

Chloe raises an eyebrow. Chloe: Old school?

Tristan: The Chilton School.

Chloe chokes on her drink. Logan smirks. Logan: When did you go there? What years?

Tristan looks at them confused but answers. Tristan: 2000-2001.

Chloe: Listen, this might sound weird, but did you know a girl called Rory Gilmore when you went to Chilton.

Tristan: Oh, you mean Mary, yes I knew her.

Chloe: Hang on; I know how I know you.

Logan: How do you know him?

Chloe: He's the moron that got sent to military school and the girl you call Mary is my cousin. She told me all about you.

Tristan smirks. Tristan: Did she?

Logan: What was Rory like when she was younger?

Tristan: A pure white good girl.

Chloe: And she still is. I'm still trying to corrupt her. Chloe smirks. She always complained about you and Paris Gellar.

Logan: Hang on; you went to school with Paris Gellar?

Tristan: Yes, I did and you know all about her? He looks at both of us.

Chloe: Paris goes to Yale and you want to know the funniest part of all…

Tristan: Tell me!

Chloe: Paris and Rory are roommates. Tristan laughs out loud.

Logan: I heard you fancied her, Rory I mean.

Chloe: Oh, did you? But the question of the hour is, if you still do? Chloe smirks.

Tristan: You two a match made in heaven and you want to know why. They nod. That smirk of yours, Chloe, is pure Logan Huntzberger.

Chloe: No, it's pure Chloe Hayden.

Logan: You haven't answered her question. You're avoiding the question, isn't he, Bon?

Chloe: You are right Clyde.

Tristan: What's with the funny nicknames?

Chloe: Well, I'm Bonnie.

Logan: And I'm Clyde.

Chloe: And that's all you are going to get out of us.

Tristan: Seriously, you guy's you're making me want to puke, with all of the lovey dovey stuff and now the finishing each other's sentences. Uhh…

Logan: We'll just come up with our own conclusions then.

Tristan: You do that that then.

Logan: How come the visit today, Dugray?

Chloe: Yes, Tristan, how come this visit after so long, because I have known Logan since middle school and this is the first time we've met.

Tristan: My parents transferred me over to Yale for my sophomore year.

Chloe: Your Rory's age. Tristan nods.

Logan: So…

Tristan: So… When are you guys are getting married?

Chloe: March 4th. Chloe looks at Logan. Maybe I should go to lunch by myself.

Logan: Why?

Chloe: Because someone needs to entertain your friend.

Logan: You have to go already? I can go with you if you want?

Chloe: No it's okay, I'll go alone its fine, just call Finn, Colin and Steph to keep you two company until I get back.

Logan: Where are you staying?

Tristan: Branford 202.

Chloe: Oh, she's going to murder me because of this.

Logan: Rory?

Chloe: Yes and she can never know I told you this. Chloe looks sternly at Tristan.

Tristan: Okay, I won't. So now, tell me.

Chloe: Rory's living at Branford 101.

Tristan: That information would be useful, if she didn't live with Paris Gellar.

Chloe: Wuss! Chloe calls Steph and asks her to bring over Finn and Colin.

Logan: So, you want breakfast?

Tristan: Hell yes! He looks to Chloe.

Chloe: I'm not making anyone food, so no. There's a knock on the door and Chloe let's in Steph and the guys.

Steph: Hey, girly I got them here as soon I could get them here.

Colin: So where's the fire, Princess?

Finn: Little one, you know I shouldn't be up at this ungodly hour. They see Tristan and smile knowingly. Hey Dugray.

Colin: What's Dugray doing here?

Tristan: I transferred to Yale for my Sophomore year.

Steph: Who is this? I'm pretty sure we've never met.

Colin: Oh, Steph, this is Tristan Dugray, Tristan this is my girlfriend Stephanie Vanderbilt.

Chloe: And my cousin.

Logan: You know the Hartford elite, all related somehow.

Steph: Eww… Logan never repeat that.

Chloe: What Steph said.

Steph: So how do you guys all know each other?

Chloe: I met him this morning, Logan introduced us. Do you wanna know something funny.

Steph: What! Tell me!

Chloe: Tristan here, she gestures to Tristan went to Chilton with Rory my cousin and calls her Mary.

Steph: Oh I remember the stories you told me that your cousin told you.

Chloe: So back to the question how do you guys know each other?

Logan: We all met a boarding school called St Anne's.

Steph: I remember, my dad wanted to send me to St Patricks.

Chloe: Mine took me to a boarding school in San Francisco. I did attend there later, but I never met him.

Tristan: My parents pulled me out half-way through the year.

They continue to talk while Chloe leaves soon after for lunch with her family.

Rory and Lorelai have lunch with Gigi. They discuss theories on what's up with Christopher. As they are eating there is an event concerning Michel and the bathroom bandits who Lorelai goes and sorts out. Lorelai returns and tells the story about what happened.

/ The Hartford Country Club. Chloe is waiting for her Grandmother Francine, Grandfather Straub, her dad Michael and her uncle Christopher Hayden. They all come in at once and greet her. They all sit down afterwards.

Chloe: So what is this mysterious meeting about? She looks at all of their faces trying to read them, but nothing.

Francine: Dear, can we order first, before you start the interrogation?

Chloe blushes, while they all laugh at Chloe's face. She looks at her Grandfather. Chloe: Okay, So grandpa, how does being Supreme Court Judge feel like?

Straub: It's good well, dear.

Christopher: So how's school?

Chloe: School's going great, it's challenging but I love it.

Straub: Are you still planning on going to law school after doing your undergraduate?

Chloe: Yes I am.

Michael: Where you thinking of going, Pumpkin?

Chloe: I'm thinking Yale, Harvard or Columbia.

Straub: How about Princeton?

Chloe: If I'm going to do law, I need to go where the best program is.

Michael: That sounds reasonable.

Straub: It isn't for me. Hayden's go to Princeton, I'll can barely handle you're going to Yale for your undergraduate but for Law School, I thought Princeton was a given.

Chloe: Grandfather, I won't be going to Law School for a while yet.

The waitress comes and over and they order. Chloe's family members apart from Chloe start looking at each other and glancing at Chloe.

Chloe: Okay, please tell me now, it can't be that bad. Their faces grow sadder.

Michael: Baby girl…

Chloe: Now you've got me worried, you only call me that when you have to tell me bad news.

Francine: Your grandfather is… Francine sobs. Oh you tell her Christopher. I can't

Straub: For god's sake, Francine pull yourself together, please. His voice broke on the last word.

Christopher: Your grandpa is sick.

Chloe looks shocked and then worried. Chloe: How sick? What does he have? What treatment is he getting? How long have you known about this? If you've known long, why haven't you told me before now?

Michael: Chlo, slow down, one question at a time.

Straub: We've, meaning Francine and I have known for about a month. I told the boys yesterday and we decided you needed to know, yesterday.

Michael: It's Leukaemia Stage 2. He's getting chemotherapy and radiotherapy and if needed surgery or a bone marrow transplant is necessary. Chloe is stunned.

Christopher: Don't worry, Hun, we are making sure that Dad gets the best treatment available, that money can buy. Chloe still looks shocked.

Francine: Chloe dear, say something. You haven't said anything yet. It's going to be okay. Chloe blurts out.

Chloe: How do you know it's going to be okay? Grandpa could die!

Straub: Because I'm not going to let this take me away from my family. I'm from a family of fighters and I'm darn sure going to fight this cancer and win. You just watch me, Peanut.

Chloe says in a small voice. Chloe: Is it okay for me to be scared?

Michael: Of course, sweetheart,

Francine: But we need you to do something for us?

Chloe: What? Anything?

Christopher: We need you to keep this in the family, only the immediate family can know.

Chloe: Are you telling Aunt Lorelai and Rory?

Christopher: I will be telling them tonight, Dad wanted you to know first.

Chloe: Does Mom know?

Michael: Yes she does, I told her this morning, she wanted to be here but Mom and Dad wanted it just us.

Chloe: Okay, but can I tell Logan?

Straub: You can tell Logan, but no one else can know about this. Promise me. Straub says firmly.

Chloe: I promise.

Their food is served and they continue their discussion and Chloe resolves to stay strong who for her family.

Lorelai and Sookie are waling and taking around town, discussing their lives and worries. They visit Sookie's house to find Jackson holing a giant pair of scissors looking worried. Jackson complains about his safety and Sookie tries to calm him down by saying to let them know at the next town meeting to not leave giant scissors on the doorstep. Jackson suddenly exclaims that there will be no more town meeting and Lorelai and Sookie argue that people will not happy about this. He says let them. Lorelai and Chris have dinner at Luke and he tells her about his father and what he has been hiding. Lorelai is supportive and they agree to tell Rory together. They are broken out of their moment by Emily calling and threatening Lorelai to come over to her house to help Emily get ready for her date. Lorelai is shocked by his development and Emily explains how this came about. She gets there in a hurry and sees the mess of her mother's room and helps her mother find an outfit for her date and calms her down. She provides her opinion on all outfit options and makes sure this is what she wants. The town tricks Jackson into a town meeting by Miss Patty lying about someone having a heart attack. When he tries to leave Kirk menacingly mimes holding giant scissors and stays. Luke and TJ do repairs on his bathroom, they chat about starting a new civilisation. Emily and Simon go on a date and have dinner, they chat and have fun. Chris and Lorelai go and see a movie with Gigi.

/ After their lunches, Rory and Chloe meet up in New Haven and are hanging out are out shopping.

Rory: So what do you think about this shirt? She holds up a navy top.

Chloe: Yeah, that would look pretty against your skin tone.

Tristan: Boo! Rory and Chloe scream.

Logan: Buddy, that's not very nice of you.

Chloe: Hey, what are you guys doing here?

Rory: Minnie, Logan, how do you guys know Tristan?

Logan: I know him from boarding school.

Chloe: I met him this morning.

Tristan: She told me, you were her cousin. Mary!

Rory: Stop calling me that.

Tristan: Why, Mary?

Logan: Dude, I learnt the hard way, never anger a Hayden when they are shopping.

Chloe: Rory, he will stop calling you Mary when you stop reacting to the name. Why don't get we get an early dinner it's almost 4.

Tristan: Where are the best places to eat around New Haven?

Chloe: I would suggest going to Luke's, but from what I've heard from Lola, is that you Tristan don't have the best track record for visiting Stars Hollow without causing any problems.

Logan: Why is that?

Rory: He caused problems between Dean and I. He messed with me and Paris.

Chloe: I know you told me on the phone, three years ago and another thing, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden! How dare you turn down tickets to see PJ Harvey?

Logan: She turned you down? Logan looks at Tristan inquisitively.

Chloe: You should have just ignored him, Lola. Then he would have left you alone.

Rory: But, Minnie, he's just so annoying.

Tristan: Really? Mary.

Chloe: You're just encouraging him by your reactions. It's kind of like when you had that little debate with Logan.

Logan: Yea, she was so funny.

Rory: No it wasn't, you were so irritating.

Tristan: Tell me all about it.

Chloe: Logan, Colin and Finn weren't very nice to Rory's "friend" and Rory didn't like that at all and she even said he was like Judi Dench.

Tristan: Ouch! But what's with the air quotations.

Logan: Like I said.

Rory: He is my friend, just my friend. So stop with the air quotations.

Chloe: She refuses to believe her "friend" doesn't fancy her. He so does, it was so obvious when Rory introduced us. He's her naked guy. Chloe winks at Rory.

Rory: I'm not talking about Marty, so drop it.

Logan: Fine, so Chloe how did the you know what go?

Chloe looks pained and sad for a moment, before putting her mask on. Chloe: It was fine.

Logan: Okay, now, tell me the truth.

Chloe: Like I said it went well.

Logan pulls Chloe away from a concerned Rory and a confused Tristan. Logan: Now, tell me what going on? What happened at lunch? Chloe eyes grow sad.

Chloe: Not now.

Logan eyes soften and he caresses Chloe's cheek. Logan: What not, now?

Chloe: Can I tell you what happened later, when we are alone, please?

Logan: Okay, but I'm not letting this go. Alright?

Chloe: Okay. They walk back to their friends, hand in hand.

Rory: So, everything okay?

Chloe: We're fine. She looks between her and Logan. So Dinner?

Tristan: We are we going then?

Rory: What the hell, let's go to Luke's.

Logan: Okay let's go.

/ Luke's. Rory, Chloe, Tristan and Logan decided after much debate about where to go to have Dinner, they decided dinner at Luke's. They sit down at a table for four. Rory asks the question she been meaning to ask since before they got to Luke's.

Rory: Didn't Logan ever get on your nerves when you first met?

Logan: Hey I was a perfect gentleman! Logan protests.

Chloe: Is your memory fading by your old age? Chloe teases. I met you through my childhood friend Steph who introduced us when I was just a naïve freshman in middle school.

Luke comes over and interrupts the conversation. Luke: Chloe, I haven't seen you around here for a while.

Chloe: Hey, Luke, I've just been busy with school and my wedding that's all.

Luke: That's fine, but make sure to come around more often, your Aunt's driving me crazy. Hey Rory and Logan and who's the Logan clone?

Rory: Hey, Luke.

Tristan: I'm not a clone of Logan.

Logan: This is Tristan Dugray, a friend of mine, he's just recently returned to the state.

Chloe: I want a cheeseburger, chilli fires and a piece of cherry pie and Coffee, lots of it. Chloe last comment causes Luke to frown. Luke looks to Rory.

Rory: I'll have the same but with chilli cheese fries.

Logan: I'll a hamburger, chilli fries, but I'll take the apple pie and coffee.

Tristan: I'll have the same as Huntzberger, but I'll have regular fries instead.

Tristan: So you didn't go to Chilton with Mary, here? I think I would have met you if you did?

Chloe: No I didn't Mum and Dad, kept having to pull me out of each of the boarding schools I was at.

Logan smirks. Logan: Don't you mean kicked out of.

Rory looks shocked Rory: You got kicked out of school.

Chloe: Just expelled from the schools I didn't really see myself at and want to be at. I missed my friends, so sue me! It was just Zuckerberg, CAGT, Rivers and St. Sebastian's.

Logan: You're forgetting St Anne's and Groton and by her doing that, we all got to send our senior year in high school together.

Chloe: I basically told my parents I wanted to be at the same school as my friends and until they did what I wanted I carried on acting out until I got it. That was such a fun year.

Tristan: I remember one time during your senior year, you Huntz, moping over a girl that you refused to name or talk about.

Chloe: We were at Andover for Senior year right? Logan nods.

Rory: So who was the lucky lady on your mind? Logan looks panicked.

Chloe laughs lightly. Chloe: Don't worry; I won't get jealous over some girl you liked in high school. You got over it pretty quick because we started dating towards the end of Senior Year.

Logan: Does it really need to be said? It's in the past. Tristan smiles in realisation.

Tristan: I think I know who you were pining over, Mary how about you? Tristan teases.

Rory: I think I have an idea about who it could be. Rory teases back.

Chloe: It was that slutty blonde bitch Whitney wasn't it. I always saw you staring at her.

Logan protests but Chloe isn't having it. Chloe: Or that stalker girl of yours.

Logan blushes. Logan: It wasn't Whitney and Sarah just wanted to be friends, both of them were not pretty or my type at all. Logan shudders thinking that. Umm, about that girl I was so not moping about it was you.

Chloe: How long?

Logan: How long what?

Chloe sighs in exasperation. Chloe: How long did you like me before we kissed at the beach on Easter vacation and decided to be a couple?

Logan: Does it really matter?

Tristan: It kind of does, dude.

Chloe: Tristan, stay out of this.

Logan: Okay, fine since we first kissed.

Chloe: But, that was back at the start of junior year.

Rory: So you liked her for a full year and a half before you made a move. That's lame, Huntzberger, lame.

Logan: In my defence, I didn't know how I felt until we were all together again in senior year. We all spent junior year apart and didn't really see each other until the next summer.

Chloe: I had a crush on you my freshman year, I liked you my sophomore year, I was infatuated with you in my junior year and I was in love with you my senior year.

Rory: Wow, Min, that's a long time.

Tristan: Whoa, you guys are both so stupid.

Chloe: I figured if Logan can admit how long he's liked me, then I can do the same back.

Logan: I don't think he meant that.

Tristan: He's right, if you just told each other how you felt, with Logan, the start of junior year and you Chloe should have made a move on him when you realised you liked him, instead of pining away for him.

Rory: I really hate myself for saying it, but he's right.

Logan: It doesn't matter because we are together and that's all that matters.

Chloe: Hear, hear. So what are you guys doing here? I mean in New Haven?

Tristan: We were just hanging out and Logan was just giving me a tour of New Haven.

Logan: Yes, I showed him the pub, the coffee cart….

Chloe: So only the important places. Chloe smirks.

They continue to talk and eat. They pay for the food and walk around with the group through Stars Hollow. They managed to avoid bumping into Dean.

/ Common room – Paris is seated at the sofa. Many containers of take-out/delivery food lay strewn over the coffee table before her. Rory enters from her bedroom to gather up some books on the table.

Rory: Breaking your fast?

Paris with a mouthful of food. Paris: Oh, my god. I love food. You want some? Knock on the door. Every time I do this I appreciate food more and more.

Rory: I'm good.

Paris jumps to her feet and shoves Rory out of her way toward the front door. Paris: It's for me.

Rory, reacts slapstick style, landing in a nearby cushioned chair. The door opens.

Man: Pizza. $34.95. Rory picks herself up and walks to the door.

Rory: Need some money?

Paris: Oh, I got it. Do you want to have some? There's plenty. She takes two pizza boxes from a delivery man.

Rory: No, thanks. I'm going to Marty's.

Paris: Okay. She runs back to the table and the door closes. She eagerly flips open the first boxes lid. Well, where the cheesy bread? I ordered the cheesy bread.

/ Marty's dorm – his bedroom. Rory is laying on the bed quizzing Mary on their studies. Marty is seated at the foot of the bed struggling with the topic.

Marty: Okay, I remember something about Rome. Rome. Rome. Romans lived there. Uh, Audrey Hepburn took a holiday there. It's the name of a "B-52's" song.

Rory: Different "roam."

Marty sighs. Marty: Okay, that's it. I can't remember. College is breaking my spirit. Every single day telling me things I don't know – it's making me feel stupid.

Rory: Oh, okay, I need a break. Rory closes her workbook and leans back.

Marty: I second that.

Rory: Oh, man, I'm tired. Living is exhausting. This week sucked. I'm so glad it's over.

Marty: Why did it suck?

Rory: Just a ton of schoolwork and Ramadan.

Mary: Oh, sure.

Rory: I broke up with my boyfriend this week – that was fun – Marty watches Rory with concern in front of a bunch of people at me grandmother's house. And the, because apparently that wasn't enough "Peyton Place", I have this whole thing going on with my dad, he's hiding something from my mom and she's worried.

Marty: Yeah, dads can be tough. You know… once I found out my father wasn't really my father… we started getting along much better.

Rory: Stop it. Rory chuckles sleepily.

Marty: I'm serious. Suddenly the pressure was off. If something happens, I don't automatically have to give him a kidney. I can weigh my options. It was a real turning point in our relationship. Long pause. So you broke up with your boyfriend, huh? Rory? He looks over to see her sleeping peacefully. He crosses his arms over a pillow and sighs with frustration.

/ Chloe and Logan are at Logan's dorm, they have just left Tristan with Finn. Rory went back to her dorm.

Chloe: So lunch went well?

Logan: How so?

Chloe: Well, Rory didn't kill Dugray or storm out during the lunch. She tolerated him, so it's a step up from her loathing him.

Logan: Speaking of lunch, can you now tell what really happened at lunch to make you this scared. Looking into Chloe's scared eyes.

Chloe: Umm…

Logan: Chlo, I'm not trying to pressure you, but I want to know what's hurting you, so I can help you with this and try hopefully try to make it better.

Chloe: You can't make it better. Chloe's voice breaks on the last word.

Logan: Baby, you're officially scaring me. Just tell me.

Chloe: My family at lunch told me some news.

Logan: what kind of news? I'm thinking the bad kind, judging by your expression. Chloe nods.

Chloe: My grandfather has cancer. We don't know if he's going to live or die. They say he's having treatment, but I'm so scared something bad will happen.

Logan cuddles Chloe to his chest. Logan; I'm so sorry. You need to know something though.

Chloe: What would that be? Chloe asks in a small voice.

Logan: That I'm here for you and will be through all of this to do with your grandpa. You'll always no matter what, have me.

Chloe: Thank you.

Logan: No need to thank me, I'm glad you finally confided in me, I thought I was going crazy, not knowing what was going on with you. I love you.

Chloe: Logan, can you promise me, something, no questions asked.

Logan: Sure, anything you want.

Chloe: My family don't want everyone to know about this, so I'm asking you to keep this to yourself.

Logan: Okay, I will, but are you sure you don't want to tell Steph or Honor?

Chloe: I'm still processing and I need time to get to grips with the situation.

Logan: Okay, but you know they would be there for you if you tell them.

Chloe: I know that, already.

Logan: Just making sure you know.

Chloe: I know and I love you too. Chloe yawns.

Logan: Alright time for bed, you've had a long day.

Chloe: Okay, night.

Logan looks incredulous. Logan: Really you're going to bed without any complaining.

Chloe: Well, yes. I'm tired. Chloe said as if solved everything.

Logan: Night.

Chloe falls asleep in Logan's arms, whilst he silently promises to protect her and be there for her as well.

Emily comes back from her and promises another date. Once Simon has left, she breaks down into tears. Rory goes to visit her parents and they let her know about her grandfather Straub and what's happened. Rory worries about Chloe, but Christopher assures her that she has Logan to lean on. Rory calls Finn to talk and he comes over to her dorm and they spend the night talking.


	15. But Not as Cute as Pushkin Part 1

Chapter 15 – A Blast from the Past.

Lorelai is carrying a bag of shoes to the shoe fixer and bumps into Miss Patty. Patty comments on if she has any shoes left and they hear commotion coming from the shop. They discuss the employee that works at the shop and how he feels underappreciated Patty invites both her and Christopher to her anniversary party, Lorelai agrees to come and offers to drag Chris along. Lorelai works her magic on Pasquale the shoe fixer.

/ Rory and Chloe are on the phone with Logan and Finn in the background of them.

Chloe: Hello?

Rory: Hi, it's me.

Chloe: So, Why the early morning phone call.

Rory: I wanted to call to see how you are, considering?

Chloe: So your mom and dad told you then?

Rory: Yes they told me last night. I know this must be hard for you, because you're closer to Straub, than I am.

Chloe: But Lola, he's you're Grandfather too.

Rory: But we've never been close.

Chloe: Maybe now is the time to get to know him and maybe spend some time with him.

Rory: Maybe I will. But you are avoiding my question, how are you?

Chloe: I'm fine, a little worried about Grandpa, but he assured me that he's getting the best treatment available and told me not to worry.

Rory: But you will?

Chloe: Of course I will.

Rory: So, Logan knows Tristan.

Chloe: I was wondering when you were going to bring up Tristan.

Rory: Why?

Chloe: You guys have history?

Rory: And?

Chloe: And history has a habit of repeating itself.

Rory: What that supposed to mean?

Chloe: It means that things are different to when you two were in high school. Maybe now you can be friends or something. He's not what you said he was like for when he was in high school.

Rory: Yes, I guess military school changed him for the better. The very least I can say is that he's matured a bit.

Chloe: How so?

Rory: The old Tristan would have teased me about Dean, but this New Tristan didn't.

Chloe: So maybe you guys can be in the same room together, without you killing him, right? Chloe teased.

Rory: At the very least.

Chloe: So friends then?

Rory: Maybe…

Chloe: Oh, just realised I called for a reason.

Rory: And what's that?

Chloe: The LDB are having a meeting this afternoon.

Rory: Really? You're inviting me to a meeting?

Chloe: Well you are a member of the group.

Rory: But I'm a newbie

Chloe: Normally, it would just be the inner circle but I thought you might like to see a meeting of the LDB. You don't have to contribute, you can just observe, the inner workings, but no articles.

Rory: Okay, I would love to, but won't me being there cause problems because I'm not on the committee.

Chloe: Not this year, you're not. But it will be fine. I told them you would be there.

Rory: So when is this meeting?

Chloe: Mine and Steph's dorm at 1pm.

Rory: So where is that?

Chloe: At Berkeley 206. Have you never come and visited me at my dorm? I've visited your dorm many times.

Rory: Who else will be there?

Chloe: Just friends of mine.

Rory: I can't make it. Sorry.

Chloe: Why?

Rory: I have back to back classes today.

Chloe: Oh okay.

Rory: I'll definitely come to the next meeting.

They hang up.

/ Steph and Chloe's dorm. Chloe and Steph are setting up the living room for the meeting. Chloe is cleaning and Steph is putting out the snacks Chloe made. Chloe also checks on the dinner preparation well.

Chloe: So when is everyone getting here?

Steph: They know you're cooking today, right?

Chloe: Yes, I might have told Logan, that I felt like cooking this morning.

Steph: Then they'll be getting here early, to butter you up.

Chloe looks at Steph innocently. Chloe: And why would they do that?

Steph looks at Chloe incredulously. Steph: Because of the feast that you have been cooking all day. They know you're an amazing cook.

Chloe: I decide who gets fed and no amount of sweet talk will change my mind.

Steph: You go girl! They high five each other. So what are you making?

Chloe: My special lamb, with potato salad and baked potatoes to go with. Also some cornbread and a side salad. Desert is either my Cappuccino Tiramisu or Pineapple upside down cake. So what do you think?

Steph: I think that, those boys will worship you. Chloe laughs at her comment.

/ Yale – Next day - Rory's dorm room. Paris and Terrance are sitting on the couch in the common room.

Paris: I don't agree.

Terrance: You're living in a fantasy world.

Paris: I have classes all day long.

Terrance: I hear you protesting.

Rory enters with Chloe in tow. Paris: I've got a double major of Poly Psy and Bio Chem, Terrance.

Chloe: What's going on here? Chloe looks to Rory. Rory shrugs.

Terrance: I see you over-scheduling.

Rory: Sorry, I'm just getting water, here.

Chloe: She dragged me here.

Rory: Hey, I needed your help on a paper, which you've done previously. Chloe scowls and Terrance interrupts.

Terrance: Paris, you're not yelling at me. You're yelling at the world.

Paris: I'm not yelling at all. This is the natural register of my voice.

Chloe: What the hell is going on in here? Rory looks around the room and in cupboards.

Terrance: It's the register of a timid little girl, who is not putting herself out there.

Paris: I am putting myself out there.

Chloe turns to Rory. Chloe: Who is that guy? Gesturing to Terrance.

Rory: That's Terrance, Paris' life coach.

Chloe: Like on Oprah? Rory nods.

Paris: Look, I know I haven't dated lately but Asher was very important to me.

Rory: Hey Paris? I can't find my notebook. The black one with all my yellow notes in it.

Chloe sensing the atmosphere. Chloe: Um, Rory, I think now might not be a good time to ask.

Rory huffs. Rory: It never is.

Terrance: You have not put yourself out there.

Paris: He just died.

Terrance: Oh for god's sake! He was halfway dead when you met him. He looks to Chloe and Rory. Whoever you are and Rory, has she been putting herself out there or not?

Chloe: It's Chloe by the way and how so?

Rory: Yes, what she said? Out where?

Terrance: Out in the world. Has she tried to meet men since Asher died?

Chloe: Well, I think we should leave.

Paris: You don't just meet people. It doesn't happen.

Rory: Um, We'll just go in my room now.

Terrance: Look at your dream log. And your pretty thoughts journal.

Paris: Ok, fine. I have neglected thinking pretty, but I hardly think I should be penalised for time lost while you were in court ordered rehab.

Rory picks up a note by the phone. Rory: Hey, Paris? What's this?

Chloe: Oooh, Rory got a note! Chloe is silenced by the look on Rory's face.

Rory: Um, We'll just go in my room now.

Terrance: Look at your dream log. And your pretty thoughts journal.

Paris: Ok, fine. I have neglected thinking pretty, but I hardly think I should be penalised for time lost while you were in court ordered rehab.

Rory picks up a note by the phone. Rory: Hey, Paris? What's this?

Chloe: Oooh, Rory got a note! Chloe is silenced by the look on Rory's face.

Rory: This is a message from Headmaster Charleston?

Chloe nudges Rory. Chloe: El Douche? Rory nods.

Paris: Earlier.

Paris: I'm in session.

Chloe sighs exasperatedly. Chloe: Just call him now.

Rory on the phone. Rory: Hello, Headmaster Charleston? This is Rory Gilmore. I'm sorry it took so long to call you back. I just got your message.

Terrance: Sweetie, that was a little passive aggressive. We should talk later.

Chloe interjects. Chloe: Hayden's don't do therapy.

Rory: So, um, how are you? Rory pulls Chloe in to her room and follows after her and closes the door. Rory lets Chloe listen in on her phone call.

: I'm very well. How are you enjoying Yale?

Rory: I love it. Chloe smiles at that comment

: Is it everything you thought it would be?

Rory: It's nothing like I thought it would be. It's better actually.

Chloe whispers. Chloe: I know right.

: I have no doubt. Now, I'm calling because we often ask a former Chilton student to host a prospective Yale student for a few days. Show them around. Let them observe classes, campus life. That sort of thing. I was wondering if you'd be interested.

Rory: Me?

Chloe: What about you?

: Yes. This is a very special young lady. Bright, focused, quietly determined. She reminds me a great deal of you.

Rory: Thank you.

: I assume you haven't changed. Chloe looks confused by this comment.

Rory: Well, I've upgraded the wardrobe a little but I'm basically still me.

: Excellent. Then I hope you'll consider accepting. I know your workload must be substantial.

Rory: That's okay I can handle it. Chloe smirks at the this.

: So I can take that as a yes?

Rory: Yes. Take it as a yes and thank you. I'm honoured. Chloe pokes Rory for attention. Rory silences her with a look.

: Her name is Anna Fairchild. She's 16 years old and she'll be arriving Monday morning at nine o' clock. Does that work for you?

Roy: That works perfectly.

: Very well, it's a date. I'm very glad to talk to you again, Ms, Gilmore. Yale certainly sounds like it's agreeing with you. I hope it will also agree with Miss Fairchild.

Rory: Like Sabrina!

Chloe groans. : I beg your pardon?

Rory: Sabrina Fairchild. That was her name.

: Have we segued into discussing a movie?

Chloe: What movie? Chloe mouths.

Rory: And we can segue right out again.

: I'm very grateful for that. All right then, my office will be contacting you with the particulars. I hope you have a wonderful time. I'm sure Ms Fairchild will.

Chloe: Explain. Rory gestures for Chloe to wait. Chloe scowls at this.

Rory: Thank you, Headmaster Charleston. I won't let you down.

: What a nice thing to hear. I'm sure we'll be talking soon. Goodbye.

Rory: Goodbye. Rory hangs up.

Chloe: Tell me! Spill it girly! Fairchild as in Sabrina.

Rory: That's what I thought when he said that.

Chloe: So what did your old headmaster want?

Rory: He wants me to show a girl from my high school.

Chloe: And what I gather from that conversation it that you said yes.

Rory: Of course I did. It's an honour on be chosen. Will you help me show her around?

Chloe: Lola's it not a Pulitzer prize. As much as I wish I could help, I have classes and I have secret society stuff to plan.

Rory: So when is the next meeting, I know you are having one today, and I'm sorry I can't make it. I'm still part of the LDB, right?

Chloe: Probably in a couple weeks now. I'll let you know. So I've heard from a little bird, that you and Dugray have been hanging out a lot lately.

Rory: Would that bird happen to be Logan? Chloe nods. Rory laughs. He just came by my dorm, how does he know where my suite is by the way? and apologised about high school and now he comes by every day and we go out for breakfast.

Chloe: Just breakfast? What does this mean?

Rory: It means we are friends now and he's actually a lot of fun. Chloe smirks and this cause Rory to scowl.

/ Lunchtime. Logan, Steph, Chloe, Colin, Finn and Tristan are hanging out.

Chloe: I thought we were having a LDB meeting now, I mean I cooked and everything.

Logan: Dugrays cool and has been inducted and he's agreed to be a groomsmen's for the wedding.

Chloe nods at this. Steph: When was this?

Chloe: No he hasn't, he will be at Steph's event. So spill it, what's your idea?

Logan: He can still sit in the meeting. They all nod.

Finn: Little one, when are we eating? I'm starving.

Chloe: Soon, Finn, be patient. As Chloe said this, Finn pouted.

Colin: And we need to plan the stunt.

Tristan: The stunt on Rory, right?

Logan: That's going ahead, as long as Chloe picked up the outfit for Finn.

Chloe: I did, do you guys know your lines? Someone better record her reaction.

They all say yes. Steph interrupts. Steph: So, can I now tell everyone my idea now?

Finn: That's why we are having this meeting, oh blonde one. Steph scowls.

Steph: I was thinking a Russian masquerade ball.

Chloe: Like the Romanovs because that would be a great idea.

Steph: See that's why I wanted to work with you, before your fiancée stole you from me.

Logan: Hey!

Finn: Huntz, you know she's right, right? We all nod in agreement and Logan pouts and seeing his facial expression, Chloe squeezes Logan's hand comfortingly.

Tristan: Why the Romanovs?

Colin: They were Russian and because of that it's a part of the theme of the event.

Logan: So that's the stunt?

Finn: It better be a good one.

Tristan: Will I have to take part in this stunt?

Chloe: Well, yes.

Steph: Four to maybe I can get them to stretch to 6 of us will skydive out of plane. So?

Chloe gets out her binder and writes in the activities for both of the days. Chloe: Okay, so a masked ball on the Saturday. Steph nods at this. Sunday, we carry on the theme, with games related to it. I can arrange for the skydiving to take place in the afternoon, I know an excellent business that does this and afterwards we will do Dugray's induction and then we will go home.

Steph: That's pretty much what I want.

Logan: Wait, a minute, where are we having the event? We need somewhere suitable. They all think of places and Finn interjects with.

Finn: Little One, doesn't your family own a castle in the Hamptons?

Chloe: Yes, they do and now that I think about it, it'll be perfect for what we are planning.

Tristan: But the question is can we use the place without your grandparents knowing?

Logan: Let's just ask them, Chlo you know they won't say no to you.

Chloe: Yes, I know, so the venue's sorted. Steph, you're sorting the costumes as well. Steph nods. Chloe ticks it off. So we will all stay in the castle for the weekend. Food will be provided, I just need to call the housekeeper and inform them, of our arrival.

Logan: I'll call the skydiving company to book a time slot to do it.

Colin: Well is that everything?

Chloe: Yes I think it is. Finn?

Finn: This meeting has now ended. The gong is stricken.

They eat the meal that Chloe has made and chat about their lives.

/ Elder Gilmore's Residence – Pool house. Lorelai and Rory sit on a couch across from Richard in a chair. Chloe is sitting in the other chair opposite Richard.

Richard: Well this is a very big honour, you know. Chloe interjects.

Chloe: Good luck, babysitting. Rory gives Chloe a stern look.

Rory: Oh, I know.

Richard: Of all the Chilton alumni at Yale they're asking you?

Chloe: Not many people from the same high school go to the same college.

Rory: I know, I know.

Richard: Well, have you thought about what kind of things you'd like to show her?

Chloe: I know a lot of fun places to show prospective students, when I visited Yale when I was in high school, I had a lot of fun on my visit. It was awesome.

Rory: I'm fine thanks. Well, she'll go to all of my classes with me, of course. And I thought maybe a trip to the Beinecke Rare Book and Manuscript Library.

Chloe looks bored. Chloe: That sounds like fun. Chloe rolls her eyes.

Richard: Oh, you're going to show her the Gutenberg.

Lorelai: Steve?

Richard: Bible. Chloe nods her head.

Lorelai: Right.

Chloe: Okaay….

Rory: Then I was torn between taking her to the Hewitt Memorial Quadrangle or the Science Center and Gymnasium.

Richard: Huh, that is a conundrum.

Chloe: The question I think everyone here is thinking is will she be conscious when you decide to take her there?

Lorelai: Yeah, especially since she'll be snoring by then. Lorelai and Chloe high five each other. Rory glares at this action. You'll just be dragging her dead body weight around the campus.

Richard: Lorelai, these things are of great interest to any young person considering Yale.

Chloe shakes her head. Chloe: Not really… Rory glares to Chloe and Chloe puts her hands up in the air exasperatedly.

Lorelai: Oh, I am sure.

Rory: I, personally, would enjoy every single thing on my list.

Chloe: That's because no offence Rory, you kind of boring me with what you consider fun things to do. You should add something that is less academic based.

Lorelai: Yes, I know but is wouldn't hurt to maybe throw a little something fun in. I'm not talking a kegger, but just walk her by the crazy drama students yelling "Give me a location," or something like that.

Richard: You know, your mother may be right.

Chloe: You know, I agree.

Lorelai: Who heard that?

Richard: Well, a good college experience is a well-rounded college experience. It's important for you to show her that Yale students have fun too. Oh! Have her touch the toe! Chloe makes a face.

Rory: Yeah!

Chloe: No!

Lorelai: Touch the toe?

Rory: The toe! The statue of Theodore Woolsey. It brings good luck to everyone who touches his feet and for that reason he has one left toe that's been rubbed completely shiny. Chloe scoffs.

Chloe: I remember you dragging me there, after your stupid tour. Rory makes a face.

Lorelai: Wow! That is fun. Make sure you get a parent consent form for that one.

Richard: Oh, it's so exciting watching the both of you at Yale finally. It was such a wonderful time for me. The people that you meet there will stay with you for the rest of your life, mark my words. Chloe smiles at this. Tell me are you making good friends? Chloe interrupts.

Chloe: I'm making sure she is. Rory mock glares at Chloe.

Rory: Yeah, I have some good friends.

Richard: And what about Mr. Morgan?

Lorelai: Who Is Mr. Morgan?

Rory: Um, Finnegan Morgan is a boy I go to school with.

Chloe: I also go to school with him. He's a very good friend of mine.

Richard: A fine boy from a fine family.

Chloe: Well I know that.

Lorelai: You know him?

Richard: His parents are very good friends of ours. Oh, you know Charlie Morgan, Lorelai.

Lorelai: No.

Richard: He's been coming to our Christmas parties for years.

Chloe: I have also.

Lorelai: No.

Richard: His mother's on the paediatric hospital committee with your mother.

Chloe: As is my mother.

Lorelai: Oh! No.

Richard: Well, Finn is their son and I noticed that you two seemed to be hitting it off the other night.

Chloe: Were they? Chloe looks to Rory for an answer and Rory shakes her head.

Lorelai: The other night?

Rory: He's very nice, Grandpa.

Chloe: I know him as well.

Richard: Now I don't want to be too forward, but you made a handsome couple.

Lorelai: Uh, was Finn at the male-Yale party that you guys threw.

Chloe: It was a fun party. Chloe defended. Lorelai looks sceptical.

Rory: He was in the Limo that gave me a ride home, Mom.

Lorelai: Oh! Limo boy. Swell.

Chloe: I'll tell Logan that he has a new nickname because it was his limo that we took.

Rory: Finn's also friends with Logan Huntzberger.

Richard: You know, his Logan's father owns some of the finest newspapers in the country.

Chloe: I've met Mitchum and I'm aware of what he does.

Rory: I know Chloe.

Richard: Not a bad connection, huh? Nope, not a bad connection at all.

/ Elder Gilmores' Residence – Outside. Lorelai, Rory and Chloe are walking to the main house.

Lorelai: Hey. So tell me about this Finn.

Chloe shivers. Chloe: Out here! Rory nods along.

Rory: It's three degrees out here!

Lorelai: Uh, as of tonight, my father knows way more personal dish about you than I do. That's not right or fair. He doesn't get as much enjoyment out of the dish as I do. With him the dish is always half empty and Chloe knows the boys personally. You do don't you.

Chloe nods. Chloe: Yes I do, because he's one of my best friends.

Rory: You're just talking to keep yourself warm, aren't you?

Lorelai: What is the deal with this guy? Are you dating this Finn guy?

Chloe: Well, are you.

Rory: No, we're not dating. He's just a friend.

Chloe: Just friends?

Lorelai: How close? For example, if you freeze to death will he come to the funeral? or just send a nice fruit basket?

Chloe: He would come to the funeral. Rory mock-glares. Well he would.

Rory: I only know him from school. He's just a casual friend. That's it.

Chloe: He's one of my best friends.

Lorelai: Do you think he's cute?

Rory: It doesn't matter if I think he's cute. Rory looks to Chloe for help.

Chloe: Answer your mother's question?

Lorelai: Uh, it matters to me. I don't want ugly grandchildren.

Rory: Mom, I'm not dating Finn or anyone. I'm taking a boy break. Okay? I'm just concentrating on school. That's it.

Chloe: Rory really? Rory nods. Lorelai: Fine, but if that changes?

Rory: You'll be the first to know. Chloe: Hey, what about me?

Rory: How about I tell you two at the same time okay?

Lorelai: Okay. Chloe groans. Chloe: Fine. Chloe pouts.

Lorelai: Okay, thank you. Cause there are not many ways I can outdo my father. Info on you and looking better in chiffon, that's about it. Oh and my pole dance is way hotter.

Rory: I'm frozen now. Chloe: I'm so cold. Lorelai: Okay, let's go.

Chris and Lorelai are hanging out in their bedroom eating the breakfast that Chris made in bed. They chat about their lives.

/ Yale – Rory's dorm. Rory enters the room. Paris is at her craft table.

Rory: Wait 'til you see all the stuff I got for Anna. Yale-shirt, bulldog sweatshirt, Yale baseball cap, visor, coffee mug. I told you to open a window when you're hot-gluing in here. Chloe walk in after her.

Chloe: You didn't have to buy all of this stuff.

Rory: Of course I do, she needs to have the proper Yale experience. Chlo shakes her head.

Paris: It's freezing outside. Chloe: I'll just shut the door then.

Roy: Oh wait. This is new. They just came out with these. The Yale soda-cozy. How cute is that?

Chloe: That is so cute, I may buy one myself, but why spend money on someone you've never met.

Paris: Yes, she's right, you know, I can't believe you. You don't even have your loser card swiping job anymore you're buying all this crap for some kid you don't even know.

Rory: I'm trying to make her feel welcome.

Chloe: Then show her fun places and not just those things you like. Rory, you act like a middle aged person. No 20 year old would do the things on your list.

Rory: She might do.

Chloe: Rory she's 16 and I know what I was like at that age and if you made me go on that tour. I would probably ditch you the first chance I got and sneak into a party.

Rory: No she won't. Again, I'm only trying to make her feel welcome.

Paris: Oh, she'll feel welcome. They all feel welcome. Rory: Whose they?

Chloe: Who? Paris: The enemy. Rory: What enemy?

Chloe: What the hell are you talking about?

Paris: Any girl under the age of 17 is the enemy.

Chloe: Umm, Rory help?

Rory: Ok, I'm opening a window now. She walks to the window.

Paris: They're coming for everything. They're going to take our jobs, our thunder, our starter husbands.

Chloe I've already told Logan, hell will be unleashed if he cheats.

Rory: Don't you have a class to get to? Rory opens the window.

Paris: They're coming, Rory. They're coming and they're going to keep on coming like the locusts descending on Mankato. We'll be beating them off for the rest of our lives.

Chloe: Calm down.

Rory: Please don't be here when she arrives. I don't want you to scare her off.

Paris: Me scare her off? Please, she's the one with the alabaster skin and perky breasts.

Chloe: Too much information, Paris. There's a knock on the door.

Rory: Do not say perky breasts to her. Do you understand me?

Chloe: I've got to go classes await me.

Paris: Eve Harrington has arrived. Rory opens the door.

Anna: Hi. I'm looking for Rory Gilmore.

Rory: I'm Rory. You must be Anna. This is my cousin Chloe.

Anna: Hi.

Chloe: Hey Anna. I would love to say and chat but I have to get to class. Bye. See you maybe, later. Chloe rushes out of the dorm before anyone can say anything.

Anna: Yes. I like your cousin. She seems like a lot of fun. Is college this much of a whirlwind, with always having to rush around?

Rory: Chloe leads a much different life than mine. She likes being busy, that's why she's always busy.

Anna: Will I see her later?

Rory: Maybe, but this visit will be great, come in. Did you find it okay?

Anna: I got lost a couple of times, but people were really nice and got me here.

Paris: Yeah, it's a friendly world out there. Isn't it?

Rory: Anna, this is my roommate, Paris, and I'm sorry.

Anna: For what? Rory: Trust me. Anna: Ok.

Rory: Ok, let me show you around the place. That is Paris' room. Paris: Don't go in.

Rory: That is my room and this is the common room, which is also your bedroom. Bathroom is literally outside the door and there's a fridge with water or soda or whatever you want. Oh and I got you some "welcome to yale" gifts.

Anna: Oh, really? Thank you.

Rory: I'm really glad you're here. You are going to love Yale. It's an amazing place. I mean I was excited when I first started here, but every day is different and better. You have no idea how much there is to learn. It's – well you'll see. There's a knock on the door and Marty enters with a bag of food.

Marty: Okay, I actually snagged us some caviar. They were all out toast points, but I think we can use Doritos and achieve a very similar result. Marty sees Anna and says Hey.

Rory: This is Anna. Marty gasps. Marty: Did Paris move? Paris: I'm right here, Marty.

Marty: I know, Paris.

Rory: Anna is from Chilton, my alma mater and I'm showing her around Yale for a couple of days.

Marty: Oh, cool.

Marty: I'll put this in the fridge… Paris coughs… in my room. Rory: Thanks. Ok, you ready?

Anna: I'm ready. You have boys bringing you food!

Rory: I know, Chloe taught me how to get guys to do that. She gets more out of them though. Plus, Anna Yale is a magical place. A magical, magical place. Rory and Anna leave.

Rory is showing Anna around the campus and Anna is busy taking notes whilst she is talking. They walk's over to the newspaper office and they witness an argument between Paris and Doyle over Paris stealing a pen. Lorelai questions Luke's behaviour and asks Rory about if she knows about the reason behind Luke's behaviour. They discuss Anna and Lorelai and Kirk discuss Kirk's new product that he's selling and whilst discussing the product Luke's finds out from him about Luke's behaviour and the reason behind it.

/ Cut to Yale Library. Rory and Anna are walking through the library and stop at an aisle.

Rory: Now, outside, we just passed the women's tale which was designed by Maya Lin. She's also the one who designed the Vietnam war memorial which, by the way, originally was a class project for which she received a B. The teacher who gave her a B also submitted a design for the war memorial, hers was chosen. His was not, one of my favourite places on campus. It was built in 1930 and houses over one third of the university's ten million volumes. I love libraries. I spend I can't tell you how many hours just. Rory looks at Anna. You're not writing.

Anna: Oh, sorry.

Rory: So, I come here sometimes late at night…

Anna: I just love how everybody's dressed.

Rory: What?

Anna: No uniforms. I love that there's no uniforms. College to me means no more uniforms.

Rory: Oh, right. However, wait until you're late to . and it takes you 20 minutes to put together an outfit. Suddenly you'll miss those uniforms.

Anna: How many guys have you dated since you've been here?

Rory: Oh. Well, non from Yale. Anyhow, the books. Are you seeing the books? Picking up a book. Feel it. Feels good, right? Now smell it. Rory inhales and sighs. Nothing, nothing smells like that! Logan and Chloe enter.

Logan I'm sorry, excuse me, did I see you smell that book? He looks to Chloe for confirmation. Chloe nods.

Chloe: Yes, dear, I believe she did. Lola, cousin of mine, what were you thinking. Chloe mock-scolds.

Rory looks embarrassed. Rory: Hey, Minnie, hey Logan.

Logan: Hey, Ace. Who's your friend?

Rory: Oh, um, Anna, this is Logan and his fiancée and my cousin Chloe.

Chloe laughs. Chloe: Lola, we already met this morning, remember?

Rory looks embarrassed. Anna breaks the silence. Anna: Hi, Chloe.

Chloe: Hey, there so you go to Chilton. Anna nods.

Logan: High school? No, I would've sworn you were a college girl. Anna giggles. So is she showing you a good time?

Chloe: Logan, stop teasing the poor girl.

Rory interrupts. Rory: I'm showing her everything important.

Chloe: You've probably only taken her to boring educational places. Your mom and I agreed with you to make the tour a little fun. Rory glares.

Logan: Hmm, good. Make sure she takes you by the pub. Local place, everyone goes there.

Rory: I'm not taking her to the pub.

Anna: Oh, please? The pub sounds fun.

Chloe: It really is a fun place and Rory; it'll make the tour tolerable. Come by sometime. Rory glares at Chloe.

Logan: You don't have to drink. They do have coffee. It's a cool scene. Make her take you. Bring a book to sniff. Chloe smothers laughter.

Rory retorts. Rory: What are you two doing in the library anyhow?

Chloe: I needed a book. Chloe then gestures to Logan and he's co-dependent. Logan blushes at this comment.

Logan: Don't tell anyone I was here. It'll ruin my rep. Anna, it's been a pleasure. See you, Ace. He drags Chloe out.

Chloe yells over her shoulder as he is doing this. Chloe: I hope to see you around, Yale Anna, Bye, Lola! Chloe and Logan exit.

Anna: He's cute.

Rory: Yes, he is and he's taken. Anna's face drops. But he's not as cute as Pushkin. Right this way, missy.

/ Wedding registry shopping. Chloe and Logan spend the day in New York. They are walking through Macy scanning items for their registry.

Chloe: It was rather lucky our classes were mysteriously cancelled today, don't you think?

Logan: I know right.

Chloe narrows her eyes. Chloe: You did something, didn't you?

Logan: Maybe… Logan smiles an innocent smile.

Chloe: You totally did! Logan there's one thing you cannot do and that is look anywhere near as innocent as you want to be, because honey you're the furthest from it.

Logan looks mock offended and hurt at Chloe. Logan: And, here I am being romantic and spontaneous by whisking you away to New York and you're questioning my agenda. That really hurts, babe. Logan looks almost convincing but the twinkle in his eyes give him away.

Chloe: It's because I know you too well, Huntzberger. Chloe leaves him gaping at her whilst Chloe scans a dinner set. Chloe looks at him and sighs, aren't you going to scan stuff for the registry we need to get this done today.

Logan: Okay, okay, just tell me what stuff we want from here?

Chloe: Just scan any home ware stuff you want or like the look of. I trust you and if we don't like anything we'll remove it from the registry.

Logan: Yes, Ma'am. Chloe raises an eyebrow at this comment and Logan smiles apologetically which causes Chloe to smirk.

Chloe: Alright, ignoring that comment and moving on.

Logan: So Ace and Dugray have been hanging out?

Chloe: Yes, apparently they have. Chloe says coyly.

Logan: And?

Chloe: And what? Logan: Just wondering what's' going on there? Chloe: I have no idea? But we have no time to think about those two now? Logan: Why not? Chloe: We have to pick our wedding bands, today, I just got the reminder on my phone.

They go to Tiffanys and Logan purchases personalized Rolex watches for his groomsmen wedding gifts and Chloe buys Pandora personalized charm bracelets.


	16. But Not as Cute as Pushkin Part 2

Chapter 16 – Interuptus in Class

Lorelai is driving past and sees Luke arguing with an old lady. She gets out and tries to stop the fight and realises that they are arguing over the boat that is being stored in her house. The old lady explains that she is going into a retirement home in Florida and the new tenants need the garage space. Luke yells at her because of this. Lorelai talks to him about how he is behaving and he storms off saying to get rid of the boat with the old lady saying she'll give a partial refund. She rushes after Luke and offers to give him a lift and on the way to the diner he explains Miss Patty's Party is on the anniversary of his dad's death and gets away from town on that day. Lorelai is sympathetic and tries to convince him to keep the boat but he resists. He gets out of the car as they have reached the diner and Lorelai pulls out her phone once he is out of site and Lorelai calls Chris and they both decide to store the boat at their place.

/ Yale Campus Pub. Logan, Tristan, Chloe, Steph, Finn and Colin are hanging out at the pub. They are talking.

Chloe: So, is everything in place for this weekend?

Logan: What's happening this weekend?

Steph groans Steph: Please tell me you didn't forget? If so, Chloe will kill you.

Tristan: I think what the lovely Stephanie, which causes Steph to scowl is saying is choose your next words carefully.

Rory and Anna enter. The gang sees them.

Tristan: Who's that with Mary?

Chloe: Oh, that's just Anna, the girl from Chilton that is visiting Yale for a couple of days.

Finn: Maybe we should introduce ourselves to her?

Steph: That sounds like a terrible idea.

Colin: Come on Steph, we'll behave right guys, he gives them a meaningful glare and they nod along.

Logan: We Promise.

Chloe: Ugh, we can't stop them either way, but we can go over with them to make sure they behave.

Anna: I love it here. Chloe and the gang walk over.

Rory: You love it here? We just walked in.

Chloe overhears what Rory has said and asks. Chloe: Love what? And Hi again Anna.

Steph: Hi, I'm Steph.

Tristan: I'm Tristan.

Colin: Colin McCrae.

Finn: I'm Finnegan Morgan, Hello, Love.

Logan: We met earlier before. Hi again. They all sit down.

Anna: The pub and I know, Rory, but it feels so collegiate.

Rory: Actually, you know what is great about this place?

Anna: Eli Yale drank here? Chloe laughs at this comment.

Rory: No, they make amazing cappuccinos. Do you guys want anything.

Finn: Love, I only drink whisky.

Chloe: Nothing that someone under 21 can get. I'll get the next round for us. Same, again, boys and Steph?

Logan: Yes, thanks Bon and I'll come help out with the drinks. They all nod at this.

Anna: I'll have a Cappuccino.

Rory: Ok, sit with Steph while Minnie and I'll go get the drinks. Chloe, Logan and Rory walk up to the bar.

Chloe: Can I get another round of the same order as before?

Bartender1: Coming right up.

Bartender2: What can I get you?

Rory: Two cappuccinos. Bartender1 comes back with Chloe's drinks and Logan carries them back to the their own table and Chloe follows. Marty walks up.

Marty: Hey:

Rory: Hi, you just get here?

Rory: You want a… Rory gestures to the bar.

Marty: Yes, please.

Rory says to the bartender. Rory: I'm sorry, could you make that three cappuccinos?

Marty: So, how's it going?

Rory: I think I may have overwhelmed Anna. Her hand cramped up about an hour ago and its been spasming ever since.

Marty: Where is she?

Rory: She's right… She sees Anna at a table talking to two boys with Chloe and Logan trying to run interference. I turn around for one minute. She walks to the table. Excuse me.

Anna: Oh, Rory! Mark and Matthew were just telling me about great party tonight.

Chloe: And you're still in high school. It is one of the best parties of the ear though. I'm so going tonight; Steph's dragging me out for girl's night out with Honor, Rose and Juliet.

Rory glares at Chloe and Chloe smiles sheepishly. Rory: Really? Well, that was very nice of them. Thank you. Matthew and Mark, was it?

Mark: That's right.

Rory: Well, how biblical. Ok, well our schedule is completely full at the moment. Anna's face falls. But if that changes, if things lighten up or if she suddenly ages in the next three hours, then we'll know where to find, ok? Bye bye now. Bye bye.

Mark getting up says Mark: We'll be over here, just in case.

Logan: Wow, you got rid of them pretty quick.

Anna: Rory! Anna turns to Chloe for help.

Chloe seeing this says. Chloe: Hey! Don't look at me, I agree with what she did, you're only 16.

Rory: Anna!

Anna: Well, this is so not fair. Marty sits down with the coffees. You get to talk to boys.

Chloe perks up at this comment and Rory seeing the look on Chloe face asks. Rory: What?

Chloe: What boys are these, she talking to?

Anna: Well, she was over there talking to Marty.

Chloe: Well, he doesn't count.

Rory: That's different. Marty is just a friend. Marty's face falls. Which is another great thing about college. You learn to have guy friends. Nothing romantic, just a good pal. Those boys are not interested in our friendship unless the word friendship is tattooed on our butt. Now drink our coffee. It's good, huh?

Logan mutters bossy isn't she. Chloe hears it and smirks. Anna nods.

/ Yale Rory's dorm room. Rory and Anna are in their pyjamas. Chloe is dressed up waiting on Paris.

Anna: Can I sleep with the TV on?

Rory: Um, yeah, as long as you don't wake Paris up, and that advice is for your own good.

Chloe: Aww, you are like a big sister to her.

Anna: And if I can't go to sleep?

Rory: Then you don't go to sleep.

Chloe: You don't get out much, do you?

Anna: I love that! I love not having someone tell me when to go to sleep.

Chloe: I know that feeling.

Rory: Yes, it's great.

Anna says giddily. Anna: I love sleeping with the TV on, and I love not having no parents around, and I love cappuccino, and I love apple muffins, and I love college!

Chloe: What the hell did you give…? Paris interrupts

Paris: What's she on?

Rory: Four cappuccinos and three red bulls from the fridge.

Paris: Enjoy your night. How do I look, Chloe? Chloe looks her up and down and says.

Chloe: You look fine.

Rory: Where are you going with Chloe?

Paris: I'm putting myself out there, Rory.

Chloe: She found out about girl's night out and wanted in.

Rory: Now?

Chloe: Most people in college leave around this time or even later to go to a bar or a club.

Paris: Yes now.

Chloe: By my standards is still early.

Rory: It's eleven o clock at night. Who are you hoping to hook up with now? Spike and Duscilla?

Chloe: Wow, Lola, you are so sheltered if you think 11pm is late, then you sound like a pensioner with the way you act.

Rory: Hey!

Chloe: Hear me out, since you've been at college have you ever been clubbing or a bar past 11pm?

Rory: No, but I don't consider doing those things as fun.

Chloe: But that's you. You're an anomaly and the other 99% of us pre-drink, then leave, it's cheaper. Rore, trust me we're leaving at the right time.

Paris: Just tell me if my lipstick looks too whorish.

Chloe: No it doesn't.

Rory: Nope, just whorish enough.

Anna looking excited says. Anna: Going out at 11pm at night! I love college!

Paris: I may suffocate her when I get back.

Rory: If you can catch her.

Chloe: Give her warm milk.

Paris: Bye. She drags Chloe out of the dorm.

As she is doing this. Chloe: See you later.

Rory: Good luck.

Rory: Goodnight, Anna.

Anna: Goodnight. Anna sits on the couch bouncing with excitement.

/ Outside of Yale classroom. Chloe, Logan, Tristan, Colin, Steph and Finn.

Logan: So everyone, ready?

They all say yes.

Chloe: Finn, you know your queue right?

Finn: Yes, when Tristan and Colin start play fighting.

Steph: Very good, Finn.

Chloe: Stick to the script, no monologues. She looks at Finn when she says this.

Logan: You know your cousin won't react well to this, right?

Tristan: Chlo-bear, are you sure that you want us to do this to your cousin?

Colin: He's right Princess, she could react worse than you think she will.

Chloe: Then she'll have to get over it or have a sense of humour…

Logan: Also learn to take a joke.

Tristan: So…

Chloe: We're doing it!

Finn: In Omnia Paratis! They all repeat. It.

Steph: Go in when the Professor talks about hero myth. I'll keep lookout.

Chloe: Logan and I will sneak in during the show.

/ Yale Classroom. Rory and Anna are sitting in a classroom. Anna is dozing off.

: Which brings us to this question, does Campbell's work successfully resolve the disparate stances of Jung and Freud when it come to the collective unconscious?

Rory: Hey, pay attention. Professor Bell is one of the foremost philosophy professors in the country.

PROFESSOR BELL: All Right. Let's call that close enough. But, now, Campbell can point to the repetition of the hero myth in culture after culture and say "Hey, Sigmund, like it or not here are the same basic characters over and over-"

Colin enters with Chloe sneaking in with Logan holding a video camera. Colin: Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

PROFESSOR BELL: I'm right in the middle of a class, young man.

Colin: I know, I'm sorry, I just… Colin runs up to stand by Rory's desk. Rory, you can't just walk out like that. Not after everything we've been through. You just left. I was still in bed. I mean what is that all about?

PROFESSOR BELL: Ok, you need to do this later.

Colin: I can't do this later. Rory I love you. I love you, dammit! How many times do I have to tell you? God! Just talk to me.

PROFESSOR BELL: Ok, out right now! Out Just get- Tristan Enters.

Tristan: Colin! What are you doing, man?

Colin: Get the hell out of here!

Tristan: She's with me now. I told you that. Let it go.

Colin: I will not let it go!

Tristan: She doesn't love you. Rory, tell him you don't love him.

Colin: Everything was fine until you came along!

Tristan: Oh, don't blame me because you couldn't keep her.

Colin: I swear to god. I'm gonna kill you!

Tristan: Oh, I'd love to see you try. Colin lunges at Tristan. Boys begin fighting.

PROFESSOR BELL: Stop it! Stop it, right now! Anthony, get security! Break it up! What are you - Gentleman, you are losing control! Tristan throws Colin over a desk and jumps onto him. You are in a classroom. Finn enters wearing an old time police uniform.

Finn blows whistle. Finn: All right, that's enough! Break it up, you two! Grabs the boys, while the Professor realizes this is all a joke. Rory Gilmore, you should be ashamed of yourself, toying with these boys like this! They used to have pride! They used to have dignity! They used to have balls! Starts to leave, but stops. Dammit Gilmore, give them back their balls. Boys exit room, but re-enter and bow, while the class cheers and applauds.

Chloe: Bravo, Encore! Logan waves to the crowd as they join them. Rory glares.

Lorelai and Sookie are carrying in the junk that they had to buy with the boat. They complain about the three thigh masters. Christopher is in the background carrying stuff as well. Sookie offers to bring trees around to hide the boat and Sookie also questions how long she will keep up the charade. Lorelai is unsure but feels strongly about the boat being given away.

Paris is at a speed dating event and gets bored with the candidates until Doyle is sitting in front of her and the chat away and ignore the other people in the room.

Anna and Rory talk about what happened in class and Anna exclaims about what happened and Rory tries to get her to talk about the topic that was being discussed in class. She asks if they would get punished and Rory bitterly says they won't. Anna talks about Chloe and how cools she is and how you can do anything in college with no rules, no consequences. Rory rants about Chloe acting like a child and how there are consequences to everything. They catch Doyle and Paris in the act. Paris comes out shortly after him and Paris bluntly informs them that they had sex and Rory then tries to usher Anna out quickly. Paris explains how it happened and the events leading up to it. Rory pulls Anna out for Dinner. Anna says its only 5. Paris screams she cannot be repulsed by her and Doyle. Anna exclaims about college. Rory wearily replies.

Anna: in the hallway Dinner whenever you want. Random sex whenever you want. I can't wait to go to college!

/ Cut to Yale Cafeteria. Rory and Anna are sitting at a table.

Anna: Ice cream and cereal for dinner!

Rory: Yeah, yeah, yeah college rocks. Chloe and Logan enter.

Logan: Ladies.

Anna: Hi, Logan, Chloe.

Chloe: Hey, Anna, Rory.

Logan: How are we doing this fine evening?

Anna: Oh, we're doing great. Do you want to join us?

Logan: Sure. Sits down next to Rory. So, dull day, huh?

Chloe: I've had more action packed days, right, C.

Logan: Yes, B, I remember.

Anna: Not for me though.

Logan looks at Rory and looks at Chloe and comments. Logan: Someone's quiet.

Chloe: That's not a good sign.

Rory: Got nothing to say.

Chloe: Really?

Logan says to Anna. Logan: Do you get the sense that she's mad at me?

Chloe: She is at both of us and Colin, Finn and Tristan.

Anna: Yes.

Rory: Hey, Anna, why don't you head on over to the fro-yo social. You remember where it is right? Chloe makes a face.

Anna: Yeah, but I just had three scoops of ice cream.

Chloe: You can never have enough ice cream.

Rory: Kid, you're in college now, ok? Now go get yourself some yoghurt.

Anna: Are you going to come, Logan?

Chloe: We need to talk to Rory, so you go on ahead.

Logan: Uh, I'm not sure how well I'll be walking here in a minute, Anna.

Chloe: Anna, he's taken and I won't let that happen, babe.

Anna: Oh, ok. Bye. Anna exits

Logan: That's not a good look.

Rory: I have no words.

Chloe: Uh oh.

Logan: It was just a joke.

Chloe: We do it to all our members so were not just targeting you, just all newbies.

Rory: Oh no, wait. I found some. Jerk, ass, arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless, frat boy, lowlife, buttface miscreant.

Logan: Buttface miscreant?

Rory: Why would you do something like that?

Chloe: It's fun?

Logan: I'm sorry, buttface miscreant?

Chloe: A little harsh?

Rory: Sorry, Chloe. Here I am, trying to show Anna what college life is really like.

Logan: That is what college life is really like.

Chloe: A WELL ROUNDED COLLEGE LIFE IS LIKE!

Rory: Maybe your college life, not mine. That was my class, Logan. That was my professor, who decides my grades, Chloe and you guys made me look ridiculous to him.

Chloe: It'll be forgotten in a week.

Logan: No, We made all of us apart from you look ridiculous to him.

Rory: Oh, you don't think he thinks I was a part of it?

Chloe: Rory, no offence but you're no actress.

Logan: I'll talk to him. I'll tell him you were an innocent bystander.

Chloe: He already knows, so chill.

Rory: The whole class was in a frenzy the entire time. We never got back to what we were talking about. Chloe: Rory, lighten up, it was just a little joke and…

Logan: There's another class next week.

Rory: Ugh, I know that classes and the paper and Yale in general mean nothing to you, but it means something to me. Professor Bell's course is only six weeks long and you blew one of those weeks for me. I won't get that week back.

Chloe: Hey! I may look like a slacker and don't really care about my studies but I do, so I don't need you judging how I do things. God you act like such a stick in the mud.

Logan: Chloe, Calm down and Look, you want to pull some personal time with Bell? My dad knows him. He'll arrange -

Rory: Please stop talking.

Chloe: Ugh, Logan, just leave it, let's leave her to her moral high ground.

Logan: I'm sorry you're so bent out of shape. I didn't mean to upset you.

Rory: Anna thinks that Yale is just a big joke.

Chloe: That couldn't be possible after the tour she had this morning, right.

Logan: and If Anna thinks that Yale is just a big joke after spending five minutes with you, then she was always going to think that Yale was just a big joke. Relax.

Chloe: Let it go.

Rory: You and me? Very different people. I have to go.

Logan: To the fro-yo social?

Chloe: Really?

Rory: Yes, I have to go to the fro-yo social. And yes, I do realize how incredibly stupid that just sounded. Excuse me. Rory exits

Logan: Wow, your cousin is very judgy.

Chloe: I know, why did you think I went to boarding school abroad, far away from her.

Rory comes into the dorm looking for Anna. Doyle and Paris are busy on the phone discussing their relationship with Terrence. She calls Marty to help her look for Anna and rushes out.

/ Late afternoon, The gang are hanging out in Chloe and Steph's dorm.

Tristan: So, how did Mary, take our little joke?

Chloe scowls. Chloe: She's so… And I'm… Ugh.

Logan: There was name calling and yelling by the both of them. Referring to Chloe and Rory.

Finn: The Sheila, surely she knows it's all just a bit of fun.

Steph: She really needs to get over it, if she wants to be in the society because we do that sort of stuff all of the time

Colin: Why is she so serious?

Chloe: Because she has an Emily Gilmore sized stick up her ass. Must have skipped a generation, Aunt Lo being the only person in that family that would think of it as funny. I kind of get why you call her Mary, Tristan.

Logan groans. Logan: You're annoyed, aren't you?

Colin: How can you tell, Huntz?

Chloe: I'm just irritated that she casts all of the blame on Logan's shoulders and conveniently forgets that all of us here were a part of what happened this morning. It's like she's trying to pretend that I'm the girl she knew when we were kids, the innocent one.

Steph: But you're not that girl anymore? Chloe nods.

Finn: You haven't been for a long time. Colin nods along.

Logan: Bon, Hun, it's nothing I can't handle and before this year, you didn't really see her at all, so she's trying sees you as the person you were.

Chloe: It's like she's put me up on a pedestal that I never asked for. I never in all the years we have known each other pretended to be someone I'm not.

Steph: It sounds like you and Rory need to have a well overdue talk about your issues with each other.

Marty and Rory are frantically looking for Anna. Marty suggests calling Chloe, but Rory shuts him down. She decides to phone her mother for help, she provides places a 16 year old could go and wonders if she asked Chloe for help. Rory says her Chloe are in a disagreement. Luke visits and hurts himself over thigh masters. Luke complains about them as he limps. Luke gives Lorelai her glasses back. She asks if he is hurt and for any rest. Luke sees that her garage door is open and Chris and Lorelai try to prevent him from seeing his boat there but he discovers the boat there and yells at them for not listening to what he said. Chris defends their actions and Luke storms off. Chris hugs and kisses Lorelai on her forehead.

Marty and Rory are still looking for Anna and whilst she is doing this she is blaming herself. Marty reassures her. She complains about Tristan and Chloe until Marty blurts out that they like her and she will always be in their lives through Chloe. Rory protests this but Marty holds firm and says that she is in with Chloe and her friends and that they want her around. He tells her to stop being naïve because it's annoying. Then Headmaster Charleston calls to checks in to see how everything is going and Rory lies that it is going fine. She then discovers that Anna was caught at a party and Rory promptly apologises and explains what happened. Headmaster Charleston says goodbye and ends the calls.

Rory explains what happened to Anna and complains about her and offers cab home. They walk to a cab and before Marty gets in he decides to walk. Rory gets in and leaves.

Lorelai, Chris and Sookie are at Miss Patty's. Sookie and Lorelai comment on how they smell like trees. They watch the show. Lorelai sneaks out to speak to Luke and they clear the air and agree to talk tomorrow and Lorelai goes back to her husband with a smile on her face. Luke visits the boats and thinks.

CUT TO YALE - OUTSIDE COURTYARD  
Logan is standing with Finn, Tristan and Colin, drinking coffee.  
Richard: Tristan, my dear boy, it's been a while.

Tristan: Yes it has. Huh? Richard? Wow, this a pleasant surprise. Finn, Colin and Logan, you know Richard don't you?

Richard: Well, my boys, nice to see you. Tristan, I wanted to talk to you. I just heard about the incident.

Tristan: The?

Richard: I heard that you professed your feelings for Rory.

Tristan looks confused. Tristan: What?

Richard: Mr. Bell is a very dear friend of mine. As is the Dean of Admissions. Well, you know this place. News travels fast.

Tristan: Yeah, look . . .

Richard: I have to tell you that while I understand what could have driven you to such a public display of affection, there is a proper time and place for that sort of thing. And a classroom in the middle of class is not one of them.

Tristan: No, I know. I -

Richard: However, what's done is done. It's out. So I've dropped by to tell you that I've spoken to your father. Tristan, Logan, Colin and Finn look at each other.

Tristan: My father?

Richard: We pounded out a few things. Property agreements, pre-nups, that sort of thing.

Tristan: Ok, I think there's been . . .

Richard: Oh, we came to a very fair agreement. I'm sure you'll be pleased. Now, we're setting up a dinner for next week to finalize the engagement and start talking about the ceremony. Emily is handling all the newspaper announcements, so not to worry. That's all taken care of.

Tristan: But -

Richard: She is a fine young lady, Tristan. I want her to be happy. You'll take care of that, I assume. All right, I'll let you get back to your coffee break. Nice seeing all of you again. And Tristan, welcome to the family, son. Richard walks away, touching his nose. Rory, hidden, signals back, touching her nose.

CUT TO YALE - INSIDE VESTIBULE  
Rory runs up to Richard, excited.

Richard: I do hope one of his dopey-looking friends knows CPR or he just might not make it.

Rory: You're the best, Grandpa.

Richard: All right, who's next? Is Paris giving you any trouble?

Rory: Not any more than usual. However, there is a girl in my Modern Poetry class who keeps kicking my chair. They begin walking down the hall.

Richard: Ah, I do love this place.

Rory: Right back at you, Grandpa.

Richard: You know that you and Chloe will have to clear the air sometime?

Rory: I know that, but she's been avoiding me lately.

Richard: Well try harder to reconcile, because Chloe is family.

Rory: I would do it in heartbeat but I have to get her in the same room as me first.

Richard: Well, aren't you her maid of honour? Don't you have fittings or meetings to do with her wedding?

Rory: Yes, she does but she talks with Honor and Steph about that stuff. But there is a fitting this weekend for all of the wedding party.

Richard: Maybe during this weekend, you could talk?

Rory: That's a great idea, Grandpa, thank you.

Richard: Well let's go then.

/ New York - Rory, Steph, Chloe, Logan, Colin, Finn, Tristan are in New York for the final dress and tux fittings. Living room of penthouse suit in the Plaza. They are eating breakfast in awkward silence.

Colin can't handle it anymore. Colin: So are we not going to acknowledge the elephant in the room?

Chloe looks puzzled. Chloe: I have no idea what you are talking about.

As Colin goes to clarify, Logan interrupts. Logan: Colin, drop it. Rory sees her opening,

Rory: Chlo, can we talk alone now? Please we need to talk. I know your mad at me/

Chloe: I'm not, we're fine.

Tristan: You haven't really talked to each other much since we got here.

Rory: Well I did try during the flight but she fobbed me off, like she's doing now.

Chloe: She! Who am I? the cat's mother.

Steph: Chlo, Just admit how you feel? The flight here and this morning has been awkward for the rest of us.

Chloe: Fine, but not now. We are here this weekend for a reason, let's just be focusing on that. Remember Logan, I want pictures of you guys in your suits for my approval.

Logan: I will.

Chloe: So does everyone know where we are going

Logan clarifies. Logan: We are here for the wedding planning fittings.

Rory: We already know that.

Steph: We were just wondering the itinerary for today.

Chloe: The girls will come with me to get our dresses at Vera Wang.

Logan: And the guys will come with me to Versace to be fitted for suits/tuxes.

Honor: We should meet for lunch at Butter; I have made lunch reservations for 2pm. They all nod.

Steph: When are we seeing the venues?

Chloe: After lunch, but we are only dropping off the deposits there. There will be no time for tours. Steph nods.

Colin: Sunday? What will we be doing?

Tristan: Are we free from wedding planning tomorrow?

Rory: What do you have planned?

Honor: It's because we need you guys out of the way so that the bridal party and groomsmen need a meeting about the bachelor and bachelorette weekend. We need time to plan together without the bride or groom here to hear what we are planning.

Colin: Plus we want to keep the weekend a surprise from you guys.

Finn: We all decided to that you guys needed a decent send off.

Tristan: This way you won't find out what we are planning by accident.

Chloe: Why should I feel more worried about what Finn's planning than what Rory is planning with Honor and Steph's help?

Finn: Little One, I won't go too far.

Chloe: That makes me feel more worried.

Logan: Okay we'll make ourselves scare tomorrow afternoon and be back in time for dinner.

Chloe: Is that enough time for your meeting?

Their friends nod. They leave in separate limos at their destinations.

/ Vera Wang's. Chloe is busying trying on her wedding dress, whilst Rory, Steph and Honor are busy drinking champagne and eating chocolate.

Chloe walks out of her dressing room in her wedding dress. The girls well up. Chloe: So, what do you girls think? It might need minor alterations but after those are done the dress will be done and delivered tomorrow to the hotel.

Rory: Oh my god, Min, you look so beautiful.

Steph: Missy, you are going to blow Logan away.

Honor: My brother is one lucky SOB and I think there might be a chance he might pass out after he sees you all done up in this dress.

Chloe: Girls, get your dresses on, while I go change.

Rory: Sure.

Steph: Okay. Rory and Steph go to the dressing rooms.

Honor stops Chloe. Honor: Wit let me take a picture first.

Chloe contemplates this. Chloe: Fine, but no one especially Logan can see this picture. Promise me? I don't want bad luck.

Honor: I won't I promise. Honor takes a picture of Chloe in her dress.

Chloe: Now hop to it missy. Honor and Chloe go to the dressing rooms.

Chloe gets changed back into her normal clothes and is waiting for her friends to get out of the dressing rooms.

They come out one by one. Rory: So, what do you think? The girls stand in front of Chloe.

Steph: So…

Honor: Out with it.

Chloe: You guys look so good with a couple of alterations, hemmed in bit and then the dresses will be perfect. I'll take a picture now. She does this. Chloe receives a text. Hey, I got a text from Logan. She show them the contents which is an image of the guys in their suits.

Steph: They look so good.

Rory: They look really handsome.

Honor: Oh, my little brother. Aww…

Chloe: I know. She texts Logan for a while until Rory speaks.

Rory: Min, can we talk please? Chloe looks up and nods and quickly ends her conversation with Logan swiftly.

Steph: I think that this is our queue to leave, Hon.

Honor: You're right. We'll be right back. They leave.

Chloe: So…

Rory blurts out. Rory: I'm sorry, Minnie, I completely overreacted and didn't listen. The funny thing is that Marty opened my eyes to the changes in my life. I completely judged you on something I don't really understand at all and something that I am just became a part of. If I still am? Then I did that whole bit with Grandpa and it made me see that I overreacted to a joke. I just…

Chloe: Rory, Rory, Rory, calm down, breath, take a deep breath. How you managed talking that long without having to take a breath I'll never know. It's okay, once I thought about how we grew up differently with different values and who we are as people. I know we are different now, I just didn't think you would have an issue with what we did. The problem is that we don't really know each other living away from the parents or me in visiting from the latest boarding school mode. By the way you are still a part of it, we are good with jokes or bits. That thing with Uncle Richard was funny to us and shocking to Tristan, poor boy! The guys took it as it was a joke. Tristan is over it.

Rory: Why the silent treatment?

Chloe: I just felt awkward with you judging me over my behaviour.

Rory: I would never to that. Chloe raises an eyebrow. Not intentionally. So are we okay now?

Chloe smiles. Chloe: Come here.

Rory: Why?

Chloe: For a hug, you dummy! Rory smiles. They embrace. Honor and Steph comes back in in normal clothes.

Honor: Is it okay to come out now?

Rory: Yes it is.

Chloe: Of course, but Rory get changed I need to pay for the dresses with dad's check. We are also meeting the guys at Butter in 30mins.

Rory goes to get changed and the sales person processes the order and provides Chloe with a reference number and proof of sale. Chloe gives her hotel information and asks for the dresses to be sent there instead. Rory comes out in her normal clothes and they leave in a limo to go to Butter.

/ Versace. The guys are at Versace. They're browsing tuxes/suits.

Finn: How long do you think, Little One' silent treatment will last?

Logan: It's not silent treatment, she still talks.

Tristan: To everyone but, Mary.

Logan: It's because she feels awkward around her. She doesn't know what to say to her.

Colin: Oh, Chloe thinks that Rory will nag her over her behaviour or something that she disapproves of.

Logan: Correct. So … Tristan, who knew you and Rory were so serious? Wedding plans and all, mate.

Finn: You certainly got the approval from her family.

Tristan: Shut up. You all know that was a joke or a bit.

Colin: Admit it! Reporter girl got you good.

Logan: It reminds me of the crap Chlo used to pull before we got together.

Tristan: But the difference is, Rory and I are just friends.

Colin: We didn't say anything about your's and reporter girl's relationship status.

Logan: So it's Rory now?

Finn: Dugray, just tell us already.

Tristan looks fed up. Tristan: Fine. You really want to know. They nod. Then the truth is that I don't know and even if I did feel that way about her, she's still hung up on bag boy.

Logan: Bag boy?

Tristan: Dean.

Finn: Oh, him we really don't like the guy after what he did to our fair Sheila. Logan sees a suit he likes the look of and picks up classic tux, with a black waistcoat and black tie and crisp white shirt with a black blazer and goes into the changing room. He changes and walks out to his friends.

Logan: So Guys what do you think of this one? I've looked at other suits but they are not quite right.

Finn: We promised, Little One pictures, so start posing Huntzberger. This causes Logan to scowl. This is for her approval. Logan reluctantly smiles. Finn takes the picture on his phone and sends it. By the way mate I think you look fine, mate.

Colin nods. Colin: Chloe would have picked a similar one to this one.

Tristan: You look good Huntzberger.

Logan: I think that Chloe would want all us guys to look similar in dress but not identical. So instead of the black tie, you guys will have a navy blue tie with a navy blue waistcoat instead.

Finn smiles knowingly. Finn: To match with the girls. They go over and pick up suit similar to Logan but with the changes the Logan has in putted and they promptly go and get changed. They walk out and Logan takes pictures of them and sends them to Chloe.

Chloe **Logan **Text Conversation

You guys look so good. Who knew. J

**You girls should give us more credit. ;)**

So are you almost done then?

**We just have to pay and have alterations and then they'll be sent to the hotel promptly tomorrow.**

You're paying extra for that aren't you. L

**Well we can certainly afford it. ;)**

GTG. Rory wants to talk. Okay, I'll be seeing you soon, fiancé. Xxx

**I'll see you soon. I love you. Xxx**

Me too. xxxx End of conversation. He puts his phone away.

Tristan: So…

Logan: Bon, said to buy them.

Finn: Let's go do that then.

They go off and pay and provide instructions on where to send the suits. They also get shoes to go with the suits. They then look at the time and rush off to meet the girls for lunch.

/ Lunch. The gang have ordered their lunches and are chatting whilst waiting for their meals and they are also chatting.

Chloe: I still cannot believe you did that. The waiter puts down their food down in front of them and promptly left. They start eating.

Logan: I know, it surprised the hell out of us. When Richard came over and said all that stuff, I was fighting my laughter. Nice one Ace.

Rory: I figured I get even. It was just a joke.

Tristan: But I took mine a lot better than you did. You bit Logan and Chloe's heads off.

Rory: Chlo and I talked it out and we're fine now.

Finn raises an eyebrow. Finn: What about Logan?

Rory: What about Logan? I don't think, Logan, really cares what I think about him?

Logan: I don't really care, but a simple apology would be nice, Ace.

Rory: Oh…

Chloe: Logan, don't be an ass. Rory he's just teasing right, honey. Chloe raises an eyebrow.

Logan: Chloe's right, I was just kidding. Don't worry about it, it's all behind us.

Colin: So how did the dress fittings go?

Steph: They went fine. Chlo won't let anyone see a picture of her in her wedding dress. Bad luck and all that.

Honor: But we can show you, us in our bridesmaid dresses. She shows the images and the guys apart from Logan are speechless.

Logan: You guys look good. But why can't I see your picture, Chloe?

Chloe: It's bad luck. You will have to wait.

Steph: She won't budge. But she did look amazing.

Colin: Gee, thanks for teasing, Huntzberger, here.

Honor: So we go Gotham Hall and St Patricks after lunch, right?

Logan: Are you sure you want to come? You won't be seeing much. We're only dropping off the deposits to both of the venues and then leave straight away. They all say yes. They leave.

/ Gotham Hall. They arrive, while the others look around. Chloe and Logan go up to the clerk. They ask for the events manager, Sadie. She comes over and talks to them.

Sadie: Hello, Welcome to Gotham Hall. How may I assist you?

Chloe: I'm Chloe and this is my fiancé Logan, we're here to pay the deposit for our wedding.

Sadie: Very good, what are your surnames?

Logan: Mine is Huntzberger. H-U-N-T-Z-B-E-R-G-E-R and Chloe's is a Hayden.

Sadie looks through her booking system. Sadie: Oh the Hayden/Huntzberger wedding party for the date March 4th. It says here on her iPad that the date was reserved by a Miss Hayden. Do you still want it?

Chloe: Of course. Chloe scowls as Logan hands over the check. He whispers the check is from her Grandpa Straub. This comment causes her to beam at him.

Logan: Here this should cover the deposit.

Sadie: This is fine. The final payment is always processed after the wedding. Sadie processes the deposit through the machine and gives Logan a proof of purchase slip. Is that all?

Logan: That is all for now.

Chloe: Yeah.

Sadie: Well, then we'll be in touch closer to the wedding date. Have a nice rest of the day. She smiles and walks off. They walk over to their friends.

Steph: Is that it?

Chloe: Stephie, we told you that this trip here would be boring for you.

Steph huffs. Honor wanting to keep the peace. Honor: Let's just go to the church seeing as we don't need to be here any longer and pay for the deposit and then have a nice calming dinner.

/ St Patricks. They arrive at the church and look at the architecture of the church.

Honor: This place looks just as beautiful as the first time we came here.

Colin: That aisle looks about a mile long.

Finn: Wow it's huge!

Tristan jokes. Tristan: How many people are planning on inviting to the ceremony?

Logan: More than enough most likely. Logan jokes back.

Steph: I think we should take more pictures and try to picture how it would be decorated.

Chloe gushes. Chloe: I know. So now that we're here, C, what do you think?

Logan thinks it over. Logan: I think this place will be perfect. Listen you don't have to worry about the cars. My Father is providing a limo for the wedding party and an Aston martin for each of our closest family and a Rolls Royce who each of us.

Chloe: Thank our father for me, that been stressing me out for days. As Honor and Chloe practise walking down the aisle Logan looks for a priest or a Father. He finds one sitting in the front and introduces himself. Father Joseph introduces himself and Logan explains why he is there and points to Chloe as he is doing this. Father Joseph gets out his booking book and scans for Chloe and Logan's names.

Father Joseph: You reserved the 4th March or you're fiancée did?

Logan: Yes, Chloe reserved it but now we want to book the date by handing over the deposit.

Logan hands it over and Father Joseph provides proof of purchase.

Father Joseph: But will you want the traditional vows or do you want to say your own?

Chloe walks up to them as he says this. Chloe: We want both. Father Joseph he marks it down in his diary and tells them to visit anytime between now and the wedding.

Chloe: Thank you. They then convince their friends to practise walking down the aisle together with the combinations of Honor Tristan, Steph Colin, Rory Finn and Chloe and Logan bring up the rear.

They leave to go back to the hotel. They have dinner at the hotel and Colin, Finn, Tristan, Steph and shockingly Rory went out to a night club. Honor went to spend the night with Josh as he is in New York currently in another hotel room.

/ Logan and Chloe's Room in the penthouse suite. Soundproofed walls. They are talking and busy looking into each other's eyes.

Logan strokes Chloe's cheek and kisses her tenderly. Just as he starts to pull away, Chloe pulls him back deepens the kiss by shoving her tongue down Logan's throat Logan moan's in approval and Logan sucks Chloe's tongue which cause her to moan loudly. They battle for dominance Chloe, moans in approval when he bites down on her lower lip. Their tongues curl against each other. As this is happening, Chloe is unbuttoning Logan's shirt and Logan is unzipping Chloe's clothes. Logan removes his shirt. As all the clothes falls to the floor, Logan kisses his way down Chloe's body, which brings out the wanton moan he loves so much from her, unclipping her bra in the process. Chloe brings him back up to her level and starts sucking on his ear, which causes a possessive hand to tighten to Chloe's thigh. She continues sucking and leaving nail scratches down his body until, she comes face to face with his trousers. Chloe unzips his trousers and removes his boxers with them and looks at him with needy gleam. The hard look is broke by Logan ripping off Chloe's underwear and roughly pulling them together in a in a passionate kiss. Logan grabs Chloe's ass and picks her legs up, which automatically wraps around his waist and carries and lays her on the bed. They share a brief look and before they know it, he's thrusting inside her. They move as one together, kissing each other wherever they can. Soon the pressure becomes too much for them as Chloe climaxes, with Logan shortly after her. They lie cuddled together sated and satisfied.


	17. Women of Questionable Morals Part 1

Chapter 17 - The Dog

Lorelai wakes Chris up because she smells snow coming. Chris complains that the weather forecast said that there wasn't an snow due. She drags Gigi and Chris out of bed and as they are arguing it starts snowing. The next morning Chris and Lorelai are having breakfast. The committee are talking about the re-enactment and who is to be the scarlet woman. Luke complains about the doing it in cold temperatures. They discuss Lorelai being the women and Luke pushes her out of the diner without drawing more attention to herself.

/ Still in New York. Chloe and Logan were at Tiffany's. Logan is busy looking at necklaces for Chloe. But, Chloe drags him over to look at wedding bands.

Chloe: Logan, we are here to look for wedding bands, for us to wear for the rest of our lives. Not necklaces.

Logan: I was just looking. Logan pouts. Chloe melts.

Chloe: Maybe after we have picked and ordered the bands.

Logan: Fine. They walk over to the clerk.

Clerk: How may I help you today, sir, miss?

Logan: We are looking for wedding bands.

Chloe: We want white gold bands, but are unsure of the style to the band itself or if we want an inscription inside the ring or not

Clerk: Well, Tiffany's has a wide range of weddings bands but if nothing catches our eye then we can designed and make a set of custom made bands, personalized to our own tastes.

Logan: What do you think, Chloe?

Chloe: I think custom made would be best. I want our rings to be original and one of a kind.

Logan: I agree. It will make them more special to us, if we personalize them.

Clerk: To clarify, you want the deluxe custom package.

Logan Yes, sir.

Chloe: Yes.

Clerk: Well, I'll need both of our ring sizes.

Chloe: Here are our ring sizes. Chloe hands over piece of paper.

Clerk: Now, while I process this information, look through our design book. He hands them a thick book. They start looking through it.

Logan: I think the thinner band would be better for you.

Chloe looks at the one Logan is referring to. Chloe: You're right. But I think you should have the thicker band, like this one. Chloe points to the band. Logan scrutinizes the band. Logan nods his agreement.

Clerk: With or without diamonds?

Logan: I want them all around Chloe's ring but none on my ring.

Chloe: Are you sure?

Logan: Chlo, I'm a guy and we don't like sparkly jewellery. Guy's like the simple stuff.

Chloe: Then the rings should be white gold.

Clerk: So, have you two decided, yet?

Logan: Yes, we have. We want white gold band, one thin bride's band diamonds encrusted on the outer layers of the ring and with an inscription inside of the ring of In Omnia Paratis, Love Clyde.

Chloe: I would like the thick groom's band, with no diamonds and an inscription inside the ring saying also In Omnia Paratis, Love Bon.

The clerk gives them a weird look.

Chloe: I want the rings to match and complement each other.

Clerk: Very well, I will commission these rings now. They will be available for collection in 4 weeks. Which will be 12th February to be exact. The total for both rings is $10,000. He provides Logan the paperwork to sign.

Before Chloe even attempts to pay Logan has already done it.

Chloe: Logan! I wanted to pay for your ring, at least.

Logan: Bon, its fine. I want to pay for it, as your father won't let me pay for anything.

Chloe: I know he is stubborn, but I just wanted to contribute.

Logan: You already are, by saying yes to marrying me.

The clerk silently hands over the processed order receipt and reference number.

Chloe: Okay, but I'm paying for dinner for all of us tonight.

Logan smirks. Logan: We'll see. They leave chatting and enjoying their time together before meeting up with their friends.

/ Honor, Steph, Tristan, Rory, Colin, Finn and Rory are hanging out in the living room. They are talking about Logan and Chloe.

Honor: You know that, Rory, Chloe is hard to surprise and catch off guard. Steph nods along.

Steph: Honor's right. There isn't much she hasn't done.

Rory: That's annoying, because I really do want to make it a good hen's weekend for Minnie. I'm the Maid of Honor, it's expected of me.

Tristan: Just pick a hot destination to fly to and then go to a bar or strip club.

Colin: Just keep it simple. Logan has done most stuff as well but we are working around it.

Finn: I'm trying to tone down my plans for Little One. Honor smirks.

Honor: Is someone scared of Chloe?

Finn: Kind of... Tristan looks confused.

Tristan: She doesn't seem scary at all.

Colin: Did you miss the last time Chloe got properly angry, because it wasn't pretty.

Steph: At least it wasn't any of us that had to face the infamous Hayden temper.

Tristan: Who was it?

Honor: It was… Who was it, I forget?

Finn: It was Robert. She made me laugh and cry at the same time.

Rory: She's awesome that way.

Steph: Chlo, would love to go to Hawaii again, we had such a blast last year there.

Colin: But Logan loved Australia.

Tristan: That is a problem, why?

Honor: Because if we separate by that distance them that for for that long they won't be happy.

Tristan still looks confused. Rory: They would be miserable without each other for a weekend.

Finn: We have at least go to the same side of the world, so that they aren't constantly on their phones.

Colin: Huntz, would be angry if Chloe is sad.

Rory: How about if we choose different countries for this weekend on the same part of the world and then, how about we all say where we want to go and then vote?

They all nod. Steph, you first. Steph: I think Paris.

Honor: I want London.

Colin: New Zealand.

Tristan: I love Greece.

Rory: Well, I loved going to Milan with Chloe and my mom.

Finn: I say Fiji. Steph, Honor and Colin groan.

Honor: Where, I bailed you guys out, after you suck the yacht.

Colin: For, the last time we were asleep, he found the keys somehow.

Steph: It didn't help that we got obliterated the night before.

Finn: I said I was sorry, it was an accident.

Tristan moves the subject back to the topic at hand. Tristan: So, we have said where we think they want to go, now what?

Rory: Well, we girls will decide later because we don't want you to know where we're going. You might spill to Chloe or Logan.

Steph says to Rory and Honor. Steph: We need to plan a better bachelorette weekend than the boys. Finn will never let us live this down.

Honor: I know, but Finn has a very vivid imagination and can plan outrageous stuff.

Rory: But, what can we do?

Finn sees the girls huddled together and enquires. Finn: Hey, ladies what are you guys gossiping about over there?

There talking stopped abruptly. Steph: Nothing, just secret bridal party business.

Colin: If that's the way you want it, we won't tell you either what we're thinking of planning.

Steph: Game on, boys! Honor, Steph and Rory smirk.

The boys smirk, Finn: Well, then ladies, let battle commence!

Emily is on the phone and spots a dog and asks Richard if the dog is his and Richard says no. They talk about the dog and gets Richard to come and help. They observe the dog and Richard gets the dog to follow him into the pool house.

Lorelai enthuses about the snow. Michel complains about the snow. They talk about the lack of mats and the solution to the water problem. Michel explains that there have been more cancellations so the mats are not vital because of the snow. Lorelai defends by saying that this is normal weather for this time of year and the snow plows are not clearing the roads. Michel adds that is they added a charging policy for cancelling it would be better. Lorelai doesn't want to be corporate. Lorelai asks him to find mats. He tries to do this.

Lorelai tells Sookie about her day and Sookie informs her that they are almost out of coffee. Lorelai inserts that the make some more. Sookie informs her they are almost out of it on the premises. Lorelai thinks she's joking. Lorelai jokes. Sookie complains about her car and Sookie informs her that they are switching suppliers. Lorelai pours coffee and Sookie says she's letting the old stuff run out because the new stuff back ordered, so it didn't come in. Lorelai requests more stuff asap. Michel informs them that isn't possible because of the snow being dumped into their driveway. Lorelai complains and organises people to start digging them out. Sookie informs her that there are customer's eating breakfast and drinking coffee. She removes the coffee cup from her.

/ Chloe, Steph, Honor and Rory. Are chatting before dinner in Rory's room.

Steph: So, Hi, girly, how is the wedding planning progressing?

Chloe: It's going well, according to the schedule.

Rory: See, I told you a schedule helps. Chloe mock glares.

Honor: From, what my mother has told me, most of the planning is already done. Now, the wedding planner just has to execute it.

Chloe: Well yeah, but it will all be worth it. Have you guys talked about my bachelorette weekend yet?

Rory: Yes, we have. We did this morning.

Steph: Yes, we did.

Honor: Yes, we have. We have started to plan something with help from the guys on what will be brilliant to do.

Chloe: By brilliant…

Rory: No, we're not telling. Rory teases.

Honor: Rory is right we aren't telling you because it's a surprise.

Steph changes the subject. Steph: I think It was really smart of you to have the bachelorette/bachelor weekends a week before the wedding.

Rory: So, that we have a week to recover from what happens on this weekend.

Chloe: It's a good idea.

Honor: We wouldn't know what would have happened, if you and Logan followed tradition.

Chloe: I would have refused to drink.

Honor: You know we could have easily persuade you, right?

Chloe: Me, never. Rory raises an eyebrow. Steph raises an eyebrow as well.

Steph: Seriously? Chloe sighs.

Chloe: Okay, fine. You win.

Rory: Well, that went easier than I thought it would.

Honor: As, we were saying, we will all work together for this weekend to be awesome.

Chloe: Okay, fine but I'm not happy about this. She turns to Steph. So, Steph, What's new with you?

Steph squirms. Rory: Are you okay, Steph? Chloe raises her eyebrows.

Steph: I'm fine Rory.

Honor: Spill it, missy.

Chloe: Tell us hun. Chloe pleads.

Steph: Ugh, you just had to make the bambi eyes and sad face.

Honor: We can wait all day missy Stephanie; we don't leave until early tomorrow.

Rory: Come on, you look like your about to burst.

Steph: Okay, fine, but first promise to never tell. They all pinkie promise.

Chloe: So…

Steph blurts out. Steph: I told Colin I loved him.

Honor: And…

Rory: What happened next?

Steph: He looked speechless, but before he could say anything, Finn comes into the dorm and it has been weird between ever since between us.

Chloe: He was probably surprised Steph, he's loved you for a very long time and you've finally revealed told him you love him, that's something's he's wanted since high school. Maybe, he was pinching himself or trying to clean the fog in his brain.

Steph: But, why didn't he say it back?

Rory: He'll tell you when he's ready because sometimes, people can find it hard to express themselves.

Honor: Maybe, he felt annoyed for the moment being interrupted.

Chloe: You two should just talk it out and it will help get rid of any awkwardness.

Steph: You think it will work?

Honor: Be honest about how you feel and he might surprise you.

Chloe: It's like the situation with Dean. Rory nods and she explains to them what happened and Steph feels reassured a little.

Steph: Okay I will do. Thanks girls for listening.

Rory: I know I haven't known you long but if you need someone to talk to or anything, I'm here for you.

Chloe: I always will be too. They all hug.

Honor: I'm here for you girls always.

Chloe: Moving on, Rory is there anyone, you like?

Rory: I'm taking a boy break, remember?

Honor: That means there is someone she has her eye on.

Steph: Spill it, missy.

Rory squirms at the looks she is getting. Rory: Okay fine, but if I tell, you must not tell anyone, not even Logan or Colin, especially Finn.

Chloe: How about we pinkie promise. They all nod and do it.

Steph: So…

Rory: Please, don't tell me, I told you so…they nod. I don't know how it happened, it must have been building for a while now and now has snuck up on me. I don't even know why I like him at all. He infuriates me and annoys the hell out of me but at the same time he challenges me and keeps me on my toes.

Honor: Rory, who is it.

Rory: It's Tristan.

Chloe: The only thing I'm wondering is if he asked you out, would you say yes?

Rory: Probably, but don't tell him to and you promised you wouldn't tell. Let me work this out in my own time.

They promise not to interfere but Chloe and Steph share a secret smile vowing to get their friends together.

Rory and Chris are talking on the phone with Gigi and while Paris is on the phone to C-span

/ Lorelai is busy cancelling bookings she tries to get them to rebook later. Lorelai nearly slips in when Michel walks in. Michel laughs at him and Lorelai complains about the mats. Michel is shovelling snow and is complaining about it. Lorelai excuses him from doing this and to find mats. Michel informs them about the Goldfarbs being missing. Lorelai takes this on board and helps Sookie out in the dining room. She tells Michel to wait 20 minutes before doing anything and to keep calling them. Sookie catches Lorelai putting leftover coffee into her mug and is disgusted wither and takes away her cup. Lorelai decides to head out to get coffee. As she is going out a customer falls down with Lorelai, she promises the mats will be coming.

Emily visits Richard at the pool house. He tells her the dogs a girl but there is no id tag. He informs her he postponed his meetings to sort the dog situation out. He shows the website which shows the dogs breed. Richard teaches Emily how to search and find specific websites and how to use a mouse.

/ Logan, Tristan, Colin, Finn. They are hanging out in the living room of the penthouse playing video games.

Finn: So, how goes the wedding planning? Surely, you are nearly done, right?

Logan groans. Logan: If it's stressful for me. Then it's a complete nightmare for Chloe, but luckily most of the planning is done.

Colin: So, how does it feel to be the first one of us to be getting married?

Tristan: I'm still shocked he is getting married willingly. I still can't believe it, the ultimate playboy is settling down.

Logan: I found the love of my life. She is my soul mate. It's always been her.

Finn: Little One, has a lot of protectors, so you better not hurt her.

Colin: That includes, me, Finn, Steph, Rory and even Honor.

Logan: I would never intentionally hurt her.

Colin: Well now, that we are sure that you won't leave our Princess at the altar.

Logan: Okay Colin, so what's up with you and Steph? I've noticed there has been tension since we left Yale.

Colin: It's nothing.

Finn: Mate, it isn't nothing. I walked in on a moment between you two.

Tristan: Just tell us, already, you know you want to?

Logan: Colin, Steph will probably tell the girls and they will tell us afterwards. So, tell us.

Colin: Fine, the moment that you walked in on was Steph telling me, she loved me.

Tristan: And, what did you say?

Colin: I was stunned and by the time I was about to reply, Finn came in and I didn't know what to do.

Logan: And it's been awkward ever since. Colin nods.

Colin: What should I do?

Finn: Just tell her how you feel?

Logan: Finn's right, that's all she wants from you. Do it with a thoughtful gesture.

Tristan: It won't get any better with you two pretending everything is fine.

Colin narrows his eyes. Colin: Now, that mine and Logan' love life has been explored. It's your turn. Tristan, what is going on with you and Reporter girl? You two seem to be getting closer?

Tristan: Nothing. We are just friends.

Finn: I think the boy protest too much.

Logan: Out with it! Dugray!

Tristan squirms. Colin: Come on, dude.

Logan: I might be able to help you, if you say something. I'm engaged to her cousin.

Tristan: Did, she say something?

Colin: So we are interested, are we?

Tristan: I didn't mean it like that.

Logan: What do you mean by that?

Tristan: That, oh, god stop shit stirring, Huntz.

Logan: I was just trying to help.

Tristan: Well don't.

Finn: We really didn't mean to cause offence, mate.

Colin: We were just teasing and playing around with you.

Logan: We thought that you would get it.

Tristan: I do get that you were joking. They look unsure. Fine, I like Rory, there I said it but she's doesn't like me. So, can we drop it now and they change the subject.

/ Jimmy Choos. Chloe, Honor, Rory and Steph are shoe shopping.

Steph: So, what did you and Logan do this afternoon?

Chloe: After, we were kicked out after lunch we were walking round New York and as we were walking around, we went past Tiffany's.

Honor: And…

Chloe: We went inside and looked at wedding bands.

Rory: Did you get any?

Chloe: We found some really gorgeous bands, so we both had them made up with personal inscriptions inside and they will be sent to us in a couple of weeks. Moving on, we all need shoes.

Steph: For the wedding. Chloe wanders off to look at shoes.

Steph: We need to plan the bridal shower for Chloe, soon. Honor, Rory I think we should plan a surprise bridal shower, soon.

Honor: Your right, it would be so good that we surprise her for a change; she always does stuff like this for us.

Rory: You're right, let's do start planning for it soon, but no more talking about it because she's right there.

Chloe: What are you guys talking about over there?

Honor: Nothing, just looking at shoes.

Steph: We are only talking about shoes.

Chloe: Fine, keep your secrets. Chloe teases.

Rory: My mom would be so jealous if she knew we were here.

Honor: How about these ones?

Chloe: No, no, no, they won't go with your dress.

Steph: How about these? These are cute and the salesperson said they have them in all sizes and there are three left in in our sizes. They were Jimmy Choo Blue Lance Sandal Heel.

Chloe: What do you guys think?, you three will be the ones to wear them?

Honor: I want them.

Steph: Me too. That's why I chose them.

Chloe: Rory?

Rory: Yes, I love them. But, I'm going to have to hide them from my mother. Chloe laughs at this.

Chloe: So, it's just me looking for shoes now.

Honor: How about these? They were an exclusive Jimmy Choo fable shoe.

Chloe: I love it. Do they have my size? Chloe demands.

Steph chuckles. Steph: Yes they do. Try them on already. Chloe tries them on and they fit perfectly.

Rory: So this means we all have our shoes. We need to hurry up and pay because we're planning on leaving tonight.

They pay for their shoes and leave. They go back to the hotel and pack and take the jet home early.

Chris and Rory are having lunch with Gigi talking about the family. They talk about her classes and how her Mom is doing. Taylor is auditioning townswomen for the part of the scarlet women and Taylor asks for a come hither look and Miss Patty get annoyed by Kirk coaching Lulu. Taylor comments on all the layers they are wearing and they complain about the weather. He offers Lorelai the role without an audition but she refuses. Taylor asks for a sexy walk from the townswomen.

Chris, Lorelai and Gigi are at Luke's diner having dinner. Chris is talking about his day with Rory. Lorelai complains about her feet. She demands coffee and rants about her day. The coffee scolds her tongue and Chris comforts her. Lorelai comments about being asked to be a whore being the highlight of her day. Kirk bursts in and tells everyone that Lulu got the part. Lorelai flirts with Chris as Luke hands over an ice cube.

/ The Yale Gang. They are having dinner at the pub and chatting.

Chloe: So, we tried to convince the Fijian officials that we didn't speak any Fijian and that we didn't know what they were saying.

Logan: We tried gesturing what we wanted and they got even angrier.

Tristan: Oh, that sounds bad.

Rory: What happened? Where were the rest of you guys? Steph Laughs.

Steph: Well, it didn't help that, most of us were drunk out of minds and most of that day is still a blur to me now.

Colin: I wish I could forget that day, you, Steph were dancing on the pavements and Chloe, was too busy fending off a drunk Logan and the worst of it was when Finn deciding that clothes were optional that day.

Chloe: Trust me that was no easy task. With him, saying all of this romantic crap and being all over me. Logan, puts his hands up.

Logan: What can I say? I am not going to apologise for loving my fiancé. I would have probably done that when if I were sober, but less obviously. Chloe kisses his cheek.

Finn: And what can I say? Going nude makes me feel closer to nature.

Chloe: But, Finn, in broad daylight, really?

Logan: And in front of policemen that were there because of our crashed yacht.

Tristan: Dude, what were you thinking? Tristan shakes his head.

Rory: You, probably made things worse.

Steph: We only spent a night in jail.

Colin: And we were lucky enough, after the whole episode to be allowed a phone call.

Finn: So, we phoned Honor.

Chloe: My future sis-in-law saved our asses from rotting in that place.

Logan: Only, because you're her favourite.

Tristan: You guys like to have your adventures.

Rory: And that's only part of what you got up to last year, I'm almost afraid to ask about the other months away from school.

Steph: Trust me it's very adult and eye opening.

Colin: There are something's I wish I could forget.

Finn: Come on, dude lighten up.

/ Logan's Dorm. They are getting dressed for bed and chatting as well. Chloe and Logan are thinking over what has gone on over the weekend.

Chloe: So…

Logan: So…

Chloe: This weekend was so stressful!

Logan: But, at least we got through it.

Chloe: Until, next weekend.

Logan: What's next weekend?

Chloe: Steph and Colin's event.

Logan: I called the skydiving place and they said they could do 6 people, so that parts sorted.

Chloe: I asked Nana and she gave me the go-ahead. I called the staff at the castle and they have started preparations. Steph, sent most of the stuff there already.

Logan: I wish for a stress-free weekend for once.

Chloe: After next weekend we're don't have that much on. Chloe embraces Logan.

Logan: We have most of the wedding details done, so our mother's, will be happy with our progress and leave us alone.

Chloe: Yes, thank God! Me and Rory are okay now. But, are you really over what happened in the cafeteria?

Logan: I kind of figured she would react that way, so, I'm not letting it bother me, I don't really care about of what most people think about me, only you and a select few I care what they think?

Chloe: Well I do, she can't treat someone I love that way. I think she understands, how we feel about each other now.

Logan: I'm glad she finally realizes. But, what are we going to tell people about Christmas and New Year?

Chloe: We have Christmas dinner with my family.

Logan: And Christmas dinner with my family.

Chloe: Also lunch with Aunt Lo and Uncle Chris.

Logan: Wow three Christmas dinner, that's a lot.

Chloe: Not, really.

Logan scoffs. Logan: Really?

Chloe: Lola and Aunt Lo once had 4 Christmas dinners one year. We'll have time for all of them, just keep your gas filled up and start training for eating that much food. What about New Year's?

Logan smirks. Logan: Well that is a surprise; I am planning on whisking you away for the weekend.

Chloe: I have ways of making you talk. Chloe flirts.

Logan looks mock-confused. Logan: What would they be?

Chloe smiles slyly and kisses along the side of Logan's face and pulled back.

Chloe: How about that?

Logan: Not working. Logan smirks.

Chloe pushes their hips together and grinds herself again him and Logan losing all of his patience. Logan pushes off Chloe's nightgown and takes off his pyjama top at the same time. He bites and licks on her neck. Chloe pants in need and his hands wander to her bra and unclip hastily. He kisses his way down her body. He placed little bites on her breasts. Chloe brings him back up to her level and starts nibbling on his jaw line, which causes a purr to come from Logan and a smile to Chloe's. She continues licking and nibbling down his body until, she comes face to face with his pyjama bottoms. Chloe unzips his bottoms and removes his boxers with them and looks at him with a low moan. The intense moan is broke by Logan tarring off Chloe's underwear and roughly pulling them together in a passionate kiss. Logan grabs Chloe's ass and picks her legs up, which automatically wraps around his waist and carries and puts her on the bed. They share a look of love and they join together as one. They move as one together, whispering works of encouragement and loving words. Soon the pressure was too much and they both climax together.

Chloe: I love you, Logan.

Logan: I love you, too, Bon.

Chloe: So, sleepy…

Logan: Then sleep then.

Chloe: Okay, night.

Logan: Night. Babe. He cuddles with her and kisses the top of her head. Chloe signs contently.

/ Rory's Dorm. Rory and Tristan are hanging out.

Rory: So, this weekend was crazy, right?

Tristan: We didn't stop even for a second.

Rory: They wanted everything done, so that they didn't have to make us, come back another weekend.

Tristan looks thoughtful. Tristan: They really love each other, don't they?

Rory: What do you mean by that?

Tristan: I mean, to go through all of this hoopla. I would have just eloped and been done with it, if I was Logan.

Rory: There families might have had a reaction to that and I would have been upset to have missed the wedding.

Tristan laughs. Tristan: And not a good one. Rory laughs.

Chloe: From what Minnie, tells me, Aunt Lizzie and Logan's mom would have gone crazy, if they would have done that?

Tristan: I get it, really, Chloe's an only child and Logan is the baby of the family. Another thing, is what's with the nicknames you give to Chloe, with her calling you, Lola and you calling her Minnie, what's up with that?

Rory: My mom would kill me if I eloped. She calls me Lola because her mother used to always refer to me when we little, as Lorelai and Chloe couldn't pronounce it and Lola was the closest she got and so, it's been a nickname for me ever, since.

Tristan: And the Minnie thing?

Rory: Hold your horses, Dugray, I was getting there, seriously. Minnie is because other than because of her size but, because of her childhood obsession with Minnie mouse. Please, don't tell anyone that, Chloe would kill me.

Tristan: Cross my heart. Rory takes on a thoughtful look.

Rory: Seriously, would you ever consider getting married at all? Do you even want marriage?

Tristan: I would have to find the right person first and see what happens. If, I found my soul mate as they lock eyes as Logan put's it maybe in the future. How about you, Mary? Tristan teases.

Rory: If, I found the right person and if and when I'm ready, it would be something to think about, that I would want.

They share a loaded look. Tristan: So, Mary anyone you like now, that your free and single?

Rory: No one really. Rory looks down.

Tristan: Come on Mare, I'm sure you've caught some guy's eye already. He looks into her eyes as he says this. And if you need a handsome date look no further. He points to himself.

Rory laughs. Rory: Wow, your head must be so big right now. Rory teases. Tristan looks mock-hurt. Rory continues laughing.

Tristan: Right, that's it! Tristan lunges and starts tickling Rory. Rory tries to squirms away from his relentless attack.

Rory: Tristan stop!

Tristan: Say, I'm the most handsome man in the world! Rory falls onto her bed whilst Tristan is straddling her tickling her mercilessly.

Rory: Never. Rory tries getting free but it is hopeless.

Tristan: Then, I won't stop. He continues the pressure until Rory cracks and says what he wants to here.

Rory: Tristan, you are the most handsome man in the world.

As, they are catching their breaths they both realize the position they are currently in and suddenly lock eyes.

Rory: Hey, there. They see something in each other's eyes and as they go to kiss, a door is slammed shut which causes them to jump apart.

Tristan: I guess Paris is Home.

Rory: Yeah, she is. She must be really mad, if she slammed the door.

Tristan: I really don't want to end up being projected on, so I'm going to go.

Rory: I thought we were going to watch a movie and eat a lot of food.

Tristan: It's getting late and I have early morning classes.

Rory: Okay, I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, right? Rory looks anxious.

Tristan: Off course. See you Mary. They hug tightly and Tristan leaves.

Rory screams into her pillow annoyed by their interrupted moment. Tristan is busy cursing Paris for her timing. But, they both realize that the other likes them back and smile at that thought.

/ Steph and Chloe's Dorm. Steph sends a text telling Colin to come over to the dorm s they need to talk. She explains Chloe being at Logan's. Not five minutes later Colin comes rushing into the dorm room, breathing deeply.

Steph: You, got here pretty quickly?

Colin: Your, text said to get her ASAP, so I did.

Steph: Colin, we need to talk?

Colin: Are you breaking up with me? I swear I have meaning to talk to….

Steph: Colin, I love you, but shut up for a moment and no I am not breaking up with you.

Colin: Okay.

Steph: For the past couple of days it's been awkward between us, don't lie, it has, even our friends have noticed.

Colin: Can I talk now?

Steph: Sure. Steph smiles.

Colin: When, you said I love you to me, I couldn't believe it, I was so stunned. But I needed a moment to come back to earth. It was one of my wishes fulfilled.

Steph: OH, Colin. Steph says tearfully.

Colin: When, I did come back to earth, as I was about to say it Finn interrupts. I was so annoyed that the moment was ruined.

Steph: Then, why haven't you said it yet then, if you feel the same way?

Colin: I was waiting for the right moment.

Steph: How long would that have took?

Colin: Not long, really! After talking to the guys I realized that we needed to talk, but you beat me to it.

Steph: That's because the girls told me to do the same thing.

Colin: We are a pair, aren't we?

Steph laughs. Steph: We've been so stupid.

Colin: So, are we okay now? No awkward? No tension? Our relationship is fine, now?

Steph: Of course, we are fine, we will talk it out as Chlo, would say and we won't become awkward with each other, if we don't let it be.

Colin: You always know what to say.

Colin smiles and sits down on the couch. Colin: Come here. Colin pats his knee.

Steph dramatically sighs and does it. He wraps his arms round her and she signs contently.

Colin blurts out. Colin: I love you.

Steph's eyes widen and into his eyes for confirmation. Steph: What did you just say?

Colin steels himself. Colin: You heard me, I love you, Stephanie!

Steph: Why now? Steph narrows her eyes.

Colin shrugs his shoulders. Colin: It just felt right in the moment, with you in my arms. I was bursting to tell you and I blurted it out.

Steph: Oh, Colin, I love you too..

Colin: Chloe's not coming home, tonight is she?

Steph: No, this one of the days they designated for her staying over at Logan's. I can't wait until she moves out, I'll miss her and all but her and Logan are getting married and need a place of their own. Why are you asking?

Colin: I would like to spend some more time with you one on one, that's all.

Steph: Colin, you're staying the night, because I refuse to sleep alone.

Colin: Will do and I doubt Finn would notice me gone from the dorm.

Steph: Aww…Finn. Let's watch a movie.

Colin: Which one are you thinking?

Steph: King Kong. Colin raises an eyebrow. Colin: Really?

Steph huffs. Steph: Yes, but we might not be seeing much of the movie, if I get my way. She smiles mischievously. Colin perks up.

Colin: King Kong it is. Steph saunters over and puts in the movie whilst Colin gets the food and drink. They cuddle up on the sofa and even 10 minutes into the movie they're making out.


	18. Women of Questionable Morals Part 2

Chapter 18 - The Re-enactment

Richard comes looking for a bowl for the dog to eat out of. Emily gives him a chipped and asks him to throw it out afterwards. Emily inquires on the food for the dog. He says he will pick out met pieces from the stew his valet has made. Emily is outraged at Richard being served this level of food and tells his valet is being paid to make something more substantial and makes him promise to. They joke about the stew. Emily after him as he leaves.

/ Chloe, Rory and Lorelai. They are chatting on the phone with each other about the re-enactment. Scene cuts from Rory's dorm to Lorelai's living room and Chloe's dorm. Lorelai is sewing a costume and talking on the phone.

Lorelai: From what I gather, this woman made eyes at a British general and the British general was feeling a little randy.

Rory: Such a salacious history our town has.

Chloe: it's one way to keep a man busy.

Lorelai: And she led into her house and kept the fellow occupied.

Rory: Occupied his brains out, huh?

Chloe: Eww, mental image. All night.

Lorelai: Hey, don't warp the loo...Girls.

Rory: Sorry.

Chloe: Fine.

Lorelai: But why do you think they didn't just kill him?

Rory: I don't know, maybe they knew that we would ultimately make peace with England and they wouldn't want to kill a potential great-great-grandfather of a Winston Churchill or a Benny Hill.

Chloe: They didn't know the result of it would be.

Lorelai: Chloe-Doll your right. It was very forward thinking of them. Lorelai examines the dress. Boy, do I know how to dress a slut or what? I am very proud.

Chloe: You should be.

Rory: So you haven't said anything about our first snow.

Lorelai: That's right, I haven't.

Chloe: Why not? You love snow.

Rory: Why? You don't sound so excited.

Chloe: What happened?

Lorelai: Well, girls, snow and I had a bit of a bumpy ride today.

Rory: Bummer.

Chloe: How so?

Lorelai: I blame myself. I may have been too needy with snow. Too clingy. So it had no choice but to push me away, create a boundary.

Rory: Snow and mean have a lot in common.

Chloe: Amen, sister.

Lorelai: What about you two? Anything exciting happen to you two today? You two get in a snowball fight with a Nobel Prize winner or something?

Rory: No, no. Nothing out of the ordinary. But I'm sorry that snow was so mean to you today.

Lorelai: And you Chloe?

Chloe: Just classes and Logan and wedding planning stuff. A normal day for me now.

Rory: Eww…too much information.

Lorelai: Oh, it's okay. It wasn't snow's fault. We had one bad day. Every relationship has its bad days. It doesn't mean you drop and run, you keep going, right? Peaks and valleys keep a relationship fresh.

Rory: I agree.

Chloe: True.

Lorelai: Tomorrow is another day.

She changes the buckets where water is dripping from the ceiling. She looks up at the leak and sighs.

Chris and Lorelai's house – outside – morning

Lorelai comes out of the house and locks the door. She begins to walk toward the Jeep, then stops. The Jeep is buried in a pile of snow.

Lorelai: No.

As she watches, a branch from the tree above the Jeep falls onto it, bringing more snow down.

Chris and Lorelai are digging out her jeep as Lorelai physical assaults the snow. Chris comments about where she parked her car and Lorelai retorts she's always parked there. Chris says she looks deranged. They argue over her relationship with snow. She comments about her foot modelling career being over. Lorelai breaks up with the snow and Chris says she's not. She rants about the snow. She threatens to revoke the cancellation policy so not that people without a good reason within three years of the date. She isn't giving a refund. She complains about her feet being wet. Lorelai insults snow and asks Chris to be with on this. Lorelai is basically angry with snow.

/ The Hayden Family. Chris, Lorelai, Elizabeth, Michael, Chloe, Nana Cece, Grandma Francine, Rory, Grandpa Straub and Grandfather Edward are eating lunch and are chatting.

Chloe: So why lunch today? Michael laughs.

Michael: You are so like your Nana it isn't even funny.

Cece: Isn't that why you named her after me?

Lorelai: I kind of agree with Chloe. Explain yourself?

They reveal that the news about Straub's health has been leaked and they should prepare themselves for reporters phoning or contacting them for information. They all agree to help out as best as they can and chat and eat and talk about their lives.

/ Friday night dinner. Rory and Lorelai and Chloe knock on the door. The valet answers.

Chloe: Hi.

Lorelai: Hello, Robert.

Robert: Good evening, ladies.

Richard: Hello, girls.

Rory: Hey, grandpa.

Chloe: Hi Uncle, Richard.

Lorelai: Hi, Dad.

Richard: Did you THREE come together tonight?

Lorelai: Oh, no, just a lucky coincidence.

Chloe: Hi Aunt Emily, are you joining us tonight?

Emily is sitting by the fireplace.

Lorelai: Well, hello, Mom.

Emily: Hello, girls and not officially.

Rory: Hi, Grandma.

Emily: Just go about your drinks. I'm just here to sit with the dog.

Lorelai: Dog?

Chloe: You have a dog?

Rory: Oh, he's cute!

Lorelai: When did you get a dog?

Chloe: Probably recently.

Emily: She's not our dog.

Lorelai: No less confused.

Richard: And, it's a he.

Emily: The dog?

Richard: The dog is a boy.

Emily: I thought you said it was a girl.

Richard: I got another peek. It was rolling around on its back and it was painfully obvious.

Emily: They're so hairy down there.

Richard: This one especially.

Lorelai: It's going from weird to weirder.

Chloe: Tell me about it. I'm just confused

Richard: The usual beverage for everybody?

Rory: So he's not your dog?

Emily: It just showed up in our yard yesterday morning. We have no idea how it got here or where it came from. It has no tags.

Chloe: Poor thing.

Richard: He's a very big mystery, this dog.

Emily: Oh, now I'm monopolizing things and I'm not even here. Please, go about your drinks.

Richard: No, no, I'm having Robert make one up for you as well.

Emily: Are you sure? Because I'm not officially here.

Richard: Absolutely.

Robert brings in the drinks. Emily: Thank you, Richard.

Rory: So how long are you going to keep him?

Richard: As long as it takes to find the owners.

Chloe: Who's been looking after him?

Emily: Richard had to miss a half day of work yesterday.

Richard: But Emily has agreed to write a note excusing my absence, so it should be okay.

Chloe: That's nice of her.

Emily is smiling: Okay, now pretend I'm not here. You girls and I can chat later.

Lorelai: Okay. Well, um, Rory, Chloe oh my God, did I tell you about the horrendous thing that Mom did? She can be such a witch with a 'B'.

Emily: Lorelai.

Lorelai: Oh, geez, Mom, I forgot you were there. My pretending is that good.

Chloe: We can't pretend you're not here.

Rory: I agree, We can't really pretend you're not here, Grandma.

Richard: That's true, Emily. You have a presence that cannot be ignored.

Emily: Well, fine. I can leave.

Richard: No, no! The dog likes you there. Join in the conversation if you wish.

Emily: Well, I am curious to know when you girls got the bad news today.

Lorelai: You know!

Chloe: We all know. Chloe whispers. Rory nods.

Emily: You know already?

Lorelai: Well, Christopher is my husband and we share many things. We don't keep secrets from each other.

Rory: We found at weeks ago and were told to keep it a secret.

Chloe: Grandpa wanted it that way.

Emily: Well how is he?

Chloe: Well, he is doing well considering. He is still having chemo. We are staying positive.

Emily: Lorelai how's Christopher?

Lorelai: He is doing well, as can be expected. Michael is busy keeping the family strong.

Chloe: The family is sticking together.

Richard: Send our best wishes to them.

Emily: I sent flowers with both of our names.

Richard: Thank you, Emily.

Lorelai: Christopher is doing well as can be expected.

Chloe: Daddy is concerned and stressed.

Emily: Send our love.

Lorelai: Will do.

Emily: How's Francine?

Chloe: Grandma is doing her best right now.

Emily: Tell her if she needs anyone to talk to, have her call me.

Richard: Let Straub know he has our support.

Chloe: Thank you, Aunt Emily, Uncle Richard for the support.

Emily: Rory, you haven't said a word. Are you okay?

Lorelai: You okay, hun. Rory nods.

Richard: How is the wedding planning going?

Lorelai: Yes, How did this weekend go? The final wedding fittings.

Chloe: They went fine. We got ours dresses and the guys got their tuxes and paid the deposit for both of the venues and I got Jimmy Choos!

Rory: I got my dress and also Jimmy Choos. I spent a lot of time with Chloe's friends.

Emily: That's good at least you're taking the planning seriously.

Lorelai: I want to see the shoes. So, jealous by the way you shopped in Jimmy Choos.

Chloe: We also got our wedding rings.

Emily: When is the big day? Or the bridal shower? Who's the maid of honour?

Richard: Emily, calm down. Ask one question at a time.

Emily: Alright, Richard.

Chloe: It's March 4th, Rory, Honor and Steph, I think are planning it, not sure yet. Rory's the maid of honour.

Lorelai: I want to help with the Bridal shower.

Rory: Sure, we'll take any help from anyone.

Lorelai: Thanks, Hun.

Emily: Bridal shower, when is it?

Chloe: They are keeping it a surprise from me, so I don't know.

Richard: Okay…

Emily: The dog stands up. Emily is surprised: Oh! He moved! Is it supposed to do that?

Chloe: Yes.

Richard: Oh, Emily. Let me show you how he likes his blanket arranged. He's a bit picky.

Emily: I appreciate your help.

Chloe: They look kind cosy.

Lorelai: I know it's freaking me out. Really freaking out.

Rory: This dog has brought them closer together I think.

Chloe: You're right. I think maybe we should keep an eye on them though.

Lorelai: Do you think we should ask them what's going on between them now, or later?

Rory: Don't talk to them at all; you'll only make it worse.

Chloe: I agree, they will get defensive and we won't find out anything from them.

Lorelai: Fine, that's probably the best option.

Rory: What do we do now?

Lorelai: Watch them.

Chloe: Watch them do what?

Rory: Talk obviously.

Lorelai: Drink and eat obviously.

Chloe: Fine, but I'm missing an evening with my fiancé to be here.

Rory: Sorry, but you promised to be here. Chloe nods.

Richard is rolling up a corner of the blanket near the dog's head.

Richard: - this, the bump acts as a kind of pillow.

Emily: Very clever!

Richard: There's a dog hair in your drink. I'll have Robert make you another one.

Emily: Oh, that's okay.

Richard taking the glass: No, no, I insist. He gets up Robert, we need dog hair removal.

/ Lorelai and Rory comfort Chris at Luke's diner. Lorelai and Christopher are both hungover and are whining because of Rory's perky voice. She mutes it when he Chris tell her to.

/ Luke's Diner – Late Friday night. A man wearing a Revolutionary War costume enters. Lorelai, Chloe, Logan, Chris and Rory are sitting at their table.

Lorelai: Must you do that?

Rory: Do what?

Chris: What's she doing?

Lorelai: Sip

Rory: Sip? You object to sipping?

Lorelai: If it's done at a decibel level rivalling Louis Armstrong blowing a high 'C' then yes! I object!

Chris: Would you mute yourself?

Rory: I'll put my mute on.

Lorelai: Thanks, Satchmo.

Chloe: Nice!

Rory: Mm! We're just minutes away from the big re-enactment!

Lorelai: Oh, my God, do not talk in that high-pitched girly voice of yours!

Chris: It is pretty bad.

Rory: Oh, now, come on.

Lorelai: You come on.

Chris: Can you change your voice?

Rory: I'm a girl, my voice is my voice.

Lorelai: Well, I should have had a boy in anticipation of times like this.

Chris: It's not how it works.

Rory: So it's your fault.

Lorelai: Or Christopher's. Whoever supplies that girl or boy part of the chromosomes.

Chris: Hey!

Rory: It's the guy.

Lorelai: I'm sorry I'm not vivacious.

Chris: I'm not feeling good.

Rory: It was for a good cause.

Lorelai: I never remember to drink water. That is the key.

Rory: Lots of water!

Chris: Milk?

Lorelai: Pancakes!

Rory: What about 'em?

Lorelai: Sure-fire thing to make my head feel less awkward for being attached to my neck.

Chris: I like coffee.

Rory: Then you are getting pancakes.

Luke takes their order and they watch the re-enactment. Kirk comes over saying that Lulu is sick and takes over as the whore. Richard and Emily talk about the dog being given back to its owner and they talk about the owner taking better of tracking the dog and the inconvenience that the dog caused. He talks about the dog's name and Richard leaves to go to work.

Lorelai comes home still annoyed with the snow to find her own ice rink. Lorelai asks her why he did it, Chris explains about wanting her and snow to make up. She hugs And he gives her ice skates, whilst skating she offers him to join and he respectfully declines.

/ Chloe, Steph, Tristan, Colin, Finn and Logan are up early driving to the Hamptons. Chloe is driving with Logan in the passenger seat.

Chloe: I still can't believe I got suckered into driving.

Logan: You're the only one who actually knows where were going.

Chloe: GPS works for anyone.

Logan: But we need to get their before everyone else so that we have time to set up.

Steph: Logan did promise to drive us back.

Finn: Can everyone keep it down. I'm trying to sleep.

Rory: Finn, its 9am in the morning when most people are up for the day.

Chloe: I told you not to drink the night before an event every single time, but do you listen? NO! So stop our complaining,

Colin: Seriously, dude, didn't you learn your lesson from last time.

Steph: Never complain about something that you caused to happen to yourself, or you will get an earful.

Finn: I forgot, Little One, forgive me please Finn pouts. Chloe smiles and nods her head.

Tristan: You know she can hear you, right?

Rory: Maybe you shouldn't say another now Steph. Seeing Chloe look quizzically at Steph and Colin.

Logan: What's going on back there?

Chloe: They are up to something, I can tell by the looks of their faces.

Rory: This time better, I'm not wearing a blindfold.

Tristan: Speak for yourself, I am wearing one.

Steph: It's only fair, we made Rory do it.

Colin: That was only to prevent her from exposing us, we didn't know what she would do with the information she found out or already had.

Chloe: Steph, the costumes are done, right?

Steph: Of course they are, I have everything under control and I have Colin helping if I don't, so don't you worry.

Logan: You know if you say that, she'll still worry her head off.

Chloe scowls. Chloe: I'm a worrier, so sue me.

Finn: Make much longer?

Chloe: Actually we're almost there.

Steph sees something. Steph: I think we're here.

Tristan: Why?

Rory: Because she can see what we all we and that's a castle.

Chloe: Mine and Rory's Grandparents castle.

They arrive at the place and each go to their rooms to go and get changed.

/ Afternoon Activities. They are all in clothes from that have been inspired by the Russian Romanovs.

Chloe; Wow, you guys, look great. Great job on the costumes, Stephie.

Steph: Thanks, missy. I do a brilliant job if I do say myself.

Tristan: So Stephanie, what now?

Colin: Well, for the next couple of hours we have to act Russian.

Steph: It's role-playing that's all.

Logan: Here's your script. Improvise, act you cannot break out of your character.

Logan hands out the pieces of paper. They take them and start reading through it.

Chloe: I'm Tsarina Alexandra

Logan: Tsar Nicolas

Steph: I'm Maria Feodorovna

Tristan: I'm George Alexandrovich.

Rory: I'm Anastasia.

Colin: Alexander III

Finn: I'm Alexei.

Steph: So the rules are, it is only until after the ball.

Colin: I'll go and hand out the rest of the scripts to the brigade.

Logan: I'll go help. Rory and Tristan share a look then quickly look after. Chloe and Steph see this. Logan and Colin walk out.

Chloe: Why don't Finn and Tristan, many hands and light work and all that.

Tristan: Why don't you help?

Chloe in a Russian accent: That is because us females need to talk without males and this way I have done it without telling you directly to leave.

Finn in a Russian accent: Of, your majesty, of course you need to talk with Grandmamma and my older sister. Let's bid these ladies adieu. They leave.

Steph in a Russian accent: Very good, dear one. But we need to make haste with the conversation.

Chloe in a Russian accent: Very well, Mama. Dear Ana, What is transpiring between you and George?

Rory looks confused and realizes they are acting and who she is to both of the women. Rory decides to play along. Rory in a Russian accent: Nothing, is going on between George and I. We are simply friends.

Steph in a Russian accent: Are you sure? Rory nods. Then you must let the boy down gently because from the way he way he was gazing at you, he feels and shares affection akin to what's between a husband and a wife. Rory looks shocked.

Chloe in a Russian accent: You must speak with him. Let your position be clear to him.

Rory in a Russian accent: Yes Mama, Grandmamma. I will speak with George soon. Thank you for your counsel. The hug and join the rest of the brigade.

/ The Ball. The girls are almost finished getting ready and the boys have just knocked at the door. They pick them up and escort them. Tristan asks Rory if he can be her escort/date to the ball and Rory says yes.

Tristan and Rory are dancing. Rory: I can't believe, I'm here.

Tristan: What do you mean by that?

Rory: I mean whoever would have thought that we could get along, never mind dancing together. Rory laughs. Tristan laughs.

Tristan: We we've come a long way since high school.

Rory: I know. They lock eyes. I'm having a great time tonight. Thanks for asking to escort me to the ball.

Tristan smirks. Tristan: My Pleasure, milady. Three hours ago by. They dance, sit and talk and eat.

Rory: I wonder….

Tristan: What?

Rory: It's nothing. It's pretty stupid.

Tristan: Tell me. I promise I won't laugh.

Rory: Yes you will. Rory huffs.

Tristan: How about if I promise not to

Rory: How about a pinkie promise? She puts her finger out. He does the same and they pinkie swear on it.

Tristan: I've done it.

Rory: I'm wondering how long does this ball last? my feet are starting to get tired. Do you think we can sneak out early?

Tristan: Why of course we can Milady, he makes sure none of their friends can see and pulls her out of the ballroom.

Rory: Whoa, thanks Tris, for doing that. As she goes to walk to her room. Tristan calls out.

Tristan: Where are you going?

Rory: I thought it was obvious, to my room.

Tristan: Well, in that case I shall escort you to your room.

Rory: You don't have to

Tristan: But I want to. I care about you Rory. They walk together side by side to Rory's room.

Colin eats and then dances with Steph. Colin: So does it meet your expectations?

Steph: Everything and more.

Finn follows Rosemary like a lost puppy. Finn: Rose, please give me a chance.

Rosemary: No.

Finn: Please. I swear, I'll be good.

Rosemary: Fine, one chance. and they start talking and drinking.

Chloe and Logan are dancing. Logan: I'll give Steph credit for it. She really does know how to plan an event.

Chloe: I know.

Logan: This weekend has been brilliant so far and so relaxing.

Chloe teases. Chloe: That's because we don't have any of the responsibility and all of the fun to be had.

Logan: And?

Chloe: This is good practise for our first dance. Logan kisses the top of her head and they keep dancing.

/ Tristan and Rory. Rory's room.

Rory: Thank you for bringing me back to my room. You're a real gentleman.

Tristan: Why thank you, milady.

Rory: Can we stop the role playing now. I want to talk to Tristan, not George.

Tristan: Okay. So what do you want to talk about?

Rory: I want to… let's go into my room I don't feel comfortable doing this in the doorway.

Tristan chuckles and follows her into the room and sits on the couch with her. Tristan: So…

Rory: So… What I want to talk about is…us?

Tristan looks confused. Tristan: What about us?

Rory looks exasperated. Rory: What we are to each other? What's going on with us.

Tristan: We're friends, maybe even best friends. I have no idea what you mean.

Rory: Tristan we almost kissed.

Tristan: When?

Rory: When we got back from New York and were hanging out Monday night, the talking, the tickle fight.

Tristan doesn't say anything. Rory: God Tristan, if Paris hadn't come home when she did we would have kissed. Seriously, I have been in denial for weeks now, now I know how I feel and this is what I get, I have feelings for a coward…

Tristan cuts Rory by kissing her. Rory kisses back and soon realizes what happening and pulls away. Rory: What does this mean?

Tristan smiles a genuine smile. Tristan: It means Mary, that I like you too.

Rory sighs in relief. Rory: Is this why you've been avoiding me lately?

Tristan: No I haven't, Rory raises an eyebrow. Fine yes it is. I just didn't think you would ever feel the same way I feel about you because of our past history. I told myself to be fine with just friendship and not push like before. But why didn't you saying either?

Rory looks amazed. Rory: Wow, you really have grown up and matured. I was afraid I missed my shot with you.

Tristan: What made you suddenly just confront our feelings for each other?

Rory laughs. Rory: Who else? My cousin and Steph encouraged me to come clean.

Tristan: Remind me to thank them tomorrow. Tristan chuckles. Tristan looks at the clock.

Rory: What?

Tristan: It's late maybe I should go?

Rory: No, I mean stay a little longer, it's not that late. Tristan, what are we? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend because I won't be one of the many?

Tristan thinks about this so Rory punches him in the shoulder. Tristan: Ow, that really hurt, Mare. Of course I want you to be my girlfriend. You're special to me Rory, I was just playing with you.

Rory: Okay, as our now officially my boyfriend, I will ask you nicely to sleep in the same bed with me tonight, because this house scares me and I don't want to be alone.

Tristan: I accept, but I'll need to change into pyjamas first and meet you back here in 10. Are you sure this isn't too fast for you.

Rory: No it's not, we are just sleeping, it's perfectly innocent. Now go! See you in 10.

Tristan rushes out of the room and changes and comes back in the room and slips into bed beside Rory and pulls her to him. They kiss and fall asleep afterwards.

/ Morning. The brigade is having breakfast. They are all dressed up in Russian clothing. Steph talks about the games taking place during the morning and the secret surprise in the afternoon and the induction of Tristan Dugray.

Chloe: So, what is today's agenda for today.

Logan seeing secret smiles shared between Rory and Tristan. Logan: What's up with you two?

Rory, Tristan: Nothing.

Steph: Yes, Logan's right, you guys let the ball early.

Finn: Mates, let them keep whatever they are keeping a secret because sooner or later will find out because we spend most of our time together.

Mollified Steph asks. Steph: Okay so did everyone have good time at the ball last night? Colin and I had a fabulous time.

Colin: The music and the food were great.

Chloe: I loved the dancing, especially with Logan.

Logan: I would have to agree with that.

Finn: Alas, Rosemary still hasn't given in to my charms. They all groan.

Chloe: How about you Rore? How was your first ball?

Rory enthuses. Rory: I felt like a princess for the night. I had a great time with Tristan.

Tristan: Who wouldn't Tristan jokes.

Chloe: Well, I'm glad that the ball was a success. Maybe it should be an annual thing?

Steph: You're so right. People love getting all dressed up.

Logan: Slow down, Bon let's get through this weekend and even after our wedding before planning anything like this again.

Chloe pouts but nods. Colin: You know he's right, Princess? Chloe nods.

Finn hugs Chloe. Finn: Little one, today will be so much fun that this will all be a distant memory.

Chloe: Thanks, Finny-bear.

Tristan grabs Rory's hand from underneath the table and squeezes it and Rory squeezes back.

Steph: If everyone is finished with breakfast? Then meet us at the meeting point by the pond for today's activities in about 30 minutes.

Finn: In Omnia Paratis.

Steph: Colin, you and the guys get the guns and us girls will get the machine with the clay pigeons. Meet you guys there.

All: Okay. They huddle together.

Steph: And break!

Chloe: Take your phones, in case you get lost? She yells to the brigade.

They go to do their tasks and go to the meeting point. They go shooting in the forest and the boys compete against the girls. By dumb luck, the girls, win.

/ The skydiving.

Chloe: Okay, so who's doing it? I need number's people.

Logan: I'll do it.

Tristan: I have to do it, Chloe glares, but I want to do it, as well.

Steph: I've always wanted to do it.

Finn: Little One, I'm so in.

Chloe: Rory?

Rory sees Tristan's pleading look. Rory: I swear, I'm going to regret this but I'm in.

Colin Hell yes!

Chloe: Okay, put on the suit provided and me and Steph will speak to the guy. They come back 5 minutes later smiling.

Steph: He's okay with 7 of us doing it.

They walk up to the helicopter and sit down. The pilot flies the helicopter above them to the meeting place. The instructor tells them what they need to do.

Chloe: Everyone ready?

They all say yes and a quieter no. They laugh at that. The hear voices from below Chanting In Omnia Paratis.

Logan: Let's do it.

Finn: Get psyched up!

Colin: Is it time yet?

Rory: We are so far up.

Steph: Been up higher, but the best thing you can do is, not look down. Rory nods.

One by one they all jump out of the helicopter screaming In Omnia Paratis, Once they are all on the ground they embrace one another.

Tristan: Well done, Mary.

Rory giggles. Rory: Why thank you, Dugray. She pulls him in for a kiss. Making everyone stare at her.

Logan: Wow, who saw that coming? Chloe points to herself. Well apart from you. Come here Bon.

Chloe: I'm just glad it finally happened. I just want her to be happy. They embrace.

Steph: So… everyone's going to be partying later after the induction.

Colin: What do you have in mind, Miss Vanderbilt?

Steph: Anything you want. Steph smiles suggestively. Colin groans at it. Steph swaggers off with Colin running after her.

/ Initiation. Tristan is standing at the closing ceremony that Colin has started.

Logan: Today we are doing something that has never happened before again.

Steph: We are inducting a member at an event.

Finn: The Life and Death brigade calls Tristan Janlen Dugray to the stage. Tristan moves his way to the stage. Once she gets there.

Colin: First, we must ask for two people to vouch for this inductee. Logan and Finn put their hands up.

Logan: I will.

Finn: So will I.

Logan: Now my parts over with, Steph?

Steph: Now I will ask you to repeat the oath after me. I, as I a member of the Life and Death Brigade promise to follow the philosophy of the LDB and swear to help keep the identity of this Brigade a secret to all outsiders. I pledge myself to the LDB. In Omnia Paratis. Tristan repeats this.

Steph: Finn it's your turn.

Finn: After the oath, all members receive a token that represents you subtly as a member of the LDB. Guys get watches and the girls get lockets. You will get yours later. Tristan nods.

Finn: Welcome to the LDB. Chloe, your turn.

Tristan: Thanks everyone.

Chloe: In Omnia Paratis. They all say it back.

They celebrate and then leave early the next morning.

Chloe **Rory **

Details about you and Tristan, tomorrow. **Fine.**


End file.
